


Страж Зоны

by Anatta707



Category: Chernobyl: Zone of Exclusion, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 88,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatta707/pseuds/Anatta707
Summary: Можно ли беззаботно жить, зная, что за твоё счастье кто-то заплатил дорогой ценой? А если этот кто-то - твой бывший враг, стоит ли ему сочувствовать и, тем более, спасать? Ответ на непростые вопросы иногда можно искать годами, но однажды ответ появляется сам собой. И тогда принятому решению уже нельзя изменить.





	1. Появление Стража

**Author's Note:**

> Автор долго пытался отделаться от этой гибельной затеи, но гибельная затея пересилила автора. АУ и ООС, потому как в каноне ничего подобного между этими двумя персонажами точно не могло бы произойти.
> 
> Немного о тесной связи двух душ, заставляющей их стремиться друг к другу сквозь сотни миров.   
> " — Сколько миров мы прошли?  
> — Увы, нам уже не вспомнить, сколько. Тысячи, должно быть?"
> 
> Не могла удержаться и не сделать видео на эту тему, ибо "Лис и Лапландия" неизменно вдохновляет. Правда, грустно получилось, ибо это истории из прошлого персонажей, где им многое довелось пережить.
> 
> Только Сергей/Паша:  
> https://rutube.ru/video/e8262ed24e7e7117528c9997bc578c62/
> 
> Полная версия: Сергей/Паша, Дурьодхана/Карна (Принц/Лучник), Дурьодхана/Ашваттхама (Принц/Немой):  
> https://rutube.ru/video/6128bf2e31660508350d632d2a869869/
> 
> Ссылка для тех, у кого не воспроизводится видео на Rutube:   
> https://youtu.be/klF0w4ZuiAU

_«Мне не нужна жизнь, купленная ценой твоей»._

Паша повторяет это сквозь зубы снова и снова, глядя на светлеющее рассветное небо. Рядом спит Аня, обняв его и тесно прижавшись к его боку. В соседней кроватке ворочается, сопя, маленькая Аришка.

Он счастлив? Безусловно. Он получил всё, что хотел: спокойную жизнь, где его друзья живы, где он женат на любимой женщине, и у них подрастает чудесная дочка, похожая на маму… Такая же белокурая и голубоглазая, лучшая на свете.

В этом новом мире нет даже следа того, что могло привести к катастрофе. Ничего, что пробудило бы спящую Зону. Она будет спать во веки веков. Она уснула вместе с тем, кто купил ему счастливую жизнь, заплатив своей…

_«Я всё равно почти старик. Ещё несколько лет, и всё, что меня ждёт — отставка, пенсия, рыбалка на даче или охота в лесу в компании таких же ворчащих стариков, а потом… Сам понимаешь, все мы смертны. Но ты молод и должен жить. Возвращайся к своей девушке. Зона больше не побеспокоит вас»._

Вот так просто? _И он позволил_? _Отпустил его, а сам ушёл_?

Пальцы вцепились в одеяло, и Паша рывком перевернулся на другой бок, укрываясь с головой. Тогда этот поступок казался верным, но не теперь. Лишь спустя три с половиной года, он начал понимать, отчего всегда было так муторно на душе. Он не в силах жить счастливой жизнью, если каждую минуту помнит о том, что за неё уплачено чьей-то чужой.

_«Машина бронированная. Когда начнётся перестрелка, прячься за ней»._

Почему чаще всего вспоминается именно тот случай, а не другое? Не лучше ли вспомнить, как истекали кровью Гоша, Лёша, Настя? Падала с крыши настигнутая выстрелом в спину Аня? А, вспомнив, сказать себе, успокоив собственную совесть: «Поделом. Он заслужил. Пусть искупает грехи».

Почему не выходит думать таким образом? Возможно, потому что за грех пришло отмщение гораздо раньше, в тот миг, когда молодой Костенко упал в траву, застреленный собственным двойником из альтернативного будущего? Сергей тогда принёс жертву, приговорив самого себя, а за одно преступление не платят дважды. Может, потому у Паши не получается больше его ненавидеть?

_«Стой! Ты не пойдёшь туда один»._

Горькие воспоминания сегодня, наверное, решили задушить его? В тот день, осознав невыносимую правду о себе, он уходил от Ани и друзей. Он понял: ему больше не место рядом с ними, а если он хочет снова стать обычным человеком, ему придётся опять найти способ изменить прошлое. Самым лучшим выходом было бы похоронить себя в саркофаге в эпицентре Зоны, сдаться, позволить сделать из себя то, что хочет Она. Безвольную куклу, причину дальнейшего распространения аномалии… Это легче, проще. Позволить убить свои чувства и не переживать ни о чём. Зона предложила ему это. Если разучиться чувствовать, больше не придётся страдать… Но если он так поступит, все люди на земле станут частью аномалии, и Аня тогда погибнет вместе с другими! И Настя, Лёха, Гоша тоже погибнут! 

Нет, ради них он должен бороться. Он не сдастся, а снова изменит прошлое. Он найдёт тот момент, когда Зона только появилась и … А что дальше? Как уничтожить часть себя, вырвать Зону из своего сердца? Совершить самоубийство? Глупо. Не выйдет. Зона настолько сильна, что оживляет мёртвых, создаёт иллюзии, даёт невероятную силу маленьким мальчикам… 

Как совладать с ней? Если только… С помощью чувств? Киняев сказал перед тем, как умереть, что любовь — вирус, который сильнее аномалии. Зона — живое существо, но она — паразит, захватчик. А паразиты не знают любви. Милосердие и сострадание смертельны для их разума.

Тогда он будет думать про Аню. Постоянно. Только про неё. И Зона не сможет захватить его сознание, в глубине души он всё равно останется собой. Думая об Ане, он сумеет выполнить свою миссию. Он одолеет Зону. Будет прыгать из мира в мир, из времени во время, пока не найдёт первоисточник. Он сотрёт Зону в порошок. Если понадобится, вместе с собой.

И Паша шёл к саркофагу, превращённому Киняевым в гигантскую машину времени, не открывая глаз. Но когда он был уже готов спуститься вниз, туда, где его ждал живой, но чуждый разум, кто-то решительно остановил его. Рука Сергея тяжело легла на плечо. Паша невольно замер, приподняв ногу над пропитанной радиацией почвой, не сделав следующего шага. Его ничуть не удивляло, что он не смог выстрелить в Аню, когда его к этому вынуждал Киняев. Но почему остановился теперь? Не лучше ли одним движением руки раздавить этого настырного смертного? Зачем он идёт следом? Его не звали. Он только мешает.

**«Убей его, ты ведь сам этого хочешь… Некогда он уничтожил всех твоих друзей. И даже в этом мире всего полчаса назад призывал Гошу убить тебя. Помнишь? Вспомни о ненависти, вспомни…»**

_Нет… Нет… Это не я. Это Зона. Надо бороться! Думать об Ане! Не причинять больше никому зла. Ведь зло, как вирус, растёт и распространяется. А моя цель — остановить аномалию. Я так решил._

— Тебе нечего там делать, — отозвался Паша, не открывая глаз и обращаясь к невидимому для него Костенко. — Я сам вернусь в прошлое с помощью этой огромной машины времени и всё исправлю.

— Много ты сможешь, если тобой даже сейчас наполовину управляет Зона? — усмехнулся в ответ Сергей. — Ты сознателен лишь отчасти. И хорошо, что хоть часть сознания тебе удалось сохранить… А я-то думал, тебе конец, и ты — больше не ты, ведь наставил же пистолет на свою девушку! Но нет, как-то справляешься. Сильный, уважаю. В любом случае один ты не войдёшь в эту грёбаное детище «Кинтек». Только вместе, и я там внутри присмотрю за тобой, а то мало ли…

— Я давно не ребёнок, — дёрнулся Паша, пытаясь вырвать плечо из цепких пальцев Костенко.

— Согласен, не ребёнок. Знаешь, ты кто? Кукла, которой управляет Зона, а это гораздо хуже. Ты опасен для всего человечества, поэтому с тебя глаз спускать нельзя.

_Почему тогда он не воспользовался своими сверхъестественными способностями, чтобы отделаться от Костенко? Почему не ранил, не оглушил его? Он не должен был позволять ему идти вместе._

Машина времени втянула их в себя. Это было совсем не то, что тот слабый самодельный аппарат со смехотворным радиусом действия. «Кинтек» построил нечто действительно солидное. Огромный купол изнутри переполняла мощная энергия, где можно было, как в гигантском компьютере, ориентироваться и выбирать нужные параметры. Не только время, но даже миры. Сотни, тысячи разных миров… И Павел начал лихорадочно искать мир, где его друзья только собиралась уезжать в Чернобыль в первый раз …

— Погоди. Прежде чем прыгнешь, как в омут, ткнув пальцем в небо, надо пораскинуть мозгами и понять, куда двигать, — Костенко стоял напротив него, держась за рукоять пистолета, спрятанного в кобуру, словно это могло чем-то помочь, и хмурился. — То, что этот мёртвый хрен построил гигантскую машину для перемещений, даже мне уже стало ясно, хоть я и не особо увлекался научной фантастикой. Не до того было. И эта машина, судя по всему, может отправить нас куда угодно… Да открой глаза! — он грубо встряхнул Пашу. — Мне нужен человек, а не зомби, чтобы думать и побеждать эту, чёрт дери её, аномалию! Сопротивляйся, ты же умеешь!

Паша вздрогнул и последовал совету Костенко. Усилием воли подавив в себе Зону, открыл глаза.

— Так-то лучше, — с облегчением пробормотал Сергей. — Давай рассуждать логически. Киняев собирался каждому жителю России вручить по атомной домашней мини-станции. Зачем? Наверное, таким образом Зона планировала расширять себя дальше? Энергия, происходящая во время ядерных реакций, подпитывает её. Наверное, так... Значит, если мы хотим остановить её распространение и вернуть обратно, в то место, откуда она взялась, надо искать точку, где Зона проявилась в первый раз.

— Я тоже думал об этом! — оживился Паша.

— Рад, что мы думаем одинаково. Никогда не имел дело с фантастической дребеденью наподобие этой и не поверил бы в неё, не встреть тебя, не увидь твоих способностей и ходячих мертвецов. А сейчас приходится верить. Кушать, не обляпываясь, и как-то увязывать воедино по-новому всё, что знал раньше... Так вот, исходя из вышесказанного, могу предположить, что чёртова Зона пробудилась после первого удачного эксперимента с постройкой ядерного реактора. Как известно из официальной истории, это случилось в декабре 1942 года в Чикагском университете при поддержке группы физиков под руководством Энрико Ферми. Нам нужно попасть в тот день и в тот самый час, когда в «Чикагской поленнице» пошла первая цепная реакция, и был зафиксирован рост количества свободных нейронов. Если я прав, то заставить Зону уснуть снова можно только в этой точке.

— Заставить уснуть? Почему не уничтожить?! — взволнованно спросил Паша.

— Думаю, Зона была всегда на этой планете. Сам видишь, это нечто нечеловеческое, мощное и, по-своему, разумное. Скорее всего, иногда она засыпает, а иногда пробуждается. Оружие древних — брахмастра, возможно, тоже имело отношение к Зоне, если ты читал, конечно, хотя бы в ознакомительных целях, древние произведения в современной обработке…

— Не читал.

— Да не важно! Некогда на этой планете, если верить древним источникам, люди сражались «оружием богов», очень напоминавшим по своему действию современные ядерные бомбы. Мистика? Вымысел? Возможно. Я сам всю жизнь считал это красивым вымыслом, пока не встретил тебя. Но теперь, если подумать, то могу предположить, что всем странным на этой планете уже тогда управляла Зона. После тех древних событий, вдоволь наигравшись с людьми, она уснула на пять с лишним тысяч лет, а теперь пробудилась, когда кто-то снова взялся экспериментировать с ядерной энергией. Нам придётся усыпить её навсегда, но для этого придётся сорвать эксперименты Ферми в Чикаго… Ты согласен?

— Говори, что нужно делать.

_Паша невольно сжался в комок под одеялом, вспоминая о дальнейшем…_

Сергей не тратил время на пустяки. Он знал, что сознание Паши связано с Зоной, а та способна управлять гигантской машиной времени даже на расстоянии. Если раньше им для перемещения нужно было куда-то ехать, то теперь достаточно было лишь выбрать место и время, оставаясь внутри саркофага. Точнее, внутри машины времени, построенной корпорацией "Кинтек".

Вместе с Костенко они переместились в Чикаго во второе декабря сорок второго года. В пятнадцать ноль-ноль в самый разгар эксперимента они оба материализовались прямо внутри чикагской лаборатории.

Паша даже не успел оглядеться и отдышаться, как Костенко ткнул ему в руку свой пистолет, а сам двинулся к реактору, расталкивая учёных, ошарашенных их внезапным появлением.

«Кто вы такие? Откуда взялись?! Что здесь делаете?!» — послышались испуганные голоса со всех сторон. 

Несколько учёных, наблюдавших за ходом эксперимента, попытались остановить Сергея, преградив ему дорогу, но Паша направил на них ствол. 

«Только попробуйте позвать охрану, и я выстрелю!» — по-русски предупредил он. Что удивительно, его сразу поняли.

Костенко приблизился к реактору вплотную и бесстрашно прижал к нему руки.

— Я готов! — внезапно громко воскликнул он. — Если ты живое существо, то я готов стать твоим. Давай, забирай! Во мне нет эмоций, как в остальных. Я давно убил их. Тебе ничего не грозит, я жажду только власти над всеми! Я такой же, как ты, и не остановлюсь даже перед убийством. Загляни внутрь меня. Я уже много раз убивал, и моя рука не дрогнула. 

_«Что он делает? Вот так всерьёз и добровольно вручает себя Зоне? Зачем?! Да нет, глупо… Это не сработает. Зона — не человек. Её нельзя упросить или обмануть, ей нельзя приказать слушаться»._

Но в тот же миг Паша с ужасом почувствовал, как некая огромная энергия стала перетекать из центра его груди в сторону Костенко. Реактор вдруг сам собой раскрылся, впуская Сергея внутрь. Паша с ужасом увидел проход, ведущий в пустоту, где полыхали языки пламени, будто в адской печи. Костенко в последний раз оглянулся на Пашу. Закрытыми глазами, испещрёнными поверх век тонкими чёрными линиями.

«Я всё равно почти старик, — услышал Паша голос Сергея внутри. — Ещё несколько лет, и всё, что меня ждёт — отставка, пенсия, рыбалка на даче или охота в лесу в компании таких же ворчащих стариков, а потом… Сам понимаешь, все мы смертны. Но ты молод и должен жить. Возвращайся к своей девушке. Зона больше не побеспокоит никого. Отныне она моя пленница, и я заберу её туда, где она будет вечно спать, а я стану стражем между ней и этим миром. Прощай, думаю, больше мы не встретимся».

С этими словами Костенко исчез.

Цепная реакция прекратилась, реактор заглох сам собой. Эксперимент с «Чикагской поленницей» в тот день был признан проваленным. И Паша через мгновение тоже пропал следом за Костенко, растворившись на глазах поражённых участников опыта.

***

Паша вздрогнул и схватился за голову, подскакивая на постели. Одеяло съехало на пол, и он торопливо подобрал его, оглянувшись на Аню. Та тревожно зашевелилась, что-то неразборчиво пробормотав сквозь сон. Паша осторожно погладил жену по волосам, и та тихо заулыбалась, опять засыпая.

Нет, он не может так это всё оставить! Давным-давно он бросил человека в ад, оставшись жить в счастливом мире. Это неправильно. Это подло. Только из-за нерешительности Паши, из-за того, что он не способен был справиться с Зоной в одиночку, другой человек оказался навсегда заперт чёрт знает где, в какой-то адской расщелине между мирами. Его стёрло из реальности, словно его никогда не существовало. Один Паша помнил, потому что с того дня Сергей Костенко стал его душевной язвой, саднящей раной. Значит, хотя бы ради собственного спокойствия необходимо снова открыть врата между нашим миром и Зоной, пусть сделать это будет непросто. 

В мире, где никто и никогда не слышал ничего о ядерной энергии, придётся возобновить чикагские эксперименты, которые много лет назад признали неудачными из-за их с Костенко вмешательства. Придётся каким-то образом достать записи, похороненные в архиве, но сначала придумать, как самому попасть в тот архив.


	2. Звенья одной цепи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Паша попадает в новый мир, где не существует понятия о ядерной энергии.

После перемещения из Чикаго его выбросило в две тысячи двенадцатый и почему-то сразу в Москву. Его снова поглотил новый мир, и в первые несколько недель Павел с трудом привыкал к нему. Здесь не существовало понятий о ядерной энергии, об атомных станциях или катастрофах, связанных с радиоактивным загрязнением. Этот мир использовал альтернативные источники энергии. К сожалению, неэффективно. Военная, машиностроительная, нефтеперерабатывающая, химическая и компьютерная промышленность по своему уровню развития значительно уступали тем трём мирам, где Паша жил прежде.

Вместо айфонов на полках торговых центров Паша обнаружил лишь не очень удачные модели переносных телефонов, которые и мобильными-то назвать неловко, настолько они были объёмны и тяжелы. На улицах наблюдалось на удивление мало легковых машин, а в магазинах — новых продуктов в ярких упаковках. Да и ассортимент всех супермаркетов выглядел весьма скромно.

_«Вот какова тихая, размеренная жизнь, где прогресс происходит крайне медленно, но это ничуть не беспокоит людей. Они даже не знают, что может быть иначе», — думал он._

Только потом Паша догадался, в чём дело. Тепловые станции, ветряные и солнечные станции не могли выдать такой же мощности, как атомные, и это задерживало рост энергоёмких отраслей промышленности.

Уйдя из этого мира, Зона, безусловно, унесла с собой массу удобств. Было ли это благом или злом? Паша не смог бы утверждать однозначно. Он привык жить в окружении современных вещей. Увидеть, что новый мир в двадцать первом веке отстаёт в своём развитии лет на тридцать, было странно.

С другой стороны, от отставания темпов роста промышленности в мире, вне сомнений, выиграла планета в целом. Экологическую катастрофу пока ещё не предрекали ни в одной из стран мира. Включая по вечерам цветной телевизор с электронно-лучевой трубкой, считавшейся тут вполне современным достижением, Паша ни разу не наткнулся на истеричные передачи о том, что все, мол, скоро «отравимся и вымрем».

Ресурсы никто не мешал использовать, но без дополнительной энергии не существовало и возможности наращивать производственные мощности. Этот мир находился в святом неведении об энергии «мирного атома». Более того, даже эксперименты по ядерному синтезу почему-то задвинули в архивы. Как Паша выяснил позже, их признали бесперспективными для реализации на практике.

Для обороны государства существовали танки и самолёты, но они лишь незначительно усовершенствовались со времён победы во Второй Мировой войне. Никаких упоминаний о бомбах: ядерных, термоядерных, нейтронных… Такое впечатление, что на исследование элементарных частиц в любом их виде кто-то наложил незримое табу.

Паша не знал поначалу, радоваться ему или огорчаться.

В этом мире Советский Союз продолжал существовать, но он не являлся той же самой «великой державой», которую Паша увидел, впервые изменив прошлое. В этом другом СССР была разрешена частная собственность и малый бизнес, здесь имелись шансы разбогатеть или, получив солидный грант, заняться в одиночку научными исследованиями. Государство охотно поддерживало талантливых людей, новые идеи и разработки. Здесь Паша нашёл многое из того, чего так и не увидел во втором мире: нежелание коснеть в рамках, узко очерченных «политикой партии». Здешнему правительству была присуща разумная гибкость. И, насколько это позволял здешний мир, наука и техника всё же развивались, а не стояли на месте. Возможно, ради такого необычного сочетания черт советского и демократического общества, ради людей, которые стремились не только обогащаться, а, зарабатывая для себя, думали и о своей стране, стоило терпеть отсутствие современных машин, компьютеров и телефонов.

Но, главное, и в этом мире, как и во втором, Аня была жива. «Соваэро» существовало и здесь, и Аня всё так же работала стюардессой. Павел нашёл её через несколько дней после того, как переместился из Чикаго, встретился с Лёхой и родителями. Это было удивительно, но Аня даже не задала ему вопросов. Например, о том, откуда он узнал о ней? Зачем подкараулил после смены, выведав, где она работает, и подарил цветы? Она приняла его внезапное появление в своей жизни естественно и легко, словно они всегда знали один другого…

Она его понимала с полуслова, во всём и всегда поддерживала: весёлая, жизнерадостная и в то же время сообразительная и серьёзная, когда это необходимо.

_«Уже третья Аня на моей памяти. Третья… Интересно, где сейчас та, в которую я едва не выстрелил? И где та, которая погибла в моём мире? Они всё ещё существуют в некой иной реальности или исчезли совсем?»_

Иногда он задавал себе вопрос, а та ли перед ним Аня, которую он любил? Ведь всё-таки «та» была самой первой. «Ту» он спасал с заржавевшего колеса обозрения, с «той» он рисковал жизнью, а её смерть переживал, как удар в сердце. И была другая, с которой приземлялись в никем не управляемом самолёте, которую удалось вырвать из лап бандитов, которая дошла до саркофага… Но всё равно «другая» не была «той». Он полюбил её за сходство с первой, за смелость, за отчаянную решимость, за то, что помогала ему не сойти с ума в чуждом мире…

Третья Аня из благополучного мира со светлой, милой улыбкой, не изведавшая страданий и смерти, ничего не знала о тех тёмных временах из его прошлого, и рассказать ей он не имел права. Да она бы и не поверила.

Но если бы Аня спросила, что бы он ей сказал? Почему всё равно искал её, даже зная, что найдёт кого-то незнакомого?

Горькая правда заключалась в том, что он не мог поступить иначе. Сколько бы миров Павел теперь ни прошёл, он бы продолжал делать то же самое. Придя в чужой мир так естественно искать тех, кого знал и любил прежде, даже если это просто двойники, даже если они ничего не знают о тебе, и вы совсем ничего не пережили вместе! Ибо эти двойники — единственная связующая нить. Звено, благодаря которому ты продолжаешь ощущать себя тем же самым человеком, сохраняя чувство непрерывности собственной личности, идентичности «я». А если звеньев нет, то рвётся вся цепочка, ты сам начинаешь распадаться, и ты падаешь, падаешь…

_В никуда. Как Костенко._

В адской печи, куда он упал, у него уже не будет ничего, за что можно зацепиться. Ни друзей, ни близких, ни привычной реальности. Только Зона и остановившееся время. Паша инстинктивно вздрогнул и попытался забыть о нём. Тогда, в первые дни, проведённые в новом мире, ему это удалось. Видимо, потому что над ним довлела куча других факторов: адаптация, общение со своими и в то же время чужими родителями, необходимость вернуться к учёбе. И, наконец, спокойные, ничем не омрачённые отношения с Аней.

Но потом, спустя месяц, изгонять из памяти засевшую в ней занозу стало сложнее. Жизнь вошла в колею, а воспоминания о том, что произошло в Чикаго, не поблёкли. Наоборот, стали сильнее. И за три с половиной года они истерзали его душу.


	3. "Восставший из мёртвых"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Придя в квартиру Лёши, Паша узнаёт, что в этом мире его двойник погиб на Байкале.

Его появление в чужом мире в самый первый день вызвало немалый переполох и отнюдь не среди сотрудников правоохранительных органов. Первым, кого он едва не довёл до инфаркта, был Лёша. 

Наученный прежним горьким опытом Паша в первую очередь решил пойти домой к другу, а перед родителями появиться чуть позже, разведав обстановку, чтобы не нарваться на очередного своего двойника. Но он не ожидал, что его появление вызовет у Лёши странную реакцию.

Открыв дверь, тот побледнел и отшатнулся. Попятился, цепляя плечом вешалку в прихожей. Та грохнулась на пол, рассыпая вещи по коридору.

— Уйди… Уйди!!! — закрываясь от Паши руками, выкрикнул вдруг Лёша, сжимаясь. — Не трогай! Я тебе ничего плохого никогда не делал, поэтому… Возвращайся, откуда пришёл!

— Лёх, ты чего? — опешил Павел. — Почему ты меня боишься?

— А разве не надо бояться? — тот осторожно посмотрел на Пашу из-под руки, не рискуя приближаться.

— Я что, похож на зомби?

— Вообще-то да, ты ведь реально не живой, — Лёха инстинктивно ущипнул себя за руку. — Ты ж погиб. В прошлом году на Байкале. Твоя байдарка перевернулась. Тебя не успели спасти. Искали с водолазами несколько дней, а потом сообщили твоим родителям, что всё, мол, кранты… Я тебе цветы пару раз таскал. Не на настоящую могилу, конечно, ведь тела на том кладбище нет. Просто твои родители хотели, чтоб было место, куда можно прийти и помянуть... Но крест там стоит и фотография твоя, всё, как положено.

Дыхание Паши прервалось, ноги подкосились. Снова… Такое чувство, что Зона всеми силами пытается избавиться от него. Всюду, где может.

_Нет-нет, дурацкие мысли. Зоны здесь не существует, это просто несчастный случай. Его двойник случайно утонул._

И вообще хватит вспоминать про Зону и всё с ней связанное! Сейчас куда важнее убедить перепуганного Лёшу, что перед ним отнюдь не зомби, выплывший из самого глубокого озера мира.

— Лёш, я не умирал. Был бы трупом, не стоял бы здесь перед тобой. Вот, пощупай. Я тёплый, у меня сердце бьётся. Разве мертвецы такие?

С опаской Лёша придвинулся ближе и ткнул в грудь Паши кончиками пальцев. Раз, другой… Потом крепко ухватился за плечо друга и с облегчением расхохотался. Как в старые добрые времена.

— Чёрт возьми, живой!!! Живой!!! Где ж тебя носило, Пашка?! — он крепко обнял приятеля, хлопая того по спине. — Расскажи, как ты спасся? Где жил всё это время?!

Паша открыл уже рот, собираясь рассказать правду, но мгновенно осёкся. Нет, не надо этого. Даже если Лёха поверит, не посчитает его сумасшедшим, всё равно не нужно. Зоны нет. Ни корпорации «Кинтек», ни машины времени. Аварий на атомных станциях никогда не случалось. _Или случались?_

Лучше уточнить.

— Погоди, Лёш… На самом деле, знаешь, я совсем ничего не помню. Ни того, как ездил на Байкал, ни как вернулся. Даже как до тебя сейчас добрался, плохо помню. Всё будто в тумане, прости.

— Да понятно, чего там, — понимающе кивнул Лёша. — Ты ж едва кони не двинул! У тебя травма психики серьёзная по-любому была. В больнице лежал?

— Не уверен. Я почти всё прошлое своё забыл. А что не забыл, то путается, извини…

— Но меня-то помнишь?

— Конечно, как бы иначе я сюда пришёл?

— А родителей?

— Ну да.

— А что выпускные экзамены предстоит сдавать?

— Как такое забыть?

— Тогда с тобой далеко не всё плохо, — с облегчением засмеялся Лёша. — Ну проходи же, наконец! Давай возьмём по пиву? Тем более, повод есть. За воскрешение! А то, честно говоря, ты меня так ошарашил, в себя никак прийти не могу… Фух, думал, сердце разорвётся… Открываю — а на пороге покойник. Кого угодно удар хватит. Слушай, почему ты на меня так странно смотришь? — напрягся он снова.

— Скажи одну вещь, — заговорил Паша. — Это для меня очень важно … Что ты знаешь о двух электростанциях: в Чернобыле и в Калверт Клиффс? Вторая в Америке, в Мериленде.

— Зачем тебе это? Не врублюсь. Ты чудом выжил, у тебя частичная амнезия, это я усёк. Но при чём тут какие-то станции?

— Просто скажи. Что-нибудь слышал о них? Хоть раз?

Лёша с опаской покосился на Павла.

— Про американскую точно ничего не скажу, а про нашу… А чего будет-то с ней? Стоит себе, пыхтит, чадит.

— Чадит?!

— От угля ж работает.

— Разве она не атомная?

— Какая?! — Лёха округлил глаза.

— «Атомная» значит на ядерном топливе.

— Паш, какие ещё атомные станции? Они только в фантастических комиксах или в манге бывают. Нет, ты меня, правда, пугаешь. Я безумно рад, что ты жив, но… Знаешь, пиво и правда не убежит. Ступай к родителям, покажись им на глаза. Ты ведь у них ещё не был?

— Нет, — Паша с трудом проглотил комок в горле.

— Они тебя уже год оплакивают. Мать вся почернела от горя, отец уже трижды в больнице лежал… Сердце у обоих слабое. Ты там поосторожнее как-нибудь, когда появишься. Одним словом, побудь с ними, помоги им шок пережить, а потом возвращайся ко мне… Пиво я всё-таки куплю. И побольше. Пусть ты не хочешь, но мне оно точно необходимо после разговора с тобой.

***

Как возможно в подобной ситуации быть осторожнее? Наверное, стоило попросить Лёшу сначала поговорить с его родителями и предупредить их? Но Паша подумал об этом только в тот момент, когда уже позвонил в свою квартиру.

«Глубокий вдох и выдох. Надо держаться, ибо сейчас будет труднее, чем с Лёхой. Родители ведь!»

Разумеется, так и вышло. Открыв ему дверь, мама застыла на мгновение, как вкопанная, покрылась мертвенной бледностью и, не сказав ни слова, медленно сползла по дверному косяку.

— Мам! Мам, вставай! Пожалуйста, встань! — бросился к ней Паша, склоняясь над ней, приподнимая её голову и укладывая к себе на колени. — Мам, ну очнись, это же я...

На шум выбежал отец. Увидев лежащую без движения жену, вскрикнул и бросился сначала к ней, но потом поднял глаза на Павла и тоже побелел, хватаясь за сердце.

— Пап, пожалуйста, хоть ты-то держись, — умоляюще прошептал Паша.

Но отец судорожно захрипел, сложившись пополам, с рукой, прижатой к груди, и тяжело осел на пол.


	4. Выбор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заняв место своего двойника, Паша пытается жить обычной жизнью, однако он не может забыть о Костенко.

Паша подскочил к нему и обхватил за плечи, поддерживая.

— Пап, погоди… Успокойся. Дыши. Вдох-выдох… Вот так. Я тоже буду дышать вместе с тобой. Ты молодец… Ты у меня молодчина… Ты, главное, не вырубайся. Послушай, я жив. Не утонул на Байкале. Прости, но я, правда, сам не знаю, что случилось. Я почти ничего не помню о своём прошлом. Кое-как, урывками… А последний год из памяти начисто стёрся. Пап, давай сейчас отложим мои объяснения, соберёмся с силами и вместе поможем маме, хорошо?

Отец кивнул, шумно хватая воздух ртом. Вскоре ему удалось оправиться от шока. Он встал с пола, опираясь о плечо сына. Они вместе перенесли маму на кровать в спальню, открыли форточку. Отец принёс из аптечки кусок бинта, пропитав его нашатырём. Только после этого мама очнулась.

— Паша… Пашенька… Ты живой? — едва открыв глаза, заплакала та, протягивая руки к Павлу.

— Да, мам. Я вернулся вот… Прости за… Просто прости.

— Но… Где ты был так долго?! — она отчаянно цеплялась за его рубашку. — Мы же с отцом думали, что ты погиб… Понимаешь, мы похоронили тебя! Крест на кладбище поставили и надгробие с фотографией. О Господи… А ты живой! Но почему ты так долго не возвращался?! Почему не давал о себе знать? Хоть бы позвонил из этой проклятущей Сибири! Я думала, сама умру… На работу ползала через силу, но если б не работала, то с ума бы сошла. Столько лекарств выпила! А отец… У него инсульт был, он еле оправился, он вообще умереть мог… Паша, как ты мог ничего не говорить нам так долго?!

— Мам, прости… Я почти всё забыл, и я уже сказал об этом отцу. Не помню ничего, ни единой мелочи за весь тот год. Не помню даже, как вернулся в Москву. Наверное, мне кто-то помог, но я понятия не имею, кого благодарить…

«Лицемер, — внезапно сам собой включился в голове чужой голос, полный сарказма. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, кто спас тебя. Правда, не от утопления, а от гораздо худшей судьбы… А ты предал его. Предпочёл сбежать в новую жизнь, сделав вид, будто так и надо. И действительно, как всё удачно сложилось! Здешний Вершинин погиб, а ты занял его место. Иначе кто бы тебя тут принял? Без денег, без документов… Твой двойник утонул очень „вовремя“. Радуйся, Паша, радуйся!»

« _Чему радоваться_?! — чуть не заорал он в ответ собственным мыслям. — Но я не виноват! Я, правда, не виноват, что Костенко вошёл в этот чёртов реактор и сгинул там!»

Но, как ни переубеждай себя, а чувство вины никуда не девается. Никуда, чёрт его возьми, не уходит. А теперь ещё приходится родителям лгать, уверяя, что их сын жив! Радуются вот, смеются. Счастливые оба. У матери здоровый румянец на щёки вернулся… Захлопотала у плиты: борщ греет, чайник поставила. За тортом в магазин собирается бежать.

Шампанское открыли, которое наверняка к Новому году берегли… Да знай они, что их родной сын так и лежит хладным трупом на дне озера, а перед ними всего лишь кто-то очень на него похожий, сдали бы в полицию. Нет, чёрт, как тут это называется? В милицию. Не перепутать бы, чтобы не заподозрили однажды и не упекли куда-нибудь. Он же, по факту, самозванец!

Нет, правду говорить никак нельзя. Никогда. Лучше вообще о ней забыть и держаться до конца версии с амнезией, поэтому Паша упрямо стоял на своём до последнего. «Ничего не помню» — и всё.

_«Где ты провёл весь этот год и как вернулся?»_  
«Куда пропали твои документы?»  
«Почему на тебе не та одежда, в которой ты уехал на Байкал?» 

На все эти вопросы он твердил одно: «Не помню». Ничего внятного от него добиться не смогли ни консилиум врачей, ни сотрудники милиции. В конце концов, врачи предложили родителям отправить Павла на принудительное лечение, чтобы поскорее восстановить его память. Отец и мама сами с возмущением от этого отказались, Паше их даже уговаривать не пришлось.

— Наш сын вернулся живым после того, как мы его год не видели и считали погибшим! Не смейте снова его куда-то забирать! Пусть он ничего не помнит, но мы-то знаем, что он — наш. Какая разница, откуда и как вернулся? Хоть с того света. Его личность установлена, он здесь, с нами. Анализы сданы, он полностью здоров. А мы не хотим больше разлучаться с ним!

Им пошли навстречу. Оставили Павла в покое и не стали давить на него, но психотерапевта ему пришлось посещать в течение целого года. Разумеется, ничего не помогло, память так и не вернулась.

Павел сначала опасался, что хитрый мозгоправ однажды принудит его к гипнотерапии или к приёму препаратов, развязывающих язык. В таком случае он мог бы проболтаться о своих приключениях в других мирах, а если бы такое произошло, то неминуемо бы оказался в закрытой лечебнице до конца жизни.

К счастью, ничего подобного с ним не случилось. В здешнем СССР существовал очень строгий запрет на применение гипноза или сильнодействующих препаратов без согласия опекунов или родителей пациента. По здешним законам Паше грозила бы подобная процедура лишь в том случае, если бы он являлся подозреваемым или важным свидетелем уголовного преступления. Но поскольку в этом мире его ни в чём не обвиняли, наоборот, считали потерпевшим, а родители не согласились на гипноз, то психотерапевт ограничился лишь беседами и тестами Роршаха.

На тестах Паша бессовестно лгал. На каждой картинке с бесформенным чёрным пятном он видел лишь ядерный реактор и Костенко, уходящего в разлом между реальностями, но доктору с приятной улыбкой сообщал, будто видит девушек в купальниках и берег моря. Психотерапевт с сомнением косился на него и что-то молча строчил в блокноте.

Через год это изощрённое истязание закончилось, а одновременно с ним завершилась и школа. Удивительно, но Паша сумел получить аттестат почти со всеми пятёрками, не считая русского и алгебры.

Пришла пора подавать документы в университет. Практически без колебаний он выбрал направление «Нетрадиционные и возобновляемые источники энергии» в московском Национальном исследовательском университете.

— Собрался стать энергетиком? — удивился отец. — Ты ж раньше вроде, кроме гребли, ещё оружием увлекался? Я думал, инженером-конструктором по этой части захочешь быть. Впрочем, я не против энергетики, если она тебе вдруг стала по душе.

 — Да, я очень ею заинтересовался, — торопливо отозвался Паша, чтобы быстрее свернуть опасную тему. — Спасибо за понимание, пап.

Он тогда сам не знал толком, зачем ему сдалась эта специальность? Но к ней тянуло так, что выбрать другое направление обучения казалось немыслимым. Пробегая по спискам разных университетов, он каждый раз возвращался к этой специальности. Словно магнитом тянуло… И он поступил туда, стараясь не задумываться, какая сила его туда толкает.

Ещё через год они с Аней поженились, а через семь с половиной месяцев у них родилась Аришка.

— Что-то ты рано в ярмо влез, чувак, — таким странным образом поздравил его с рождением дочери Лёша, придя к нему в гости вместе с Настей, пока Аня ещё оставалась в роддоме. — Сочувствую. Я, к примеру, раньше тридцати точно не женюсь, а детей не заведу раньше сорока.

— Офонарел?! — рассвирепела Настя. — Я в сорок рожать буду? И не мечтай!

— А кто сказал, что я с тобой в ЗАГС собираюсь идти? Когда мне стукнет тридцать, я уже заработаю себе на квартиру и дорогую машину, найду шикарную блондинку или брюнетку. А то от одной настырной рыжей устал уже.

Паша сразу понял, что Лёша шутит. Неудачно и грубо, как всегда, но это была просто шутка. Однако Настя не оценила такой юмор. Слёзы навернулись ей на глаза.

— Дурак ты Горелов! — с горечью вырвалось у неё. — Прости, Паш, я пойду. Настроение праздновать что-то пропало, — и, развернувшись, ушла, захлопнув за собой дверь.

— Слушай, Лёх, догони её и извинись, а? Нехорошо же вышло, — попросил Павел.

— А за что извиняться? — удивился Лёша. — Она вечно меня обзывает дураком, а мне уже и пошутить нельзя!

— Но она потому и нагрубила, что её обидела твоя шутка!

— Пусть чувство юмора тренирует. Если собирается за меня замуж, оно ей понадобится, потому что я всегда буду шутить, как мне нравится.

— Лёх, пойми… Она обиделась, потому что любит тебя. Давайте не будем ссориться в такой хороший день? Догони её, приведи обратно. Я прошу. А потом все вместе будем праздновать.

— Ну, если только ради тебя…

Лёша хлопнул друга по плечу и отправился за Настей.

Паша невольно улыбнулся, глядя ему вслед. Лёха, ни разу не стрелявший из пистолета, Настя, которой не доводилось бывать в Чернобыле, Гоша, никогда не державший в руках оружия и успешно учившийся теперь в университете имени Баумана, все они стали ему к тому времени почти такими же близкими, как и прежние, навсегда потерянные друзья.  
Но в центре этой с виду благополучной картины мира зияла огромная чёрная дыра, которую он изо всех сил старался не замечать, мысленно отодвигать в сторону, ибо там не на что было смотреть. Просто пустота. Отсутствие. Однако не замечать с каждым годом почему-то становилось всё сложнее.

Сколько бы он ни пытался узнать через местный чудовищно медленный рунет, жил ли когда-либо в Чернобыле или Москве некий Костенко Сергей Александрович, сеть неизменно выдавала кучу незнакомых лиц. Паша пытался обнаружить среди них _того самого_ Костенко, но каждый раз терпел неудачу. В конце концов, он понял, что ни бывшего сотрудника КГБ, ни просто человека без наград и званий здесь не существует.

Именно тогда, похоже, начались бесконечные сны-воспоминания, сны-занозы, сны-боль. Попытки оправдать себя, не думать, не замечать. Но невидимая рана, от которой он намеренно отворачивался, разрасталась всё глубже.

«Зачем менять идеальный мир, где нет той заразы, которую он с друзьями пытался преодолеть? Ведь всё и так хорошо».  
 _А хорошо ли, если своим бездействием ты забрал чужую жизнь?_

Где сейчас Костенко? О чём думает? Жив ли ещё? Помнит ли, что он человек, или давно слился с Зоной?  
 _А если жив и по-прежнему человек, то что? Можно продолжать сидеть и бездействовать дальше, оставив его там платить за всех?_

«Если Костенко сумел вытащить Зону из этого мира и изолировать где-то, значит, и я смогу сделать то же самое. Я мог бы контролировать аномалию не хуже него. А, может, даже лучше. Однажды я не поддался Зоне, не выстрелил в Аню, сумел вернуть себе сознательность, когда от меня этого потребовал Сергей, значит, сумею снова. Охранять Зону, по справедливости, должен я, ведь изначально эта аномалия избрала меня своим обиталищем. Я выберусь сам и вытащу его. И тем самым верну долг. А если не получится выбраться самому, останусь там вместо него».

Ибо это невыносимо — ощущать, что живёшь взаймы. Невыносимо почти от каждого встречного мужчины, похожего на него, ждать негромкого, чуть насмешливого приветствия: «Ну, здравствуй, Пашка»… Ждать и с тоской понимать — бесполезно. Не он.

С одной стороны на чаше весов — семья, друзья, любимая дочка, и не такой уж отсталый, если подумать, мир, а с другой — вот это иррациональное чувство, не поддающее здравой логике, что никакого счастья всё равно не будет, пока _он там, а ты здесь_. Пока за твоё счастье он заплатил всем, а ты ему взамен не отдал ничего.

Но именно той ночью, когда Паша снова перебрал с начала все свои мучительные воспоминания, его осенило. Путь был перед ним всегда, ведь по некоему наитию будущей профессией своей он давно выбрал не то, что нравилось, а то, что болело… Теперь эта специальность поможет ему осуществить задуманное.

Защита диплома предстояла лишь через полтора года, но уже сегодня он решил начать изыскания, которые теперь будут доведены до конца, несмотря ни на что. Даже если придётся заниматься этим до смерти.

«Ты только дождись, — мысленно говорил Паша, обращаясь к невидимому Костенко. — Обещаю, у тебя ещё будет счастливая жизнь. Я верну тебя в этот мир».

***

На следующий день Павел сообщил своему научному руководителю, что будет писать диплом о возможностях применения атомной энергии, для чего ему необходима вся возможная информация по проваленному некогда чикагскому эксперименту.

— Какая необычная тема! — удивился пожилой преподаватель, глядя на Пашу поверх огромных очков в роговой оправе. — Вы, правда, хотите заняться такой непопулярной работой? Кроме того, я бы сказал, это невероятно сложное исследование для студента. Если вы не знаете английский на должном уровне, то придётся обратиться к переводчику, ведь все подлинники и копии материалов по эксперименту — только на английском.

— Да, знаю. И мне понадобится также ваша помощь. В первую очереди, чтобы понять, в чём заключалась суть тех исследований и почему они вдруг были признаны бесперспективными. Без вас я не справлюсь, профессор! Вы поможете?

— Ох, Павел… Вы в самом деле выбрали очень странное направление для своих исследований. Тему продолжения ядерных исследований не поднимали много десятков лет, и вдруг вы решили защищать свой диплом именно по ней. Я бы хотел отговорить вас, хотя нам, старикам, рекомендуют никогда не ограничивать вас, студентов, потому что за молодыми умами будущее. Однако я не вижу, как эта тема поможет вам двигаться дальше?

— Нет, профессор! Только не отговаривайте! — Паша в волнении вскочил со стула. — Вы даже не представляете, насколько мне близка эта тема! Я не хотел бы заниматься ничем другим. Я собираюсь продолжить эти исследования и непременно займусь диссертацией по этой же теме.

— Ну, если вы полны энтузиазма, что ж… В некоторой степени вам удалось заинтриговать и меня. Попробую запросить для вас в архивах своих зарубежных коллег те материалы.

— Спасибо, профессор! — горячо воскликнул Паша.

Впервые за истекшие годы он ощутил внутри радость вместо чувства вины. Кажется, ему удалось сделать шаг в верном направлении.


	5. Мужчина с татуировкой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Темой своего диплома Паша выбирает исследование причин провала чикагского и последующих экспериментов по созданию цепной ядерной реакции. Изучая старые документы, Паша узнаёт интересные подробности об экспериментах в Чикаго, Калверт Клиффс и Припяти.

Студент и преподаватель сидели в пустой аудитории плечом к плечу, сдвинув вместе четыре стола и разложив на них все материалы, которые за истекший год удалось достать и перевести на русский.

— Итак, у чикагской группы не вышло доказать возможность управляемой самоподдерживающейся цепной ядерной реакции, потому последующие эксперименты и были свёрнуты, — подытожил Паша, выслушав пояснения профессора. — Я верно понял ваши слова?

— Не совсем так. Это был не единичный опыт. Позже тот же эксперимент повторила другая группа учёных в Штатах в семьдесят четвёртом году. Результат оказался таким же. И, наконец, в Советском Союзе в конце семидесятых поставили аналогичный опыт. Опять провал. Три опыта и три провала. Результаты идентичны. Теоретики ещё надеялись на использование в будущем энергии атома, а на практике она оказалась недоступна. И они сделали вывод, что ядерная энергетика — тупиковый путь.

Паша мрачно молчал.

— Павел, я вас предупреждал: вы можете потратить уйму времени, а в итоге получите пшик, — продолжал профессор, устало откидываясь на спинку стула. — Я не представляю, как вот с этим, — он небрежно приподнял и снова уронил на стол один из листков с распечаткой, — можно выходить на защиту диплома. Нет, конечно, вы можете рискнуть… Но у вашей работы будет только один плюс — неординарная подача материала. Больше в ней не будет никакой ценности. Вам могут даже поставить «хорошо» за смелость и за проделанную большую работу, но… Вы сами будете разочарованы. Возьмите другую тему и получите «отлично». Я советую.

«Чёрт, я никогда не смогу ему объяснить, что в данном случае мне важна не оценка. Я хочу привлечь к себе внимание, чтобы моей работой заинтересовался кто-то, способный построить реактор… А мне и нужен всего один реактор, пусть даже опытный образец, чтобы пройти _к нему_ ».

— Но я не разочарован, — Паша поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на своего руководителя, — и не считаю, будто потратил даром время. Взгляните на графики роста интенсивности ядерной реакции. Они одинаковые! На всех обрыв кривой в одном и том же месте: через час после начала эксперимента, словно опыт был насильственно кем-то прерван.

— Но кто, по-вашему, мог такое сделать в закрытой, охраняемой лаборатории? — удивлённо спросил профессор. — А ещё точнее — в закрытом реакторе?

— Мне кажется, во всех трёх случаях на ход эксперимента повлиял некий неучтённый фактор. Представления не имею, какой, — поспешно солгал он, — но это вполне могло быть чем-то неожиданным… Экстраординарным.

— Хм, — задумчиво поправил очки профессор. — Знаете, Павел, где-то среди материалов мне попалась запись рассказа одного из участников эксперимента… Я не просил переводить ту бумагу на русский, поскольку поначалу решил, что это просто бессмыслица, бред, не имеющий отношения к делу. Но сейчас после ваших слов я подумал, что зря не перевёл те записи. Вам бы с вашей теорией «экстраординарного» это точно приглянулось.

— А что там было? — оживился Паша.

— Один учёный из группы Уолтера Зинна утверждал, будто во время опыта перед ним явилось нечто вроде очень яркого и отчётливого видения: двое мужчин возникли в лаборатории. Первым был юноша, который наставил на всех присутствующих пистолет, чтобы позволить второму пройти, словно призраку, сквозь реактор. А потом они оба исчезли. По словам учёного, о происшествии все остальные участники эксперимента мгновенно забыли. К исповеди было приложено медицинское заключение, говорящее о том, что физик, давший столь необычные показания, страдал с подросткового возраста параноидной шизофренией. По этой причине можно было бы не обращать внимания на его слова, если бы не кое-что другое… — порывшись в своём дипломате, профессор достал ещё один листок. — Вот свидетельство одной из участниц опыта в Калверт Клиффс…

— Почему в Калверт Клиффс?! — невольно вырвалось у Паши.

 — Как раз там проходил второй опыт в семьдесят четвёртом году. Одна из лаборанток, которую пригласили с единственной целью — помогать регистрировать данные, упомянула, что через час после начала опыта она увидела, как из реактора вышел мужчина лет пятидесяти с коротко остриженными волосами. Его глаза были разного цвета: левый —  
бледно-зелёный, а правый — интенсивно-синий, настолько яркий, что на него было больно смотреть, будто он светился изнутри. Правую половину его лица, шеи и кисть правой руки закрывала татуировка — причудливо переплетённые чёрные линии, складывающиеся в непонятный рисунок. Загадочный незнакомец громко объявил, что опыты по получению атомной энергии в этом мире должны немедленно закончиться. Потом из его ладоней вырвалось слепящее сияние. Лаборантка потеряла сознание. Когда очнулась, мужчины не было. Свидетельство лаборантки записали и положили в архив, но всерьёз не восприняли и изучать подробнее не стали. Во-первых, больше никто из учёных не видел того же, что и она. Во-вторых, у женщины незадолго до этого случилась трагедия — погиб в автокатастрофе сын. Все сочли, что у неё галлюцинации на почве депрессии. Павел, что с вами? — озабоченно спросил профессор, заметив смертельную бледность на лице своего студента. — Вам нехорошо?

_«Это Костенко, — стучало в голове. — Значит, он жив, по крайней мере, был жив в семьдесят четвёртом… И у него теперь есть сверхъестественные способности. И Зона не поглотила его сознание, если он продолжает бороться против её распространения… Но откуда татуировка? И что случилось с его глазами?»_

— Нет, ничего. Всё в порядке, продолжайте, — собрав волю в кулак, ответил Паша. — И ещё скажите… в советском эксперименте что-то подобное произошло? Кто-нибудь видел мужчину с татуировкой возле реактора?

— Нет, в материалах нашего эксперимента, состоявшегося в семьдесят седьмом году, подобных упоминаний нет. Но, сами понимаете, это ни о чём не говорит. Если даже у кого-то и были подобные видения, скорее всего, о них предпочли умолчать.

— Понятно, — криво усмехнулся Паша. — Кому хочется очутиться в закрытой клинике? Разговор в таких случаях короткий — принудительное лечение. Но я продолжаю настаивать на своей версии, профессор: на людей и на технику мог действовать какой-то фактор, вызывающий у сотрудников лаборатории галлюцинации, и из-за него цепная ядерная реакция не пошла должным образом.

— Но что, по-вашему, это могло быть?

— Не знаю… Энергия… Поле… Магнетизм. Какая-нибудь природная аномалия?

— Вы же сами понимаете, что ваше предположение ни на чём не основано, — снисходительно промолвил профессор. — То, что вы говорите, абсолютно антинаучно.

_«Как убедить его? Просто попросить, чтобы поверил? Нет, не сработает…»_

— Если двое очевидцев из Штатов при проведении опыта упоминали о неких странностях, то наверняка что-то похожее произошло и у нас. Надо найти хоть кого-нибудь из участников того опыта, если они ещё живы. Где проходил советский эксперимент? В Москве?

— Нет, Павел, конечно, нет. Разве можно рисковать столицей? А вдруг бы случился взрыв и заражение территории радиоактивными отходами? Я не думаю, что теперь, спустя столько лет, нам удастся поговорить хоть с кем-то из бывших его участников. Эксперимент ставили в двух километрах от города Припять на Украине, пристроив к уже функционирующей тепловой станции дополнительное помещение, а все учёные приехали туда лишь на время из разных городов СССР. Я не взялся бы теперь их разыскивать.

Вот теперь Паша не просто побледнел, его передёрнуло. Похоже, в каждом из миров Зона всеми силами пыталась возродиться в привычных ей местах. И делала это даже здесь, несмотря на то, что прошлое мира было кардинально изменено. Зона пыталась выбраться, вернуться… Кто знает, может быть, сейчас именно его руками она стремится к возрождению?

_«Готов ли я опрокинуть счастливый, спокойный мир в бездну ядерных катастроф только ради одного человека? Неужели это будет справедливо?»_

— Знаете, Павел, вы можете защищать диплом по своей теме. Думаю, вы всё-таки заслужите неплохую оценку, если мы другую цель работы озвучим. Например, вашей задачей будет раз и навсегда доказать бесперспективность постройки ядерного реактора. Правда, вряд ли вы потом сможете защитить диссертацию по той же теме. Поэтому я бы вам всё же советовал поменять тему диплома, пока не поздно. Вы ещё успеете написать стандартную несложную работу, как все остальные.

— Простите. Я всё же попытаюсь доказать, что фактор, действовавший в ходе эксперимента, заглушал цепную реакцию, — упрямо повторил Паша. — И это был некий неизученный вид энергии.

— Павел, извините, но в этом вопросе я не с вами, — раздражённо промолвил профессор. — Я не буду поддерживать это нелепое начинание. Не вижу в нём смысла.

— Тогда прошу вас… Хотя бы оставьте мне копии материалов по всем трём экспериментам.

— Если хотите, забирайте, — профессор встал из-за стола. — Но в случае, если соберётесь упрямиться дальше, поищите себе нового руководителя, пока до защиты диплома ещё есть время.

***

Паша сделал так, как сказал профессор: поменял руководителя. Нашёл на кафедре такого, к которому не шли студенты, ибо этому преподавателю было безразлично, что напишет студент в дипломной работе. Он даже не проверял их и даже не пришёл на защиту…

Получив за свою работу нетвёрдое «хорошо», Паша совершенно не опечалился из-за оценки. Его терзало и угнетало другое: ни одна живая душа в этом мире ни на мгновение не сомневалась, что ядерные разработки бесперспективны.

Паша не мог понять: почему никто не захотел изучить внимательнее обрывы на графиках? Почему никто не попытался узнать, имели ли место галлюцинации во время проведения советского эксперимента?

Устроившись после получения диплома на работу в научно-исследовательский институт энергетики, Павел не сдавался. Он продолжал искать общения и по работе, и через социальные сети с теми учёными, кто мог бы заинтересоваться его теорией случившегося во время экспериментов по ядерной энергии. Он попытался выбить себе грант на продолжение исследований. Его игнорировали, отмалчивались, подчас высмеивали, но Паша не сдавался.

Он продолжал подавать заявления во все организации, которые оказывали советским учёным финансовую поддержку. Однако сколько бы он ни старался, грант на продолжение исследований получить не удавалось.

— Я устроился на вторую работу, — сообщил Паша Ане однажды вечером. — Буду по выходным обучать подростков различным способам самообороны, а потом, возможно, добьюсь разрешения от исполкома и открою свой спортивный клуб.

_«Придётся только заявить, будто собираюсь воспитывать чувство патриотизма у молодёжи, иначе разрешения не видать, как своих ушей»._

— Ты и так много работаешь в институте, почти не бываешь дома, а когда бываешь, то постоянно пишешь какие-то статьи. Зачем тебе вторая работа? — с отчаянием спрашивала Аня. — Мы тогда с Аришей тебя вообще не увидим.

— Нам нужны деньги.

— Не нам, а тебе. На безумие, о котором мы все прекрасно знаем, — и Аня печально покачала головой, уходя в другую комнату.

Через несколько минут Паша понял: что-то не так. Слишком тихо в квартире. Он встал из-за компьютера и отправился искать Аню. Она сидела на кухне, отвернувшись к стене и закрыв лицо руками. Паша подошёл и обнял жену за плечи.

— Извини. Веду себя как эгоист. Но, Ань, знаешь, есть вещи, которые мне трудно не только объяснить другим, а даже и себе… Но вот эти исследования важны. Жизненно важны! Я должен найти средства, чтобы нанять учёных и повторить чикагский эксперимент. Я уверен, у меня получится.

— Но зачем? — в глазах Ани была тоска. — Если правительству это не нужно, учёным это не нужно, почему так сильно нужно тебе?

« _Потому что от меня словно отрезали кусок шесть с половиной лет назад, а нерв всё ещё тянется к этому отрезанному куску и болит_!» — почти вырвалось у него, но Паша вовремя прикусил язык.

Это бы прозвучало пафосно и неуместно. И, как минимум, странно.

— Ань, ты веришь, что я вас с Аришкой люблю?

— Верю, конечно, — она тихо улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, — он вдруг взял её руку и поцеловал. — Мне нужно знать, что здесь есть крепкая нить, которая в случае чего вытянет меня обратно.

— Обратно? Что это значит?! Куда ты собрался?! — всполошилась Аня.

— Никуда, забудь. Хочешь, заварю тебе чая?

Аня с волнением кивнула. Разговор был свёрнут, но не забыт. Интуитивно Аня понимала, что муж с некоторых пор всё сильнее отдаляется от неё, и надо это как-то остановить, исправить. Но она снова отложила откровенный разговор, видя как тяжело Павлу его продолжать. Аня думала, что всегда сможет к этой беседе вернуться. Откуда ей было знать, что этой ночью Паше в личку придёт сообщение от некоего Дмитрия, и это сообщение перевернёт их жизни? И времени на откровенные разговоры уже не останется.


	6. Взаимовыгодная сделка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Паша заключает сделку с Дмитрием Киняевым и собирается ехать в Припять.

«Добрый вечер! Ваши статьи меня заинтересовали. Есть желание поговорить. Предлагаю встретиться завтра в „Лире“ возле метро „Пушкинская“. Время назначьте сами, я свободен целый день. Дмитрий».

Паша смотрел на окошко с сообщением, не веря глазам. Неужели наконец-то хоть кто-то заинтересовался?

«Стоп, — осадил он сам себя, — нельзя соглашаться так быстро. Это может оказаться ловушкой… Впрочем, с чего бы этот Дмитрий хотел заманить меня в ловушку? Ведь никому в этом мире не известно, кто я и откуда. А узнать, действительно ли намерения этого человека таковы, как он пишет, можно лишь одним способом: встретиться с ним».

Решившись, Паша написал: «В 13-00».

«ОК. Буду ждать вас за столиком возле стены, там, где стеллаж с цветами. На мне будет серый костюм и солнцезащитные очки, которые я не сниму, пока не подойдёте вы», — мгновенно прилетело в ответ.

«Я буду в синих джинсах и белой футболке с символом последней советской Олимпиады», — в свою очередь написал Павел.

«Понял. Приходите».

***

Этому типу даже не пришлось снимать тёмные очки, чтобы Паша узнал его. Мужчина в сером приталенном костюме с нагловатой ухмылкой вальяжно развалился на стуле, небрежно листая меню. Паша похолодел, так и не сделав последнего шага, словно ткнулся лбом в невидимое стекло.

— К…Киняев? — заикаясь, вымолвил он, забыв о приветствии.

— Павел? — тот поднял голову и с недоумением посмотрел на подошедшего к нему молодого человека.

— Да, — торопливо кивнул Паша, наконец-то «отмирая» и подсаживаясь за столик. — Добрый день, Дмитрий, — поприветствовал он своего собеседника, справляясь с волнением.

— Добрый, — Киняев снял очки и убрал их в нагрудный карман. — Вот мы и встретились. Похвально, что вы знаете меня в лицо, хоть я и не очень известен, разве что в определённых кругах. Был уверен, что свою фамилию мне придётся называть, но вы откуда-то её знали, — он впился в Павла хищным взглядом. — Любопытно, откуда?

«Что ему сказать?! — испуганно метнулось в голове. — Правду точно нельзя».

— Я… видел ваше фото в сети, — неуверенно заговорил Паша, — год или два назад. Простите, не помню подробностей, там была статья или книга, но ваша фамилия и лицо запомнились, сам не знаю почему.

— Ах, да! — Дмитрий с облегчением хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Конечно. Год назад я действительно издал небольшую книгу, посвящённую исследованию проблем нашего советского энергетического комплекса. Кажется, потом её отсканировали, и она попала в сеть. Я не возражал, потому что писал её не ради дохода. Вы, как заинтересованный в этом вопросе гражданин, разумеется, не могли не прочесть её. И фото моё на обложке было. Ну, теперь этот вопрос больше не будет меня мучить! Давайте же перейдём к делу. Во-первых, прошу прощения, что пригласил вас не в «Метрополь», но там мы бы привлекли к себе ненужное внимание. Здесь безопаснее. Это молодёжное кафе, а у студентов всегда забот полно. Они не будут вслушиваться в разговор, — он негромко рассмеялся, явно стараясь разрядить обстановку, но от его смеха Паше почему-то стало жутко.

Безусловно, в этом мире Киняев не обладал никакими сверхъестественными способностями и ничего не знал о Зоне, однако каким-то образом он снова очутился в России, избавившись от родной матери, сумел разбогатеть, а теперь всеми силами рвался к власти. Ядерная энергетика показалась ему перспективным направлением.

_«Можно не сомневаться, он выжмет теперь из неё всё, что сможет», — подумал Паша._

— Но и у персонала кафе мы тоже не должны вызвать подозрений, — продолжил Киняев, — поэтому давайте закажем что-нибудь, — он снова открыл меню и брезгливо поморщился. — Коктейль «Юбилейный»? «Робинзон»? Ну нет. Пусть пьют это сами. Предлагаю взять импортный коньяк или хорошую водку. Студентам этого, конечно, тут не подают, но нам принесут, не сомневайтесь. А в качестве закуски крайне рекомендую буженину, печёночный паштет или заливное из телячьего языка. На ваш выбор.

— Нет-нет… Мне ничего, — начал было Павел, но его резко прервали.

— Не беспокойтесь. Я всё оплачу. Ведь я вас пригласил, — и Киняев хищно ухмыльнулся. — Я выбираю коньяк. Что будете вы?

— Водку, — решился Паша, поняв, что отказаться не получится.

— Тогда вам буженину, а мне паштет, — расплылся очаровательной улыбкой Киняев. — Не возражаете?

«А смысл?» — хотел тоскливо спросить Паша, но не стал накалять обстановку.

Подозвав официантку, сделав заказ и что-то пошептав девушке на ухо, от чего та заметно покраснела, Киняев снова вперил внимательный взгляд в лицо Паши, словно ища там некую разгадку. Наконец, заговорил.

— С самого начала хотел спросить, — он сцепил пальцы перед собой в замок. — Как вас угораздило выбрать для своих изысканий тему, похороненную за ненадобностью много лет назад? Почему вам вообще взбрело это в голову?

— Просто интересно стало. Прочёл один раз про энергию атома и почему-то подумал, что зря те эксперименты прекратили. Могло бы что-то и получиться.

— Да-а, — растягивая слова, изрёк Киняев. — Вот и я так же в своё время подумал, но, удивительное дело, мне так и не удалось достать материалы по тем экспериментам. Я запрашивал копии бумаг несколько раз, но они волшебным образом терялись по пути ко мне. Такое чувство, что мне постоянно кто-то препятствовал! — на его лице мелькнул едва сдерживаемый гнев, но Киняев быстро взял себя в руки. — Крайне любопытно, как достать те бумаги получилось у вас? Всё-таки я сын дипломата, у меня есть связи, но я не преуспел. А вы были обычным студентом. Как?!

— Я вовсе не сам добыл ту информацию, — Паша не мог понять, почему вдруг смутился и начал оправдываться, — мне помог мой научный руководитель, у которого я тогда писал диплом. По счастью, у него были какие-то связи с нужными людьми. Но и у нас двоих это тоже отняло довольно длительное время. Мы ждали почти полгода, пока не получили копии материалов. Потом, когда нам их прислали, ещё два месяца искали того, кто перевёл бы документы на русский. А когда я всё-таки написал диплом уже у другого преподавателя, вдруг выяснилось, что, кроме меня, эти исследования никому не интересны.

— Зато теперь они интересны мне, — его улыбка напомнила Паше волчий оскал. — Сколько вы хотите за ваши статьи, копию дипломной работы и, самое главное, за записи о ходе экспериментов с прототипами ядерных реакторов на русском и на английском? Только учтите: после того, как всё это попадёт ко мне, ваши опусы должны исчезнуть из сети. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё мог составить мне конкуренцию, когда я займусь постройкой своего реактора.

— В смысле, что значит «сколько»? — опешил Паша. — Вы мне деньги, что ли, предлагаете?

— Само собой, — спокойно отозвался Киняев, и предусмотрительно умолк, глядя на подошедшую к ним всё ту же миловидную девушку с кружевной наколкой в волосах.

Официантка поставила перед Киняевым рюмку коньяка и крохотные тарталетки с паштетом. Паше подала стопку водки и нарезанную ломтиками буженину с оливками и зеленью. Снова посмотрела на Киняева, тот едва приметно подмигнул ей. Девушка снова залилась краской. Как только она ушла, Киняев снова обернулся к Паше.

— Итак, ваше решение. Сколько?

— Я взялся изучать результаты тех исследований вовсе не из-за денег! — вырвалось у Паши, но он тут же понял, что зря не сдержался, тем самым он снова навредил себе. 

Киняев заметно напрягся после его слов.

— Из-за чего же тогда? — спросил он, поднося рюмку к своему лицу и наслаждаясь ароматом, потом сделал небольшой глоток. — М-мм, изумительно… Слава Богу, не «Белый Аист», от него у меня страшная изжога. Эта девочка всегда знает, как мне угодить. Так в чём причина вашего интереса? — прищурившись, Киняев перевёл на Пашу подозрительный взгляд.

— Просто хочу, чтобы эксперименты были возобновлены, — смутился тот под тяжёлым, давящим взглядом. — Я уверен, можно построить реактор, который заработает, а не заглохнет через час. Это же наука! Она должна двигаться вперёд, а не стоять на месте… Государство, где я живу, должно развиваться.

— Ага, понял, понял! — Киняев нетерпеливо махнул рукой. — Но всё-таки, в чём _ваш_ интерес? Меня государство не волнует, равно как и наука. Чего хотите вы? Может, чтобы вас наградили? Или получить громкое имя, всеобщее признание? Возможно, вы были бы счастливы увидеть своё фото в учебниках для школьников с подписью: «Отец советской атомной энергетики»? Я мог бы это устроить.

Представив последнее, Паша почему-то почувствовал приступ дурноты.

_«Если сейчас скажу Киняеву, что мне известность тоже не нужна, не поймёт. И точно заподозрит в чём-нибудь. И, в общем, будет прав. Похоже, этот упырь в каждом из миров понимает только язык алчности. Придётся изворачиваться»._

— Да, всё так. Хочу славы и признания, — с трудом выдавил из себя Паша, но тут же понял, что не хватает убедительности. Надо добавить что-то ещё. — Надоело просиживать штаны за одну зарплату в НИИ. Молодость проходит. Хочу посещать «Прагу» и «Метрополь», пить импортный коньяк и…

— Разумеется, девочек красивых? — внезапно, словно близкому приятелю, подмигнул Киняев.

Взгляд «сына русских дипломатов», наконец, из подозрительного стал доброжелательным.

— А?! — ошалело посмотрел на него Паша.

— Девочек. Жена-то, небось, наскучила?

Паша потрясённо молчал, не зная, что ответить.

— Я наводил справки, прежде чем-то сообщение в личку кинуть, — продолжал Киняев, отпивая коньяк. — Красивая у тебя жена, не спорю, сам бы запал на такую. Но любая красавица приедается со временем. Кроме того, твоя Анна постоянно занята: то работа, то дочь, то быт. Вообще семья — та ещё обуза. Правда?

— Но я так не дума… — Паша осёкся и умолк, вспомнив, что правду говорить сейчас не стоит. — Да, вы правы. Огромная обуза.

Киняев понимающе рассмеялся, блестя зубами.

— Безусловно, тебе необходимо разнообразие. Что ж, всё будет! Обещаю. Так на чём мы с тобой остановимся? Ты мне материалы по тем экспериментам и все свои наработки за прошедшие годы, а я тебе громкое имя, ежегодный отдых за рубежом и красивых девушек? Годится?

— Есть ещё кое-что, — осторожно добавил Паша. — Одно важное условие, без которого сделка не состоится.

— Бог мой, что ещё тебе нужно? — не поверил ушам Киняев. — Молодой человек, ваши амбиции начинают меня пугать!

 — Да нет, просьба скромная. Я бы хотел присутствовать в лаборатории во время первого запуска прототипа реактора. Для меня это важно, и если вы откажете… То не соглашусь на всё остальное.

— И это всё? — удивлённо округлил глаза Киняев.

— Всё, — честно ответил Паша.

— Да без проблем. Мне не жалко. Присутствуй. Но учти: скорее всего, я буду просить у правительства разрешения проводить опыты в Чернобыле и всю свою команду учёных-физиков перевезу туда. Там уже есть ещё с семидесятых годов подходящее помещение, осталось только прототип реактора выстроить. С твоими материалами я надеюсь это осуществить в течение года-двух.

— Вы простите, но я должен быть на сто процентов уверен, что в нужный день непременно окажусь там, что не опоздаю и ничего не пропущу, поэтому… Наймите меня к себе уже сегодня! Всё будет официально. Я поеду в Чернобыль вместе с вашими учёными и буду делать всё, что от меня потребуется, получая зарплату наравне со всеми. Разумеется, я привезу с собой материалы, которые вам нужны. При таком раскладе мы оба будем уверены, что обман исключён.

Киняев задумался, а потом протянул Павлу руку и крепко пожал её.

— Идёт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кафе "Лира", место встречи Паши и Дмитрия:  
> http://s019.radikal.ru/i602/1712/6f/72f1a94dec5a.jpg


	7. Танатос

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Паша начинает видеть странные сны, в которых Сергей Костенко предупреждает его об опасности.

— Ты даже не поговорил со мной, прежде чем подписать этот контракт, — Аня сидела на краешке дивана и наблюдала за тем, как Паша торопливо складывает вещи в чемодан.

«Рубашки, брюки, нижнее бельё, бритва, зубная щётка… Много брать не нужно, да и время поджимает. Киняев сказал, что заедет с минуты на минуту. Остальное можно купить в Припяти. Главное, папку с документами не забыть!»

Схватив объёмную пачку распечаток, Паша положил её сверху на кучу одежды, захлопнул крышку чемодана и защёлкнул замки.

— Вот и всё. Посидим на дорожку?

— Неужели моё мнение не имеет значения? — вполголоса спросила Аня, с упрёком глядя на него.

Паша виновато посмотрел на жену. Как оправдаться? Любые извинения теперь бессмысленны.

— Я не собираюсь оставаться в Припяти навсегда. Через год-два вернусь обратно.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, о чём говоришь? Год или два мы будем жить без тебя. Ариша будет каждый день спрашивать, почему ты уехал? Возможно, потому что больше не любишь её?

— Ань, — Паша обнял жену за плечи и притянул к себе, нежно поцеловав в висок, — я буду часто-часто звонить и писать. Я обещаю, что Новый год, твой день рождения, день рождения Аришки мы отметим вместе. Я отпрошусь у Киняева и прилечу, если, конечно, в те дни не будет срочной работы.

— А если будет? Ты и на праздники останешься там, а нам пришлёшь открытку с Дедом Морозом?

Невыносимо было смотреть, как она старается справиться с внутренней болью.

— Ань, ну пожалуйста… Не смотри так, будто я предатель.

— А кто же ты? — она уткнулась лицом ему в грудь и всхлипнула. — Конечно, предатель. Работа для тебя важнее…

— Я привезу кучу игрушек Аришке. И тебе подарю, что хочешь! Даю слово.

— Пытаешься откупиться? — горько усмехнулась она.

— Нет, стараюсь думать о нашем будущем. Когда вернусь, у нас появятся собственные сбережения. Знаешь, сколько мне обещали за эту работу? В том НИИ я бы никогда…

— Как ты не поймёшь, мне не нужны деньги! — Аня взглянула на Пашу с отчаянием. — Мне нужен ты! Рядом. А тебя не будет год или два. Да я с ума сойду! На стены начну кидаться!

Он смотрел в её полные слёз глаза и чувствовал себя подлецом.

— Пап, а ты надолго уезжаешь? — Аришка вбежала в комнату и остановилась в дверях, крепко прижимая к себе плюшевого мишку.

— Да, милая. Прости, что так получилось.

— Но ты вернёшься?

Паша замер на мгновение. Посмотрел на Аню, потом на Аришу. Они обе ждали ответа. Что сказать? Солгать дочери совесть не позволяет, а правда заключается в том, что он сам не знает, как дальше сложится его судьба. Он может не выжить. Он действительно может никогда больше не увидеть их обеих…

— Милая, я сделаю всё, что от меня зависит, чтобы вернуться скорее, — с трудом выдавил из себя Паша.

— Тогда возьми моего Лёшку, чтобы не скучать! Обещай, что будешь его кормить, гулять с ним и укладывать спать. И вспоминать о нас. На! — она протянула потрёпанную игрушку отцу.

Павел взял плюшевого медведя, названного Аришей в честь «дяди Лёши», часто приходившего вместе с «тётей Настей» в гости, снова открыл чемодан и пристроил подарок дочери туда, выкинув украдкой пару кусков мыла, мешавших закрыть крышку.

— Пап…

— Что?

— Пожалуйста, возвращайся завтра! — и Аришка, бросившись к нему, крепко обхватила его колени.

Стараясь не давать волю слезам, Паша прижал дочь к себе. Аня встала с дивана и порывисто обняла их обоих. Так они стояли несколько минут, пока не раздался звонок в дверь.

— Это Киняев. Мне пора.

Аня и Аришка неохотно разжали объятия, отпуская его. Паша взял чемодан и двинулся к выходу из квартиры.

— Я позвоню, когда приеду и устроюсь на месте. Увидимся на Новый год!

— Я буду ждать, — с надрывом проговорила Аня ему вслед, а потом, когда Паша скрылся за дверью, рухнула лицом в подушку.

— Мам, ты чего? Папа же сказал, что вернётся, — Ариша склонилась над матерью, сочувственно гладя её по волосам.

— Прости, зайка, — Аня подняла голову и торопливо вытерла слёзы. — Сама не знаю, что такое накатило… Конечно, папа скоро вернётся! Не сомневайся даже. Сейчас и я попытаюсь успокоиться.

Но сердце Ани не отпускало необъяснимое горькое предчувствие, что Паша, даже если и вернётся, будет совсем не тем человеком, которого она привыкла рядом с собой видеть.

***

«Ты должен отказаться от этой поездки и контракта! Не вздумай отдавать документы Киняеву! Ты всё только испортишь. Превратишь весь этот мир в продолжение Зоны. Хочешь посмотреть, что будет с твоей семьёй? Встань и взгляни, если не боишься», — знакомый голос, чеканящий слова, слышится над самым его ухом громко и отчётливо.

_Костенко?!_

Паша резко открыл глаза. Разумеется, сон. Странно только, что Ани рядом нет. Может, захотела пить или понадобилось в ванную? Он откинул одеяло и встал с постели, двигаясь по направлению к кровати дочери.

_В комнате темно, лишь лунный свет слабо очерчивает контуры предметов. Странно, что не горит ночник… Паша нащупывает выключатель. Лампочка вспыхивает, но тут же начинает моргать и гаснет. Выругавшись вполголоса, Паша идёт и включает большую люстру. Та мигом освещает всю комнату. Снова подойдя к кроватке дочери, Павел заглядывает внутрь, и из его груди вырывается вопль ужаса: личико спящей Аришки сплошь прочерчено тонкими тёмными линиями._

***

Он проснулся с криком, заставив подскочить дремавшего в соседнем кресле Киняева, перепугав стюардессу и остальных учёных, летевших с ними одним рейсом.

— Павел, что с вами? — Киняев взволнованно прижал руку ко лбу Паши. — У вас температура? Принести воды? Или лекарства?

— Ничего не надо. Просто дурной сон.

Сердце всё ещё колотилось, не желая униматься. Проклятие, уже второй раз то же самое… В первый раз этот сон ему приснился дома сразу после встречи с Киняевым в «Лире». И вот опять.

_Почему Костенко во сне пытается отговорить его от этой поездки? Неужели последствия в самом деле будут настолько ужасными? Весь мир ждёт катастрофа?!_

Нет, вряд ли. Он сам себя накручивает. Ему страшно от того, что они с Киняевым затеяли, вот и снится всякая чушь. Надо успокоиться и не обращать внимания, просто нервы шалят.

— Павел, надеюсь, приснившийся вам сейчас кошмар не отвратит вас от решения продолжить наше сотрудничество? — вкрадчиво спросил Киняев.

_«Он что, в голову мне влез? Вот точно упырь, даже без сверхъестественных способностей!»_

— Разумеется, нет, — пробормотал Паша, снова откинулся на спинку кресла и заснул.

На сей раз без сновидений.

***

— Мы воспроизведём всё в точности, как в чикагском эксперименте, — разложив на столе документы, Киняев давал последние указания учёным. — Всё в точности повторим, как тогда, но будем очень внимательно регистрировать наличие электромагнитных полей и наблюдать за появлением аномальных отклонений в ходе эксперимента. Мы уже предупреждены о том, что во время проведения опыта у некоторых особо чувствительных людей могут наблюдаться галлюцинации, но это не должно стать препятствием в работе. Как только нам доставят графитовые блоки и брикеты с оксидом урана, которые уже изготавливают по моему указанию, мы приступим к сборке реактора. Разделимся на группы. Две группы будут посменно строить реактор, а третья — осуществлять контрольно-измерительные работы. Ещё раз проверьте расчёты, внесите последние коррективы… Я официально заявил, что работы займут около двух лет, но это было сделано потому, что Министерство энергетики и электрификации ждёт от нас только положительных результатов. Я заранее убедил Генерального секретаря в нашем успехе, продемонстрировав свои личные выводы и статьи нашего нового талантливого сотрудника — Павла Андреевича Вершинина. Одним словом, страна нам с вами доверила важную работу, поэтому мы будем пытаться запустить реактор до тех пор, пока не добьёмся удачного исхода опытов. Павел, вы будете выполнять непосредственно мои указания. Вопросы есть?

Ни у кого из присутствующих вопросов не возникло.

— Тогда приступайте к работе.

***

— Так вот какова причина, почему вам не отказали! — не сдержавшись, выпалил Павел, когда остальные учёные разошлись по закреплённым местам. — Я всё гадал, как вы сумели добиться разрешения так быстро, всего за неделю? Но теперь мне многое стало ясно. Клятва любой ценой добиться успеха дорогого стоит.

— Да, — коротко кивнул Киняев. Он стоял, заложив руки за спину, и наблюдал за тем, как начинается важная работа в подведомственной ему лаборатории. — Я дал слово Генеральному секретарю, поэтому осечки у нас здесь быть не может. Мы добьёмся управляемой ядерной реакции, или наши с вами головы полетят с плеч. И назад пути нет.

— А я и не стремлюсь назад.

— Я знаю.

Паша действительно желал, чтобы опыты закончились удачно. С пятнадцатой, двадцатой, сотой попытки — неважно! Каждый день он приходил в лабораторию вместе с Киняевым, чтобы посмотреть, как постепенно наращиваются слои будущего реактора.

Десять, ещё десять… Если верить старым расчётам Зинна и Андерсена, в таком реакторе всего должно быть пятьдесят семь слоёв. Двадцать готовы. Уже скоро…

— Если ничего не выйдет, в следующем опыте нарастим больше или уберём лишние, — пообещал Киняев. — Закажем новое топливо, поэкспериментируем со стержнями. Будем считать, пересчитывать и перестраивать до тех пор, пока реактор не заработает!

«Заработает, не сомневайся», — мысленно ответил ему Паша и невольно сжался от очередного приступа головной боли.

Чем ближе подходили к завершению работы, тем хуже становилось ему. Он не признавался даже Киняеву, почему вот уже пятый месяц подряд спит в помещении с самой хорошей звукоизоляцией. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то слышал по ночам его крики. Ведь стоило только закрыть глаза, как две силы, боровшиеся внутри него, начинали овладевать его сознанием.

Воображаемый Костенко, являясь ему в сновидениях, снова и снова приказывал прекратить работы по строительству реактора, угрожал, показывал пугающие картины будущего, где Аришкой и Аней овладевала Зона или мир лежал в руинах, но всё чаще в последнее время, во что невозможно поверить, Костенко в тех снах _просил_.

Сны, где он начинал увещевать Пашу, пугали ещё больше. В них появлялось странное ощущение, которого не должно быть…

***

«Ты даже не представляешь, во что хочешь влезть», — Сергей приближается к нему, садится рядом с его кроватью.

На нём тёмно-синяя рубашка и кобура через плечо. Он не состарился ни на день за эти годы… Его ладони прижимаются к вискам Паши, он с силой приподнимает его голову, заставляя смотреть на себя.

«Не отворачивайся. Один урод уже есть, взгляни. Хочешь стать таким же?»

Внезапно правый глаз его начинает наливаться ярко-синим свечением, а поверх кожи с правой стороны лица проступает чёрная татуировка — линии и завитки, похожие на сложенные вместе крылья ворона.

«Тебе не страшно?» — не отрываясь, Костенко смотрит на Пашу, а тот точно так же, замерев и затаив дыхание, словно заворожённый, отвечает ему пристальным взглядом.

«Нет», — выдыхает он, понимая, что и в самом деле нисколько не боится.

Происходит нечто другое. Он не может оторваться от ослепительного сияния, от этих чёрных линий, покрывающих причудливым переплетением лицо его бывшего врага. Рука Паши медленно поднимается. Кончики пальцев невесомо касаются татуировки. Вздрогнув, как от ожога, Костенко резко отпускает его. Отходит в сторону, сжимая кулаки и бормоча: «Чёртова Зона…»

Потом рывком выхватывает пистолет из кобуры и с яростью направляет на Пашу: «Если б только я мог заставить тебя прислушаться! Если б только мог! — губы его сжимаются в прямую тонкую линию. — Упёртый идиот, — пистолет бессильно опускается вниз. — Зачем только я трачу время, пытаясь переубедить тебя? Ты же движешься к саморазрушению, как донести до тебя это? И вместе с собой пытаешься разрушить мир, который мы с таким трудом сохранили и поддерживаем! Ты сам это понимаешь?»

На этом месте сон всегда прерывался, а Паша просыпался с криком и невыносимой головной болью, вспоминая своё случайное прикосновение к татуировке, которая вовсе не казалась ему безобразной. Наоборот, невыразимо притягательной.

«Да что, чёрт возьми, происходит?!» — злясь на себя самого, Паша встряхивался и шёл умываться ледяной водой, стремясь смыть эти ощущения, но тут же ловил себя на том, что хотел бы снова повторить их.

_И сон повторялся…_

***

Другие видения по ночам, несомненно, навевала пробуждающаяся Зона. Запертая где-то далеко, но всё ещё связанная с ним она почуяла в его лице союзника. Зона рвалась наружу и помогала, чем могла, складывая мозаику событий в его пользу. Реактор строился быстрее даже, чем предполагал Киняев. Всё шло, как по маслу. Зона просыпалась в сознании Паши, шептала в уши о том, как здорово будет жить в мире, где снова появятся привычные мобильные телефоны, плазменные и жидкокристаллические экраны, рунет, где можно не только читать тексты, но и смотреть фильмы. Только вот Зона не понимала, что их цели различны.

Павел пытался изо всех сил скрывать свои мысли о том, что ему необходимо лишь вытянуть кое-кого в этот мир. А когда этот «кто-то» появится в ходе эксперимента изнутри реактора, пусть чьи угодно головы летят с плеч, потому что он собирается с помощью Костенко разрушить и прототип реактора, и все записи, связанные с ним.

Но это был даже не план, а горячечное безумие, поэтому Костенко из снов был полностью прав, величая его «упёртым идиотом».

«Я хочу освободить тебя, — не выдержал однажды Паша, отвечая Костенко на очередные его жестокие слова во сне. — Я знаю, всё, что происходит между нами — не по-настоящему, и я разговариваю лишь с собственным воображением, но всё равно… Ты должен об этом знать», — и замер в ожидании.

Спустя мгновение, послышался короткий, сухой ответ:

_«А кто тебе сказал, что я желаю быть спасённым?»_


	8. Преображение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Строительство реактора в Припяти близится к завершению. На теле Паши появляется странная татуировка.

Весь следующий день Паша несколько раз ловил себя на том, что всерьёз обдумывает слова Костенко из сна, будто верит в реальность их встречи. _«Почему он сказал мне, будто не желает спасения? Почему?!»_ Приходилось встряхивать себя, напоминая: это был просто сон, а всё сказанное он сам себе придумал.

— Осталось уложить последний слой в прототипе реактора. Полагаю, в конце этой недели начнём испытания, — вывел его из задумчивости голос, раздавшийся за спиной.

— Уже? — Паша обернулся и удивлённо уставился на Киняева. — Мы справились меньше, чем за полгода?

«Значит, никакой поездки домой на праздники, — пронеслось в голове. — И день рождения Аришки Ане придётся отмечать без меня…»

— Благодаря записям, которые ты предоставил, справиться можно было даже скорее, но я опасался, если потребую ускорения работ, то со стороны наших сотрудников начнётся откровенная халтура. Этого нельзя было допустить. А в данном случае я абсолютно уверен, что всё сделано на совесть.

Киняев гипнотизировал прототип реактора жадным взглядом, будто уже сейчас прикидывал в уме, как быстро получится завладеть всем миром с его помощью.

«Клянусь, ты не получишь ничего, — мысленно пообещал ему Паша. — Даже если у меня не выйдет осуществить задуманное, я не оставлю тебе шансов использовать этот реактор в своих интересах. Не покину Чернобыль, не разрушив прототип до основания, даже если потом придётся погибнуть самому от твоих рук».

Почему-то стоило лишь мелькнуть этой мысли, и резкая боль скрутила его внутренности. Охнув, Паша согнулся пополам, прислонившись к стене лаборатории.

— Вам нужна помощь? — Киняев смотрел на него с холодным интересом. — Позвать врача?

— Нет, — боль понемногу отпускала, дышать становилось легче. — Простите. Думаю, мне надо немного отдохнуть, и я приду в норму.

— Да, конечно. Отдыхайте. Возможно, я заставлял вас чересчур много работать в последнее время? Если вдруг станет хуже, сообщите врачу, чтобы он осмотрел вас.

Паша кивнул и, шатаясь, отправился в комнату. С ним точно что-то было неправильно. Он чувствовал, как по спине ручьями течёт пот, хоть в помещении совсем не жарко. Окружающие предметы расплывались перед глазами, а кожа с правой стороны тела горела, словно под ней разожгли невидимый пожар.

— Мне надо в душ, — пробормотал Паша. — Срочно в душ.

Кое-как добравшись до комнаты, он торопливо сбросил одежду на пол, задёрнул полупрозрачную занавесь, которая отделяла душ от спальни, и включил воду. Внезапно он увидел, как по ту сторону занавески, словно из ниоткуда, возникла высокая тёмная фигура. Кто-то стоял буквально в двух шагах от него, хрипло дыша и не говоря ни слова.

— Кто там? — спросил Паша, пытаясь проморгаться от воды, стекавшей по лицу и мешавшей смотреть. — Подождите, я сейчас занят. Освобожусь через пару минут.

Рослая фигура не пропала. Она продолжала стоять на том же месте, не шевелясь, издавая какие-то сиплые звуки, вырывающиеся с каждым вдохом и выдохом. Преодолевая подступивший к горлу ужас, Паша медленно протянул руку к краю занавески и резко отдёрнул её.

Разумеется, никого. Но он же видел! И не просто видел, а слышал чьё-то дыхание…

_«Неужели галлюцинации? Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Если я регулярно беседую сам с собой во сне, пора ждать глюков и наяву»._

Вернув занавеску в прежнее положение, Паша подставил под прохладную воду правое плечо. Теперь всей поверхностью кожи он ощутил сильное покалывание, словно в него вонзились тысячи микроскопических игл. Вода больше не приносила облегчения. Его начал бить озноб. Закрыв кран и завернувшись в полотенце, он босиком допрыгал до кровати и уселся на неё, стуча зубами. Старые пружины жалобно заскрипели под тяжестью тела.

_«Наверное, простуда, не иначе. Декабрь всё-таки. Сейчас бы чаю горячего с лимоном, но для этого придётся идти на общую кухню и ставить чайник… Что ж, надо собраться и сделать это»._

Он привстал на месте, но тут же рухнул обратно. Голова вдруг налилась свинцовой тяжестью, а вслед за этим его немедленно скрутило очередным приступом боли. Затолкав край полотенца в рот, чтобы заглушить рвущийся наружу крик, Паша повалился на кровать, инстинктивно подтянув колени к подбородку. Так было легче, не слишком больно…

_«Тише, тише. Терпи. Я с тобой. Скоро это кончится»._

Какой знакомый голос! Только не получается вспомнить, чей…

_«Что ж тебе не жилось твоей хорошей жизнью? Теперь поздно. Ты только что прошёл точку невозвращения. Терпи, я побуду рядом. Не уйду, не волнуйся. Никуда уже не уйду…»_

Открыть бы глаза и посмотреть, кто это, но сил нет поднять отяжелевшие веки…  
Внутри его сознания одна за другой стали проноситься картины: Чернобыль и разрушенные дома, а поверх них — падающие с неба огненные стрелы, разящие всадников в доспехах, мёртвая зона в Калверт Клиффс и тут же — огромное бескрайнее поле, сплошь усыпанное сожжёнными и разрубленными на куски телами. Люди, кони и слоны лежат грудами бесполезной плоти друг на друге. Из кучи тел торчат обломанные копья и рукояти мечей. Над полем поднимается густой чёрный смрад, а посреди этого кровопролития высится чёрная фигура, лица которой не разглядеть, с тяжёлым мечом, залитым кровью от рукояти до острия.

_«Очищение, — обезумев, хрипит воин с мечом, — очищение…»_

Кусая полотенце и глуша им собственный крик, Паша метался на кровати. Личные воспоминания так тесно перемешались с чьими-то чужими, что он уже не мог отделить одно от другого.

«Я не должен сдаваться… Я не могу умереть сейчас, ведь я ещё не сделал того, зачем приехал сюда», — усилием воли он пытался собрать себя воедино, чтобы выстоять против сокрушающей мощи, пытавшейся его раздавить.

 _Лицо Ани… Смеющаяся Аришка… Отец… Мама…_  
Надо зацепиться хоть за что-то живое, человеческое, настоящее, чтобы справиться с тем, что ломает его изнутри. Но нет, похоже, это не Зона, а нечто худшее, куда более сильное. Тут одних человеческих чувств мало. Как же выбраться?

_«Держись!»_

Сквозь кошмар наяву он вдруг отчётливо и ясно почувствовал, как кто-то сжал его правую ладонь, переплетя с ним пальцы, и это прикосновение внезапно придало сил, а видения отступили. Они погасли так же неожиданно, как и возникли. Уже не хотелось кричать и метаться.

Паша отдышался, приходя в себя… Выплюнув мокрый, измусоленный угол полотенца изо рта, медленно выпрямился на кровати, оглядывая комнату. Предметы больше не расплывались, головная боль исчезла. Но правая половина тела по-прежнему горела, хотя жжение понемногу уменьшалось, теряя интенсивность.

Кто-то был здесь всё это время, помогая ему пережить ужас… Кто-то прикасался к нему с такой заботой, и, кажется, именно это спасло его. Да, вот здесь, всей поверхностью кожи до сих пор ощущается прикосновение…

Паша перевёл взгляд на кисть своей правой руки и похолодел: от самых кончиков пальцев, через всё его предплечье тянулся в точности такой узор, который он видел во сне на теле Костенко. Чёрные линии, складываясь вместе, образовывали контур, похожий на сложенные крылья гигантской птицы.

Поспешно сбросив полотенце, Паша убедился, что странная татуировка заполнила всю правую половину его тела. Грудь, живот, правая нога от бедра до стопы, словно по волшебству, покрылись тем же рисунком. Он кинулся к зеркалу. Так и есть: лицо и шею не миновала та же участь.

— Да чтоб я сдох! — ошарашенно выдохнул Паша, трогая попеременно то себя, то собственное отражение. — Чтоб я сдох…


	9. Исход эксперимента

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эксперимент с запуском ядерного реактора заканчивается необъяснимым происшествием.

Громкий стук в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть и отпрянуть от зеркала.

— Павел, как вы там? С вами всё в порядке? Ответьте!

_«Чёрт, это Киняев! И что ему сказать?! А, самое главное, как в таком виде показаться на глаза?»_  — испуганно метнулось в голове.

— Я… принимал душ. Простите, мне нужно одеться.

— Одевайтесь и приходите в лабораторию.

— Да, да, конечно! Иду.

Послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Паша перевёл дыхание и снова уставился в зеркало. Если надеть брюки, ботинки и рубашку с длинным рукавом, большая часть татуировки станет незаметной. Кисти рук можно скрыть перчатками. Будет подозрительно выглядеть, но он может придумать какое-нибудь сносное объяснение. Но как быть с шеей и лицом?

Размышляя над этой проблемой и не находя приемлемого решения, он вдруг услышал, что за дверью внезапно появился новый нежданный посетитель.

— Павел Андреевич, откройте! Это Евгений Михайлович, доктор. Меня попросили прийти и осмотреть вас. Дмитрий Александрович очень беспокоится о вашем самочувствии…

_«Проклятие! Ещё и доктора принесло!»_

— Подождите, я не одет.

— Не стоит утруждаться. Мне как раз и нужно, чтобы вы были раздеты. Говорю же, поступило указание руководства осмотреть вас получше.

_«Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт… Тупик. Нельзя отказаться от осмотра и татуировку показывать нельзя. Как быть?»_

— Павел Андреевич, почему вы молчите? Вам снова нехорошо? Если так, я сейчас позову кого-нибудь, чтобы сломали дверь.

— Нет-нет! Не надо.

Кое-как запахнув на груди рубашку, Паша глубоко вдохнул, словно перед прыжком в воду, и открыл дверь.

На пороге его комнаты стоял низкий лысый толстяк лет шестидесяти в очках с медицинским чемоданчиком в руке.

— Ну-с, что же вы столбом встали, Павел Андреевич? Проходите обратно, садитесь хоть куда-нибудь, закатывайте рукав. Если Магомет не идёт к горе, гора сама придёт к Магомету. Мне надо измерить ваше давление и взять кое-какие анализы. И времени у меня вовсе не так много, как вам кажется.

«Почему он так спокоен? Почему не интересуется моим внешним видом?» — удивился Паша.

Украдкой он бросил взгляд на свою правую руку и снова замер: татуировка исчезла, словно её никогда не было.

_«Что за чертовщина? Ничего не понимаю. Не могло же мне это всё померещиться? В любом случае доктору о происшедшем говорить нельзя»._

— Итак, — садясь на стул и доставая ручной манометр, проговорил Евгений Михайлович, — что именно с вами случилось сегодня? Почему Дмитрий Александрович так обеспокоился вашим самочувствием?

— Да просто… Голова разболелась, когда был в лаборатории, — страх понемногу отпускал, и Паша начал вести себя естественно.

— Хм. Судя по тому, что рассказал мне ваш руководитель, было больше похоже на внезапную острую боль в эпигастрии. Ну-ка, дайте проверю, не аппендицит ли, — доктор протянул руку и надавил Паше на живот. — Не болит?

— Нет.

— Хорошо, закатывайте рукав. Будем смотреть, какое у вас давление.

Измерив давление, прослушав лёгкие стетоскопом и взяв анализ крови, доктор удалился. Паша посмотрел ему вслед и выдохнул с облегчением. Но стоило взглянуть на свою правую руку, как облегчение испарилось без следа. Татуировка снова была на месте! Паша изо всех сил потёр её пальцами. Нет, не исчезает. Отчётливо видна.

_«Итак, она пропала, когда здесь появился посторонний, но вернулась обратно, стоило мне остаться одному? Есть ли шансы, что опять исчезнет, когда я приду в лабораторию?»_

В любом случае отсиживаться больше нельзя. Его ждут. Паша быстро оделся и вышел в коридор.

***

Киняев, увидев его, расплылся своей привычной дежурной улыбкой.

— Павел, как я рад, что вы снова на ногах… Проходите и взгляните: работы почти окончены. Тестовый запуск реактора будет завтра.

— Завтра?

— Конечно. К чему время тянуть, если работы завершены?

На сердце отчего-то было тяжело и неспокойно.

— Разве вы не рады? — удивился Киняев, внимательнее присмотревшись к Паше.

— Я рад… Очень!

— По вашему лицу я бы этого не сказал.

— Просто… голова опять болит.

— Надеюсь, к завтрашнему дню вы будет полностью здоровы, потому что… — и он внезапно порывисто приобнял Пашу за плечи, — вы, безусловно, обязаны разделить мой триумф, как самый главный мой помощник и вдохновитель!

Киняев счастливо рассмеялся. Паша ответил ему вымученной улыбкой. Больше всего хотелось с размаху заехать по этой самодовольной роже, сбежать и закрыться в комнате до завтрашнего утра. К счастью, Киняев быстро прекратил свои панибратские замашки и опустил руки. Теперь он стоял и с гордостью любовался своим детищем, готовым к запуску.

— Завтра, — мурлыкал он себе под нос, — уже завтра… Вставайте пораньше. Начнём в семь утра, мне не терпится приступить! Очень рассчитываю, что вы не упустите момент, ради которого перенесли столько неудобств и даже согласились на разлуку с семьёй.

« _И даже превратился чёрт его знает в кого, о чём тебе пока, к счастью, неизвестно_ », — мысленно добавил Паша.

— Я не упущу, — вслух ответил он, продолжая исподволь разглядывать кисть своей руки.

Она была белой и гладкой.

***

Вернувшись в комнату, он снова подошёл к зеркалу, чтобы окончательно убедиться: стоило остаться одному, рисунок вернулся. Стало быть, его теория верна. Татуировка появляется лишь тогда, когда её никто больше не может видеть.

«Ну, посмотрим, что сегодня привидится во сне», — пробормотал он себе под нос, ложась в кровать.

Однако, вопреки его ожиданиям, этой ночью ему впервые за долгое время не приснилось абсолютно ничего. Открыв глаза утром от пронзительной трели будильника, Паша даже не сумел понять, чувствует ли облегчение или разочарование по этому поводу.

***

— Извлечь стержень аварийной защиты!

— Реактор в подкритическом состоянии. Приближаемся к равновесному уровню интенсивности. Есть скачок.

— Переключайте поглощающие стержни.

Паша стоял рядом с Киняевым, наблюдая за ходом эксперимента. На лице Дмитрия застыло непередаваемое выражение блаженства, словно он только что получил орден Ленина за трудовые заслуги. Впрочем, скорее всего, в своём воображении он его уже получил.

— Подходим к критическому состоянию. Радиационный уровень вблизи реактора — два рентгена в час и растёт…

— Рождение великого будущего страны! Рождение новой отрасли энергетики! — восторженно восклицал Киняев, будучи не в силах совладать с эмоциями. — Павел, вы гордитесь? Вы ведь тоже в немалой степени приложили к этому руку!

— Да, безусловно… Горжусь, — с трудом превозмогая нарастающую головную боль, отозвался Паша.

Что-то было не так… Он сейчас не один, тогда почему это снова происходит? Правая сторона тела была нестерпимо горячей, будто изнутри её подогревали печью.

_«Как быть? Я не могу сейчас уйти… Никак не могу. Я ждал этого момента семь лет!»_

На всякий случай Паша отступил на шаг назад, встав за спиной у Киняева, чтобы тот не заметил его состояния.

— Радиационный уровень вблизи реактора — два с половиной рентгена в час и растёт, — снова сообщил голос из противоположного угла зала.

С ужасом Паша заметил, как поверх его кожи сами собой начали проступать знакомые линии. Они расширялись, становились всё более отчётливыми, соединяясь между собой в узор, который он со вчерашнего дня привык видеть в зеркале.

— Реактор достиг пиковой мощности, — звонко отчиталась сотрудница, ответственная за контрольные измерения.

— Вот оно! Этого я и ждал! — алчный взор Киняева был направлен исключительно на предмет его гордости — заработавший прототип реактора.

Ему было не до того, чтобы смотреть по сторонам или на кого-то ещё, поэтому он очень удивился, ощутив, как чья-то тяжёлая ладонь легла ему на плечо.

— Павел, погоди, не сейчас, — отмахнулся от него Киняев. — Дай насладиться моей удачей. Я и не ожидал, что получится с первой попытки! Я молодец. Какой я всё-таки…

Что-то щёлкнуло в подсознании, он замолчал на полуслове и медленно обернулся на своего лучшего сотрудника и главного вдохновителя, как он сам называл Пашу. На того, кто сейчас стоял чуть позади него. И стоило их глазам встретиться, паника затопила разум Киняева, лишая возможности сказать хоть что-то осмысленное. Он широко открыл рот, собираясь закричать, но вопль ужаса застрял в горле вместе с дыханием. Киняев несколько раз поймал воздух ртом, потом побледнел и мешком свалился на пол, но на помощь к нему идти было некому.

Шум от падения тела заглушил истошный крик учёных, находящихся ближе всех к реактору.

— Чудовище!!! Демон!!! — вопили они.

Никак не отреагировав на их крики, равнодушно переступив через бесчувственное тело, преграждавшее путь, Паша спокойно двинулся вперёд, туда, где метались обезумевшие от страха сотрудники чернобыльской лаборатории. А из глубин реактора, разломанного пополам широкой сквозной трещиной, навстречу ему шла другая зловещая фигура.

Всю правую сторону тела мужчины, держащего в руке старинный меч, покрывала татуировка, напоминающая сложенные крылья птицы. Его лоб, украшенный тремя горизонтальными белыми линиями, сверху вниз до самой переносицы прочерчивал глубокий безобразный шрам. Он был черноволос, смугл и очень высок ростом, а из глаз его, похожих на два мёртвых провала, на присутствующих смотрела сама смерть.

Непреодолимая воля, заставлявшая Пашу двигаться вперёд, вдруг ослабела, как только он оказался с жутким незнакомцем лицом к лицу. Мрачный мечник, похожий на жнеца смерти, пристально смотрел Паше в глаза, не говоря ни слова, но от его молчания становилось лишь ещё страшнее.

Часть сотрудников лаборатории давно находилась в обмороке, остальные пытались спастись бегством, но дверь комнаты заклинило. И теперь шесть человек в панике лупили в неё кулаками и ногами, в исступлении царапали дверной косяк и стену. Срывая глотки, взывали о помощи к тем, кто ещё оставался снаружи.

— Опыты по атомной энергии в этом мире должны прекратиться! — раздался вдруг громкий, лишённый эмоций голос, и Паша с ужасом понял, что говорит он сам.

Слова слетали с губ против его воли, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. А затем его руки сами собой поднялись, и из обеих ладоней вырвалось слепящее сияние. Оно на несколько секунд заполнило всю лабораторию. Настигнутые этим невыносимо ярким светом остававшиеся в сознании учёные один за другим безвольно попадали на пол, будто тряпичные куклы.

Свет погас. Не веря самому себе, Паша в шоке взглянул на собственные руки.

_«Это я?! Но... Как я это сделал?!»_

Воин с мечом внимательно наблюдал за ним, и на его жутком лице появилась едва приметная гримаса одобрения. Затем, ничего не говоря, он повернулся к Паше спиной и двинулся обратно в разлом реактора, из которого появился.

Оцепенение прошло. Паша ощутил, что его телом больше не владеет ничья воля. Он опять мог двигаться и говорить, что пожелает.

— Эй! — крикнул он вслед уходящему мечнику. — Кто ты?! 

Никакого ответа. Чёрная фигура продолжала медленно удаляться внутрь разлома, откуда явилась пару минут назад.

— Стой, я к тебе обращаюсь! — снова закричал Паша. — Где Костенко? Что ты с ним сделал? И что сделал со мной?!

Опять никакой реакции. Трещина между мирами начала затягиваться, срастаясь краями. Забыв обо всём, движимый лишь одним желанием — догнать, не дать странному воину уйти, Паша ринулся вперёд и оказался в тёмном пространстве, не имеющем границ. Проход за спиной с треском закрылся. И воцарилась тишина.


	10. Встреча

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Последовав за древним воином, Паша попадает в загадочное пространство между мирами, где встречает Сергея Костенко.

Сначала ему показалось, что его заперли в безразмерной коробке, откуда нет выхода, и когда закончится воздух, он умрёт в одиночестве нелепой смертью, которую, наверное, заслужил.

Вытянув руки перед собой, он пытался нащупать поблизости хоть что-то, но ладони постоянно провалились в пустоту. Паша осторожно сделал шаг, другой… Он двигался вслепую, с замиранием сердца ожидая, что каждое следующее движение может оказаться последним. Если впереди какая-нибудь опасность, он не увидит её. Под ногами нащупывалось что-то странное… Определённо, не тротуар, не земля, не песок и не камни. Оно слегка покачивалось и издавало сухой треск при каждом шаге. Паша рискнул наклониться и осторожно потрогать поверхность, по которой шёл. На ощупь нечто, дававшее ему опору, было твёрдым, шероховатым и слегка крошилось под пальцами. И пахло так знакомо… На ум приходил старый лес с полусгнившими деревьями, мокрым, заплесневелым мхом, трухлявыми грибами и прелыми после затяжных дождей опавшими листьями.

Паша отбросил свои ассоциации и постарался ни о чём не думать. И без того было жутко. Спустя некоторое время, он уловил слабый проблеск света далеко впереди. Крошечное голубоватое пятно послужило ему маяком, и Паша направился к нему.

Теперь в скупых лучах непонятного источника освещения он мог с трудом различить, что идёт по огромному тоннелю, стены которого сплошь покрыты странными наростами, будто налипшей грязью. Снизу из-под многочисленных слоёв пугающей черноты едва приметно сочилось бледно-голубое мерцание. Однако самый сильный источник света по-прежнему находился впереди, и Паша двинулся к нему, потому что не видел здесь других ориентиров.

Уже не приходилось с опаской нащупывать путь, он мог идти быстрее. Наростов на стенах тоннеля и под ногами становилось всё меньше, свет впереди разгорался ярче. Он не резал глаза, и, освещая всё вокруг, не слепил смотрящего. От него не хотелось зажмуриться. Наоборот, этот свет притягивал к себе. И Паша приближался к нему до тех пор, пока не уткнулся в невидимую преграду. Некая сила не позволяла двигаться дальше. Перед лицом на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров находился огромный сияющий столб, уходящий вверх и вниз настолько далеко, что проследить его начало и окончание не представлялось возможным.

Это был поток света, висящий в пустоте и окружённый невидимым силовым полем, не позволявшим приблизиться вплотную.

— Праартна карна, — услышал вдруг Паша слева от себя хриплый, каркающий голос и вздрогнул от неожиданности, поворачиваясь к тому, кто внезапно заговорил с ним.

Неподалёку, сложив руки перед грудью, в молитвенной позе стоял мечник. Когда Паша посмотрел в его сторону, мечник мимикой и жестами показал, что сияющему столбу необходимо немедленно поклониться.

— Извини, я атеист, — неприязненно отозвался Паша. — И вовсе не потому, что пришлось семь лет прожить в Советском Союзе, а по внутренним убеждениям. Не знаю, что это за светящаяся штука, но, как бы круто она ни выглядела, молиться ей мне некогда. Я ищу человека с татуировкой, как у тебя. Или как у меня, — он кивнул на собственное правое плечо. — Его зовут Сергей Костенко. Ты, случайно, не встречал его?

Мечник долго изучал лицо Паши, а затем с невозмутимым видом снова уставился на объект своего поклонения, так и не вымолвив ни слова.

— Вот чурбан! — выругался в сердцах Паша. — Как общаться-то с ним? Однако придётся контактировать… Общались же раньше мореплаватели с аборигенами. Чем я хуже?

Губы мечника шевелились, пока он читал молитвы, а Паша стоял рядом, ожидая, пока странный воин закончит свои обряды. Наконец, мечник протянул руки к светящемуся столбу и что-то быстро проговорил на непонятном языке. От столба внезапно отделился сияющий шар размером с волейбольный мяч. Разделившись пополам на два бесформенных сгустка, он втёк в правую и левую ладони мечника. Воин выпрямился, принимая энергию в себя.

— А, может, и стоило помолиться, — пробормотал Паша, покосившись на него. — Такая сила, наверное, и мне не повредила бы. С другой стороны, опасно брать энергию, о происхождении которой ничего не известно, а этот… абориген явно не способен хоть что-то внятно объяснить.

Мечник почтительно поклонился свету, затем повернулся к нему спиной и зашагал в сторону, противоположную той, откуда они с Пашей недавно пришли.

— Стой! — Паша бросился следом за ним. — Остановись! Как тебя? Товарищ? Друг? Проклятье, да какой он мне, к чёрту, друг? Не важно. Эй, друг! Мне нужен человек по имени Сергей Костенко! Да не молчи, знаю, ты умеешь разговаривать!

Всё было бесполезно. Не оглядываясь на Пашу, мечник продолжал невозмутимо шагать вперёд. Паша торопливо шёл за ним, стараясь не отставать и не терять воина из виду, и не заметил, как в какой момент тёмный коридор, по которому они шли, превратился в широкое освещённое пространство, посреди которого высилась нескончаемая стена, высеченная из гигантского ярко-синего камня с золотистыми нитями-вкраплениями.

— Ниваас хираасат, — благоговейным шёпотом выдохнул мечник, кланяясь стене. — Мудже дардж кари.

_«Варварский язык. Интересно, из какого отрезка времени вывалился этот неандерталец? Надеюсь, он хотя бы не людоед? А то в далёком прошлом всякое бывало»._

Стена раскололась надвое, образуя дверь и приглашая их войти. Мечник, не колеблясь, шагнул в открывшийся проход. Паша последовал за ним, надеясь на удачу. Но стоило ему оказаться по ту сторону, как сердце заколотилось, словно обезумевшее. Он ожидал чего угодно, только не этого…

***

Комната с советской типовой мебелью. Обычная кровать полуторка. Гитара «Этюд-Урал» на стене. Календарь с фотографией Высоцкого… Даже стереосистема «Панасоник» всё та же. Цела большая белая ракушка на полке в шкафу. И, наверное, если пойти на кухню, там обнаружится холодильник, в котором только кусок колбасы для нескольких бутербродов и больше ничего…

Нога заскользила по полу, и Паша едва не рухнул от неожиданности, удержав равновесие в последний момент. Глянув вниз, застыл в немом ужасе. Пятна крови… Весь паркет в кровавых пятнах!

Боль, ярость и отчаяние оглушили его, затмили сознание.

— Ты!!! — забыв об осторожности, Паша одним прыжком очутился напротив мечника, схватил его за горло и сжал с такой силой, что у обычного человека, наверное, сломались бы позвонки, но этот чурбан бесчувственный даже бровью не повёл. Его тело было словно изваяно из камня. — Ты убил его?! — кричал Паша, чувствуя, как слёзы подступают к глазам. — Ты мясник! Я тебя видел в деле. Ты уничтожил кучу народа. Ты стоял на горе трупов и говорил мертвецам, лежащим у твоих ног, про очищение, будто они могли тебя слышать…

Паша задохнулся словами, поняв, что продолжать не может. Мечник невозмутимо смотрел на своего душителя сверху вниз, даже не пытаясь высвободиться из смертельного захвата, и в провалах его чёрных глаз на мгновение мелькнуло нечто сродни состраданию.

— Как же шумно, а я только собрался вздремнуть. То викинги, то тамплиеры, то андроиды, то гигантские метеориты, то атомные, мать их, электростанции. К чёрту всё, дайте выспаться, — раздался вдруг негромкий усталый голос, и в дверном проёме появилась невысокая мужская фигура с коротко остриженными волосами, тронутыми сединой, в небрежно накинутой на одной плечо рубашке.

Светлые, такие знакомые глаза… Паша ощутил, что задыхается, будто это мечник сейчас душил его, а вовсе не наоборот.

Рука невольно разжалась и соскользнула с чужого горла. Мечник, как ни в чём не бывало, потёр шею и покрутил головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы восстановить кровообращение. Складывалось впечатление, что его ежедневно пытались убить, и он к этому привык.

Костенко с трудом пытался сосредоточить ускользающее внимание на своих незваных гостях.

— А… Это ты, Немой. Проходи, — спокойно поприветствовал он мечника, заметив его первым, затем перевёл усталый взгляд на Пашу, который стоял и пялился на него, разинув рот, не имея сил вымолвить ни слова. — А вот тебя, прости, не ждал, — будничным тоном произнёс Костенко, — но если явился, тоже заходи. Назад тебе всё равно путь заказан. Ты теперь в одной лодке с нами. Меченый, — он небрежно указал на свою правую сторону тела.

Татуировка была не видна, но Паша отлично понимал: придёт час, и она появится.

— Располагайся, — продолжал Костенко. — Спиртного не держу с целью профилактики злоупотреблений, которые при нашей работе неизбежны, но Немой охотно намешает тебе знатной дряни, которую он гордо именует «напитком богов». Выпьем за встречу, нас как раз трое, — он рассмеялся безрадостным, колючим смехом.

— Это… Это… — Паша поймал себя на том, что начал заикаться, чего с ним прежде никогда не случалось. — Это ведь ты? — наконец, смог он задать осмысленный вопрос.

— А что, есть сомнения? — усмехнулся Костенко и, сильно хромая, вышёл на середину комнаты.

Только теперь Паша заметил, что поверх левой брючины бывшего генерала ФСБ одно за другим стремительно проступают, расползаясь по серой ткани, ярко-алые пятна.

— Ты ранен?! — расширившимися от ужаса глазами Паша смотрел на кровь.

— Да. Хмырь один бластером ногу поджарил, будь оно всё неладно! Никак не зарубцуется, зараза. Второй день пошёл, а всё кровит. Сам не понимаю, что за дела? Ещё недавно на мне всё, как на собаке, заживало.

— Бластером?! — у Паши дыхание перехватило. — Каким бластером… Кто? Откуда?!

— Парень один из _другого_ будущего. Ладно, выкинь из головы. В твоём мире, возможно, этого никогда не случится. Думаю, твой мир загнётся раньше, чем там изобретут бластеры.

— Но я… не понимаю, — окончательно растерялся Паша.

Голова шла кругом.

— А и не надо понимать. Успеется. Времени у тебя навалом. Немой, что стоишь? Тащи сюда свою гауду или сому. Одно другого не слаще… Только не переусердствуй, как в прошлый раз. Много не надо. А то, несмотря на все сверхспособности, голова потом от неё адски болит и…

Не договорив фразу, Сергей внезапно замычал, прижимая подбородок к груди и стискивая пальцы поверх спинки ближайшего стула.

Паша не успел ничего предпринять, чтобы помочь. Мечник молнией метнулся к Сергею, подставляя своё плечо. Долгий взгляд глаза в глаза, словно эти двое мысленно о чём-то договорились между собой, после чего Немой помог Костенко сесть в кресло. Оторвав мешающую брючину, отшвырнул кусок ткани в сторону и внимательно осмотрел рану, из которой текла кровь. Потом забормотал что-то, держа ладони над поражённым местом. Паша увидел, как из рук того, кого Костенко называл Немым, вырвалось серебристое сияние. Рана на ноге Костенко начала затягиваться. Через несколько секунд ожог бесследно исчез.

Костенко с благодарностью потрепал Немого по плечу, а тот схватил его руку и прижал к груди. Этот молчаливый обмен любезностями почему-то больно резанул Пашу по сердцу. Он поймал себя на том, что внутри него просыпается глухое раздражение. Хотелось закончить то, что он успешно начал несколько минут назад: задушить этого аборигена, кем бы он ни был.

Словно почувствовав чужие эмоции, мечник вздрогнул, быстро встал на ноги, коротко кивнул Сергею и покинул комнату. Костенко проводил его глазами, затем перевёл взгляд на Пашу.

— А теперь скажи, зачем ты сюда стремился, словно одержимый? — он поднялся с кресла и сделал пару шагов вперёд. — Неужели я не предупреждал, чтобы ты не отдавал документы Киняеву? Не ехал в Чернобыль? Не помогал ставить ядерные эксперименты? Ты вообще соображал, чем дело закончится? Киняев в любом из миров — не тот, кого легко остановить. Он не прекратит свои опыты никогда. Он истинный _слуга Зоны_. Ради своей глупости ты подверг мир опасности! Жену, дочь, друзей, родителей… Всех! Сейчас у меня есть большое желание снять ремень и поучить тебя уму-разуму, как если бы ты был моим сыном. Только от глупости ремень не помогал никогда.

— Так те сны… Неужели они были настоящими? — еле слышно выдавил Паша, никак не прореагировав на угрозу схлопотать ремня.

— Были! — зло бросил ему в лицо Костенко, подступая вплотную. Его дыхание коснулось щеки, и Паша замер, ловя странное ощущение… Как в том видении, где его держали за руку, умоляя терпеливо сносить боль. — Я старался, как никогда в своей грёбаной жизни, чтобы ты понял меня правильно! Я изо дня в день лез в твой разум, подбирая нужные слова, но ты продолжал считать себя самым умным и переть напролом! Доволен? — он сумрачно посмотрел на Пашу. Затем обвёл рукой своё жилище. — Смотри. Можешь создать себе теперь в точности такую же комнату или даже намного лучше. Хоть целый дворец, набитый золотом! Только нахрен он тебе?! Ни свою семью, ни свою прежнюю жизнь ты больше вернуть не сможешь.

— Почему? — Паша не отводил напряжённого взгляда от перекошенного гневом лица Сергея. — Что мешает нам уйти прямо сейчас? Ты ведь знаешь, где выход? Вернёмся в тот мир, где есть СССР, но не изобрели ядерную энергию. Уничтожим наработки и мои, и Киняева, заставим сотрудников лаборатории молчать о случившемся. Да им никто и не поверит, если они расскажут. Никто не будет продолжать исследования… В конце концов, даже если мы обречены до смерти бороться с Зоной или с Киняевым, мы можем продолжать делать это, живя нашей обычной жизнью. Я пришёл за тобой. Я хочу вытащить тебя обратно.

— Вытащить?! — саркастически воскликнул Костенко. — Куда?! Может, ты думаешь, Зона ограничена одним миром или теми тремя, которые ты успел увидеть? Полагаешь, Зона может возникнуть только в Калверт Клиффс или Чернобыле? Очнись! Она прорастает, как сорняк, сквозь все миры, а их бесчисленное множество! Ты даже не можешь себе представить сколько! Идя сюда, ты видел гигантское дерево, растущее ветвями вниз, со стволом, уходящим в бесконечность?

— Дерево? Нет, только столб света, которому молился этот… Немой.

— Это дерево, Паша… Точнее, _нечто_ в форме дерева. Я однажды отведу тебя туда, чтобы ты сам увидел. И не спрашивай, я не знаю, что это за штука и как её правильно называть. Немой зовёт её Творцом и молится ей, а я для собственного удобства именую _Силой_ , но на самом деле это неизвестно кем созданный гигантский сверхразумный копировальный аппарат. Как я его себе представляю, конечно… Немой видит какого-то танцующего бога с трезубцем и барабаном, но это уже его трудности. Разубеждать Немого — себе дороже.

— И что копирует этот аппарат? — заинтересовался Паша.

— Миры. Вселенные. С какой целью — неизвестно. Это не человеческий разум, его мотивы нам не понять. Изначально все миры были абсолютно одинаковы, а аппарат под названием «Сила» или «Творец» корректировал отклонения. В него было встроено нечто вроде защитной программы, запрещающей событиям в параллельных мирах идти по-разному. Если хоть где-то что-то начинало отклоняться от заданных параметров, то в мир приходила так называемая «божественная аватара» — часть сознания Силы в облике человека. Используя дарованные Силой сверхспособности, «божественная аватара» возвращала отклоняющихся на «путь истинный». В основном, путём насилия, конечно. Но со временем эту сверхсложную живую машину поразила некая болезнь… Знаешь, как старые металлические трубы поражает ржавчина или ветви дерева уничтожает плодовая гниль. Возможно, это закономерный процесс старения, но … гниль и ржавчина здесь как раз то, что мы с тобой называем «Зоной». Некий иной нечеловеческий разум, паразитирующий на Силе. Зона проникла в зародыши некоторых миров, и те с самого начала стали отличаться друг от друга. Зона меняла сознание отдельных людей, захватывала страны, планеты, галактики… Миры, поражённые ею, отличаются от здоровых миров. Они разнообразны и интересны, но все они полны насилия и жестокости. Они неумолимо движутся к разрушению. Их невозможно спасти. Можно лишь запечатать и изолировать от остальных. Печально то, что таких изолированных миров становится всё больше. Ветви «дерева» сохнут и отмирают, а само «дерево» хиреет. Теперь скажи, Паша, что делает организм, когда в него попадают токсины или вирусы?

— Вырабатывает антитела?

— Молодец, со школьной программой справился отлично. Верно. Сила, создавшая наши миры, поняла, что пришла пора бороться. В ответ на проникновение Зоны она создала тех, кто мог помочь сдержать распространение аномалии. Этих существ называют Стражами. Люди, чьи души поражены Зоной, но Зона, проникнув к ним внутрь, тем не менее, не сумела подчинить этих людей себе. Стражи способны удерживать Зону от распространения в первую очередь внутри себя, а, значит, внешнее проявление Зоны тоже им не страшно. Все Стражи, как и слуги Зоны, обладают сверхспособностями. Но если вторые — бездушные марионетки, настроенные на разрушение, не имеющие собственных чувств и воли, то первые — добровольные помощники Силы. Стражи находятся вне пространства и времени. Две их главные цели — не давать Зоне разрушать вновь рождающиеся миры, а те миры, которые поражены настолько глубоко, что их невозможно спасти, изолировать от здоровых. Немой, рассказавший мне всё это, называет Стражей «ракшаками». На древнеарийском языке это слово означает «защитник». И он сам тоже защитник. Уже давно. Поэтому даже если Немой не вызывает у тебя никаких чувств, кроме отторжения, тебе придётся смириться с его присутствием. Мы втроём застряли здесь, Паша. И у нас на самом деле нет выбора, несмотря на то, что нашу волю никто не отнимал. Огромная светящаяся хреновина, которую ты видел снаружи, ждёт, что мы будем помогать поддерживать её угасающую жизнедеятельность. И мы, чёрт побери, будем, потому что иначе рухнет вообще всё, и ничего не останется. Выбирая между хреновиной, бессмысленно копирующей одинаковые миры, и полным уничтожением всего, лично я выбираю первое.

— Как долго? — сухими губами спросил Павел.

— Что?

— Как долго мы будем заниматься этим?

— А ты не понял? Всегда. Вечно. До скончания времён.

— И нет никакого выхода? — холод пронзил его, словно ледяной ветер подул изнутри.

— Есть. Однажды в каком-нибудь из миров, когда мы будем исполнять нашу очередную миссию, с нами покончат слуги Зоны — существа с разрушенной душой, наделённые сверхспособностями. Такие, как Киняев. Если этих упырей однажды станет слишком много, то даже втроём с ними мы не справимся. И тогда нас ждёт долгожданное освобождение, а светящуюся штуку и созданные ею миры — гибель. Итак, теперь скажи: ты по-прежнему рад, что сумел пробраться сюда?


	11. Витальность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Осознав всю тщетность существования миров, Паша пытается найти в себе силы продолжать жить.

Гауда Немого действительно оказалась редкостной дрянью. После первого же глотка Паша понял, что больше стакана ему не осилить. Хмель со странным привкусом мгновенно ударял в голову, а ноги через минуту становились ватными.

— Что это? — Паша указал на свой опустевший стакан, обращаясь к Костенко. — Если ты смог как-то создать нормальное жильё, то почему не достал хорошего спиртного?

— Здесь нет нормальной жизни, поэтому в нём нет надобности.

— Не шути так.

— Это не шутка, а констатация факта. Ну, ты можешь со мной поспорить, конечно, если есть желание, а я себе, пожалуй, ещё налью, — и Костенко плеснул себе в стакан всё той же подозрительной браги из глиняного сосуда, принесённого Немым.

— Откуда он берёт эту гадость? — невольно поморщился Паша, откусывая бутерброд с колбасой, чтобы поскорее зажевать привкус гауды.

«Какое счастье, что закуска из холодильника Костенко, а не из древних запасов, иначе сидеть бы мне сейчас голодным», — отметил Паша про себя.

— Сам делает. По старинным отцовским рецептам. Спроси состав, если тебе интересно. Там вроде пальмовые листья, мёд… Или рис? Чёрт знает, не хочу вникать в подробности, а то пить расхочется. Но я ещё ни разу не отравился, не переживай. Похмелье, однако, страшное, если переборщить. Зато спиться не выйдет, ибо часто не повторишь. А если начать годной водкой и коньяком баловаться, боюсь, остановиться будет сложно. Сопьёмся все, причём сын арийской земли, — он кивнул на Немого, — нас опередит. Он к современному алкоголю иммунитета не имеет, ему наши алкогольные напитки внутрь принимать противопоказано.

— Но почему будет сложно остановиться? — удивился Паша. — Почему сопьёмся?

— Ох, Пашка… — Костенко откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел в пространство перед собой с безнадёжностью. — Давай лучше прикончим этот сосуд греха, а вопросы твои оставим на завтра. Хотя понятие «завтра» тут весьма условное. Подай-ка свой стакан…

— Нет, я — пас. Прости, Сергей, но это пойло трудно выдержать. Я один стакан с трудом осилил.

Наверное, он впервые отважился назвать Костенко по имени и понял это, только когда сказанное уже слетело с языка. Паша напрягся, ожидая колкой отповеди или хотя бы язвительной усмешки, но ничего такого не последовало. Казалось, Костенко даже не заметил, как к нему обратились.

Немой сидел, выпрямив спину, с бесстрастным лицом, никак не реагируя на застольную беседу и на выпады Паши по поводу гауды. Судя по всему, он просто не понимал ни слова.

После пятого стакана Костенко тоже объявил, что он — пас, и, слегка качнувшись, встал из-за стола. Немой внимательно посмотрел на Пашу и на Сергея, затем, сообразив, что застолье окончено, поднял глиняный сосуд со стола и залпом осушил его. После этого как ни в чём не бывало поклонился Сергею, сложив руки перед грудью. Костенко ответил мечнику таким же странным поклоном, и Немой покинул помещение.

— Даже не захмелел, — потрясённо вымолвил Паша, проводив его глазами.

— Ага, закалён тысячелетними боями. Как-то мы пили на спор. Я свалился после первого сосуда и на другой день мучился похмельем. А он был, как стёклышко, опорожнив в одиночку оставшуюся нетронутой вторую ёмкость. Там, где он жил, пили немало, да и жизнь была, скажу тебе, — Костенко тяжело опустил ладонь на плечо Паши, прервав себя на полуслове. — Впрочем, не хуже, чем здесь, наверное… Но, знаешь, как я разозлился, когда ты собственное будущее своими же руками разрушил! У тебя ведь было всё, чтобы оставаться счастливым, радоваться каждому дню. Вот скажи начистоту, чего тебе не хватало? Приключений? Страданий? Юность ведь любит страдать!

 _Как ответить?_ Мысли разбегались. То ли от выпитой гауды, то ли от волнения… Или от чьей-то невозможной близости, от запаха тела, который ощущался так, словно впитывался всей поверхностью кожи, проникал внутрь, забирался в каждую клетку, чтобы навеки остаться там… _А, возможно, чувство, что кто-то другой является неотъемлемой твоей частью, твоим продолжением уже было внутри с самого начала, просто сейчас память проснулась?_

«О чём это я думаю?» — встряхнулся Паша, но тут же замер, когда в мыслях пронеслось что-то чуждое, чего там быть не должно.

«Ты меня слышишь?»

Паша вздрогнул и поднял голову. Сергей буравил его взглядом, ожидая ответа.

«Слышу», — мысленно ответил Паша.

«Я знал: если вышло с Немым, с тобой тем более получится. Стражи могут общаться телепатически, как видишь».

«Не удивил. Когда в моей башке „сидела“ Зона, я так же общался с Аней. В том Чернобыле, куда ты ездил с нами… Для меня это не новость».

«Ну, а для меня в своё время стало новостью. Надо же, я думал, ты испугаешься, если я наяву в твоё сознание полезу, а ты был готов. Ну, хорошо».

_«У Костенко отлично получается передавать интонации»._

«Я тебя слышу, между прочим, — немедленно прилетело в ответ с оттенком усмешки. — Конечно, я не собираюсь поселяться внутри тебя и подслушивать все твои мысли, но… если уж начал меня Сергеем называть, то продолжай. К чему теперь церемонии разводить?»

«А ты разве не против?» — Паша и сам не понял, чего было больше в его вопросе: удивления или радости.

«С чего бы я стал возражать?»

«Разница в возрасте… И всё такое…»

«Да какой теперь здесь возраст? Тебе, к примеру, отныне всегда будет двадцать три. Немому вон перед приходом сюда исполнилось сорок семь, выглядит он на тридцать, а жил пять тысячелетий назад в давно загнувшемся государстве. Для всех нас время остановилось. Считай, что у Стражей нет возраста, они все ровесники. Тысячелетием больше, тысячелетием меньше, уже не важно».

«Погоди… Откуда ты знаешь, сколько Немому лет? Как ты вообще с ним общаешься? Вот так же, как мы сейчас?» — напрягся Паша.

«Именно. С ним по-другому нельзя. Я и прозвал его Немым лишь потому, что он очень скуп на слова, да и те, что говорит, я не понимал, когда мы встретились. Но если с ним общаться телепатически, языковой барьер исчезает. Не знаю, как это выходит, но если ты хочешь общаться с ним, то используй телепатию».

«Не собираюсь я с ним никак разговаривать! — раздражённо отозвался Паша. — У меня от него мороз по коже. Он вырезал кучу народа в своём мире и даже не испытал сожалений по этому поводу. Он убийца».

«Как и мы», — напомнил Костенко.

«Но с ним никому из нас не сравниться! Судя по тому, что мне явилось в видении, он убивал людей пачками. Целое поле трупами завалил!»

«Он сражался там не один. Просто все остальные погибли гораздо раньше. Но трупов действительно было много. Несколько миллионов».

«Сколько?»

«Это не важно. Три, десять. Может, шестьсот… Подумай сам, если хоть одна жизнь на твоей совести, ты уже убийца. И не имеет значения, была это самооборона, месть, смерть по неосторожности или что-то иное. Всего одна чья-то гибель от твоих рук, и ты становишься убийцей, поэтому между Немым и нами нет отличий».

«Я никогда не испытывал удовольствия от чужой смерти».

«Он тоже».

— Я не понимаю, — разозлился Паша, начиная говорить вслух, — почему ты его защищаешь?!

— Я просто объективен. Мы трое — убийцы. Каждый убивал по своим причинам. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. Но разве это имеет хоть какое-то значение?

— Для меня очень даже имеет!

— Тогда у тебя неплохие шансы уравнять счёт. Всё впереди. Ты ещё будешь участвовать в сражениях. Тебе придётся делать то же самое, что делал Немой и я вместе с ним — убивать тех, чьё сознание захватила аномалия, именуемая Зоной. Тебе придётся приносить избавление тем, чью душу никаким другим способом уже нельзя спасти. И тебя за это не будут любить, сам понимаешь. Тебя будут бояться и проклинать, называя жнецом смерти! Твои глаза постепенно станут такими же, как у Немого, когда ты перешагнёшь определённый рубеж… Так что не обольщайся по поводу того, кто убил больше. Ваше соревнование ещё не окончено.

Паша подавленно молчал, а Сергей продолжал.

— Ты подавил в себе вирус Зоны в миг трансформации там, в чернобыльской лаборатории, за что получил от Силы знак Стража. И ты пришёл сюда. Ты отказался от спокойной жизни, открыл ящик Пандоры и встал плечом к плечу с нами. И не говори, будто не понимал, чем закончится дело, затеянное тобой! Я наблюдал много лет за твоими попытками повторить чикагский ядерный эксперимент. Ты подсознательно всегда стремился сюда… Ты сделал всё, чтобы угробить счастливую жизнь, которую тебе подарила судьба. Твои мотивы мне непонятны… Но теперь и моя злость на тебя, и мои упрёки, и желание всыпать тебе ремня — всё это уже, наверное, не важно. Хочу сказать одно: мы теперь команда, и Немого осуждать не смей! Таких людей, как он, один на миллион. Да, он жутко выглядит, у него мёртвый взгляд, и он почти всегда молчит. Да, его лицо изуродовано шрамом и рубцами от заживших язв, но это тот, кто всегда прикроет твою спину, рискуя собой, а взамен не попросит даже благодарности. Это тот, на кого ты можешь положиться больше, чем на себя, даже если ты трезв, а он залпом выпил пять литров гауды. Поверь, он пьяным из лука поражает цели лучше, чем я трезвым из винтовки или пистолета. На моих глазах он успешно выводил из строя современную боевую технику. Чёрт знает, в чём его секрет, этого он даже мне не сказал, как, впрочем, и своего настоящего имени. Однако я точно знаю, назвав кого-то своим другом, он потом ради этого человека вывернет душу и, не колеблясь, убьёт даже своего любимого бога с трезубцем.

Паша молчал, чувствуя себя сильно задетым. То, что Костенко вдруг начал восхищаться благородством Немого и его воинской доблестью, почему-то причиняло острую боль, на грани физической.

— Я пойду, наверное, — негромко произнёс Паша, резко отворачиваясь, чтобы не показать своего внутреннего состояния. — Мне пора.

— И куда же ты собрался? — голос Сергея внезапно смягчился и потеплел. — Жилья своего нет, а чтобы создать, потребуются силы. Или ты будешь за стеной ночевать? Ну… за той раздвижной конструкцией из лазурита, которая отделяет здешнее измерение от остальных, — пояснил он в ответ на недоумённый взгляд Паши. — Поверь, ничего хорошего там нет. Ложись здесь, на диване. А мне надо душ принять. Постельное бельё из шкафа возьми, там есть пара свежих комплектов, недавно материализовал. Если переодеться надо, бери мою одежду, не стесняйся. Правда, смотрю, вырос ты за то время, пока мы не виделись. Мои вещи могут не подойти…

Паша смущённо молчал.

— Определённо, вымахал. И в плечах стал шире, — Костенко оглядел его с головы до ног, одобрительно хмыкнул и скрылся в ванной.

Паша уселся на диван. В комнате почему-то вдруг стало невыносимо душно. Интересно, если открыть окно, ничего не случится? А, была — не была. Он встал и дёрнул створку на себя. Окно со скрипом открылось. Снаружи было темно, хоть глаз коли. Просто кусок бессмысленной реальности посреди пустоты…

_Откуда здесь вода и свет? Откуда еда и выпивка? Как они вообще могут здесь находиться, думать, дышать, что-то делать?_

С другой стороны, до этого он находился в точно таком же куске откопированной кем-то реальности посреди точно такой же мёртвой пустоты. Только кусок был побольше — размером со вселенную. В том месте все привыкли видеть каждый день над головой днём солнце, а ночью звёзды, прочли в умных книгах про Большой Взрыв, про устройство атома, про дьявола и Бога, и не задавали лишних вопросов, чтобы не пугать себя и других.

Но, если вдуматься, была ли разница? Здесь или там? Если вдуматься, все реальности — настоящие и мнимые — бессмысленны…

Самое обидное, Сергей сейчас обвинил его в том, будто он сознательно стремился к смерти, сам угробил свою жизнь. Но это было не так! Разве он мог сопротивляться необъяснимой силе, тянувшей его сюда? Если проанализировать случившееся, у него изначально не было выбора. Его словно кто-то толкал к тому, чтобы стать Стражем и попасть сюда. Зона не могла толкать его к этому. _Значит, Сила?_

Паша заволновался. Надо обязательно сказать Сергею… Похоже, Сила ничем не отличается от паразитирующей на ней Зоны. Они обе стоят друг друга. Зона превращает всех в пустышек, лишённых воли и эмоций, а Сила благородно оставляет «свободу» и разум. Но это лишь иллюзия! Через чувства, которые ты считаешь своими, она так же управляет тобой. Сила заманила его к себе, давя на его чувство вины по отношению к Костенко, и теперь ему не вырваться. Видимо, и Сергея Сила заполучила похожим путём. Да и Немого тоже.

_«Интересно, что она внушила им? Чем подцепила на крючок их души?»_

Если подумать, был ли у Костенко выбор, кого назвать другом? Между кем и кем ему было выбирать? В мире, где ты совсем один, согласишься протянуть руку первому встречному. От одиночества можно уверовать в доброту дьявола. Так что нет ничего удивительного, что он привязался к бессловесному странному мечнику из древних эпох. Для Сергея это был единственный способ не сойти с ума. Точно так же Паша пытался выжить в том мире, где очутился после исчезновения Костенко, внушая самому себе, что Аня — та же самая, _не другая_. Иначе он бы не пережил смерть _первой_. И никогда не простил бы ни _того, прежнего_ Сергея, ни всех его двойников…

_«Как они там сейчас? Как Аришка? Они больше меня не увидят, как и я их. Проклятие, **никогда**!»_

Он стоял, уткнувшись лбом в холодное стекло, а из провала открытого окна тянуло сыростью и всё тем же запахом прелых листьев и плесневелой древесины.

Чувства внутри напоминали слои луковицы, а под ними лежала истина. Стоило ли копаться в себе, чтобы понять, осталось или ещё у него хоть что-то, ради чего стоит продолжать жить?

_«Как долго будет длиться вечность до того, как рухнут все миры? Как долго мы будем вынуждены поддерживать жизнь загнивающего „бога“, чтобы придать собственному бесцельному существованию хоть малейший смысл?»_

Первый слой — чувство вины за то, что предал жену и дочь, но отнюдь не сожаление о содеянном.

Второй слой — ощущение бессмысленности всего. Просто вот всего. И понимание, что даже смерть не решит эту проблему. Смысл так никогда и не появится.

Третий слой — горечь от того, что его встретили совсем не так, как он хотел… Боль от того, что его действия вызвали раздражение и осуждение, в то время как чьей-то дружбой дорожили.

Четвёртый слой — желание ощущать простое человеческое тепло. Физически ощутить. Смутное, не выразимое словами стремление снова почувствовать прикосновение к чужой руке и услышать ободряющие слова.

И последний… Счастье? Абсолютно ненормальное, беспричинное, как все эти откопированные миры. Обнаружив в себе этот последний слой, Паша замер в изумлении. Он счастлив? Почему? С чем это связано?

Шум воды стал слышен отчётливее. Паша обернулся. Похоже, от сквозняка сама собой распахнулась дверь в ванную. Костенко не захлопнул её, как следует, и не закрыл на шпингалет. Паша прошёл по коридору, взялся за металлическую ручку двери и остановился, забыв, что собирался сделать…

Запрокинув голову, Сергей стоял под струями воды, смывая с себя мыльную пену. Татуировка отчётливо выделялась на коже, под которой явственно обозначились упругие, сильные мускулы. Этот Костенко находился в прекрасной физической форме, пожалуй, даже лучшей, чем его двойник в своём родном мире.

_«Сражения не прошли даром… Постоянная тренировка, мать её»._

Взгляд Паши скользнул по плечам и груди Сергея, по жилистым крепким рукам, плоскому животу… Извитые тонкие линии на правой стороне тела подчёркивали все достоинства фигуры, повторяя рельеф мышц. Казалось, они тоже струятся вместе с водой, но тут же возникают на коже снова, слегка меняя форму, играя, создавая странную иллюзию. Рисунок, которым Сергея наградила Сила, блестел чёрным опалом, вспыхивая множеством оттенков. Собственная татуировка на этом фоне казалась Паше блёклой, а эта, которая сейчас маячила перед глазами, невероятно красивой.

Забыв о самоконтроле, он перешагнул через порог ванной комнаты и приблизился к Сергею. Любуясь красотой мрачных линий, потянулся рукой… Голос Сергея вырвал его из оцепенения за мгновение до того, как пальцы коснулись его тела.

— Тебе тоже сюда? Погоди минуту, я выхожу.

Сергей выключил воду, снял с крючка на стене полотенце и стал вытираться. Опомнившись, Паша в ужасе уставился на свою собственную протянутую вперёд руку, не зная, как теперь оправдаться.

— Я… Я просто… Извини, что вот так ворвался… Там дверь открылась, потому что был сквозняк и…

— Да залезай уже, хватит оправдываться! Надо в душ, значит, надо. Можно подумать, мне ванную для тебя жалко!

Почему так колотится сердце? Почему всего несколько мгновений назад хотелось схватить его, прижать спиной к холодному кафелю, приникнуть губами к его шее, провести обеими ладонями по этим линиям, мерцающим опалом, которые, к сожалению, угасли, как только перестала течь вода …

— Паш, я всё. Мойся, а я — спать. Где постельное бельё, ты знаешь. Проголодаешься — в холодильнике есть колбаса. Прости, на большее моего воображения уже давно не хватает. Мясо и картошку материализовать не получается, а овощи я не люблю. Ну, если уж совсем по нормальной еде соскучишься, вытянем что-нибудь вкусное из ближайшего мира. Это я умею. Ну всё, спокойной ночи, новобранец!

Сергей выбрался из ванной и босыми ногами прошлёпал к выходу. Паша стоял всё на том же месте, глядя на влажные следы, оставшиеся на полу. Он поймал себя на том, что желание прикоснуться к Сергею не только не пропало, но почему-то усилилось.

«Со мной что-то не так… Это не мои желания. Они просто не могут быть моими! Кто-то пытается мной манипулировать. Но почему это происходит, если я уже здесь? Кто заставляет меня совершать такие поступки? Сила уже получила всё, что хотела. Так значит теперь не она управляет моим сознанием? А кто? Зона?»

От этих мыслей стало ещё хуже. Ванна была ещё тёплой, и от неё поднимался лёгкий пар, хранивший в себе пряно-солёный запах чужого тела. Паша явственно чувствовал его даже сквозь парфюмерные отдушки так же ясно, как верный пёс чует хозяина за много километров от дома. Это не было нормальным, он знал это, но не понимал, что теперь со всем этим делать.

***

Кое-как ополоснувшись, Паша выбрался из ванны и вернулся в зал. Постелил себе на диване, достав бельё из шкафа, а потом долго ворочался с боку на бок и пялился в темноту. В потолок. Почему-то его не отпускало ощущение, что и Костенко не спит, а вот так же лежит и смотрит в пустоту. Наконец, не выдержав пытки бессонницей, Паша поднялся с места и двинулся вперёд на ощупь, не зажигая свет.

— Сергей, — тихо позвал он Костенко, остановившись в дверях его спальни. — Ты спишь?

— Чего тебе? — невнятно пробурчали ему в ответ.

— Когда уже будет утро? Уснуть не могу.

— Утра тут не бывает. Как выспишься, тогда и утро. Если скучно, почитай книгу. Там в шкафу есть с десяток. Накопировал себе, что смог вспомнить из прошлой жизни. Кое-где, правда, страницы пустые, не обессудь. Сила иногда сбои даёт.

— Не до чтения. Слушай, ты обещал показать «божественное дерево». То, которое мы вроде как охраняем.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — тяжёлый вздох.

— Если утра не бывает, то какая разница? Или, прости… Я поспать не дал?

— Не дал, конечно, — ворчливо ответили ему. — И зачем я тебя тут ночевать оставил? На свою голову… Ладно, идём.

Вспыхнул ночник, работающий от неизвестного источника энергии. Сергей, зевая, устроился, скрестив ноги, на краю кровати. Линии от татуировки на его коже сейчас были совершенно не видны, но несмотря на это, Паша поймал себя на том, что прикоснуться к правому плечу Костенко хочется не меньше, чем пару часов тому назад в ванной. Просто нестерпимо. И, самое страшное, мысль об этом теперь вызывала уже не страх и тревожные вопросы о собственной вменяемости, а сладкое тепло в груди, которое не хотелось терять.


	12. Золото и гниль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сергей рассказывает Паше о "божественном дереве" и о древней Бхарате.

— Вот, смотри. Отсюда его видно целиком, — Сергей выбрался из тоннеля наружу и протянул Паше руку, помогая взобраться на колючий, иссохший край огромной ветки.

Она казалась какой-то ископаемой окаменелостью времён палеолита. Совсем не была похожа на часть божественного дерева или чего-то подобного.

«Да в этой каменюке нет ни капли жизни, не то что присутствия бога», — невольно подумал Паша, но вслух ничего не сказал.

На мгновение их ноги повисли над бездонной пропастью, пока они взбирались на ветку. Одно неверное движение и… Но Сергей держал его крепко и быстро втянул следом за собой.

— Ух, — Паша взглянул в пустоту под ногами и невольно крепче уцепился за Сергея. — Никогда не страдал головокружением. До сегодняшнего дня… Извини, — он поймал себя на том, что прижался непозволительно крепко.

— Да ничего, — спокойно отозвался Костенко. — Располагайся.

Паша сделал несколько шагов и уселся неподалёку от края на чёрной, покрытой наростами полукруглой окаменелости, холодной на ощупь. Кромешную темноту освещал голубоватый поток энергии, который Сергей называл Силой, Немой — Творцом, а на самом деле это напоминало гигантский ствол перевёрнутого дерева. Куча извилистых светящихся корней подпирала бесконечность, многочисленные ветви опускались вниз, наверное, ища только им одним ведомый путь в преисподнюю, а на одной из веток расположились они с Сергеем.

 _«Близко. Очень близко. Слишком близко. Нет, чёрт, я не должен об этом думать!»_  — прервал Паша сам себя.

Смешно вспоминать, вчера он принял эту полую ветку изнутри за тоннель. Впрочем, ему простительно. Он брёл в темноте. Как он мог догадаться?

— Что это? — Паша постучал подошвой ботинка по чёрной поверхности, пахнущей сыростью и гнилью. — И почему здесь везде так отстойно пахнет? Запах не божественный. Больше на плесень похоже.

— Потому что дела этого дерева, на ветке которого находятся оба наших мира — твой и мой, очень скверные. Предваряя дальнейшие расспросы, скажу: да, я в курсе, что мы из разных миров. Находясь здесь долгое время, я узнал многое из того, во что раньше никогда бы не поверил, — он посмотрел на Пашу и, встретив его вопросительный взгляд, отвернулся. — Я видел мир, где Аня погибла от руки _другого_ Костенко, где твои друзья были убиты моим двойником… Всё то, что ты некогда не успел мне рассказать, но, наверное, очень хотел, я теперь сам выяснил. Не переживай, что потерял свой мир. Его пришлось запечатать с помощью Силы, остановить во времени и в развитии из-за возникших в нём парадоксов, одним из которых было твоё бесследное и нелогичное исчезновение. Зона, используя Силу, на которой паразитирует, аккуратно перенесла тебя в зародыш следующего мира. Ты с самого начала, после первого посещения Чернобыля в родном мире стал носителем Зоны и даже не догадывался об этом. Но в тебе с самого начала имелся и потенциал стать Стражем. К счастью, твоя вторая способность раскрылась раньше, чем Зона полностью захватила тебя. Однако ты очень рисковал, начав эксперименты. Все места с повышенной радиацией в любом мире опасны для носителей Зоны. Там, где радиационный фон повышен, Зона, попавшая в человека, переходит из пассивной фазы в активную. Из носителя заражённый превращается в разносчика аномалии. Зона хотела, чтобы ты быстро распространил её по всем мирам с помощью машины времени, выстроенной «Кинтек». Зона использовала Киняева, как средство, но эпицентром заражённых миров должен был стать ты. Тогда Зона могла бы паразитировать на Силе до тех пор, пока не выпила бы всю энергию дерева.

— Но зачем ей это?! — не понимал Паша.

— Паразиты не задают вопросов, даже если это паразиты вселенского масштаба. Их единственная цель — распространение и захват. Они никогда не думают, что губят в перспективе себя.

— А Сила? Почему она не сопротивлялась?

— Сопротивлялась. И сопротивляется. Только энергии у неё осталось с гулькин… Ну, сам понимаешь. Посмотри, как сильно поражено дерево! Ветка, где находимся мы, больше чем наполовину отмерла из-за поражения аномалией, — Сергей приблизился к Паше и, слегка приобняв его за плечи, указал рукой вперёд. — Видишь, от самых корней вдоль по стволу тянутся чёрные наросты?

Паша машинально кивнул.

— Они подбираются к веткам, и многие из них уже не светятся, лишь мерцают, — продолжал Костенко. — Другие давно сгнили и превратились в труху, осыпавшись вниз. Дерево не может вылечить себя. У него сейчас всего три Стража на подхвате, а раньше их были миллиарды. Потом осталось несколько миллионов. Но даже те погибли, а новые так и не появились. Последние три миллиона полегли в сражении, где выжил один Немой.

— Да кто он вообще? — с раздражением вырвалось у Паши. — Откуда взялся?

— Ну, насколько знаю, арии много тысяч лет назад занимали территорию нынешней Индии, Пакистана, Туркменистана, Таджикистана, Ирана и Афганистана. Кто-то предполагал, что и территория России входила туда же, но это спорно. Немой жил в государстве, называемом Великой Бхаратой… Я даже боюсь предположить, насколько давно. Возможно, он живёт здесь даже дольше, чем пять тысяч лет, ведь он пришёл не из наших с тобой миров. В том месте, где мы находимся, время ничего не значит. Мы будем жить вечно. Смерть нам способны принести только слуги Зоны. Те люди, у которых поражено всё тело, чьё сердце больше не отзывается на эмоции, а уши не слышат доводов разума, однако их сверхспособности ничуть не меньше наших. И убивать они умеют ничуть не хуже, а порой лучше. Но иногда — и это гораздо страшнее — поражёнными Зоной оказываются пробуждающиеся Стражи, чьё сознание ещё не окрепло. С ними приходилось иметь дело Немому. Я таких не встречал ни разу, но я очень боялся, что такое произойдёт с тобой, потому и пытался остановить твоё превращение… Пытался через сны отговорить тебя от продолжения экспериментов. Запугивал нарочно, как умел, но ты оказался чертовски упрямым. К счастью, тебе повезло: ты выдержал трансформацию. Однако везёт не всем. Пока в душе Стража Сила борется с Зоной, победить может любая сторона. Ты мог стать слугой Зоны, а для той нет ничего лучше, чем захватить сознание пробуждающегося Стража. Для аномалии это _очень_ ценное приобретение. Когда-то очень давно в том мире, откуда Немой родом, случилась кровопролитная битва между теми, кого захватила Зона — потенциальными Стражами — и Стражами пробуждёнными и вошедшими в полную силу. Зона тогда действовала хитрым образом через заражённую ею «божественную аватару», пришедшую в мир, якобы чтобы «очистить грехи неправедных». На самом деле целью того существа было убийство Стражей и захват тех, кто ещё не прошёл трансформацию, кто находился в стадии становления и не окреп для полноценного сопротивления Зоне. Существом, созданным Силой, управляла Зона, и она впоследствии заразила тех, кто потянулся к тому существу, кто доверился ему, а оно выглядело с человеческой точки зрения очень, очень привлекательно! Не поверить в то, что это — бог, было невозможно. И люди того времени, и потенциальные Стражи, конечно, поверили и поклонялись тому «божеству». Истинную суть «аватары» распознали только Стражи, прошедшие внутреннюю трансформацию, но им-то как раз никто не поверил. Люди влюблялись в «божественное существо», обладавшее необыкновенной харизмой. Они не желали верить, что оно может быть опасным. Стражей, не желающих поклоняться ему, объявили демонами. Закончилось всё немыслимой по жестокости бойней. Много людей полегло всего за восемнадцать дней. Заражённые Зоной бились со Стражами насмерть. Все друзья Немого были убиты. Воспользовавшись мощным оружием, движимый не столько желанием справедливости, сколько жаждой мести, Немой стёр с лица земли всех, чьё сознание захватила Зона, а её саму запечатал вместе с собственным миром. Немой не хочет, чтобы эта трагедия снова повторилась, поэтому он помогает сдерживать Зону здесь. Он остался Стражем, чтобы хранить воспоминания о погибших друзьях и продолжать дело, за которое они умерли. Для него это был вопрос чести. Он не сошёл с ума только потому, что приказал себе жить не ради Силы, «божественного дерева», абстрактной справедливости, а ради тех, кого любил и потерял. И он до сих пор надеется на их возрождение.

— Всё равно, — помолчав, пробормотал Паша, — мне трудно доверять ему. Когда я смотрю на него, кажется, будто на меня глядит исчадие ада…

— А какие глаза, по-твоему, могут быть у того, кто видел гибель родного мира? Например, ты, — Сергей слегка коснулся пальцами скулы Паши, и это мимолётное прикосновение обожгло молодого человека, словно огнём. — Твои глаза совершенно не такие, как у других твоих двойников. Те остались детьми, а ты стал взрослым уже в семнадцать. Я тебя с лёгкостью отличу от других Павлов Вершининых, даже если передо мной будет стоять их целая рота. И мне даже не понадобится искать татуировку. Глаза всегда выдадут тебя.

— Да ладно, — почему-то смутился Паша.

— Я не преувеличиваю. Точно так же обстоят дела и с Немым. Его по глазам можно отличить от кого угодно. Дьявольский взгляд? Так он и побывал в аду. Он не рассказывает всего, но, кроме битвы, где ему пришлось своими руками сровнять половину родного государства с землёй, с ним случилось ещё что-то страшное. Похоже, с «божественной аватарой» у них был бой. Во время их сражения Зона переместилась из разума того существа внутрь сознания Немого, и он запер её… в себе. Однако этот поступок дорого стоил ему. Немой был очень серьёзно ранен, потерял многие свои сверхспособности. В наказание за то, что он встал на пути «божества», пусть и с благими целями, Немого изуродовали. С тех пор лицо его обезображено шрамом. Но ты взгляни на его тело! Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять: некогда это был очень красивый мужчина.

Внутри что-то снова больно дёрнулось… Ничего невозможно было с собой поделать: каждый раз, когда Сергей с восхищением отзывался о внешности или способностях мечника, почему-то хотелось пойти и убить злополучного «сына ариев». Увы, это было невозможно как минимум по трём причинам, самой главной из которых являлось то, что Сергею подобное точно не понравилось бы.

— Сколько миров ты видел? — торопливо спросил Павел, чтобы свернуть неприятную тему и заодно не дать возможность прочитать свои мысли.

— Даже не знаю, — ответил Сергей, пожимая плечами. — Со счёта сбился. Я здесь торчу долго. Я побывал в сотнях разных миров, в их прошлом и будущем. Я видел собственных двойников. И твоих… видел. Несколько раз мне приходилось убивать их. Я стрелял в себя и в тебя стрелял. Но в тех мирах, где это случилось, для них не было спасения.

— Не было?! — услышанному не хотелось верить. — Неужели ты не мог что-то сделать для них?

— Нет, — он отвернулся. — Не мог. И даже Немой не сумел, хотя у него, бывает, получается исцелять. У тебя, когда Зона впервые проявилась в твоём теле, был поражён только небольшой участок мозга. Ты не утратил ещё до конца ни чувства, ни волю. А у людей, которых мы с Немым отправляли к праотцам, было поражено всё тело. До последней клетки. Они уже не были людьми. Смерть стала для них избавлением, хоть это и звучит жестоко и цинично. Мы очистили те миры, а потом с помощью Силы остановили для них течение времени. Эти миры сейчас спят. Если дерево однажды выздоровеет, они будут пробуждены снова. А если дерево умрёт… Тогда и говорить не о чем! Смотри, видишь, там очень редкие золотые точки внизу? Не на нашей ветке, а на тех немногих, которые ещё свободны от гнили? На тех, что несколькими ярусами ниже нас? Их всего пять… Или шесть?

— Да, — кивнул Паша, — вижу.

— Это означает, что надежда есть… Золотые миры — те, в которых могут родиться Стражи. В первую очередь мы должны охранять их. Но проблема в том, что мы не можем пробраться к ним вплотную, а сидя здесь, в своём измерении, мы можем лишь одно: не пускать гниль дальше. Задержать её. Запечатывать заражённые миры. Очищать те, которые ещё возможно очистить. И не допускать развития ядерной энергетики там, где это ещё возможно, потому что радиационный фон становится для Зоны благодатной почвой. И я тебе советую, Паш, хоть и знаю, что это невыносимо трудно… Поскорее найди для себя хоть одну причину жить, как это сделал Немой. Иначе постоянная борьба Силы, Зоны и твоего собственного отчаяния однажды сведёт тебя с ума. А я бы этого очень не хотел, — и он опустил свою ладонь на плечо Павла.

От его руки исходило тепло. Паша не смог удержаться. Порывисто накрыл его пальцы своими и крепко сжал их. Торопливо перевернув руку, Сергей ответил на его пожатие и едва приметно улыбнулся.

— Я рад, что ты меня понял, новобранец, — вымолвил он.


	13. Изломанные души

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сергей рассказывает историю Немого. Паша ловит себя на том, что его необъяснимые чувства к Сергею усиливаются.

Комната выкристаллизовывалась из пустоты медленно и неохотно. Паше казалось, что он вытягивает тяжёлый камень со дна колодца. Сергей обещал, что создать жилище будет совсем легко: просто закрыть глаза и представить, а остальное сделает Сила.

«Божественное дерево — это гигантский копировальный аппарат с неограниченными возможностями, и ему, по сути, безразлично, какие предметы будут созданы. Правда, далеко не каждый способен отдавать ему приказы. Но ты Страж и охраняешь его, а потому имеешь право пользоваться Силой для своих личных нужд. Приступай». И он приступил… час назад. А теперь проклинал всё на свете, потому что ни черта не клеилось.

Приоткрыв веки, Паша увидел, что самых необходимых ему предметов в комнате по-прежнему нет. Более того, в «виртуальном» помещении отсутствует примерно треть потолка, а через зловещие дыры неправильной формы выглядывает проклятая лазуритовая стена.

— Прекрати моргать, — услышал он позади себя насмешливый голос. — С закрытыми глазами проще. Я знаю, пробовал.

Паша разочарованно выдохнул и опустил руки.

— Это мрак. Такое чувство, что меня наняли работать над спецэффектами к голливудскому блокбастеру, а программное обеспечение из рук вон хреновое. Либо я фиг _о_ вый программист.

Сергей вдруг от души рассмеялся, но, быстро оборвав смех, неожиданно шагнул к Паше, порывисто обхватил за плечи, обдав тёплым дыханием затылок. Его ладони скользнули по Пашиным рукам, невесомо погладив запястья, а потом вдруг пальцы их переплелись… Так знакомо, будто в том сне-видении, когда кто-то невидимый помогал ему пережить трансформацию.

— Ты не собран, — вполголоса заговорил Сергей возле самого его уха, и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы мурашки побежали по спине, а живот и пах окатила пугающе приятная волна. — Твоё внимание блуждает чёрт знает где, а в голове такая каша, что в твоих мыслях я, как ни стараюсь, вижу лишь туман. Сконцентрируйся. В конце концов, тебе нужно жильё? Давай, сосредоточься. Я тебе уже помогаю.

«Он думает, мне так легче? — метнулась в голове паническая мысль. — Да я теперь вообще ни о чём другом думать не смогу и… О проклятие! Только ЭТОГО не хватало».

Тело отозвалось на прикосновения Сергея самым непредсказуемым образом. Стыд накрыл с головой. Паша пытался выровнять дыхание и справиться с собой, но реакция проклятого организма была однозначной и необратимой.

_«Что делать? Заметит? И если да, то как за это оправдаться? И, главное, как понять самому, что за чертовщина творится?!»_

— Знаешь, Паш, тебе всё-таки надо отдохнуть, — Сергей опустил руки и снова отступил в сторону. — Я хотел помочь тебе собрать твою энергию, но ты чересчур напряжён.

«Да, напряжён, но сейчас уже значительно меньше», — с облегчением подумал Паша, медленно выдыхая. Слава божественным деревьям и всем их бесчисленным веткам, эрекция ослабела.

— Так ничего не выйдет. Выспись, позже попробуем снова. Стоп. Совсем не подумал. Где спать-то будешь? Здесь даже дивана создать не получилось.

— Ага, — Паша с тоской осмотрел свою лишь наполовину материализованную комнату с похожим на решето потолком.

— Ладно. Можешь выбирать: переночевать снова у меня или пойти к Немому на его соломенную подстилку. Заодно попробуешь ладду с кхиром. И, может, сома тебе больше зайдёт, чем гауда.

— Нет-нет, вот только не надо традиционной арийской еды!

— Зря. Ладду — неплохие штуки, сытные. Быстро голод утоляют. Я ел. Но если не хочешь… Оставайся снова у меня.

Паша обернулся и пристальным взглядом посмотрел на Сергея. Лицо того было невозмутимым. Казалось, случившееся минуту назад нисколько его не взволновало и не насторожило. Может, к счастью, он ничего подозрительного не заметил? Однако всё равно рядом с ним оставаться на ночь опасно, если собственное тело выкидывает такие непонятные фортели… Да и не заснёт он, уже пробовал! К Немому идти ночевать — об этом и думать нечего. Проще улечься где-нибудь снаружи.

— Я, наверное, пойду к стене, — неуверенно проговорил Паша, отводя в сторону глаза, словно это могло его спасти от телепатических способностей другого Стража.

— Скажи мне, что тебя беспокоит? — внезапно услышал он вопрос, заданный со всей серьёзностью. — Паш, с тобой явно что-то происходит… Мне прочитать твои мысли… или _не надо_?

— Нет! — вскинулся он быстрее, чем успел совладать с собой. — Это очень личное. И… И я сам справлюсь!

— Хорошо, — голос Сергея прозвучал с оттенком грусти. Или просто так показалось? — Тебе не обязательно ночевать снаружи. Я там ночевал как-то. Гадкие сны будут сниться, словно не твои. Ты не отдохнёшь, а тебе это необходимо больше, чем что-либо другое. Так что… Я пойду к Немому в его ашрам с лингамами*, а ты оставайся и ложись, где хочешь, хоть в спальне. Думаю, тебе нужно время, чтобы всё осознать и привыкнуть, а для этого необходимо уединение.

«Нет, не нужно оно!» — хотел крикнуть Паша, но Сергей уже развернулся и вышел.

Вот только что они стояли рядом, и было так хорошо и спокойно от ощущения близости, от прикосновения рук, от его голоса, казавшегося таким чувственным и глубоким. Губы Сергея почти касались щеки… Если бы Паша тогда решился обернуться, то мог бы вполне дотянуться до этих губ, чтобы попробовать, каковы они: жёсткие, неуступчивые или горячие и податливые?

Краска бросилась в лицо. Паша с силой стукнул себя ладонью по лбу, словно пытаясь выбить оттуда сумасшедшую мысль, которая не желала уходить. Но тут же ещё настойчивее, словно в калейдоскопе, завертелись другие образы: блестящая, как опал, татуировка; бёдра, по которым стекает вода; руки, которые могут не только держать оружие и убивать врагов, но и ласкать кого-то, нежно проводя по губам, шее, груди и — ну чёрт же! От одного особенно яркого представления о том, что ещё могли бы сделать с ним эти руки, тело вспыхнуло снова.

_«Я так сдохну… Нет, надо успокоиться, принять душ и выспаться!»_

Выбрав способ борьбы с иррациональными ощущениями, Паша отправился в душ, где открыл воду похолоднее. Когда напряжение спало, выбрался оттуда, согрел себе чаю, а потом, завернулся в один из чистых халатов Сергея и, пользуясь полученным разрешением, забрался в его кровать, обняв подушку с самым лучшим на свете запахом обеими руками. Можно представить, что он тут не один… Если не открывать глаза, иллюзия вполне себе ничего. Паша невольно улыбнулся собственным мыслям. Вскоре сон сморил его.

***

— Вот видишь, я говорил, когда отдохнёшь, то всё получится, — Сергей одобрительно разглядывал двухкомнатную квартиру, точную копию той, где совсем недавно жил Паша с женой и дочерью.

Бабушкино скромное жильё в этом мире никто и не думал продавать. Наоборот, родители Паши берегли квартиру как подарок к свадьбе сына и радовались, что счастливого дня долго ждать не пришлось. Они всем сердцем приняли Аню как родную дочь, праздновали рождение Аришки…

_Всё кончено. Всё теперь кончено!_

Сергей опять стоял, внимательно глядя на него и не говоря ни слова. Потом вдруг подошёл к пустой детской кроватке, где лежал игрушечный мишка Лёшка, осторожно приподнял его за потрёпанную лапу и долго разглядывал блестящие пуговичные глаза.

— Скучаешь по ним?

— До безумия.

— Когда комнату воссоздавал, пробовал и их себе представлять в надежде, что они тут появятся хоть на минуту?

— Откуда знаешь? Опять мысли читал? — нахмурился Паша.

— Нет. Ты дал понять, чтоб я не лез к тебе голову, а я человек разумный. Лезть не стану.

— Тогда как узнал?

— Сам такой. Тоже себе кое-кого представлял семь с половиной лет назад… Но вышло всё не так, как думал.

— Кого?

— Неважно. А тебе вот что скажу: люди — не вещи, Паш. Их не материализуешь. По крайней мере, я точно знаю от Немого, что нельзя. Даже нам, Стражам, «божественное дерево» откажет. Если б можно было, Немой давно бы уже материализовал обратно своего принца.

— Кого?! — вытаращил глаза Паша.

— Так… Наверное, я должен был молчать. Это не то, что следует обсуждать.

— Почему?!

— Очень горькая история, личная к тому же.

— Я не подам вида, что знаю. А он в мои мысли без моего согласия не полезет. Не полезет ведь?

— Нет. Правда, он уже сделал это однажды, но больше не станет. Он поклялся.

— Когда этот хмырь успел залезть в мои мысли? — похолодел Паша. — Как давно?

— В тот день, когда ваш с Киняевым эксперимент привёл к тому, что Зона подобралась к твоему миру чересчур близко… Я попросил Немого охранять тебя по возможности, наблюдая за твоим состоянием. Ты был тогда очень близок к трансформации, и я опасался, что ты её не перенесёшь… Я сказал Немому, что если вход откроется, он должен вместо меня прийти за тобой. После последней зачистки в одном из миров я был серьёзно ранен гадючьим бластером из три тысячи двадцать второго года и почти не мог двигаться. Толку от меня было мало. Я попросил Немого временно выполнить мои прямые обязанности: встретить тебя после трансформации и проводить сюда, а остальным членам чернобыльского коллектива оставить такое впечатляющее сообщение, чтобы о повторении опытов никто и не подумал. Я понимал, конечно, что Киняева нам таким образом не запугать, но остальные, кто был в тот день в лаборатории, больше не решатся продолжать работу. Киняеву придётся искать новых помощников, а это займёт время. Так что его деятельность мы в любом случае затормозили. Извини, Немому пришлось влезть в твоё сознание и заставить тебя сказать ту фразу про прекращение опытов. Он был вынужден прибегнуть к твоей помощи, ведь его речь никто не понял бы, а к телепатии эти советские атеисты оказались, как один, невосприимчивы. Прости за то, что Немой твоими руками обездвижил людей, но он это сделал для их же пользы. Они были не в себе и могли поранить друг друга. Даю слово, это был первый и последний раз, когда Немой подавил твою волю и влез в твою голову без разрешения. Больше он никогда этого не повторит. К тому же подобное не согласуется с его кодексом чести.

— А у него есть кодекс чести? — в голосе невольно прозвучало больше сарказма, чем Паша хотел.

— Есть. Если бы ты услышал его историю до конца, то понял бы.

— Расскажи.

— Ты действительно хочешь этого?

«Да» вылетело прежде, чем он успел обдумать ответ. Паша сам не понимал, почему история была так важна. Словно некое предчувствие, что он откроет нечто важное для себя…

— Хорошо. В конце концов, я не давал слова молчать… А он и не просил. В том государстве, где Немой жил и даже правил небольшим клочком земли, два принца претендовали на престол огромного царства, — заговорил Сергей, и в голосе его звучала боль, несмотря на то, что история эта была чужой, — один был Праведник, второй — Воин. Вероятно, эта распря рано или поздно всё равно закончилась бы войной, но наверняка битва не стала бы такой чудовищной и кровопролитной, если бы в неё не вмешалась Зона. Оба принца готовились стать Стражами, но душу Праведника раньше, чем пришёл его час трансформации, захватила Зона. Источником заражения стала та самая «божественная аватара», о которой я тебе говорил. Воин же к тому времени успел пройти трансформацию и стал невосприимчив к Зоне. Праведник, захваченный Зоной и служащий «аватаре», возомнил себя носителем единственной бессмертной истины. Воин не считал себя ни злым, ни добрым, ни праведным, ни неправедным. Он просто не хотел, чтобы все жители его государства вскоре превратились в безвольных кукол, следуя за обворожительным «божеством» и добровольно принимая Зону внутрь себя. Слуги Зоны назвали Воина демоническим отродьем и объявили войну ему и всем Стражам за то, что те не позволяли Зоне проникать в себя и охраняли близких им людей. Немой встал на сторону Воина, служа своим оружием тому, кто для него был не просто сюзереном или другом, а ещё и любимым человеком. Но о своих настоящих чувствах Немой так и не сказал принцу никогда… Он нёс это в своём сердце, начиная с юности, с момента их первой встречи, но молчал, потому что рядом с Воином с тех же самых пор находился другой избранник, с которым соперничать Немой даже не пытался. Он оставался лишь тенью принца, его вассалом и преданным другом. Когда же началась война, то, встав плечом к плечу рядом с Воином и его избранником, Немой сражался по законам чести, даже со слугами Зоны, в том числе с Праведником и его четырьмя братьями. Он воевал, следуя правилам благородной битвы: не наносить удары ниже пояса, не стрелять в безоружного, не убивать того, кто молит о пощаде. Но Зона не имеет понятия о чести. Избранника принца застрелили в спину, обезоружив и заманив в заранее подготовленную ловушку. А того, кто был ему дороже жизни, Немой нашёл спустя сутки возле озера с разбитыми в кровавое месиво ногами. Немой не смог исцелить принца. И не нашёл в себе сил рассказать о своих чувствах, потому что умирающему на самом деле нет дела до этого мира… Ни до чьей-то любви или ненависти… Принц умер на его руках, а Немой, обезумев от горя, впервые забыл про кодекс чести и применил оружие, которое сровняло всё с землёй… А сейчас он просто хочет найти мир, где Воин жив. Немой даже согласен на возрождение своего счастливого соперника, согласен опять молчать и быть безмолвным свидетелем чужого счастья, лишь бы ожил тот, кто ему дорог. Однако у мечты этой есть одно серьёзное препятствие. «Божественное дерево» не воссоздаёт тех, кто успел стать Стражем. Таких, как мы, оно стирает из зачатков будущих миров. В старых мирах мы остаёмся, а в новых нас нет. Не будет других двойников. У нас осталась только эта жизнь, Паш, поэтому, прошу, не разбрасывайся ею. И не трави себе душу, материализуя детские вещи. Ты не сможешь привести сюда Аришку, да ей и не нужна такая жизнь, сам пойми…

Паша молчал, оглушённый услышанным, не имея сил возражать.

— На самом деле тебя никто тут не держит связанным, — не дождавшись ответа, продолжил вдруг Сергей. — Ты волен встать и уйти. Ты можешь вернуться к жене и дочери, и я не буду тебя держать, уговаривать, проклинать или презирать за твой выбор. Сколько бы раз я ни предупреждал тебя, ты никогда до конца не понимал, куда собираешься влезть. А когда влез, то стало поздно. Сейчас ты хочешь вернуться к тем, кто тебе дорог, но не знаешь, как. Эта созданная тобой игрушка — доказательство твоих метаний, — он поднял медведя вверх за лапу, словно неоспоримое свидетельство своей правоты. — Но ты можешь уйти. Однако, учти, последствия тоже будут. Сила будет призывать тебя каждый раз, когда в тебе появится нужда, а это будет означать, что на твоём теле в такие моменты будет проступать татуировка. Ты сможешь скрывать от жены и дочери свою вторую сущность? Ты не состаришься сам, зато увидишь, как стареет твоя жена, дочь, её дети… Тебя неизбежно начнут бояться за то, что ты не такой, как все. И самое последнее: ты станешь, как магнит, притягивать тех, кто потенциально способен стать носителем Зоны. Аномалия будет с удвоенной силой отсюда стучаться в твой мир. Она будет рваться за тобой, как одержимая. Правда, с этой проблемой мы с Немым поможем. Мы защитим вход в твой мир, как уже защищали его раньше, постоянно прерывая здешние эксперименты с ядерной энергией и внушая первым лицам государств ужас от одной мысли об их продолжении.

— Так вот почему эксперименты по всему миру были свёрнуты! — воскликнул Паша. — А я-то всё никак не мог врубиться.

— Да, — коротко ответил Сергей. — Ты верно понял. И к этому мы приложили руку. А теперь тебе решать — возвращаться или остаться.

Паша поднял на Сергея недоумённый взгляд.

— Я всё никак не пойму… Неужели ты думаешь, что я только и ищу способ сбежать?

— А разве нет? — удивлённо спросил Сергей.

— «Разве?!» — вспыхнул Паша. — Я получил чёртово клеймо на всю правую половину тела и грёбанное бессмертие, хоть и не просил их! Но да, это был мой выбор. Даже если на меня так действовала Сила и тянула сюда, я мог преодолеть её своей волей или любовью к семье, как преодолел Зону! Но я не сделал этого, а значит косвенным образом выбрал такую жизнь сам. И тем не менее… Я буду скучать и грызть стены! Каждый день, пока, возможно, не подохну на каком-нибудь безвестном поле, как тот принц и его люди. И хорошо, если рядом будет кто-то, чтобы держать меня за руку! И тебе не надо мне ничего объяснять и раскладывать по полочкам, я не тупой! Я сам понимаю, что такой отец, каким я стал, Аришке не нужен! Тот, кто однажды будет выглядеть моложе её детей, тот, кто убивал и будет убивать дальше, тот, в чьей башке засели Сила и Зона. Пусть Аришка сохранит меня в памяти прежним. Пусть любит на расстоянии, как и я буду продолжать любить её… Но я не хочу, чтобы она смотрела в мои глаза и видела там смерть, как я в глазах Немого. И… в конце концов, хватит пялиться! — внезапно закончил свою тираду он. — И отдай Лёшку! — Паша рванулся вперёд и собрался уже освободить игрушечного медведя из рук Сергея, но вдруг сам очутился вместе с медведем в его объятиях.

— Тише… Хватит… Успокойся, горячий ты мой, — шептал ему на ухо Сергей, крепко прижимая к себе, а Паша, больно ткнувшись лбом в его плечо, беззвучно рыдал, кусая губы и пользуясь тем, что его лица сейчас никто не видит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лингам - ритуальная скульптура, представляющая собой вертикально поставленный цилиндр с закруглённой или полусферической вершиной, поднимающейся из основания в форме круга или квадрата. Символизирует проявление мужской божественной энергии.
> 
> Ашрам - обитель мудрецов-отшельников, обычно расположенная в лесу или в горах.


	14. Загадочные метафоры и предбоевой инструктаж

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сила призывает Стражей к сражению. Паша принимает решение идти в незнакомый мир вместе с Сергеем.

Вселенная сжалась до кольца тёплых объятий, до стука сердца рядом с его собственным, до утешающих слов, которые он жадно впитывал в себя, как сухая почва долгожданный дождь. Внезапно правая ладонь Сергея, огладив его спину, уверенно притянула Пашу ближе, а левая осторожно легла на затылок. Сергей задумчиво перебирал пальцами его волосы, иногда задевая большим пальцем мочку уха или ненароком касаясь шеи. Блаженство, от которого не хочется просыпаться… Затаив дыхание, Паша ловил себя на том, что вот ещё немного, и душа разорвётся от того самого нелогичного счастья, погребённого под слоями остальных противоречивых чувств.

Так и не отвоёванный медведь бесшумно упал на пол. Замирая от собственной смелости, Паша положил одну ладонь Сергею на пояс, скользнув вдоль ремня брюк, а второй рукой осторожно коснулся коротко остриженных волос, тронутых проседью. Осталось только решиться повернуть голову, посмотреть ему глаза и сказать… Но что?! Им снова овладела паника, пока мозг вхолостую перебирал неудачные варианты.

_«Можно я тебя поцелую?» Чёрт, он ведь не девушка…_  
«Ты мне нравишься». Первый класс, вторая четверть! Придумай что-нибудь другое, Вершинин.  
«Я тебя хочу». Сочтёт извращенцем и правильно сделает.  
Как быть-то?! 

Пока он размышлял, Сергей вдруг разжал объятия и, слегка отстранив от себя Пашу, заглянул тому в лицо.

— Даже боюсь спрашивать, что ты предпочитаешь: стаккато или портаменто*? — неожиданный вопрос был задан абсолютно серьёзным тоном, но при этом в светлых глазах Сергея плясали озорные чёртики.

— Э-э… В смысле? — опешил Паша, вырываясь из плена собственных мучительных размышлений.

— Совсем метафор не понимаешь, — сокрушённо покачал Сергей головой, поднимая плюшевого Лёшку с пола и закидывая его в кроватку. — Знаешь… Ты определись, что тебе нужно. Как решишь, поговорим. Я не тороплю. И обещаю: первое и последнее слово всегда будет за тобой.

— Какое ещё слово? — окончательно растерялся Паша.

Сергей прищурился и внимательно вгляделся в его лицо.

— Погоди, ты притворяешься или… _действительно не понимаешь_? — с тревогой спросил он.

— Не понимаю, — окончательно растерялся Паша. — Ты как будто на древнеарийском говоришь. Ну, или на китайском.

— Стало быть, я ошибся, — взгляд Сергея помрачнел. — Извини. Глупо вышло.

— И всё-таки, объясни, что ты хотел…

Паша осёкся, резко выдохнув. В правую сторону тела впились невидимые иглы, как тогда в лаборатории. Опять накрыло ощущение, будто тело нагревается, как от печки, и в него вплетается чужеродная сила… Кажется, с Сергеем происходило то же самое, потому что он вздрогнул и поднял свою правую руку вверх, поднеся её ближе к лицу. Татуировка проступила на них обоих одновременно, оставляя демонический росчерк на коже, после чего боль и чувство жжения сразу пропали. Паша заметил, что символы на его руке стали намного ярче, чем в прошлый раз. Но красивый опаловый блеск по-прежнему украшал только Сергея. Более того, в правом глазу Костенко вдруг мелькнул сапфиром непонятный огонь, сидящий в глубине зрачка.

Синее свечение, как и татуировка, выглядело невероятно притягательным, но Паша не успел всмотреться лучше в этот загадочный свет. На пороге комнаты, будто гость из преисподней, вырос Немой, покрытый собственными метками. Его жуткие глаза, похожие на бездонные провалы в пустоту, неподвижно уставились на Сергея. Паша сразу заметил, что и Сергей так же пристально всматривается в Немого. Похоже, между ними шёл безмолвный диалог. Через минуту Паша увидел, как Сергей изменился в лице и, приблизившись к мечнику, положил ему руку на правое плечо. Древний арий ответил ему в точности таким же жестом.

_«Они о чём-то договорились, не сказав ничего мне? Вот, значит, как! Прекрасно»._

Внутри полыхнула обида.

— Не выходи один за пределы комнаты, — промолвил вдруг Сергей, обращаясь к Паше. — Не вздумай в одиночку ходить к дереву. Для неподготовленного там опасно. Нас не ищи. Мы скоро вернёмся.

В ответ на эти слова обида открыла рот и заговорила его устами.

— «Из дома не уходи», «по деревьям не лазь»? Какие ещё указания даст заботливый отец?

Сергей молчал.

— Значит, вы — крутые борцы со злом, а я — дитё неразумное? Безусловно, я способен только сидеть на диване и втыкать в стены, ожидая вашего возвращения.

Сергей скрипнул зубами и снова переглянулся с Немым. Тот коротко кивнул. Приблизившись к Паше, Сергей заглянул ему в глаза:

— Сам напросился! Смотри сюда. Не моргай. Сосредоточься и всё увидишь.

Дважды просить было не нужно. Паша взглянул на Сергея и почувствовал, как проваливается внутрь незнакомой реальности. Светлые глаза исчезли в наплывшем тумане, а вместо них появился треснувший лёд на поверхности огромного водоёма, сквозь который пробивались проклятые чёрные наросты. Они вытягивались щупальцами, распластавшись по льду, растекались омерзительными пятнами на подтаявшем снегу. А где-то вдалеке на берегу слышались отчаянные крики людей, лязг металла о металл, конский топот и ржание испуганных лошадей.

— Зона… — догадался Паша, выныривая из видения обратно. — И война. Опять где-то война!

— Верно, — кивнул Сергей. — Зона не просто подошла близко, она уже внутри мира и быстро распространяется. Кто-то нашёл открытый вход в наше измерение и «подцепил» Зону, как цепляют вирус. Этот человек — сильный носитель и, к несчастью, хороший ретранслятор. Он сумел сыграть роль катализатора даже лучше, чем подчас это делает радиационный фон. За считанные часы он распространил Зону и среди своих, и среди врагов. Теперь придётся иметь дело с кучей заражённых. Кроме того, там эпицентр битвы. Появившись там, мы неизбежно станем мишенью для обеих воюющих сторон.

— Я иду с вами!

— Нет. Пойдёшь в следующий раз. Ты не подготовлен. Я показал тебе всё это, чтобы ты знал: мы тебе доверяем, и у нас нет тайн от тебя.

— Но я такой же, как вы! Кроме того, Сила требует, чтобы я сражался. Разве нет?

— Сила подождёт, пока Страж будет готов. Прошло всего три дня после трансформации, а ты уже рвёшься в бой!

— А должно пройти три года?! — с вызовом спросил Паша.

— Пойми, упрямый пацан, в середине тринадцатого века даже примитивное огнестрельное оружие ещё не появилось на Руси, поэтому я не беру с собой ни пистолет, ни винтовку! Мы не можем оставлять в телах новгородцев из тысяча двести сорок второго года современные пули. Из меня не бог весть какой мечник, но, благодаря Немому, я научился управляться с древним оружием. Спроси себя, что _ты_ будешь делать? С голыми руками против распалённых сражением воинов?

— Тоже возьму меч, — упрямо буркнул Паша.

— Да ты его с непривычки не поднимешь! Тренироваться надо. У меня на овладение мечом почти год ушёл!

— Значит буду рассчитывать на сверхспособности. Я ведь могу воспользоваться ими?

— При необходимости можешь, — неохотно признал истину Сергей. — Поскольку от действия Силы материальных улик не остаётся, это допустимо. Главное, не переборщи. Демонами нас и так сочтут, но мы не должны менять ход истории. В сражении русские должны победить.

— Да что же я, по-твоему, врагам подыгрывать стану?

— Не должен, — криво усмехнулся Сергей.

— Тогда у тебя нет причин запрещать мне сражаться! А если и запретишь, всё равно пойду с вами.

После этой реплики наступила гробовая тишина. С немалым удивлением Паша заметил вдруг, как непроницаемое, бесстрастное лицо Немого изменилось.

Мечник смотрел на Пашу с восхищением, которого по отношению к себе последний не ожидал увидеть. И прежде чем Сергей успел хоть что-то добавить, Немой внезапно поднял руку вверх, привлекая к себе внимание. Воин и бывший генерал ФСБ обменялись пристальными взглядами, и Паша догадался, что Сергей, выслушав Немого, принял некое решение, которое мгновенно и озвучил:

— Ладно, идём. С одним условием: будешь соблюдать правила.

Обиды в сердце как не бывало.

— Говори.

— Не реагируй на крики: «Демон» или «Чудовище». Это нормальная реакция людей на появление Стражей. Убивать будем мы, твоя задача — обездвижить с помощью Силы. Тебе сейчас не до того, чтобы отличать заражённых от здоровых или показывать эпические подвиги. Прикрой нас, насколько сможешь, и не дай грохнуть себя. Всё понял?

— А если случайно кого-то пришью? — с тревогой уточнил Паша. — И изменю историю?

— Случайно убить, будучи Стражем, невозможно, если у тебя изначально нет такого намерения. Случайно убить можно только, находясь под влиянием Зоны, а ты её в себе контролируешь. Не испытывай ненависти даже по отношению к тем, кто будет пытаться порубить нас мелкими кубиками или изрешетить стрелами, тогда твой удар не будет смертельным. Помни, мы уничтожаем тех, кто не подлежит исцелению, но ты в нашу кровавую баню сегодня не вмешивайся. Твои битвы ещё впереди.

— Значит, опять пытаешься сохранить мою душу? И опять ценой своей? — горько усмехнулся Паша. — Даже сейчас? Неужели не понимаешь, рано или поздно и мне придётся…

— Рано, поздно, но не сегодня! — оборвал его Сергей. — Это моё условие, и ты дал слово его выполнять. И ещё одно: когда увидишь, как сражается Немой, не пялься на него. Во-первых, он не любит такого, а во-вторых, это опасно. Я в первом сражении совершил эту фатальную ошибку. Ошалел, увидев, как он мечом орудует, даже свои профессиональные навыки утратил на мгновение, за что едва палашом по черепу не схлопотал. Немой меня прикрыл. Тебя тоже прикроет, случись надобность, но всё-таки не надо судьбу испытывать. И в мою сторону, кстати, не смотри, когда я начну убивать, а то потом на пушечный выстрел ко мне подходить не захочешь…

— Будто я тебя уже не видел! В моём мире ты…

— Просто не смотри! Тема закрыта. Идём, — и он подтолкнул Пашу вперёд.

Немой шёл на шаг позади них, и Паша затылком чувствовал его пристальный взгляд на себе.

_«Вот ещё… Как бы этот арий круто ни сражался, мне плевать. И не собирался даже смотреть на него. А вот как удержаться и не глядеть на тебя, несмотря на твою просьбу?»_

Паша украдкой взглянул на Сергея и с удивлением заметил, что ему внезапно ответили тёплой, ободряющей улыбкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Стаккато – отрывистое резкое исполнение музыкального фрагмента. Портаменто – замедленное скольжение от звука к звуку.


	15. Напиток богов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После завершения Ледового побоища в параллельном мире Стражи решают немного отдохнуть в жилище Немого. Расслабившись под действием сомы, Паша признаётся Сергею в своих чувствах.

Пройдя через лазуритовую стену и очередной тоннель, они оказались на берегу затянутого льдом озера. Как и предупреждал Сергей, там шло сражение. На конных и пеших людей в кольчугах и шлемах, вооружённых луками, мечами и копьями, надвигалось войско тех, чьи белые щиты и флаги были украшены красными скрещёнными мечами и крестами чёрного цвета.

— Что-то до боли знакомое, — пробормотал Паша, приглядываясь к обеим армиям.

Одна выстроилась треугольным клином, обрамлённая конницей, внутри которой передвигалась пехота. Вторая разделилась на четыре части: конница на флангах, в центре — лучники, а позади — копейщики.

— Кажется, я знаю это военное построение, — промолвил Паша.

— Да, знаешь, — подтвердил Сергей. — Божественное дерево уже не может копировать миры точно. Здешнее озеро именуют Тёплым, и это название, безусловно, ни о чём тебе не скажет. В твоей реальности аналогичный водоём носит название Чудского.

— Шутишь! — вырвалось у Паши. — Ледовое побоище?!

— Точно, — спокойно кивнул Сергей. — Великого Князя Александра Невского не угрохай, он ещё понадобится для русской истории. Он на левом фланге расположился вместе с конницей, если что. В шлеме с изумрудами. В общем, атакой не зацепи. Остальных — пожалуйста. Каждого, кто покажется подозрительным, укладывай в штабеля, — с убийственной серьёзностью посоветовал Сергей. — Пока мы ещё в отдалении от битвы, оцени ситуацию. Как Страж ты способен проникать взглядом за внешнюю оболочку. Присмотрись внимательнее, кто там на самом деле сражается…

Что-то мгновенно произошло со зрением от одного намерения увидеть. Паша вдруг заметил, что и среди русских витязей, и среди тевтонцев находилось несколько сотен людей, чьё тело оплетали уродливой сетью чёрные линии.

— Вот эти, на которых живого места нет, не подлежат исцелению, — пояснил Сергей. — Их единственная цель — заразить остальных. Они уже не люди, но этого, кроме нас и Немого, никто больше не видит. Заражённые в процессе битвы попытаются уничтожить нас и сбежать, чтобы распространять Зону среди мирного населения. Надо быть к этому готовым. А вот этих, — Сергей указал на ратников, у которых чёрные линии можно было заметить только на лице, — ещё исцелить можно. Дай руку, времени в обрез! — не задавая вопросов, Паша протянул руку Сергею и почувствовал, как тот сжал его ладонь. — Сейчас будем перемещаться. Приготовься. Мы материализуемся между двумя армиями и сразу окажемся под прицелом обеих сторон. Имей в виду, эти люди воины, хоть и древние. Они быстро придут в себя от шока и тогда жди нападения.

Раздался хлопок, и мир исчез, а затем с таким же звуком снова появился.

Обстановка изменилась. Теперь они втроём очутились между конными тевтонцами и русскими лучниками, встав спина к спине. Мечи сами собой материализовались в руках Сергея и Немого. Паша смотрел в обветренные, хмурые лица новгородцев и владимирцев, подозревая, что добром их не встретят. И оказался прав.

— Лихо! *

— Вельзевел! **

Тетива на луках натянулась, но пока ещё никто не решался стрелять.

— Началось, — констатировал Сергей и снова сжал Пашину руку. — Приготовься, сейчас припечёт…

Паша взглянул на Сергея и заметил, как синий огонь в его правом глазу стал разрастаться, превращаясь в слепящее сияние.

— Не смотри на меня, — одними губами прошептал Сергей. — Ты обещал. Я, правда, жуткий. И… Береги себя, Пашка.

И тут в них полетели первые стрелы…

***

Он забыл про обещание не пялиться, потому что оба Стража в битве преобразились до неузнаваемости. Невозможно было не смотреть. Они бы запросто справились и без него. Вдвоём. По сравнению с ними он был слабым ребёнком, мешающимся под ногами… Он не видел ни малейшего шанса начать бой. Его атаки постоянно опережали Сергей и Немой.

Лицо мечника источало холодную ярость. Молниеносные движения, за которыми невозможно уследить, напоминали безумный танец. Меч мелькал в воздухе, рассекая его с невероятной скоростью, длинный обоюдоострый клинок вращался во всех плоскостях одновременно. Воздух вокруг Немого искрил, будто в нём вспыхивали и гасли бенгальские огни. Это было мастерство какого-то недоступного пониманию уровня.

Заражённых тем временем становилось всё больше. Поняв, что ей скоро конец в этом мире, Зона изо всех сил пыталась ускорить своё распространение. Немой отшвырнул меч, неизвестно откуда материализовал лук и стал выпускать стрелы. Слетая с его тетивы, они множились в воздухе. Каждая порождала десяток новых. За несколько мгновений стрелы закрыли собой полнеба, а потом обрушились вниз ливнем и безошибочно поразили цели.

А потом Паша случайно взглянул на Сергея и обомлел. Костенко перемещался по полю битвы, исчезая в одном месте и через секунду появляясь в другом. Его фигуру окутывал жуткий синий свет, льющийся из правого глаза. Он уничтожал заражённых без колебаний, снося голову с плеч или разрубая тела пополам. Никто не мог избежать встречи с ним. Никто не мог даже зацепить или ранить его.

_«Не смотри, когда я начну убивать»._

Паша сам не понимал, что он чувствует, видя, как тот, чьи руки недавно обнимали его с такой нежностью, сейчас стал безжалостной машиной для убийств.

 _«Они не люди»._  
Но ведь они были людьми! У них до сих пор есть близкие…  
_Проклятие… Имеем ли мы право приносить смерть?_

Сергей шёл по берегу замёрзшего озера, оставляя за собой разрубленные тела. Сейчас он почти ничем не отличался от мечника. Его лицо не выражало эмоций, и это выглядело страшнее всего. Именно в тот момент Паша вдруг заметил, что следом за Сергеем начинает собираться толпа заражённых, как за львом на охоте следуют шакалы. Слуги Зоны, как русские, так и немцы, стали сбиваться в кучу. Они двигались такими же скачками, как и Сергей, то исчезая, то материализуясь, словно забыв о вражде между собой. В то же время ратники, чей разум не затронула аномалия, продолжали сражаться друг с другом. Теперь уже на льду озера. Великий Князь, помолившись Богородице, тоже вступил в битву вместе со своими дружинниками.

А потом до Паши дошло, что заражённые движутся не беспорядочно. У них план. Они постепенно смыкают кольцо, собираясь окружить Сергея. Вокруг сражающегося Великого Князя тоже исподволь уплотнялась такая же кучка преследователей. И ещё одна незаметно формировалась вокруг него самого. Только поглощённого пляской смерти Немого не решался трогать.

Размышления о том, на что они все имеют право, вмиг были отброшены. Сила сама наполнила руки и вырвалась на свободу. Открыв разум для битвы, он слился с этой энергией сразу, словно привычнее ничего не было.

«Закрыться», — отдал мысленный приказ Паша, понимая, что его атака не останется без ответа. Вокруг него голубоватым светящимся коконом возник магический щит, и энергия заражённых разбилась об него. Потребовалось ещё три атаки, чтобы обездвижить всех, после чего Паша приказал Силе переместить его к Сергею. Это оказалось совсем несложно.

Мир схлопнулся и возник снова, как и в прошлый раз. Не тратя ни мгновения, Паша безжалостно ударил по тем, кто пытался взять Сергея в кольцо. На сей раз хватило одной атаки, чтобы слуги Зоны один за другим рухнули на землю.

Немой уже догадался о тактике Зоны и направлялся в сторону Великого Князя Александра.  
Паша с облегчением выдохнул. За персону, играющую самую важную роль в истории, переживать больше не стоило. Его защитят. И даже историческому ходу битвы они не помешали. Если в начале сражения кто-то из русских ратников ещё пытался остановить их, считая демонами, то теперь желающих не осталось. Судя по всему, дружинники князя решили, что «нечисть из преисподней» вызвали богомерзкие тевтонцы, а значит именно с ними и надо сражаться. Поэтому теперь новгородцы и владимирцы с удвоенной энергией преследовали противника по льду озера, разбив его строй. Тевтонцы, придя в ужас от того, что русские способны, оказывается, получать помощь даже от дьявола, улепётывали со всех ног.

Наблюдая за уже известным ему из школьных учебников исходом битвы, Паша расслабился и не ждал беды. Эта беспечность едва не стала роковой. Он осознал собственную ошибку лишь в тот миг, когда Немой с невероятной скоростью появился позади, срубая своим мечом голову заражённого тевтонца.  
Паша посмотрел на Немого и впервые, наверное, заметил во взгляде мечника не леденящую пустоту, а усталость и безысходность.

Через мгновение к ним приблизился Сергей. Синее мерцание в его правом глазу угасло, а выражение лица стало точно таким же, как у Немого — отчаянным, безнадёжным. Паше больно было видеть, что Сергей после этого боя казался постаревшим на несколько лет, словно всё, что он совершил, вынуло последнюю радость из его сердца.

— Ты был молодцом, — Сергей потрепал его по плечу. — Быстро сообразил, как управлять Силой. Вот ты и прошёл боевое крещение.

Немой, повернувшись к Паше, вдруг неожиданно спросил что-то на своём непонятном наречии. Паша только пожал плечами, как обычно, не поняв ни слова.

— Открой ему свой разум, — вполголоса посоветовал Сергей.

— Ни за что! Не хочу, чтобы он в моей голове ковырялся! Без обид, Сергей… Я не позволю ему.

— Он спрашивает, не пострадал ли ты?

— Не пострадал, — и добавил неожиданно для самого себя, обращаясь к мечнику. — Спасибо, что спас.

Немой вдруг слабо улыбнулся и кивнул, словно понял скупые слова благодарности.

— Я нашёл того, кто распространял Зону, — сообщил Сергей. — Носитель мёртв. Сейчас мы уйдём и запечатаем за собой вход, возникший на льду озера. Зона обезврежена.

И только теперь Паша ощутил, что и на него тоже наваливается невероятная усталость. Хотелось лечь навзничь и не шевелиться, но рука Сергея нашла его пальцы, и к нему мгновенно вернулись силы.

***

— А на Немого ты всё-таки пялился, — шутливо заметил Сергей, когда они уже сидели в «ашраме» у Немого и пили сому.

На сей раз напиток шёл легче, голова не болела.

— Да я просто… — смущённо начал Паша.

— Ладно, было на что посмотреть. И этот сын брамина, представляешь, ещё уверяет меня, будто в своих краях не был круче всех! Будто избранник принца и брат Праведника владели оружием лучше. А ещё у них Дед какой-то в столице жил… Сын покойного царя, отрёкшийся от трона наследник. Так он наравне с молодёжью дрался против слуг Зоны. Много тысяч порешил. Если бы его не обманули по совету «божественной аватары», Дед не помер бы… Слушай, серьёзно! Я бы взял Деда к себе в ФСБ, цены б ему на заданиях не было… Жаль, что он на небесах давно.

Сома действовала мягче гауды. Она приносила тёплое расслабление. К тому же здорово развязывала язык. Сергей, казалось, не мог помолчать и минуты, да и Паша из последних сил сдерживал себя, чтобы не выболтать то, что само просилось наружу. Сидя рядом с ним и рассказывая о впечатливших его событиях прошлого, Сергей тяжело навалился щекой на его плечо, да ещё положил руку на пояс, крепко прижимая к себе. Губы его были так близко, что, казалось, ещё мгновение, и поцелуй, о котором Паша не решался попросить, состоится сам собой… Завладеть этим желанным ртом сейчас было бы проще всего, но на них пристально глядел абсолютно невозмутимый и трезвый даже после второго кувшина сомы Немой. И в его присутствии расслабляющее действие древней самогонки на грибах со склонов какого-то неведомого «Химавана» полностью обнулялось.

Немой, как и в прошлый раз, сидел за столом, не вмешиваясь в беседу, но при этом не сводил с них внимательных глаз.

«И чего пялится? И чего не напьётся и не уснёт?» — досадовал Паша, в очередной раз украдкой оглядывая странное помещение, куда его притащил Сергей «снять стресс».

Не то чтобы Паша возражал. Он сам бы не против расслабиться после всего случившегося, но только не в компании Немого и не в его мрачной хибаре. Однако, увы, пришлось…

Комната была низкой, тесной и неказистой. Возле стен горели лампады, воткнутые в металлические закопчённые подставки. Крохотные язычки пламени почти не давали света. Вместо кровати лежала только соломенная подстилка.

— Трава куша, — пояснил Сергей, показывая на неё пальцем. — Пользоваться не рекомендую. Все бока исколешь. Немой считает, что воины должны быть минималистами, поэтому создал себе тут аскетический тренировочный полигон. Но лично я всё же предпочитаю кровать или раскладушку, однако придётся спать на полу. И ты там же ложись.

— Да я вообще не собираюсь ночевать здесь! — выпалил Паша, но Сергей почему-то только скептически усмехнулся на его замечание.

Мечнику же такая спартанская обстановка, определённо, нравилась. Похоже, это жилище напоминало ему седую древность, из которой он явился. Повсюду были развешаны какие-то цветные куски ткани и пучки сухих растений. В воздухе пахло пряностями, жасмином и ещё чем-то сладким. Свежие белые и жёлтые соцветия украшали подножие непонятной цилиндрической скульптуры, увитой чётками.

— Так вот символически Немой представляет себе своё божество. Как по мне, нормальный вид, — прокомментировал захмелевший Сергей. — Ну не лепить же в самом деле фигуру с трезубцем? Это же… чертовски долго!

Паша машинально кивнул. Он чувствовал, что сам уже изрядно набрался, поэтому старался молчать. Ибо подозревал, что если откроет рот, то остановиться уже не сможет…

— Я напугал тебя во время сражения? — вдруг с места в карьер спросил Сергей. — Ты ведь и на меня смотрел?

Паша торопливо кивнул.

— А я знал, — в голосе Сергея послышалось грустное удовлетворение. — Немой сказал, эта светящаяся штука в моём глазу называется Каустубха. Стражам она не положена. Она вообще никому не положена. Этот магический камень принадлежит «божественным аватарам», чтобы соединять их напрямую с Силой. Видимо, этот конкретный экземпляр остался после гибели той последней «аватары», разрушившей мир Немого. Из-за этого камня Немой едва не порешил меня, когда нашёл возле стены… Он не ждал гостей, и моё появление изрядно выбило его из колеи. А тут ещё у меня глаз синим засветился, как у того «благодетеля-флейтиста» и «борца за истину», кого Немой больше всех ненавидел. Ещё немного, и меня бы избавили от страданий, но я начал корчиться, и на мне проступила татуировка. Тогда Немой понял, что я тоже Страж. Если бы трансформация на миг задержалась, я стал бы трупом. Может, и к лучшему… Ведь я сам не знаю, где тот синий камень подцепил и что он со мной творит! Его энергия проникает в меня и… Чёрт, не знаю, как объяснить… Будто вся суть мира лежит на блюдечке. Будто весь мир — это пластилин, и я могу лепить из него, что захочу! Но я при этом знаю, что моя цель — только разрушать, и я ни-че-го не чувствую, ничего другого не могу делать… Убиваю людей, будто сметаю мусор с пола или смешиваю омлет миксером. Так быть не должно. Не должно, правда?

Паша не успел ответить. Неожиданно Сергей обхватил его поперёк туловища и тяжело завалился вместе с ним на пол, прижавшись щекой к его груди и не обращая ни малейшего внимания на застывшего от удивления Немого.

— Скажи, что я человек… Пожалуйста, скажи, что я всё ещё человек…

Паша открыл рот и несколько раз вдохнул, пытаясь совладать с возбуждением, накатившим, будто волна цунами.

— Ты человек, — прошептал он дрожащим голосом. — Человек, конечно…

Он положил руку на лоб Сергея, успокаивая его и себя одновременно.

_«Как хорошо… Никогда бы не подумал, что может быть так здорово — просто быть с ним рядом!»_

Слова уже сами рвались наружу, их было ничем не остановить.

— Ты не просто человек, ты самый лучший… Как бы нас не изувечили эти чёртовы деревья, синие камни и кривые миры, я всё время буду идти за тобой: в битву, в ад. Или сюда… пить настойку на химаванских грибах… Я пойду куда скажешь и отравлюсь ради тебя чем хочешь, потому что… Ты нужен мне как никто! Короче, давай, возьми ремень и выбей из меня эту дурь или ещё что-нибудь со мной сделай, потому что иначе мне хана, правда… Я не могу так больше, — он порывисто схватил ладонь Сергея и прижал её к своим губам, а потом перекатился на бок, закрываясь собственной спиной от чужих настойчивых глаз, и украдкой вжал эту тяжёлую, тёплую руку себе меж бёдер. — Посмотри, что ты делаешь со мной, — с болезненным надрывом зашептал он, касаясь губами мочки уха Сергея.

И тут же замер, трезвея от ужаса и ожидая, что сейчас вместо желанной ласки получит полновесный хук, но ничего подобного не последовало.

Сергей его не слышал. Он крепко спал на полу, чему-то тихо улыбаясь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Зло.  
> ** Дьявол.


	16. Скрытое за стеной

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Паша узнаёт о том, что от него всё это время скрывал Сергей.

Разочарование от того, что вырвавшееся признание пропало впустую, мгновенно сменилось совсем другим чувством — желанием обнять, защитить, избавить от всех тревог. Спящий Сергей выглядел таким открытым и беззащитным, что невозможно было обижаться на него. Паша некоторое время смотрел ему в лицо, а потом, решившись, тихо привлёк к себе, поудобнее устроив его голову на своём плече.

— Всё в порядке, ты просто чертовски устал, кроме того… Это всё грибное пойло виновато! — добавил он, мысленно пожелав Немому провалиться в ад вместе с его «старинными отцовскими рецептами». — Спи. И не надо мне ничего, главное, что мы есть друг у друга, а всё остальное… Да обойдусь, не страшно.

И стоило так подумать, как болезненное возбуждение превратилось в простое человеческое счастье от прикосновения к нему. Паша ощутил, как веки начинают тяжелеть и закрываться.

— Спи, — повторил он, зарывшись лицом в волосы Сергея, и в следующую минуту его сознание тоже погрузилось в мягкий, спокойный сон.

***

Очнулся он от ощущения безотчётной тревоги. Лампады по-прежнему горели, скупо освещая комнату. Всё так же пахло травами, дымом и незнакомыми специями.

Немой сидел с закрытыми глазами перед цилиндрической статуей своего божества. Лицо его по-прежнему было лишено какого-либо выражения, только губы слегка шевелились. Паша поднялся с пола, разминая затёкшие руки и ноги.

— Сергей! — позвал он.

Ответа не последовало, и тревога усилилась. Паша точно помнил, что заснули они рядом, так куда мог уйти Костенко? Почему не разбудил его?

Представив себе образ квартиры Сергея, Паша мгновенно переместился туда, но, обойдя пустые и тёмные комнаты, никого там не обнаружил. Помещение выглядело безлюдным.

— Куда он мог деться?

На всякий случай Паша проверил и своё жилище, но никого не нашёл и там. Встревожившись не на шутку, он вернулся к Немому. Приблизившись, бесцеремонно встряхнул мечника за плечо.

— Проснись, сын арийской земли. Помощь нужна.

Немой невозмутимо продолжал читать свои молитвы, даже глаз не открыл.

— Эй! — повысил голос Паша. — Очнись! Никуда твоя скульптура не денется. Ты уже пять тысяч лет тут сидишь в позе лотоса, пользы ноль. Боги про нас давно забыли. Сергей ведь сказал тебе, куда уходит?

Никакой реакции.

— Вот чурбан бесчувственный. Неужели он действительно мог раньше любить кого-то? Не верится… Как йогов вообще из транса выводят? Может, двинуть чем-нибудь, чтобы расширенное космическое сознание приняло повседневный размер? Безусловно, мне прилетит в ответ, но сейчас нет другого выхода.

Паша начал оглядываться в поисках тяжёлого предмета, но тут внезапно Немой, не открывая глаз, цепко ухватил его за запястье. С такой же решимостью коршуны хватают свою добычу, а львы прыгают на спину антилопы. Его захват был настолько крепким, что Паша понял: если он будет трепыхаться, перелом ему гарантирован.

— Ты чего? — спросил Паша, стараясь подавить неприятное чувство, колыхнувшееся внутри. — Отпусти. Я и сам сбегать не собираюсь, а поговорить хочу.

Немой медленно открыл глаза, взглянул на него, затем осторожно потянулся второй рукой ко лбу Паши, но не дотронулся, а остановил свои пальцы в паре сантиметров от лица. Взгляд Немого стал вопросительным. Он ждал.

— А, чёрт… Хочешь вот так общаться? — догадался Паша.

Немой сдержанно кивнул. Паша заколебался на мгновение, а потом решился.

— Да читай уже, что хочешь. Какая теперь разница? Ты вчера и без того всё видел. И вообще… У тебя у самого в анамнезе принц был. Так что мы квиты, я тоже всё знаю.

Лицо Немого внезапно смягчилось. Это была даже не улыбка, лишь намёк на неё, но его глаза на несколько мгновений перестали быть мёртвыми и пугающими. Он отпустил свой стальной захват, освобождая руку Паши.

«Ты закрываешь своё сознание, потому что недолюбливаешь меня», — неожиданно раздался низкий, сильный голос внутри сознания. Голос этот совсем не был похож на то хриплое карканье, которое ему довелось слышать прежде. И теперь Паша понимал каждое слово, будто с ним говорили на русском.

«Я не обижен на тебя, ибо таково моё проклятие. За то, что в гневе я погубил множество душ, я был проклят на одиночество до скончания времён. Сила _второго Стража_ излечила моё лицо от язв. До встречи с _твоим Воином_ я был уродлив как череп на шее Матери Кали*, потому что в последний день битвы меня изуродовал _Сапфир Носящий — божественная аватара._ Шрам на моём лбу — след от его чакры**. И только недавно я постепенно начал становиться таким, каким был прежде. Твой Воин исцелил моё тело, ты — моё сердце. Стоило тебе появиться, и я осознал, что снова могу испытывать радость. Вы оба одним своим присутствием оживили меня — того, кто столько веков был лишь блуждающим трупом, поэтому я не могу быть вашим врагом. Ни тебе, ни ему. Я никогда не причиню вам вреда. Вчера, когда ты сказал, что всё равно пойдёшь сражаться, ты напомнил мне лотосоокого царя, самого красивого и умелого лучника в Бхарате. Любовь принца принадлежала только ему, но он воистину был того достоин. Думаю, часть его атмы*** в тебе. Стань, как он, доспехами для своего Воина, а я, по воле Триады, буду оберегать вас».

Паша молчал в растерянности, слушая его, а потом вдруг осознал, что Немой своим многословием опять отвлекает его от главного.

«Мне некогда предаваться воспоминаниям! Я рад, что тебе стало лучше, но мне нужно знать, где Сергей. Ты можешь сказать или нет?»

«Обещай, что будешь добр к нему», — послышалось в ответ.

«Быть добрым? Что ты имеешь в виду?» — насторожился Паша.

«В сердце твоём должна быть мудрость, а не гнев, даже если его поступки не по нраву тебе».

«О его поступках я и так всё знаю, а ненависть давно перешагнул. Точнее, я и не испытывал к нему ненависти. Я _другого_ ненавидел. Но сейчас об этом нет смысла говорить».

«Твой Воин наполнился решимостью поведать тебе о своих поступках, а не о чужих, поэтому он ждёт понимания. Ты способен на это? Если нет, я пойду и скажу, чтобы он отложил разговор до лучших времён, хотя времени уже осталось немного…»

«Погоди, — внутри у Паши всё похолодело. — Ты о чём вообще? Объяснись!»

«Он попросил, когда ты проснёшься, проводить тебя к нему, поэтому я не имею права на любые неосторожные слова. Но и не имею сил отказать ему, однако я хочу быть уверен, что понимание в твоём сердце окажется сильнее гнева».

Теперь уже Паша сам схватил мечника за руку.

«Хватит болтать! Прекрати загадывать загадки и веди меня к нему! Быстро! У меня такое чувство, что он в беде. Это так?!»

Ничего более не ответив, Немой поднялся с пола и протянул Паше руку. Тот крепко ухватился за неё, и они оба через мгновение оказались в тёмном коридоре квартиры Сергея.

«Я уже был здесь, — скептически заметил Паша, обращаясь к Немому. — В комнатах никого нет».

Никак не отреагировав на эту фразу, мечник прошёл сквозь лишённую освещения спальню и коснулся той единственной стены, возле которой не стояло мебели, что-то вполголоса пробормотал на своём варварском наречии. Стена раздвинулась, и в лицо Паше ударил яркий свет, заставив на секунду зажмуриться. Немой, указав Паше на открывшийся проход, почёл за лучшее исчезнуть, правильно поняв, что сейчас будет не до него.

—  _Немой уже совсем скоро приведёт его_ , — услышал Паша негромкий голос Сергея и с тревожно забившимся сердцем прижался к открытому проёму, внимательно прислушиваясь. — Он, конечно, не будет терпелив и молчалив, как ты, выслушивая мои объяснения. Наверняка придёт в ярость. Он у нас горячий, сам знаешь. Проклятье… Из лучших побуждений я наделал столько ошибок, что ими можно вымостить путь в Пекин и обратно… Я мог сказать сразу, как только он появился. Тогда было проще. Но он только отошёл от трансформации, потерял семью… Как я мог обрушить на него ещё и это? А теперь, конечно, поздно, но молчать больше нельзя. Ему принимать решение.

Паша открыл дверь шире и вошёл в помещение, скрытое за стеной спальни Сергея. И застыл, едва сдерживая крик: в незнакомой ему комнате с белым полом и потолком на кровати, напоминающей больничную койку, лежал ещё один Павел Вершинин. Лицо его было бледно, словно у покойника, глаза закрыты, а вокруг тела мерцало голубоватое сияние, в точности такое, какое окружало ствол «божественного дерева». Сидя подле него прямо на полу, Сергей осторожно держал безвольно свисающую руку.

— Ты потерпи, скоро всё кончится. Уверен, даже если он возненавидит меня, то в отношении тебя примет верное решение.

Голова закружилась, и Пашу швырнуло обратно к стене, мимо которой он только что прошёл. Найдя точку опоры собственной спиной, Паша сполз вниз и уселся на корточки, пользуясь тем, что Сергей ещё его не видит. Хотелось закричать, но он сдержался, прикусив кулак. Однако, наверное, какой-то шум он всё-таки произвёл. Сергей вздрогнул, отпустил руку двойника Паши и оглянулся. И от того глубокого чувства вины, которое Паша увидел в обращённых к нему глазах, сердце пронзили отчаяние и холод.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Мать Кали - тёмная богиня разрушения.  
> ** Чакра - в данном случае имеется в виду метательное оружие.  
> *** Атма - душа.


	17. Решение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Паша принимает важное решение в отношении своего двойника.

— Это кто? — стараясь совладать с дрожью в голосе, Паша указал на свою бесчувственную копию и, воспользовавшись тем, что Сергей только собирался с духом для ответа, заговорил снова. — То есть, нет, я понимаю, что миров — великое множество, и этот конкретный экземпляр откуда-то вывалился… Более того, мне уже доводилось видеть нескольких дублей. Один погиб на моих глазах и, как потом выяснилось, я его грохнул. Второй затащил нас всех в Америку. Хотел бы я знать, где он сейчас, но, наверное, в таком любопытстве нет здравого смысла… Третий мой двойник погиб во младенчестве, и об этом мне с моими друзьями сообщил ты. И если этот вот ни первый, ни второй и ни третий, то… _кто тогда_?

— Тот, кто отдыхал на Байкале, — тяжело промолвил Сергей, — тот, чья байдарка перевернулась, а тела не нашли.

— О чёрт… Я мог догадаться! А теперь объясни, что делает труп в твоей комнате? И почему он не отличается по возрасту от меня? Он должен быть намного моложе!

— Потому что он не мёртв. Он продолжает жить, а жизнь в нём поддерживает Сила. Его тело взрослеет и будет взрослеть дальше. Он постареет и умрёт, как обычный человек, не выходя отсюда и не просыпаясь.

— Но кто усыпил его?! И кто притащил сюда?!

— Паш, всё непросто. Когда я ушёл через разлом между мирами, появившийся в реакторе во время чикагского эксперимента, я не забыл о тебе. Я хотел убедиться, что с тобой всё будет в порядке. Я продолжал следить за этим миром, и я ждал твоего в нём появления. Когда родился твой двойник, я стал наблюдать за его судьбой. Он рос на моих глазах, пошёл в школу, встретил друзей… Я видел, как он увлекался стрельбой и греблей. Я думал, что это ты! Я был уверен, что ты возродился в его теле! И когда его лодка перевернулась, я вытащил его, думая, будто спасаю тебя, но вскоре понял, что ошибся. Просто посмотрев вблизи в его глаза, я осознал, что это не ты… Я собирался вернуть его обратно, но, во-первых, не знал, как теперь это сделать, а, во-вторых, когда твой двойник пришёл в себя, то он стал проситься пожить здесь ещё немного… Он считал всё происходящее с ним то ли сном, то ли неким советским экспериментом на благо коммунистической партии, но он не боялся. Наоборот, ему нравилось. Я показал ему дерево, а он научился беседовать жестами с Немым. Пить мы ему, само собой, не предлагали. Пацан ещё!

« _Готов поклясться, я даже знаю, что этому „пацану“ здесь понравилось больше всего, и почему он не хотел уходить_ », — ревниво подумал Паша.

— Именно он однажды сообщил мне, наблюдая за деревом, что в его родном мире из ниоткуда появился ты. И вот тогда этот парень не на шутку перепугался и впервые пожелал уйти отсюда. Тогда я и погрузил его в это состояние, в котором он находится до сих пор. Он законсервирован, как те миры, которые ждут возрождения «божественного дерева».

Наступила долгая мучительная пауза, а потом Паша выдавил одно только слово:

— Зачем?

— Вернись он в тот мир, что стало бы с тобой? Я был уверен, что очистил тебя от Зоны, и ты снова стал обычным человеком. И я хотел, чтобы у тебя была счастливая, чёрт побери, человеческая жизнь, не то что у нас с Немым!

— И ради этого ты пожертвовал его жизнью, вмешавшись в его судьбу?

—  _Я думал, что это ты!_ Проклятый синий камень в моём глазу каким-то образом создал проход в твой мир, и мне удалось дотянуться до твоего двойника! Я вытащил его, когда он уже почти захлебнулся. Никого не было рядом, понимаешь, никого! Его бы не спасли. Он не в себе был первые две недели. Просто сидел в углу и не разговаривал. Иногда пить просил или есть. Или в туалет. Спал прямо на полу. При малейшей попытке сдвинуть его с места сжимался в комок. Потом отошёл. А когда начал нормально фразы строить, я понял, что стресс миновал, парня можно возвращать. Только вот создать проход снова уже не получилось. А тут твой двойник и сам сказал, что обратно не хочет. А потом ты появился и занял его место. Что мне оставалось делать? Я усыпил его, чтобы он тут не паниковал, а ты мог продолжать оставаться _там_ в безопасности.

Паша схватился руками за голову.

— Так нельзя. Это надо как-то… отыграть обратно! Исправить! Я не хочу, понимаешь, не хочу жить взаймы, чтобы кто-то платил за моё счастье! Ни ты, ни он — никто! У него должна быть своя жизнь, а не этот… вынужденный анабиоз!

— Всё теперь зависит от тебя, — промолвил Сергей. — Тебе решать, что с ним будет дальше.

— Мне? — растерялся Паша.

— Именно. Пару часов назад я узнал, что Киняев успел собрать новую группу учёных. Он будет повторять эксперимент в чернобыльской лаборатории через неделю. Как я и думал, его не напугало ни твоё загадочное исчезновение, ни появление Немого из реактора. Киняев — потенциальный носитель. Он будет делать всё, лишь бы помочь Зоне проникнуть в свой мир. Но в данном случае нам это отчасти на руку. Когда он начнёт эксперимент, проход между мирами откроется, и твоего двойника можно будет вернуть. Только с одним условием: тебе придётся, призвав Силу, отдать ему свои воспоминания о прожитых годах. Если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы у этого парня была нормальная жизнь, тебе придётся отдать ему то, от чего ты сам добровольно отказался.

_«Будь добр к нему»…  
«Я хочу быть уверен, что понимание в твоём сердце окажется сильнее гнева»…_

— Мне надо подумать, — Паша отвернулся, пытаясь успокоиться. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное.

— Безусловно. У нас ещё есть неделя …

— Нет. Ты не понял. Нет недели! Я подумаю и скажу своё решение прямо сейчас, не выходя из этой комнаты. Только ты тоже должен ответить мне на пару вопросов.

— Хорошо.

— Почему ты держал его рядом с собой?

— Чёрт, Паш… А где я должен был его держать?

— Мне ты помог создать отдельное жильё, а его поселил у себя за стеной! — гнев всё-таки победил мудрость и начал выплёскиваться.

— Он без сознания много лет! Он ничего не слышит и ни на что не реагирует!

— Неправда! Ты разговариваешь с ним так, как будто он _очень даже способен реагировать_!

— Да, потому что… — Сергей осёкся и замолчал. — Давай следующий вопрос.

— Нет, я хочу прояснить всё до конца. Ты семь с половиной лет держишь мою точную копию рядом со своей комнатой и ничего об этом не говоришь мне до тех пор, пока тебе не взбредает в голову вернуть его обратно! А теперь я должен отдать ему свои воспоминания, касающиеся моей жизни _там_?

— Ты сам сказал, что надо всё исправить и поступить справедливо, — напомнил Сергей.

— Вернуть его обратно — справедливо! Отдать ему мою семью и мою память — нет!

— Твоей дочери нужен отец.

—  _Я_ её отец! И я не хочу сам забывать о том, что она — моя дочь, отдав свою память кому-то другому!

— Ты ничего не забудешь. Сила копирует, но не стирает оригинал. Твоя память останется у тебя.

— Но копия моих воспоминаний появится и у него! А я не хочу, чтобы он считал себя её отцом!

— Он бы всё равно стал её отцом, не приди ты в тот мир… Кто знает, что мы с тобой затронули в общей сети миров, изменив прошлое в одном из них? Может, если бы мы не влезли в чикагский эксперимент, лодка твоего двойника не перевернулась бы? Нам не дано знать всю взаимосвязь событий!

— В двух. Мы с тобой изменили прошлое в двух мирах…

— Это был мой двойник с тобой в самом первом мире, не я, — заметил Сергей.

— Не имеет значения. Если ты перепутал меня с другим, я могу перепутать _кого-то с тобой_.

— Ты злишься.

— О да. Злюсь. Я чертовски зол! 

Душу сжигали ярость и обида.

— Скажи, ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я дал ему утонуть? Пусть бы умер, да?

Они оба снова умолкли, глядя друг на друга.

— Ты уже здесь и точно знаешь, что не вернёшься _туда_ , — сказал Сергей. — Ты хочешь, чтобы твоя дочь росла без отца? Может, лучше у неё будет двойник отца, чем никого вообще?

— Он никогда не полюбит её, как я.

— Полюбит. У него будут все твои воспоминания, начиная с момента её рождения.

— Но он будет также помнить о происшедших здесь событиях!

— Ошибаешься. Он быстро забудет этот мир, посчитав всё увиденное дурным сном. В его голове останется несчастный случай на Байкале, а следующее, что ясно врежется в память — твой разговор с Алексеем Гореловым в его квартире. То, как испугались твоего появления, а потом обрадовались тебе мать и отец… То, как ты познакомился с Аней, вашу свадьбу… Ты впишешь в его мозг это всё с такой же лёгкостью, с какой вписывал домашнюю работу в тетрадь, учась в школе.

— Ты следил за мной! — вдруг нервно рассмеялся Паша. — Ты всё это время меня выслеживал! Ты знаешь о каждом моём шаге, начиная с того момента, как я оказался в Москве в две тысячи двенадцатом!

— Я Страж. Я знаю всё обо всех мирах, и твой — не исключение.

— Ты шпионил за мной столько времени! А я-то… доверял тебе!

_«Как больно… Всего час назад я смотрел в его лицо, считая самым близким человеком на свете, и вот… Как можно так ошибаться?»_

— Кто я для тебя? Подопытный кролик? Кем ты меня вообще считаешь? Я чуть получше, чем этот… — он указал рукой на своего мирно спящего двойника. — Или нет, пожалуй, я даже хуже. Когда ты подарил мне его жизнь, в ней не было, по сути, ничего интересного, а теперь от меня взамен ждёшь, что я пожертвую ему дочь и жену?

— Прекрати. Не говори так.

Если бы Паша присмотрелся внимательнее, то увидел бы, что лицо Сергея искажено такой же болью, какая мучила его самого.

— Хорошо, оставь его. Я не требую, чтобы ты хоть чем-то жертвовал. Но всё-таки помни, что у тебя ещё есть неделя на размышления, и если ты решишься, то, когда откроется проход, я перемещу его к стене реактора и там разбужу… Никто ничего не заподозрит. Киняев будет думать, что это — последствие его эксперимента. Ты пропал, потом появился. Подмену он не распознает. А я внушу сотрудникам лаборатории, что все записи по эксперименту надо уничтожить. Как старые, так и новые. И реактор разобрать.

— Тебе это удастся? — с сомнением спросил Паша. — Внушить такое?

— Если я задействую Каустубху, то да.

— Ты же сам боишься этой синей штуки! Тогда зачем намеренно ею пользоваться?

— Это мой долг как Стража — защитить мир от проникновения Зоны. Любой ценой.

«Долг… А как же простые человеческие чувства? — хотелось крикнуть Паше. — Неужели ты хочешь однажды стать бесчувственным монстром, как та божественная аватара, которой когда-то принадлежал магический сапфир?»

_«Скажи, что я всё ещё человек…»_

Паша тогда ответил без колебаний, что да, вне сомнений, это так. Но как быть с ответом на вопрос сегодня? Что он ответил бы, задай ему Костенко тот же вопрос прямо сейчас?

Паша шагнул ближе и заглянул сквозь светящийся голубым светом кокон в лицо своего двойника. Да, пожалуй, ни Аня, ни Аришка не заметят подмены, если получат этого Павла Вершинина обратно. Аришка будет счастлива, что папа вернулся… На одной чаше весов её счастье, на другой — собственная задетая гордость и самолюбие. Что выбрать? И каково будет ему? Он останется здесь с человеком, который способен скрывать от него жизненно важные вещи, с тем, кто непонятно что к нему чувствует, с тем, кто способен с лёгкостью жертвовать одной жизнью ради другой, не щадя подчас даже себя…

А потом Паша вспомнил руки, удерживавшие его, когда они вместе взбирались на заплесневелую ветвь божественного дерева. И то, как его обнимали вчера, когда они вместе перебрали сомы в хибаре Немого. И то, как он наговорил спящему Сергею столько всего, о чём страшно сейчас даже думать, но оно само собой лезет в голову, несмотря на боль, гнев и сомнения.

«Я тоже хорош. Наворотил в своей жизни всякого… Даже если он лжёт мне сейчас и будет лгать дальше, плевать. Я всё равно останусь с ним, потому что не могу иначе».

И решившись, он положил скрещённые руки поверх энергетического щита, окружающего тело своего двойника.

— Я отдам ему свою память.


	18. Момент истины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После окончания истории с двойником Сергей устраивает для Паши празднование Нового года. Паша вынуждает Сергея сделать признание.

«Ты не должен идти с нами. Если Киняев увидит тебя и твоего двойника одновременно, наша затея провалится. У него не должно остаться сомнений в том, что Павел Вершинин, которого он потерял во время первого эксперимента, и твой двойник — одно и то же лицо. Если он хоть на мгновение что-то заподозрит… Не видать твоей семье счастливой жизни, сам понимаешь».

«Но… Я вот так вынужден буду сидеть тут и ждать? И даже не увижу, как всё прошло?»

«Потом увидишь, если захочешь. Но не советую. Не смотри больше в ту сторону. Не годится сдирать собственными руками корку с заживающей раны. Ты же не мазохист».

С этими словами Сергей подхватил на руки спящего Вершинина, окружённого голубоватым светом, и осторожно понёс его к выходу. Немой молча следовал за Сергеем, ни разу не обернувшись на Пашу. Потом они скрылись за расступившейся перед ними лазуритовой стеной. Паша проводил их глазами, а затем проследовал в свою комнату. Остановился в спальне и долго смотрел на детскую кроватку с игрушечным медведем. Решившись, закрыл глаза и представил, как и то, и другое медленно растворяется в воздухе. Через минуту уже ни кроватки, ни плюшевого Лёшки больше не было.

***

Коньяк получился ужасным, намного хуже гауды Немого. В первое мгновение Паша был горд тем, что всё-таки сумел материализовать бутылку, стакан и даже штопор.

«Только пару глотков, чтобы успокоиться, — подумал он, отпивая из горлышка, и тут же закашлялся, зажав рот рукой. — Фу, мерзость».

Он с отвращением вылил странно пахнущее пойло в раковину, стараясь не задумываться о том, куда ведёт здешняя «канализация». Не найдя, чем занять себя, машинально переместился в квартиру Сергея и поставил первую попавшуюся под руку виниловую пластинку на старый проигрыватель. Игла заскрипела, скользя по звуковой дорожке, а перед глазами невольно пронеслось воспоминание о том, как Сергей нёс на руках его двойника.

«Почему у меня такое чувство, будто этот парень обокрал меня?»

_Здесь лапы у елей дрожат на весу.  
Здесь птицы щебечут тревожно.  
Живёшь в заколдованном диком лесу,  
Откуда уйти невозможно…_

Паша не знал, смеяться или плакать. Пластинку он в тему выбрал, как раз чтоб занозу поглубже вогнать. Надо поискать «Паромщика». Наверняка и эта звукозапись имеется где-то среди вороха пластинок. С коньяком не задалось, зато душу себе поковырять с трезвых-то глаз — самое оно.

_Украду, если кража тебе по душе,  
Зря ли я столько сил разбазарил.  
Соглашайся хотя бы на рай в шалаше,  
Если терем с дворцом кто-то занял._

Не положено ему ни терема, ни дворца, ни шалаша. Только исполнение долга вместе с Немым и с тем, кому он никогда не решится признаться…  
Ничего. Лишь бы Сергей был рядом. Как друг, как Страж, как … кто угодно, хоть злодей последний. Главное, чтоб был живой. А ещё надо сохранить чёртово дерево невредимым, чтобы Аня и Аришка прожили долгую жизнь. Пусть другой Вершинин сделает их счастливыми…

_А если не сделает, закопаю ведь собственными руками!_

Он улёгся на диван и завернулся в плед, намереваясь просто дождаться возвращения Сергея. Пластинка продолжала играть, потрескивая…

***

— Подъём, новобранец!

Паша от неожиданности подскочил на диване и обомлел: возле него стоял Сергей, держа в каждой руке по две бутылки. Все они были разного объёма, цвета и степени наполненности.

— Хотел за тобой идти, а ты, оказывается, уже здесь. Молодец! Знаешь о том, что в твоём мире недавно Новый год отметили? Я по случаю «Советское полусухое» прихватил. И ещё бутылку «Столичной», «Вардзию» и «Двин». В общем, не ту сомнительную бурду, которую мог бы сам материализовать или которую в две тысячи двенадцатом пил, а спиртное, прошедшее строгий советский контроль качества. «Вардзию», кстати, рекомендую. Пятьдесят лет выдержки. У этих физиков есть вкус.

— Погоди… Ты это всё украл?! — опешил Паша.

— Обижаешь! Угостили.

— Слабо верится. От Стражей обычно все в панике бегут. С чего бы вдруг такая любовь?

— Ладно, твоя взяла. Я на самом деле только водку попросил. Сам не ожидал, что мне столько всего притащат! Пытался отказываться, но мне с такими восторженными лицами «Вардзию», «Двин» и шампанское совали, уверяя, что у них ещё много осталось… Грешен, поддался соблазну. Немой потом сказал, что, оказывается, обладателю Каустубхи никто ни в чём отказать не может… Более того, любая просьба перевыполняется.

— Короче, ты им ту синюю штуку в глазу включил? — уточнил Паша.

— Да, но выпивка была не основной целью. А всё остальное я сделал, как надо: записи уничтожены, реактор скоро разберут. Твой двойник очнулся, ничего лишнего не вспомнил и скоро будет переправлен самолётом в Москву.

_Всё верно. Всё хорошо. Я этого и хотел._

— А Киняев?

— Его лишь могила исправит. Он даже после лицезрения нас с Немым при полном параде так и не понял, что из его затеи с реактором ничего не выйдет. Ему придётся опять восстанавливать записи, переезжать в другое место и искать новых исполнителей, потому что с Чернобылем покончено. Никто из учёных больше не поедет туда. Я позаботился об этом. Но даже если Киняев начнёт всё с нуля где-нибудь, я не позволю ему благополучно довести эксперимент до конца. Я буду зубами выгрызать Зону из этой ветки дерева, даже если на всём божественном растении она окажется последней.

_«Упёртый. Такой же, каким был тот, другой…»_

Сергей поставил бутылки на стол.

— Нужны бокалы под коньяк и шампанское. Четыре штуки. Сейчас принесу, — и он собрался на кухню, но Паша остановил его удивлённым вопросом.

— Почему четыре? Немой не с нами?

Сергей неопределённо махнул рукой.

— Он отмечает день возрождения какого-то Сурьи. Будет молиться, короче. А я не могу ведь оставить тебя без Нового года после всего, что ты пережил? Главное, не напиться бы самому вдрызг и не заснуть снова в неподходящий момент.

Паша ощутил, как тело по телу пробежала горячая дрожь. Щёки мгновенно заполыхали.

— Ты… слышал, о чём я говорил тебе тогда?

— Не вполне отчётливо, я уже практически отрубился, — Сергей покрутил кистью руки в воздухе, подтягивая рукав водолазки вверх. — Ты вроде убеждал, что я не так уж ужасен и вполне могу претендовать на звание человека. Я верно уловил общий смысл?

Паша только кивнул, чувствуя, как во рту пересохло.

— Значит, я всё правильно понял. Садись, сейчас закуску принесу. Против сыра и фруктов не возражаешь? А то колбаса, поди, надоела?

— Да я могу и колбасу…

— Ты непритязателен, но вкус воспитывать надо. Высоцкого, смотрю, слушаешь, — он кивнул на проигрыватель с остановленной пластинкой. — Следующий шаг — выучиться не закусывать чем попало хорошую выпивку.

Говоря всё это, Сергей молниеносно накрыл на стол, наполнив тарелки содержимым так быстро, что Паша глазом моргнуть не успел.

_«Силой воспользовался, не иначе»._

— Без ёлки атмосфера не та, — заметил Сергей, и уже через пару секунд пахнущая свежестью леса полутораметровая ель появилась перед ними, украшенная мишурой и блестящими шарами. — Двухметровую хотел, под потолок, но, вижу, промахнулся. Ладно, садись, — он придвинул к столу пару стульев. — Представим, что куранты уже бьют.

Хлопнула вынутая из бутылки пробка. Сергей налил шампанское в бокалы. Паша задумчиво смотрел на стремительно убывающую пену, стараясь избавиться от невольных ассоциаций с другой реальностью. Там, правда, романтики ещё меньше было. А вместо шампанского — квас, но всё же… Совсем забыть не получалось.

Заметив его напряжение, Сергей поставил бокал на стол.

— Я хорошо представляю, что ты чувствуешь, — заговорил он. — И да, безусловно, тебе не до праздников. Но я ещё в молодости уяснил одно: приняв решение, следуй ему без колебаний, и каковы бы ни были последствия, принимай их. Никогда не думай: если бы я поступил иначе, всё могло быть по-другому. Не жри себя сам. Жизнь и так сжирает нас. У неё много способов. А вообще хватит самокопаний. Давай, загадывай желание! И не про себя, а вслух, иначе оно не исполнится. Чего хочешь — скатерть-самобранку или сапоги-скороходы? Хотя в нашем с тобой случае самое насущное — универсальное оружие для всех отрезков времени и стиратель памяти.

Сергей шутил, а сердце Паши бухало неровно, пропуская удары, а по телу от одного звука его голоса разливалось тепло.

_Как сказать? Мучение хуже смерти._

Не так давно он выпалил всё начистоту и даже наглядно показал, чего хочет, но в нём тогда плескался литр сомы, сегодня же он шампанское даже не пригубил. Решившись, Паша махнул весь бокал залпом, как водку. Поперхнулся. Сергей похлопал его по спине, неодобрительно качая головой.

— Ну кто ж так пьёт? Вот молодость… Всему-то вас учить надо.

Глаза, где искрилось неяркое золото осени и поблескивал суровый холод металла, смотрели на него, и Паша вдруг поймал себя на том, что ещё немного, и он просто безо всяких объяснений обхватит это лицо ладонями и поцелует. И не только губы. Он будет касаться его висков и лба, прижмётся к его волосам, скользнёт вниз по шее, уткнётся в выступающую ключицу. И гори всё ясным огнём…

— Я у тебя спросить кое-что хочу, — промолвил Паша, резко поднимаясь с места и отходя к окну, чтобы успокоиться и прийти в себя от невозможных фантазий. — Считай, что это и есть моё желание. Если я спрошу, ты мне ответишь?

— Говори, — Сергей внезапно тоже стал серьёзен.

— Обещай, что не будешь лгать или уходить в сторону.

— Слово генерал-майора.

— И слово Стража?

— Конечно.

— Ты говорил, что каждому из нас непременно надо за что-то зацепиться, найти свой смысл, иначе рассудок не выдержит… Я знаю, что поддерживает Немого. Но что помогает выжить тебе? Каков твой смысл?

— Ты всё-таки сумел сделать так, что мне придётся ответить, но я дал слово и обмануть тебя не могу, — услышал он голос Сергея за спиной. — Хорошо, слушай. Когда-то много лет назад я встретил одного парня, и я никогда бы не подумал, что с одной встречи этот человек начнёт прорастать внутрь моей души… Как божественное дерево, которое висит в пустоте, но держится за пустое «ничто» так крепко, что способно порождать кучу миров и удерживать их живыми миллиарды лет. То же самое случилось со мной. Одна встреча — и внутри меня выросло дерево, которое ни на чём не держится, но выкорчевать его невозможно. Разве что вместе с собственной душой. Немой сказал, что Сила порождает необъяснимые, нелогичные привязанности. Её цель — заставить Стражей служить себе, и я сначала рассматривал и эту возможность. Однако сколько я ни пытался анализировать свои чувства, я постоянно приходил к тому, что Сила тут ни при чём. Если бы я не стал Стражем, случилось бы то же самое. Ещё раньше Зоны и Силы тот парень стал моей неотъемлемой частью. Это глубже, чем Каустубха в моём глазу.

— Значит… Ты живёшь ради него? — сухими губами спросил Паша.

— Я живу, чтобы не дать погибнуть его миру и тем людям, которые дороги ему. И да, ради него. Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив, насколько это вообще возможно.

 _Вот ты и получил ответ, Вершинин._ Боль была невыносимой.

— Как его зовут?

— Что ж ты недогадливый такой? — в голосе Сергея послышалась печаль. — Как с «розочкой» на меня бросаться, так мигом решился. Как в реактор шагать следом за Немым — тоже не колебался ни мгновения. А сейчас боишься очевидную правду разглядеть? Ты ведь задал мне этот вопрос не просто так. Он для тебя жизненно важен. Ты пытаешься принять какое-то решение, и оно зависит от моего ответа. Так почему _ты всё ещё не понимаешь_?

Казалось, воздух между ними сейчас начнёт искрить и без вмешательства сверхспособностей, Силы или Зоны. Голос Сергея был напряжён, словно туго натянутая струна. Или поющая в бою тетива на древнем луке.

— Я не закрываю от тебя моих мыслей. Никогда не закрывал, не прятался ни разу! Тебя ничего не останавливало, кроме собственного страха. Да, я тоже молчал, признаю. Но если тебе трудно говорить откровенные вещи вслух, почему думаешь, что это легко кому-то другому?

Боясь поверить услышанному, Паша обернулся и посмотрел на Сергея. Обогнув стол, тот подошёл к нему, резким движением притянул к себе, положив руки ему на пояс, и хриплым шёпотом спросил, приблизив губы вплотную к его губам:

— Неужели думаешь, я бы хоть раз попытался выяснить твои желания, если бы _кто-то другой, а не ты,_ был смыслом моей жизни?


	19. Проблема Диогена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Начало близких отношений Паши и Сергея.

«Ты тоже мой смысл», — хотел сказать Паша, но на него смотрели так пронзительно, что мысли потерялись, а вместе с ними и слова. Если бы Сергей сейчас вздумал что-то прочесть в его голове, то не нашёл бы там ничего, кроме беспредельно чистого пространства, заполненного счастьем.

_«Кажется, будто после долгих блужданий я вернулся домой. Пусть дом этот странный, жуткий, торчит непонятно где, существует по неизвестным законам, но зато внутри есть тот, на чьё плечо можно опереться, чьим рукам можно доверять…»_

Тёплые, чуть шероховатые пальцы коснулись его щеки, осторожно очертили контур подбородка.

— Молчишь? — Сергей отклонился немного назад, а Паша невольно встряхнулся, выходя из ступора. — Понимаю. Услышать такое от старого непривлекательного мужика совсем не то же самое, что от симпатичной девушки. Да. Тут есть, над чем задуматься.

— Ты не старый! — громко возмутился Паша. — И с внешностью у тебя порядок!

— Ага, ещё скажи, красавец. Прекрати, Пашка. Полвека за плечами не красят никого. Лучше скажи, когда тебе впервые показалось, будто моя персона заслуживает твоего внимания? Я вижу, что тебя тянет ко мне, однако природа этого влечения может быть совсем иной, чем ты полагаешь. Впервые заметив твой интерес, больше всего я испугался, что Сила манипулирует тобой. И опасаюсь до сих пор. Немой говорил, Сила подчас способна привязывать Стражей друг к другу на эмоциональном и телесном уровне, чтобы сохранить их обоих для служения себе. Прости, но я не могу позволить сделать из тебя такую игрушку. Моих собственных чувств уже ничто не изменит, но я не хочу, чтобы ты переживал не своё, а навязанное кем-то. Поэтому, пожалуйста, вспомни, когда и в связи с чем я вдруг стал тебе интересен?

Он смотрел Паше в глаза и с тревогой ждал ответа.

«А, правда, в какой момент это случилось? — задумался Паша. — Когда Сергей исчез на моих глазах внутри реактора? Или когда крикнул: „Стой! Ты не пойдёшь туда один“? Нет, раньше! Что-то царапало мою душу ещё до миссии в Чернобыле. Я волновался, как бы с ним не случилось чего… Хотел его защитить. А потом, когда мы вместе ехали в одной машине, и я спрашивал его о прошлом, внутри уже зрело что-то непонятное… Меня уже тогда тянуло к нему! Нет, опять нет. Ещё раньше. Похоже, это началось с первым Костенко. Я желал ему смерти, но в то же время мне казалось, что я с ним завязан в мёртвый узел. Будто он — моё продолжение, будто убить его — всё равно что себя самого грохнуть. Даже моя ненависть была какой-то изломанной, неправильной. И когда он исчез, застрелив себя, я помню острую тоску, хоть волком вой. Я думал тогда, это всё оттого, что мне не удалось отомстить ему… Но у меня будто оторвался кусок души. А когда я встретил _другого_ , эта часть вернулась обратно».

— Всё началось с того момента, когда твой двойник купил мне квас, — решительно ответил Паша, не отводя глаз от Сергея. — Я на мгновение вдруг почувствовал, будто знал его всегда… Это было глупо, нелогично. Нелепо настолько, что я тут же постарался забыть. Но чувства засели во мне. Ты прав, их нельзя выкорчевать, нельзя ничего поделать с ними, только принять. Однако это не Сила. Точно нет, потому что она появилась во мне намного позже!

— Но всё равно ты должен ненавидеть меня, — возразил Сергей. — Так или иначе, по нелепому стечению обстоятельств ты вынужден испытывать то, что тебе неприятно.

Внутри всё обожгло болью, но на сей раз Паша отчётливо понял: эта боль не принадлежит ему. Это чувства Сергея. Такие яркие, отчаянные! Следовало срочно предпринять что-то.

— А кто сказал, что мне это неприятно? Я ж в чёртов реактор полез, только чтобы к тебе пробиться! Жить со своей семьёй, но при этом без тебя было выше моих сил… Да и здесь торчу только потому, что ты рядом! Хочу тебя, как сумасшедший, а ты подозреваешь меня в том, что мои чувства ненастоящие?! — Паша захлебнулся словами. — В конце концов, мне плевать, Сила это или инопланетный гипноз! Я просто хочу быть с тобой.

Он шагнул к Сергею, мгновенно забыв о том, что можно, а чего нельзя, обо всех сомнениях и вопросах, и о том, что есть вещи, о которых заранее предупреждать надо. Всё стало неважным. Сорвавшись на выдохе, мазнув губами по щеке Сергея, Паша решительно приник к упрямому, властному рту, так долго ускользавшему от его поцелуев. Он ожидал встретить недоверие или сопротивление, но ему ответили с таким же жадным желанием. Сергей быстро перехватил инициативу, прижав Пашу к себе. Не хотелось закрывать глаза. Наслаждение усиливалось многократно от того, что он видел, как Сергей целует его: чуть вздрагивали прикрытые длинными ресницами веки, а на шее под пальцами Паши билась пульсирующая жилка. Невозможно было дышать в одиночку… Они делили одно дыхание на двоих.

— Пахнешь шампанским, — с лёгкой улыбкой промолвил Сергей, прервав поцелуй.

— А ты собой, — пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание, отозвался Паша. — И это мой любимый запах, учти на будущее.

— Учту.

_«У тебя чудесная улыбка. Улыбайся так всегда. Ты сказал, что хочешь моего счастья, но я хочу того же для тебя»._

— Когда ты разрешил мне переночевать в твоей комнате, я улёгся к тебе кровать, чтобы скорее уснуть, иначе не получалось. А от подушки так здорово пахло тобой… Будто ты совсем рядом.

— Заснул хоть? — удивительно мягким тоном спросил Сергей.

— Да. Мне тогда снилось, будто мы спим вместе, и ты меня обнимаешь.

— Сон в руку.

— Бесспорно. А ещё, знаешь, ты только что нашёл языком чувствительную точку у меня на нёбе. Я даже не знал, что она вообще есть… Я думал, во рту эрогенных зон не бывает? Или бывают?

— Хм-мм. Ты меня заинтриговал. Хочу попробовать найти её снова, — и он с энтузиазмом вернулся к разгорячённым губам, раскрывшемся навстречу его ласке.

***

— Вот так выглядит стаккато, — с многозначительной улыбкой пояснил Сергей, позволяя им обоим, наконец, перевести дыхание. — Захочешь портаменто, получишь это, — он неторопливо приласкал пальцами шею Паши, провёл ладонью вниз от груди до самого живота и вдруг упёрся рукой в красноречивое доказательство эффективности своих поцелуев. — И ты молчал? Ты же каменный! Да и я хорош. Всё чего-то ждал и только сейчас заметил, — выдернув край футболки, Сергей ловко справился с молнией на джинсах Паши и приспустил их до колен вместе с бельём. — Да, кстати. Забыл упомянуть про флажолет*. Почувствуй, в чём отличие.

Несколько мимолётных, дразнящих касаний и в завершение такое же нежное, скользящее прикосновение кольцом из среднего и большого пальца по всей длине. Всего одно, но невообразимо приятное. Это был лишь намёк на ласку, однако даже такой мелочи хватило, чтобы тело, не получавшее так долго совсем ничего, взорвалось экстазом. С губ Паши сорвался крик, и он крепче ухватился за плечо Сергея.

— Прости, — отдышавшись, пробормотал Паша. — Обычно я терплю гораздо дольше.

— Верю, потому что ты дотерпелся дальше некуда, — Сергей поцеловал его в висок, продолжив с мягким упрёком. — Разве можно так над собой измываться? Я тебе и так, и эдак недавно намекал. Думал, ты догадаешься, и мы откровенно поговорим. Сам много раз сомневался: а не чудится ли мне? Боялся, вдруг принимаю желаемое за действительное? А вон как оказалось! Ну, хрен со мной, дураком старым… Пришёл бы сам и поставил меня перед фактом. И пусть бы я ломал голову, что с твоими чувствами делать. А ты? Набрался смелости признаться всего раз, когда я с ног свалился и ничем не мог тебе помочь, — он шутливо ткнул Пашу кулаком в плечо. — Да и вообще плохо соображал: правда ли то, что слышу, или это уже сон?

Паша стоял, отвернувшись, пряча смущённое, но при этом счастливое лицо. Потом его рука осторожно коснулась паха Сергея.

— Погоди. Тебе тоже надо.

— Нет, — Сергей перехватил его ладонь.

— Почему?!

— Я готов настолько, что дальше просто некуда. Ты даже ремень расстегнуть не успеешь…

— Но ты же… хочешь?

— Спрашиваешь! Дай мне немного остыть, а то никакого удовольствия не будет — ни мне, ни тебе. Отправляйся в душ! Я скоро приду.

— Ладно, — быстро согласился Паша.

— А их-то зачем натягиваешь? — удивился Сергей, наблюдая за попыткой Паши застегнуть джинсы. — Бросай. Сегодня одежда тебе не понадобится. Дуй в ванную, живо!

_«Это не сон… Во сне мне так хорошо никогда не было. Впрочем, и наяву тоже»._

Он стоял под водой, наслаждаясь ощущением тёплых капель стекающих вниз по телу, а потом … Услышал, как стукнула дверь, как Сергей перешагнул бортик ванной… Сильные руки обняли его за плечи, нежно провели вдоль спины, заскользив по обнажённым бёдрам. Поцелуй в шею за ухом, а затем язык Сергея влажно и горячо обвёл его выступающие позвонки, к ягодицам прижалась отвердевшая плоть, и этого было достаточно, чтобы унявшееся недавно возбуждение снова дало о себе знать. Паша развернулся к Сергею и крепко прижал его собственным телом к стене. Чёрные линии татуировки на коже мерцали опаловым блеском. Паша с наслаждением провёл пальцем по ним — по щеке Сергея, его шее, груди и уткнулся ладонью в низ живота. Тут все линии собирались вместе, чтобы подняться вверх и распуститься диковинным чёрным цветком на высоком атласном стебле.

«Как он может считать себя некрасивым? — сердце сжималось от восторга и нежности. — Ведь он великолепен!»

— Никогда не говори, что ты непривлекательный. Ты просто охрененный, — Паша с наслаждением обводил пальцами изгибы линий татуировки там, где они, оплетая тонкую кожу, исчезали в завитках светлых волос, растворялись возле блестящего от капель воды бледно-кораллового навершия. Паша взволнованно сглотнул. — Пожалуйста, покажи, как ты любишь. Сам покажи, потому что… я не хочу ошибиться. Пусть тебе будет хорошо!

Сергей улыбнулся, поймал его ладонь и прижал к себе, направляя руку Паши своей.

— Я помогу, но, поверь, любые твои прикосновения достигнут цели. Ты не можешь ошибиться. Мне достаточно смотреть на тебя… Ты не поверишь, если узнаешь, сколько раз один ненормальный, озабоченный тип кончал в душе, думая о тебе.

_Почему он не говорил этого раньше? Почему нужно было пройти через столько препятствий, чтобы просто откровенно поговорить и обрести счастье?_

Совсем несложно поймать ритм, на который отзывается тот, кто дышит с тобой в унисон. Тот, кого выбрала твоя душа с её непостижимой разуму логикой ещё в прежнем мире. Влиться в поток ощущений, даря ласки и отдаваясь лучшим на свете рукам — что может быть естественнее? Поцелуи и прикосновения сплетали удивительную гамму ощущений, а на палитре блаженства было нанесено столько разнообразных оттенков, о которых он не подозревал раньше.

Они смотрели в глаза друг другу до тех самых пор, пока взор обоих не затуманился пьяной дымкой, пока дыхание Сергея не стало срываться в беззвучные стоны, пока ему не пришлось откинуть голову назад и прокусить себе губу до крови, из последних сил сдерживая крик наслаждения.

— Проклятая привычка, — вымученно улыбнулся он, когда заметил, как Паша с удивлением наблюдает за его попыткой даже в накатившем оргазме сохранить контроль, а потом, выскочив из ванной, лихорадочно хватается за всё подряд в настенном шкафчике, ища средство остановить кровь. — Старый наработанный навык никогда не кричать, — усевшись на край ванны, Сергей взял протянутый ему ватный тампон, пропитанный антисептиком, и прижал к пораненной губе. — Однажды я наберусь смелости рассказать тебе, откуда это взялось, но сейчас просто знай: даже когда я молчу, мне безумно хорошо с тобой, родной…

***

_Он узнал вкус его поцелуев: мягких и неторопливых, а также рваных, жадных, страстных. Коротких, мимолётных и долгих, глубоких. Он узнал, какие умелые пальцы у того, кто некогда учился держать гриф гитары и извлекать музыку из струн, владел в совершенстве холодным и огнестрельным оружием, а также умел распалять желание единственным коротким прикосновением._

Ополоснувшись под душем, вытерев друг друга одним полотенцем, они перебрались в спальню и за последующие два часа истерзали кровать, превратив её в красочную иллюстрацию последствий нашествия Орды на Русь. Остановились только, почувствовав невыносимый голод. Тогда, наплевав на всё, дружно перетащили тарелки, бокалы и спиртное со стола прямо в спальню.

— Никогда не был сторонником ужина в кровати, — невнятно пробормотал Сергей с набитым ртом, отрывая зубами кусок бутерброда, — но сейчас сам нарушаю свои же неписаные правила.

Он сидел в центре постели, скрестив ноги, всклокоченный, покрытый отметинами от поцелуев, и выглядел абсолютно удовлетворённым.

— Смотри, какая у меня сейчас проблема: закусывать коньяк сыром — это вроде нормально. Но запивать бутерброд коньяком как-то неправильно, тебе не кажется? Может, нам с тобой чаю заварить? Но чай на Новый год — это несерьёзно. Мой отец всегда говорил: если дело дошло до чая, праздник не удался.

Паша смотрел на него и не мог сдержать улыбки.

— Чего зубы скалишь? — Сергей нарочно делал вид, будто задет, но глаза его тоже смеялись.

— Ты похож на Диогена. Только бочки не хватает.

— Диоген жил в пифосе — огромном глиняном сосуде, — назидательным тоном заметил Сергей, продолжая уничтожать бутерброд. — Хуже того, удовлетворял себя сам. Мне однозначно повезло больше. По крайней мере, в конце жизни.

— Значит, тебе этого… пифоса не хватает? Но вообще ты такой же: голый, растрёпанный, пытаешься философствовать.

— Вот молодые! Вам лишь бы посмеяться над старым человеком, — сокрушённо покачал головой Сергей. — И самое обидное, нельзя тебе сказать: «Вот тоже постареешь…» Не состаришься ведь.

— Ну и ты не состаришься вместе со мной, — Паша приобнял Сергея за плечи, уткнувшись ему в затылок. Короткие волосы щекотали лицо. — Будем оба вечность коротать. А вообще какой из тебя старик? Расскажи это кому-нибудь другому. Ты устроил мне лучший Новый год в жизни! И это мы только разогревались. Представляю, что будет дальше. Скажи, как оно бывает после первого раза? Ну… После первого _настоящего_ раза, — смущённо прибавил он. — Сидеть потом смогу?

Внезапно он почувствовал, как тело Сергея напряглось, закаменев каждой мышцей, несмотря на то, что он старался сделать тон голоса максимально несерьёзным.

— Что случилось? — спросил Паша с беспокойством.

— Не думаю, что пришедшее тебе на ум — годная затея.

— Почему, если я согласен?

— Доставить удовольствие друг другу можно многими способами, кроме этого. И мы ещё попробовали далеко не всё.

— Но что плохого в …

— Нет, Паш, — с неожиданной решимостью отрезал Сергей. — Закроем тему и давай ложиться. Неизвестно ещё, что нам выкатит завтрашний день. Надо отдохнуть.

— А где мне можно устроиться?

— Что за вопросы? Тут, — он хлопнул рукой по кровати рядом с собой. — Отныне новобранец спит рядом со своим генералом. Возражения есть?

Паша улыбнулся. Возражений, разумеется, не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Флажолет — нежное прикосновение и отпускание подушечкой пальца к струне, извлечение обертонов.


	20. Лучник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немой начинает тренировать Пашу сражаться древним оружием. Паша узнаёт о том, что внутри него скрыта душа Лучника из погибшего мира.

— М-мм, неужели тебе мало было? — удивлённо пробормотал Сергей, обнаружив сквозь сон, что горячие, нетерпеливые пальцы уже некоторое время ласкают его именно в том самом ритме, который он больше всего любит.

— Извини. Не хотел тебя будить, — послышался за его спиной голос Паши. — Знаю, ты спал всего ничего, а я вообще после вчерашнего уснуть не смог. Ну и подумал, если сделаю это, и мне будет приятно, и тебе приснятся хорошие сны.

— Ага, а ты украдкой понаблюдаешь за моей реакцией и послушаешь, что я бормочу? Выходит, я пустил к себе шпиона?

Проснувшись окончательно, Сергей перекатился на живот, подмял Пашу под себя, распяв его руки на подушке.

— Значит, в первую же совместную ночь ты произвёл предательское нападение на старшего по званию? — с напускной строгостью спросил он. — Готовься к наказанию, новобранец.

— А я давно готов.

— Вижу, — Сергей взглянул на разгорячённое тело, тесно соприкасавшееся с его собственным. — Не бойся, — выдохнул он, дрожа от еле сдерживаемого возбуждения, вплотную прижимаясь бёдрами к его бёдрам, — я не сделаю ничего, что могло бы тебе не понравиться.

— Пока мне нравится всё, что ты делаешь, — Паша чувствовал, что ещё немного, и его устроит любой исход дела.

— Прижмись ко мне теснее, а колени разведи. Я руками прикасаться совсем не буду, поэтому придётся немного приноровиться.

Сергей не сводил глаз с его лица, пока их тела, повинуясь внутреннему инстинкту, скользили одно вдоль другого. Одна горячая плоть против другой. Ритмичные, всё ускоряющиеся движения и пристальный взгляд, который невозможно прервать…

«Отпусти себя, отпусти хоть сейчас!» — мысленно умолял Паша, наблюдая за лицом Сергея, но видел только блеск в его глазах и слышал сбившееся дыхание того, кто ни единым мускулом не выдавал своих истинных чувств.

_«Как он может так долго сдерживаться?»_

Возбуждение накатывало волнами, дыхание срывалось в стоны, хотелось выгибаться дугой, комкая пальцами простыни, и Паша делал именно это. Сергей ускорил движения, подхватил его одной рукой под ягодицы, приподнимая и слегка сдавливая, плотнее вжал в себя и сам крепко стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать.

Молчаливый экстаз слился с экстазом, в котором бесконечным эхом звучало его имя.

— Ты успел? — взволнованно спросил Сергей, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Паши. — Успел?

Ответом ему был благодарный взгляд, полный блаженства.

— Неужели наконец-то вместе? — не мог поверить Сергей.

— Похоже на то, — расслабленно отозвался Паша. — Прости, до душа не дойду. Засыпаю…

— Это нормально. Спи.

Сквозь уплывающее сознание он почувствовал, что его целуют, и улыбнулся в ответ, с готовностью подставляя себя любимым губам.

***

После завтрака, который они оба смели с тарелок, не глядя, его потащили в хибару Немого обучаться владению мечом.

— Может, всё-таки лучше ты сам меня потренируешь? — предложил Паша с тяжёлым вздохом в последней надежде избежать неотвратимого, но в ответ услышал безапелляционное.

— Нет.

— Но почему?!

— Во-первых, Немой всё равно владеет мечом на порядок лучше, а, во-вторых, если я тебя начну тренировать, боюсь, вместо тренировок мы будем заниматься совсем не тем, чем надо.

Паша покраснел, поняв, что Сергей, наверное, прав.

— Хорошо, ради тебя я как-нибудь вытерплю общество Немого. А ты сегодня чем займёшься?

— Тут всегда дел по горло. Буду искать на дереве слабые места и потенциально опасные зоны. Пока мы все трое вчера расслаблялись каждый по-своему, вполне вероятно, Зона успела вплотную приблизиться к одному из миров.

Паша замедлил шаг и тревожно посмотрел на Сергея.

— Посмотришь, как там Аня и Аришка? Ради меня?

— Посмотрю.

— Береги себя. И возвращайся скорее.

Он ещё долго смотрел вслед, пока его Воин, развернувшись, уходил к стене, и думал о том, сколько ещё дней, лет или веков судьба позволит им наслаждаться связью их сердец — тем единственным, что вообще имеет значение посреди окружающей их мрачной пустоты.

***

Бесстрастный и молчаливый мечник вывел его за пределы своей хибары и притащил к полуразрушенному каменному амфитеатру, украшенному по всей окружности потрёпанными флагами, на каждом из которых был изображён белый слон в золотой подпруге, гордо поднявший вверх хобот. За пределами амфитеатра шумели кронами пальмы и фикусы. На миг внимание Паши привлекли развесистые широколистные деревья, сплошь покрытые пушистыми жёлтыми шарами. Крупные соцветия выделялись на фоне изумрудной листвы яркими пятнами.

« _Кадамба прекрасна в период цветения_ », — услышал он внутри себя пояснение Немого и вздрогнул от неожиданности.

«Никогда больше не лезь в мою голову без предупреждения! — возмутился Паша. — Если я разрешил сделать так один раз, это вовсе не означает, что ты имеешь право на подобное всегда».

«Но если ты выбрал меня своим учителем, в ближайшее время мне придётся это делать постоянно», — заметил Немой.

«Выбрал? Да у меня не было выбора! Если Стражи лазают по мирам прошлого и сражаются мечами, мне тоже придётся научиться владеть мечом! Только за этим я здесь».

«Ты здесь потому, что не можешь быть вдали от Воина, — спокойно констатировал Немой. — Ты способен вынести что угодно, только не разлуку с ним. Лучник был таким же. Вы так похожи, что… Мне нужно знать, прав ли я? Та ли это часть атмы, которую я недавно узнал в тебе?» — с этими словами Немой материализовал из воздуха меч и легко перебросил его Паше, словно бамбуковую тростинку.

Обманувшись видимой лёгкостью, с которой меч был подброшен, Паша небрежно перехватил его прямо в воздухе. Тело с невероятной силой потянуло к земле. Паша невольно разжал пальцы и выпустил меч. Тот воткнулся лезвием в щель между выщербленными камнями амфитеатра.

Ухватившись за потёртую, потемневшую от времени рукоять, Паша изо всех сил дёрнул меч на себя. Раз, другой… Он тянул его обеими руками, но никакого результата не было. Меч намертво врос в почву.

«Твоё оружие из свинца что ли?» — раздражённо спросил Паша.

«Из бронзы, — без тени улыбки отозвался Немой. — Тебе придётся пройти некоторую внутреннюю дисциплину, прежде чем ты сможешь поднять его. Оставим это пока на волю божественной Триады. Давай попробуем иное…»

На сей раз по молчаливому приказу Немого из воздуха явился огромный двухметровый лук, согнутый из чёрной ветки внушительной толщины.

«Возьми», — Немой протянул оружие Паше.

«Точно издеваешься. Если я меч поднять не смог, а он длиной меньше метра, думаешь, вот с этим справлюсь? Лучше говори, что за внутреннюю дисциплину надо делать? Ежедневный бег по три километра, двести отжиманий или подтягивание сто раз? Я согласен тренироваться».

«Успеешь себе тапасью* назначить, бери лук, — спокойно повторил Немой. — А теперь гляди туда, — он указал рукой в сторону одной из веток цветущей кадамбы. — Мой отец так учил меня, а теперь я тебя учу. Скажи, что видят глаза?»

Паша пригляделся. На ветке была привязана маленькая деревянная птичка, глаз которой был обведён красной краской.

«Красный глаз — цель?» — догадался Паша.

«Да. Стреляй в него. Хочу посмотреть, на что ты способен».

«Я ни разу не пользовался таким оружием! Покажи, как надо правильно тетиву натягивать».

«Если начну показывать, могу всё испортить. Я должен знать, получил ли ты вместе с Силой атму Лучника? Один твой выстрел, и мне всё будет понятно. А если не выйдет, тогда начну с азов учить».

Поняв, что лучше не спорить с этим упрямым арием, Паша шагнул вперёд, коснулся рукой тяжёлого древка и замер. Что-то знакомое шевельнулось внутри, какое-то воспоминание из невероятных, немыслимых глубин памяти, похороненное так глубоко, словно этому забытому, казалось, не тысячи, а миллионы лет…

Ладонь сама собой обхватила изогнутую рукоять**, провела вдоль плеч***, скользнула по кожаной тетиве. Лук легко взлетел вверх, и Паша, не задумываясь, натянул его — не руками даже, а силой воли. Стрела из ниоткуда возникла сама, словно была естественным продолжением его руки. Она легла на тетиву слева, и он зажал её нижней фалангой указательного пальца в замок, мысленно посетовав на то, что привычной тяжести нефритового кольца на большом пальце не ощущается. Теперь учесть скорость ветра и подкручивание тетивы… Стрела вылетела, выпущенная вместе с выдохом, вместе с Силой, вытекающей из кончиков пальцев. Она летела, как продолжение его души. Она поразила цель, и птица упала. Он сделал, что нужно.

 _«Серебряноволосый может удавиться от зависти. Ему никогда не доказать своего превосходства надо мной!»_  — мелькнула в голове самодовольная мысль.

_Чужая мысль!_

Паша встряхнулся, и странное наваждение пропало. Лук вдруг стал невообразимо тяжёлым. Задетый тетивой палец, не защищённый кольцом, слегка саднил. Паша опустил лук, едва удерживая его, и поражённым взглядом посмотрел в лицо Немому.

«Что это было? Как я это сделал? Что со мной?» — в панике спрашивал он.

Немой смотрел на него с радостью в тёмных глазах и со счастливой улыбкой на лице.  
«Я так и знал: часть его атмы в тебе, — загадочно сообщил он Паше. — Она поможет защитить твоего Воина. Оставь пока мысль о мече, я буду учить тебя стрелять из лука».

***

До прихода Сергея Паша даже успел соорудить некое подобие ужина из найденного в холодильнике и с нетерпением ждал за столом. Сергей вернулся уставшим и каким-то притихшим. И вместо приветствия только молчаливо коснулся губами его виска.

— Как первый день тренировок? — спросил он у Паши.

— Да, знаешь, хрень какая-то… Сбил деревянную птицу из лука, сам не понял как, а мне сообщили, что во мне живёт часть души древнего Лучника. Или его воспоминания? Что-то вроде. Короче, Немой — чокнутый фанатик. Серёж, я не понимаю, каким образом чья-то душа могла в меня попасть? Бред.

— Но птицу ты, тем не менее, сбил, — лицо Сергея озарилось улыбкой, он уселся рядом с Пашей и притянул его ближе. — И спасибо, что назвал меня так, — прошептал он ему на ухо. — Продолжай дальше в том же духе.

Только в этот миг Паша осознал, что опять у него вырвалось нечто глубинное и неконтролируемое.

— Ох… Ты не против?

— Как я могу быть против чего-то, если обрёл всё и сразу? — ответил Сергей с улыбкой, ероша его волосы. — Итак, из лука ты выстрелил… А с мечом как дела?

— Да никак, — насупился Паша. — Совсем.

— Ну и чёрт с ним. Двоих мечников уже достаточно. А вот хороший лучник нам нужен.

— Мне ещё бластером научиться надо, — напомнил Паша.

— Обязательно. Научу, не беспокойся.

— А ты встречал где-нибудь оружие круче ядерной бомбы?

— Было дело.

— Как оно называется?

— «Всполох». С его помощью целые миры рассеиваются на кварки. Но большинство миров не доживают до этого момента. Зона распыляет их намного раньше.

— А… Аришку с Аней сегодня видел? — решился, наконец, спросить Паша.

Сергей резко поднялся с места и отвернулся, пряча глаза.

— Что-то не так? — сразу обеспокоился Паша.

— Твоя дочь… боится двойника, отказывается к нему подходить, несмотря на то, что он её очень любит. Она говорит, что настоящего папу украли, а этот — поддельный. Прости за плохие новости.

— А как Аня? — Паша стиснул зубы.

— Сначала не сомневалась, что перед ней — ты, но теперь опасения дочери передались и ей. Она начала что-то подозревать.

— Ч-чёрт…

— Вершинин сейчас проходит обследование в московской клинике по распоряжению Киняева, но скоро вернётся домой. Со временем всё уладится. Паш, теперь это его жизнь. Он справится. Это всё временно. Арина привыкнет. И Аня тоже.

— Я знаю… И я сам боюсь сделать им только хуже, вмешавшись сейчас. Но, понимаешь, Аришке ведь очень страшно! Она чувствует, что перед ней — кто-то другой. А, значит, она думает, что я обманул её и сбежал. И в общем-то, наверное, она права. Я их предал! Как долго Аришке придётся сомневаться и бояться, прежде чем она свыкнется? Если бы я мог поговорить с ней, как-то объяснить, что этот Павел Вершинин не совсем чужой. В некотором смысле мы с ним — одно целое. Если бы я мог это объяснить и заодно попрощаться! Больше всего меня режет по сердцу, что я так толком и не попрощался с ней… Не сказал напоследок, как сильно люблю её! Если бы, уезжая, я точно знал, что больше её не увижу, то непременно сказал бы. А теперь поздно. Я понимаю, что это невозможно, а если бы и было возможно, то я сделал бы только хуже. Прости. Наверное, я эгоист, пытающийся усидеть сразу на двух стульях?

Сергей посмотрел на него и вдруг серьёзно промолвил.

— Нет, не эгоист. Ни в коем случае. Ты волнуешься за дочь, хочешь, чтобы она была счастлива. Это не эгоизм, это любовь. Ты знаешь, я не сторонник ковыряния старых ран и хождения по сожжённым мостам, но… Если ты хорошо продумаешь, что скажешь дочери, обдумаешь точно, до последнего слова, я помогу тебе поговорить с ней. Один раз. В её сне.

— А она потом вспомнит этот сон?

— Даю тебе слово.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Тапасья - старание, усилие, тренировка воли.  
> ** Рукоять - средняя часть древка лука.   
> *** Плечо (на древке лука) - место прикрепления тетивы.


	21. Частица души

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Посетив Аришку во сне, Паша убеждает дочь принять своего двойника как родного отца. Сергей уклоняется от разговоров о травме, пережитой в далёком прошлом.

— Надо подождать, пока она уснёт, — Сергей крепче сжал в своей ладони руку Паши. — Не волнуйся. Ты справишься.

Они вместе стояли на окаменевшей ветви, переплетя пальцы, и всматривались в один из немногих выживших миров, вокруг которого всё было покрыто чёрными наростами.

— Зона так близко, — выдохнул Паша, с болью глядя на то, как жутко выглядит реальность снаружи. — Она в шаге от них.

— И останется в таком положении. Даю слово, туда, — Сергей кивнул на слабо мерцающий кокон мира, — аномалию не пущу. Но, знаешь, как я злился на тебя за то, что ты своими стараниями сам Зону чуть не притащил в свой мир! Несмотря на все мои чувства к тебе, злился страшно.

— Но я ведь не знал! — воскликнул Паша, виновато взглянув на Сергея. — Я просто хотел попасть к тебе. Для меня всё остальное утратило смысл…

— Только поэтому я и не всыпал тебе ремня, — со вздохом промолвил Сергей. — Чувствовал, что ты не от глупости или безрассудства так себя ведёшь. А когда заметил один раз случайно, как ты смотришь на меня, так всего обожгло и душу вывернуло. Ох, Пашка! И чего я только не передумал… И то, что Сила тобой манипулирует, и что Зона, наверное, тебя частично покорёжила в момент трансформации, и ты за себя не отвечаешь. А однажды подумал, что ты просто из любопытства хочешь попробовать… со мной, потому что никого рядом больше нет. И как тебе наскучит, сразу бросишь.

— Ты что! — Паша задохнулся от обиды, услышав последнее предположение Сергея. — Как ты вообще додумался до такого?!

Сергей печально посмотрел Паше в глаза.

— Сам посуди, часто ли бывает, что молодой и красивый парень бросает всё, что ему дорого, ради мужика предпенсионного возраста?

— А часто ли бывает, что мужик предпенсионного возраста лезет в ядерный реактор, чтобы спасти жизнь парня, которого знает от силы несколько дней? Поэтому не говори больше такой чепухи. И не подозревай чёрт знает в чём!

— Тебе-то, ясное дело, можно меня подозревать, — с притворной суровостью пробормотал Сергей. — Сначала к Немому приревновал, потом к собственному двойнику…

— А повод был в обоих случаях! — запальчиво возразил Паша. — Скажешь, нет? С Немым вы тут телепатически общаетесь с тех пор, как тебя из чикагского реактора сюда вынесло в сорок втором. И, заметь, я не спрашиваю даже сейчас, было ли между вами нечто большее, чем просто телепатическое общение? Он вон с каким трепетом тогда твои раны залечивал! Я помню.

Сергей расхохотался, а Паша с лёгкой обидой покосился на него.

— Ну как втолковать тебе? — отсмеявшись, промолвил Сергей. — Немой ни на кого не клюнет, даже на такого молодого и красивого, как ты… Ему нужен его принц. Однажды под гауду мы с ним поделились своей болью друг с другом, оттого и друзьями стали. Он поддерживал меня, я — его. И ещё совместные сражения очень сближают, когда от того, прикроют ли вовремя твою спину, зависит твоя жизнь. Немой меня всегда прикрывал. И твою спину прикрыл недавно, поэтому не точи на него зуб. Поверь, он не заслуживает подозрений. Его рук никогда не было там, где вчера вовсю блуждали твои.

Паша снова ощутил, как лицо заливает краска.

— Ну, хорошо. Допустим, с Немым у вас ничего не было. А с выпавшим из байдарки Вершининым?

Сергей едва удержался от того, чтобы не закрыть лицо рукой.

— Как я мог что-то себе позволить с ним? Передо мной появился наивный шестнадцатилетний мальчишка из счастливого советского мира, стрелявший только по мишеням в тире и ни разу по живым людям. Что он вообще мог о жизни знать? И как он мог оказаться лучше тебя?

— Но ты ему нравился?

_«Если уж дошло до таких откровенностей, грех не спросить!»_

— Я не знаю. Мы неплохо общались, но на него я так не реагировал, как на тебя. Одной мысли о тебе хватало, чтоб полночи ворочаться с боку на бок, а заканчивать свои страдания в душе, когда уже терпеть больше сил не оставалось. А с ним и близко ничего подобного не было. Ребёнок просто. Один из многих, кого надо защитить…

Обида и горечь исчезли, сменившись чувством вины.

— Простишь меня, Серёж? Дурак я, — тихо произнёс Паша.

— Есть немного, — негромко засмеялся он, а потом вдруг в его правом глазу расцвела крохотным бутоном маленькая точка в глубине зрачка.

Синий свет приближался, становясь ярче. Сергей перевёл свой взгляд на тускло мерцающий мир и стал вдруг серьёзным.

— Она сейчас спит. Пойдёшь к ней?

— Что надо делать? — заволновался Паша.

— Просто держи меня за руку. Я буду твоим проводником в её сны.

***

Он нашёл Аришку на ромашковой поляне. Смеясь, она бегала за бабочками, а потом остановилась и с удивлением взглянула на него. Насторожилась, насупилась… Но это продлилось всего миг. Лицо её вдруг озарилось счастливой улыбкой. Раскинув руки в стороны, она бросилась к нему:

— Папочка!!! Это ты! Мой _настоящий_ папочка! Я знала, что ты придёшь!

Он обнял её и прижал к груди. Такая тёплая, живая, будто наяву! Неужели это всего лишь сон?

— Папочка, не уходи больше. Не уходи-не уходи-не уходи! — затараторила она, обнимая его за шею. — Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя. _Никакие фальшивые папы_.

Не показывать слёзы и собственную боль. Надо быть спокойным и уверенным, иначе Аришка ему не поверит.

— Принцесса, я очень люблю тебя. Больше всех на свете. Поэтому я пришёл поговорить с тобой об очень важном деле. Могу я доверить тебе тайну и взять с тебя слово, что ты её никому не расскажешь?

— Даже маме нельзя? — удивилась Аришка.

— Мама сильно разволнуется, если узнает. Я могу доверить тайну только тебе.

— Что за тайна? — заинтересовалась малышка.

— Нашему миру угрожает огромное зло. Если никто не будет защищать мир, он вскоре погибнет. Так вышло, что я стал защитником и поэтому мне пришлось покинуть вас с мамой. Я не могу быть больше внутри этого мира, потому что ему грозит опасность снаружи. Я за пределами нашего мира, чтобы защищать его от зла.

— В космосе?

— Вроде того.

— И смотришь теперь на нас с неба, оттуда, где звёзды?

— Да, милая, — растрогался Паша.

— Но ты живой?

— Конечно.

— И ты добрый защитник?

— Всё верно.

— Как здорово… А у тебя есть волшебные силы?

— Есть. Пойми, принцесса, защищая этот мир, я охраняю в первую очередь вас с мамой. И я всегда буду продолжать делать это, никогда не перестану.

— Но я скучаю по тебе! — слёзы брызнули из глаз девочки. — Почему ты не можешь защищать мир и жить с нами?!

— Я не могу, но я прислал к вам частицу своей души. Он любит вас так же, как и я. И он ничем от меня не отличается, хоть и кажется другим.

— Так тот, другой папа — часть твоей души? — глаза Аришки потрясённо округлились. — Значит, он — не поддельный, а тоже… настоящий?

— Да. Я не могу быть с вами, поэтому взял кусочек себя и сделал другого, чтобы он всегда был с вами. Вся моя любовь к вам живёт в нём. Ему сейчас непросто, потому что он любит вас, а вы его отвергаете. Попробуй полюбить его в ответ, и он станет для тебя лучшим отцом.

— Папочка! — Аришка крепко обнимала Пашу, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. — Папочка, прости! Я больше не буду обижать его. Никогда! Я сейчас же пойду к нему и скажу, что тоже его люблю!

— Обещай, что эту тайну не раскроешь никому. Даже маме.

— А если я… захочу тебя снова увидеть, это получится? — робко спросила Аришка.

— Солнышко, это непросто, но, обещаю, что иногда в твоих снах буду навещать тебя. Но даже если не смогу, всё равно знай: я смотрю на тебя сверху …

— Тогда я тоже всегда буду смотреть на тебя! Всегда буду смотреть в небо!

Сон начал блёкнуть и растворяться, пока не исчез. Паша очнулся и обнаружил себя всё там же — на почерневшей ветке, покрытой наростами. Сергей стоял рядом. В его правом зрачке постепенно угасало сапфировое сияние.

— Держись, — услышал Паша негромкий голос Сергея. — Рана нарывает долго, прежде чем заживёт, но ты сделал то, что должен. Первый шаг, с которого и для тебя, и для твоей семьи начнётся новая жизнь. — Он повернулся к Паше и с грустью вымолвил. — А я ведь предупреждал тебя столько раз, пока ты ещё не пересёк черту… Ты не внял ни единому моему предупреждению. Не представляешь, чего бы я только не отдал, чтобы сейчас ты не рвал себе душу, а был улыбающимся и счастливым. Там, с Аришкой и Аней, а не здесь в этом месте смерти и разложения. Я бы предпочёл до скончания времён в одиночку составлять компанию Немому, чем видеть, как тебя затягивает следом за нами в эту бессмысленную пустоту!

Паша вскинул голову и произнёс, отчётливо выговаривая слова.

— Но пустота не бессмысленная. Ведь здесь есть ты.

— Пашка!

Сергей порывисто обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе.

***

— Значит, ты так же делал, когда предупреждал меня? — серьёзно спросил Паша, когда они очутились в квартире Сергея. — Вот так же через эту синюю штуку в своём глазу проникал в мои сны?

— Не совсем. В твои сны я проникал через твоего двойника. Так было проще всего. Держал его, спящего, за руку, а видел через его сознание тебя. Я довольно быстро понял, что между двойниками есть связь, и пользовался этим. Часто задействовать Каустубху чревато дурными последствиями. Как я понял, этот камень делает душу чёрствой, а я не хочу однажды стать копией той «божественной аватары». Для меня это хуже смерти.

— Получается через сознание второго Вершинина ты мог дотянуться до меня?

— Так было проще. И к тому же безопаснее. Я проводил кучу времени, сидя рядом с ним, но наблюдая за тобой.

— О чёрт, — только сейчас Паша почувствовал снова, каким идиотом был, подозревая Сергея. — Значит, все эти разговоры с ним были, потому что ты меня хотел видеть?

— Да, — подтвердил Сергей. — Он был моим связующим звеном с тобой, и я привык к нему. Я разговаривал, будто бы с тобой, хоть и знал, что ты меня не слышишь, исключая те случаи во сне, когда я пытался остановить тебя от сотрудничества с Киняевым. Тогда я взывал к твоему сознанию намеренно. Привычка, Паш. Второй Вершинин был моей привычкой. Но если бы я не разговаривал с ним, представляя тебя, то давно сошёл бы с ума. А так у меня ненадолго возникала иллюзия, будто ты рядом.

— А… откуда взялась другая привычка? Ты не кричишь, когда тебе хорошо. Почему? — решился, наконец, спросить Паша. 

Сергей быстро отвернулся.

— Давай об этом в другой раз. Мне нужно время, чтобы собраться с духом и рассказать.

— Это так тяжело? — Паша напряжённо смотрел Сергею в спину.

— Это моя нарывающая рана. Даже спустя столько лет. Но ради того, чтобы не оставить между нами недоговорённостей, я готов содрать корку снова и показать её тебе. Просто позволь мне выбрать такой момент, когда я буду готов. Ладно?

— Нет. Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты опять раздирал себя в кровь. Ты и так много вытерпел… А я только и делаю, что причиняю боль, — Паша шагнул к Сергею, разворачивая того лицом к себе. — Но если я стал причиной твоей боли, то и анестезия за мной.

Он расстегнул рубашку Сергея от первой до последней пуговицы, проследил поцелуями влажную дорожку от шеи до живота, ненадолго сжав большим и указательным пальцами соски. Горячая тяжесть толкнулась ему в ладонь сквозь ткань брюк, и Паша начал нежными движениями ласкать Сергея, чувствуя, как нарастает возбуждение.

_«Неужели не закричишь даже сейчас?»_

Глядя Сергею в глаза, Паша расстегнул пряжку и вытянул ремень из его брюк. Довольно быстро справился с молнией... Сергей замер, ожидая привычного прикосновения, но неожиданно увидел, как перед ним опускаются на колени. Глаза его расширились. Руки Паши скользили по внутренней стороне его бёдер, а тёплые влажные губы сомкнулись на нём, принося одним прикосновением сумасшедшее счастье. Сергей схватил воздух ртом, стараясь не сорваться в крик.

— Пашка, прекрати… Да что ж ты делаешь, хороший мой?

_«Не зацепить нигде, ни в коем случае не причинить боль… И не показать, что я — полный ноль, делаю это наугад и интуитивно, сам обмирая до чёртиков от того, что всё-таки решился… Но мне приятно оттого, что хорошо тебе. Тебе же хорошо?»_

— Пашка, я так долго не выдержу, — голос срывается в низкий хриплый стон. — До конца-то не доводи… Разве не понимаешь, чем дело закончится?

_«Касаешься рукой моих волос, теребишь их и сжимаешь мой затылок, не в силах совладать с собой. Хочешь прервать меня, но тебе так хорошо, что ты не можешь сделать это. А я и не позволю себя оттолкнуть, не для того всё это затеял. Я уже понял, какой тебе нравится ритм. А если сейчас впущу тебя чуть глубже и чуть сильнее проведу языком вот здесь, то уверен, ты не сумеешь сдержаться, и я увижу, каким ты бываешь, утратив контроль»._

— Хороший мой... Родной… Люблю тебя…

Выгнувшись, Сергей выплёскивается вместе с этими словами, захлёбываясь сдавленным криком, его тело содрогается, и, не в силах владеть собой, он сам опускается на колени перед Пашей. Целует его в губы жадно, глубоко, с благодарностью. Потом опрокидывает на пол и нависает сверху. Осторожно расстёгивает и стягивает его джинсы, небрежно отбросив их в сторону и, накрыв жаждущую плоть губами, погружает любимого в то безумное блаженство, которое недавно испытал сам.


	22. Сознание и Сила

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немой рассказывает Паше историю Лучника. Во время Бородинского сражения в альтернативном мире Паша впервые начинает понимать, насколько тяжёлый груз приходится нести Стражам Зоны.

Сергей ласкает его губами трепетно и осторожно, как недавно поступал и он сам. Похоже, ему опасаются причинить боль или сделать что-то неверно, и Паша невольно задаётся вопросом, а много ли на самом деле опыта у этого мужчины, прожившего целую жизнь? Но спустя несколько мгновений ситуация меняется на глазах.

Одним скользящим движением ему позволяют проникнуть дальше, и с долгим стоном он погружается в немыслимо прекрасную, тесную глубину, похожую на упругий шёлк. Сергей подстраивается под него, следит за его реакцией и отзывается на малейшие желания. Именно так, как нужно. Рваный ритм — сжатие, ровный ритм — расслабление. Движения постепенно ускоряются, и Паша не может больше дышать, потому что этого слишком много, и в то же время — до обидного мало. Он хочет отдавать в ответ, а не только принимать.

К нему прикасаются, словно к величайшему сокровищу, нежно перекатывая в пальцах, слегка сжимая, но не позволяя лишнего. А так хочется, чтобы лишнее случилось! Немедленно, прямо сейчас. Внутри всё горит, и разливающийся жар можно погасить только одним способом. Паша слегка приподнимается, берёт руку Сергея и втягивает его пальцы в свой рот, увлажняя языком.

Сергей вздрагивает и на мгновение замирает, но тут же возвращается к своему занятию, делая вид, будто ничего не происходит. Паша направляет его руку вниз, заставляя пальцы скользить меж собственных ягодиц, но они, непокорные его воле, слегка надавливая и дразня, не проникают внутрь ни на миллиметр, ни на кончик ногтя.

А потом ладонь Сергея выскальзывает из руки Паши и начинает ласкать его бёдра и пах, игнорируя всё остальное. Язык творит невообразимое, отчего остатки мыслей улетучиваются, и всё тело прошивает дрожью сумасшедшего наслаждения. Его крепко прижимают к груди, позволяя содрогаться и кричать, разрешая быть собой, и Паша осознаёт, что искать где-то большего просто невозможно, да он и не собирается искать…

Спустя пару минут они оба сидят на полу, не размыкая объятий и соприкасаясь обнажённой влажной кожей. Смятая одежда скомкана и небрежно брошена рядом. Голова Паши прижимается к плечу Сергея, а тот склоняется к нему и признаётся тихим шёпотом:

— А ведь я просто смотрел на тебя… Но ты был таким горячим, что я не сдержался. Это ненормально в моём возрасте, знаешь ли.

Паша не выдерживает и невольно начинает улыбаться, но вдруг вспоминает случившееся чуть раньше и поднимает голову, настороженно вглядываясь в лицо Сергея.

— Почему ты отказался? — спрашивает Паша, не уточняя, о чём речь, но Сергей и так должен понять. Он и понимает, но не отвечает сразу. — Я хотел тебя до одури… Думал, ты не можешь… Или не хочешь. Но ты, оказывается, мог и хотел! Так почему нет?

— Тебе было плохо сегодня со мной? — серьёзно спрашивает Сергей, явно пытаясь увести разговор в сторону.

— Как ты можешь так думать? Наоборот, крышесносно и охрененно! Но я хотел, чтобы ты… — он приближает губы к уху Сергея и, пользуясь тем, что его лица сейчас не видно, говорит о своём желании настолько откровенно, насколько это вообще возможно.

Сергей замирает, округлив глаза, и Паша с запоздалым раскаянием понимает, что надо было использовать не два, а четыре слова, пожертвовав краткостью ради изящества слога.

— Нда, а я-то полагал, в вашей компании нецензурно выражаться умел один Горелов, — Сергей неодобрительно качает головой, однако по нему видно, что он доволен.

— Ты ведь тоже этого хочешь? Скажешь, нет? — уточняет Паша, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Сергея.

— Я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие.

— Разве моя просьба и твоё желание — не одно и то же? Почему ты отказываешься? Я ведь сам прошу! — Паша с недоумением смотрит на Сергея, но тот внезапно поднимается с пола и начинает одеваться.

— Надо перекусить и сходить посмотреть, не сдвинулась ли аномалия с места. А тебе предстоит пойти на тренировку с Немым.

Вскочив на ноги, Паша хватает Сергея за руку.

— Не уходи от темы! Я только хочу понять, в чём причина… Или… Погоди! — внезапно осеняет его. — Это, случайно, _не та же самая причина, по которой ты никогда не кричишь_?

— Ты сейчас мои мысли прочитал? — спрашивает Сергей отстранённым голосом.

— И не думал.

— Не читай. Дай мне время. Я должен рассказать тебе сам, не то ты всё опять неправильно поймёшь, и станет только хуже!

— Я подожду, — обещает Паша, но в глубине души его уже зарождается липкий, безотчётный страх, что по доброй воле Сергей никогда не захочет поделиться с ним своим прошлым.

***

Чёрный лук стал естественным продолжением его руки практически без усилий. Паша искренне не понимал, как такое могло произойти за столь короткий срок. Советы и тренировки Немого, безусловно, помогли улучшить и отточить до блеска технику, но основное умение шло откуда-то из глубины сердца, из той части, живущей внутри, которую он не мог ни контролировать, ни объяснить себе.

« _Атма Лучника_ », — удовлетворённо усмехался Немой, наблюдая за Пашей.

Уже на второй день занятий он подарил своему ученику нефритовое кольцо, украшенное золотыми насечками и изумрудами. То самое, о потере которого сокрушался некто невидимый в подсознании Паши. Теперь кольцо снова было на месте — защита для руки, чтобы не натирать тетивой большой палец при стрельбе.

«Это кольцо принадлежало раньше Лучнику?» — спросил Паша.

«Нет, другое. Похожее. Настоящее кольцо сожгли вместе с телом, а это я сделал по памяти для тебя. Хорошая копия».

«А подлинник Лучнику некогда подарил принц?»

«Да».

«Знаешь, мне кажется, я имею право знать больше об этом чуваке, засевшем в моей голове!»

«Незачем».

«Вот, значит, как? Тогда я сломаю эту двухметровую деревяшку с тетивой и назло тебе начну тренироваться только с дротиками, секирой или металлическими чакрами».

Его инфантильный протест вызвал у мечника кривую усмешку.

«Попробуй. Если в тебе атма Лучника, она тебе спать не позволит, пока ты не пойдёшь и не сделаешь новый лук взамен сломанного. Лучник должен защищать Воина, это его дхарма*. Не пытайся избежать её».

«Расскажи, кем он был! Я должен знать».

Немой подумал немного и неторопливо заговорил.

«Он был не из нашего сословия, но очень талантливым и красивым юношей. Мы с принцем встретили его впервые, когда он пришёл к моему отцу учиться мастерству стрельбы из лука. Некоторое время он обучался вместе с нами, но мой отец предвзято относился к нему из-за его происхождения, потому и отказался дать все свои знания. Отец считал, что тот, кто не является принцем или сыном жреца, не достоин знания о брахмастре — оружии, стиравшим целые государства с лица земли. Это знание было беспрепятственно дано лишь Серебряноволосому — младшему брату Праведника — и мне. Исполнившись гневом и обидой, Лучник покинул моего отца и ушёл обучаться к другому великому воину — Убийце с Топором. В былые времена последний прославился тем, что заполнил кровью своих врагов пять озёр. Убийца с Топором владел в совершенстве всеми видами оружия, и он прекрасно обучил Лучника мастерству, включая владение брахмастрой. Спустя несколько лет, став непревзойдённым воином, Лучник вернулся в столицу и снова отыскал принца. С того дня они стали неразлучны, поклявшись друг другу в верности».

«Лучник стал избранником принца?»

«Не стал, а всегда был. С самого начала».

«Но ты же находился рядом с принцем несколько лет, пока Лучник обучался где-то далеко у другого воина. Ты мог за это время обратить внимание принца на себя! Почему не сделал этого?»

Немой улыбнулся. Самым поразительным было то, что на этом жестоком лице улыбка казалась по-детски беззащитной.

«Это было бы так же бесполезно, как если бы я сейчас вздумал бороться за твоего Воина. Они стали шивой и шакти** с момента первой встречи. Ради счастья принца Лучник оставил приёмную семью, где воспитывался с рождения, а потом отрёкся и от родной семьи, пытавшейся переманить его к себе незадолго до битвы. Он встал с оружием в руках против родных братьев, защищая принца. „Божественная аватара“ много раз старалась, но так и не смогла проникнуть в его сердце, даже когда Лучник ещё не стал Стражем. Но он уже тогда любил Воина, и эта любовь уберегла его от заражения тьмой. Такую связь разбивать невозможно и бессмысленно. Для меня это сразу стало очевидным. Кроме того, Лучник был и моим другом тоже. Как я мог омрачать счастье двух своих друзей?»

Что-то дрогнуло у Паши внутри, и он с невольным уважением посмотрел на мечника. Тот уже не казался ему воплощением смертного ужаса. И его глаза вдруг перестали выглядеть чёрными провалами. Это был просто человек, чью душу истерзали и рассекли на части всеми возможными способами, но он ещё как-то жил, дышал, боролся и держался. Во имя тех, кого любил и не мог предать. Во имя тех, рядом с кем готов был забыть даже о личном счастье.

«Но как часть души Лучника могла попасть в меня?» — спросил Паша уже совершенно иным тоном, без тени недоброжелательности.

«Иногда новые Стражи привлекают души давно погибших, если между ними есть сходство. По закону подобия твой Воин мог бы привлечь душу принца, и я очень ждал этого, но подобного не случилось. Видимо, Каустубха стала препятствием. Я почти отчаялся, но вдруг заметил, что в тебе — атма Лучника. И тогда возликовало сердце моё, и я познал радость надежды».

«Ты, может, и возликовал, — недовольно буркнул Паша. — Но я теперь вроде как одержимый? Я в итоге сольюсь с чужой душой, а от меня самого ничего не останется?»

«Оставь эти дурные мысли. Его душа всего лишь поделится с тобой знаниями, а за эту помощь, оказанную тебе, божественное дерево даст ей шанс на перерождение в одном из миров. А если хоть где-то пробудится душа Лучника, недалёк тот час, когда и принц явится следом. По-другому быть не может, потому что шакти не может жить без шивы».

«Но принц, пробудившись, будет снова искать Лучника, а не тебя. Чему же ты радуешься?» — недоумевал Паша.

«Знаю, — ничуть не смутившись, промолвил Немой. — Они опять будут вместе, а я просто хочу ещё раз увидеть их счастливыми, как в те дни, когда моя Бхарата ещё не погрязла в безумии. Я просто хочу, чтобы оба моих друга были рядом снова».

И надежда Немого была такой искренней и светлой, что Паша не нашёл слов, чтобы что-то возразить ему.

***  
Прожив около трёх месяцев за пределами миров, Паша наконец понял, почему в день их встречи в этом измерении Сергей с такой злостью и отчаянием говорил о своей смертельной усталости от викингов, тамплиеров, атомных электростанций и падающих метеоритов.

Сергей тогда отнюдь не шутил и не преувеличивал. Это была горькая правда. В каждый из миров Зона упорно пыталась пролезть через одни и те же ворота. Больше всего она любила местности, подвергшиеся радиоактивному заражению. Атомные электростанции, пострадавшие от аварии, и места падения крупных метеоритов, содержащих радиоактивные элементы, были её лакомым куском.

Почётное второе место занимали места, где происходили крупные военные столкновения или приговаривались к смерти потенциальные Стражи, в чьё заполненное паникой сознание было легко проникнуть. Именно поэтому им с Сергеем и Немым чаще всего приходилось вторгаться и производить зачистки во времена набегов викингов, крестовых походов или различных войн… Всё и всегда происходило по одной «заевшей» схеме: Зона находила слабое место и потенциального носителя, вторгалась в его сознание, провоцировала события, активирующие вирус аномалии, и начиналось распространение одновременно с военным конфликтом, усиливающим скорость разнесения заразы по планете. А Сила взывала к Стражам о помощи, заставляя проявляться линии меток и отправляя своих защитников на бой.

Однажды они угодили в самый разгар Бородинского сражения. В том покорёженном мире деревня носила название Уваровки, а сражение под ней назвали Уваровским, но суть происходящего от смены наименования не поменялась. Паше пришлось уничтожить из мушкетона несколько сотен французов и не меньшее количество русских. Убивать обычных носителей было физически проще, чем сражаться с одержимыми Зоной тамплиерами, но психологически стрелять в соотечественников было намного труднее. Паша понимал, что сейчас уничтожает не врагов, а, возможно, двойников своих собственных предков, но приходилось, как обычно, не чувствовать, не думать, не колебаться… Здесь не было французов и русских, врагов или «своих». Здесь была только Зона и Стражи, пришедшие выполнить работу.

Однако конец его выдержке настал в тот миг, когда он увидел перед собой юную девушку, чьё тело было поражено Зоной от головы до пят. И Паша заколебался. Оружие дрогнуло в его руках. Девушка, утратившая человеческие черты, шла прямо к нему и хищно улыбалась, предчувствуя лёгкую добычу.

_Страж растерялся, Страж открылся для неё. Сейчас он был так же беззащитен, как не прошедшие трансформацию… Она могла захватить его сознание!_

Но Паша не видел опасности. Перед ним стояла невинная девушка с огромными синими глазами и волосами цвета спелой пшеницы — такая, какой она была прежде, до заражения. _Как убить? Как хотя бы поднять руку?_

А потом он услышал рядом с собой суровый окрик Сергея: «Стреляй! Быстро!» и понял, что медлить нельзя. Одна ошибка — и Зона будет распространена благодаря его нерасторопности. Он уничтожит не только себя, а положит конец всем мирам. Он вытащил из кобуры на поясе кавалерийский пистолет и выстрелил.

Девушка упала на спину, раскинув руки, волосы разметались по траве, а синие глаза остались навсегда распахнутыми. Губы беспомощно раскрылись в детском удивлении. Ей было не больше шестнадцати, возможно, даже меньше. И только после того случая Паша в полной мере осознал, что имел в виду Сергей, убеждая не осуждать Немого и не подсчитывать жертвы…

В тот день он выпил гауды больше, чем мог выдержать, не почувствовав даже мерзкого привкуса. Никто не останавливал его, а Сергей потом молча дотащил на своей спине до их общей постели. Сквозь тяжёлые кошмары Паша ощущал только, как его гладят по голове и повторяют:

— Держись… Заживёт. Затянется. Не будет так болеть… Хотя вру… Будет всегда. Прости, Пашка… Не умею я врать!

Он слушал Сергея сквозь туман опьянения и просто хотел забыть остекленевшие синие глаза юной девочки без малейшего проблеска сознания.

Когда он проснулся утром от жесточайшего похмелья, к его губам последовательно приложили стакан с водой, стопку с остатками «Вардзии», а потом без малейшего промедления рот приласкали жарким поцелуем.

— Не позволю тебе пройти через всю ту адскую боль и отчаяние, которые пережил сам, — решительно сказал Сергей. — Через ощущение, что каждое убийство ломает на части душу. Разбивает на куски снова и снова, и ты превращаешься в зверя. Не для других — для себя, ибо для других ты уже давно — зверь. Я был один, и наутро ничья рука не утешала меня, помогая забыть ночные кошмары, а мне это было нужно до сумасшествия, до остервенения, до боли. Хочешь, сделаю так, что утонешь и забудешься? А хочешь, обними меня и побудем просто вот так, рядом… Но я никому и ничему не позволю разбить тебя на части. Никогда, хороший мой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дхарма - путь жизни, индивидуальный для каждого человека, идя по которому человек обретает свой смысл.  
> Шива и шакти - в данном контексте сознание и сила (идеальная пара).


	23. Красноглазый демон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стражам приходится отправиться сражаться с Зоной в 3022 год, где Сергея задевает излучателем.

Утонуть и забыться можно от одних прикосновений к нему, от того, как осторожно Сергей поглаживает его спину и перебирает волосы на затылке. От тихих, совсем невинных поцелуев в шею. От того, что можно ненадолго уткнуться в чьё-то плечо и забыть о прошлом и о будущем. Пусть покой продлится недолго, но сейчас они просто лежат рядом, укрывшись одеялом, кожа к коже, и эти редкие мгновения у них никому не украсть.

— Помнишь, как ты месяц тому назад приволок от Немого какую-то странно пахнущую смесь и сделал мне «расслабляющий» массаж? — с улыбкой спросил вдруг Сергей, и Паша сразу понял, что его просто стараются отвлечь от воспоминаний о вчерашней битве.

Уловка сработала. Паша фыркнул, из последних сил стараясь сохранить серьёзность.

— Самое обидное, я так и не достиг своей цели, — пожаловался он Сергею.

— Неправда, достиг. Вспомни, в каком виде мы оба встретили утро.

— Не напоминай! — Паша изо всех сил пытался подавить рвущийся из груди смех. — Это был неописуемый стыд. Как ты меня не убил, не понимаю. Если б убил, я бы не возражал. Было за что. Прости, но я… действительно хотел другого. Немой никогда не предупреждает о побочных эффектах своих самопальных смесей!

Сергей крепче притянул Пашу к себе.

— Меня тогда порадовало, что ты наконец наладил отношения с Немым. Я подумал, если уж ты уговорил его намешать этой сомнительной гадости для тебя, значит, вы, наконец, стали командой. А если не секрет, что это было?

— Масло цветков кетаки, — со вздохом признался Паша.

— Буду знать на будущее. Надо как-нибудь обратиться к Немому снова…

— Ты… хочешь повторить?! — Паша в ужасе округлил глаза. — А я-то думал…

— Решил, что мне не понравилось? — глаза его излучали тепло. — Ошибаешься. На самом деле Немой никогда ничего плохого не предложит, хоть некоторые его рецепты имеют, как видишь, неоднозначный побочный эффект.

— С тех пор, как мы поговорили откровенно, я изменил своё мнение о нём, — признался Паша. — Он действительно достоин уважения. Он не превратился в зверя, оставшись в полном одиночестве… Как Немой может выносить всё это совершенно один столько тысячелетий подряд? Не понимаю.

— Сам много думал об этом. Знаешь, Паш, мне кажется, он из другого теста замешан. Не забывай: он не из нашего мира. А, может, вообще из другого ряда миров выпал, потому что в нашем мире и в ближайших к нему такой страны, как Бхарата, не существовало, я проверял из любопытства. Существуют только истории о ней — мифы чужой вселенной, где люди были сильнее физически и духовно. Видимо, Стражи, сами того не желая, в прошлом переносили информацию между мирами… Ты успокоился? — спросил он вдруг.

— Да, — кивнул Паша. — Кстати… Недавно я видел Аришку и Аню. Спасибо, что научил меня смотреть «сквозь миры» и искать людей с помощью Силы. Теперь я сам могу наблюдать за ними.

— Ты бы вскоре сам научился. Для Стража это несложно. У них всё наладилось?

— Аришка больше не плачет, да и Аня перестала подозревать другого Вершинина в том, что он — ненастоящий. Хочется верить, что они смогут стать счастливыми.

— Больно было на них смотреть? — с тихим сочувствием спросил Сергей, слегка сжимая ладонь Паши.

— Куда больнее было бы видеть, как они оплакивают моё исчезновение. Пусть лучше у них будет _другой_ , чем никого вообще. И спасибо, что вместе с данными о ходе чернобыльского эксперимента ты потребовал уничтожить и результаты моих анализов крови. Боюсь, если бы ты не сделал этого, у другого Вершинина начались бы проблемы… Киняев и так носом землю рыл, старался что-то найти, пока мой двойник лежал в клинике, словно подозревал неладное! Но сравнивать ему было уже не с чем.

— Киняев сейчас находится примерно в том же положении, что и ты, — усмехнулся Сергей. — Ищет спонсоров для экспериментов хоть где-нибудь, но никто ему не верит после его провалов. А за рубеж не обратишься: сочтут предателем Родины. Может, нам и удалось нейтрализовать его… Хочется в это верить. Однако неизвестно, что выкинут его двойники в других мирах. Полностью расслабляться нельзя. Киняев в каждом из миров может быть источником опасности.

— Иногда то, что внутри нас — не меньший источник опасности, — пробормотал вдруг Паша.

— Ты о чём? — напрягся Сергей.

Повисла короткая пауза, а потом вдруг Паша выпалил, внезапно решившись:

— Может, расскажешь то, что давно обещал? Даю слово, я ничего не буду говорить в ответ, просто выслушаю молча. Но я не могу так больше! Мне до сих пор кажется, что нечто, случившееся в твоём прошлом, постоянно стоит между нами стеной. Ты иногда прикасаешься ко мне, но словно видишь кого-то другого. Или это мне мерещится? Скажи, я прав или ерунду выдумываю?

Сергей уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но в этот миг Паша ощутил, как проклятые колючки вонзаются в правую сторону тела… Безусловно, то же самое почувствовал и Сергей. Но теперь Паша знал, как надо себя вести: лучше по доброй воле открыть своё сознание и встретиться лицом к лицу с бездной, сделавшей его Стражем.

***

Паша подскочил на кровати. Дыхание сбивалось. Расширенными зрачками он вглядывался в пустое пространство перед собой.

— Что… это?! — в ужасе спросил он, потому что ничего подобного до сей поры ему видеть не доводилось.

Он привык к викингам в шлемах, к коннице и пехоте, вооружённой луками или примитивными ружьями, к палашам, дротикам, секирам, к заражённой радиацией местности. Но впервые ему пришлось увидеть мир, в котором были лишь три цвета: белый, красный и чёрный.

Никаких деревьев и птиц, никаких животных. Только огромные дома-башни, напоминающие уродливые ноги гигантских пауков, смыкающиеся где-то наверху и подпирающие полупрозрачный купол, странные дискообразные машины со слепящими фарами, летящие на бешеной скорости, красные глаза-огни, мигающие повсюду, словно молчаливые надзиратели.

— Это три тысячи двадцать второй год. Мой «любимый», — последнее слово Сергей произнёс с особым горьким сарказмом, и Паша понял: ни малейшей любви к этому отрезку времени он не испытывает.

— Там, где тебя ранили? — с волнением спросил он. — Мир, где бластеры?

— И излучатели, — мёртвым голосом добавил Сергей. — Меня зацепили сначала излучателем, а потом, воспользовавшись кратковременным шоком, ранили бластером. Мне повезло. Волна излучателя попала мне в плечо, а не в голову, в противном случае я бы утратил рассудок.

— Погоди… Ты имеешь в виду, сошёл с ума?! — с тревогой переспросил Паша.

— Да, и поэтому сегодня ты с нами не идёшь, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал Сергей.

— Опять?! — Паша вскочил на ноги. — Ты дал слово, что мы всегда будем сражаться вместе! Не важно, как опасно, не важно, насколько жестокие вещи нам предстоит сотворить! Но только вместе, независимо ни от чего!

Он осёкся. На пороге комнаты возник Немой. Тактично отвернувшись, когда Сергей и Паша на его глазах принялись торопливо натягивать одежду, мечник мысленно промолвил, обращаясь к обоим: «Высшая степень заражения и высшая степень опасности. Я тоже считаю, что Лучник сегодня идти не должен».

— Это ещё почему?! — возмутился Паша и вслух, и мысленно. — Прекратите оба опекать меня. Я пойду!

— Паш, там излучатели, а ты только вчера перенёс сильный стресс.

— И как одно связано с другим?

— Да напрямую! Послушай, Зона редко проникает в миры далёкого будущего, но если уж ей удаётся войти в такой мир, она захватывает всё и сразу. Ей никто не препятствует, потому что в этих мирах люди… Они не люди больше. Они лишь на двадцать процентов состоят из плоти и крови, а остальная часть их тела — машина. У многих внутри вместо мозга — усовершенствованный компьютер с чем-то наподобие вай-фая. Люди продлили себе жизнь почти до двух тысяч лет, но перестали быть людьми. Они рождаются в искусственных условиях, они постепенно заменяют стареющие части тела, как детали в машине. И через сто-двести лет многие не имеют в себе ни одной биологической части, а в душе, если у них после этого ещё остаётся душа, ни одной человеческой эмоции. Они рассуждают в терминах целесообразности. Они не понимают любви и сострадания. Зона, пробравшись внутрь них, заставляет их думать, что распространение аномалии — целесообразно. Подумай, на что способен андроид, захваченный Зоной, обладающий сверхспособностями, но не способный сострадать! Излучатели — тоже машины. Они были созданы для того, чтобы записывать и анализировать всю информацию. Они способны собирать данные не только о происходящих событиях, но и о том, что намереваются сделать жители.

— Они читают мысли?

— Да. Правда, в наш с тобой мозг такой излучатель не сможет проникнуть и прочесть информацию, но, определив нас как чужаков, машина сгенерирует сильную волну, активизирующую самые болезненные наши воспоминания. Излучатель тебя не прочтёт, но ты сам начнёшь заново переживать всё, что больше всего мучает тебя. И переживания будут такими сильными, что они заслонят от тебя реальность! А потом, когда ты ослабеешь и не сможешь сопротивляться, в тебе активизируется подавленная часть Зоны, и ты сам станешь опасным разносчиком аномалии. После того, как ты уже пережил сильный стресс при выполнении прошлой миссии, ни я, ни Немой не можем подвергать тебя такой опасности.

— Я всё равно пойду.

— Чёртов упрямец! — вспыхнул Сергей.

Неожиданно Немой положил ладонь Сергею на плечо, успокаивая его, и Паша услышал ту мысль, которая предназначалась им обоим:

_«Позволь ему. И положимся на высшую волю»._

Сергей некоторое время с отчаянием смотрел на Пашу, а потом материализовал бластер и сунул ему в руку.

— Стреляй в первую очередь по излучателям. Вышибай все. Они выглядят как красные огни, расположенные на домах и вдоль улиц. Излучатели подключены к общей сети, и когда Зона проникает в один, то через несколько секунд заражение охватывает всю сеть. Излучатели становятся основным источником распространения аномалии. В том мире, куда мы идём, прошло уже пять минут. Значит, заражено всё вокруг. Запомни: в этих мирах исцелению не подлежит никто, потому что никто даже не пытается сопротивляться. Наша задача — отстреливая всё, что движется и не движется, добраться до «Всполоха», если он там изобретён, и активировать его.

Паша вздрогнул.

— То страшное оружие?

— Да.

— Значит… весь мир целиком? На кварки?

— Целиком, — коротко отрезал Сергей. — Не по частям же!

— И сколько раз вы с Немым уже делали так? — хрипло спросил Паша.

— Дважды на моей памяти. Откуда, думаешь, я знаю, как срабатывает это оружие? Идём, — и, не позволяя развивать болезненную тему дальше, Сергей утянул Пашу за собой к лазуритовой стене.

***

По сравнению с этим побоищем предыдущие зачистки показались ему детскими игрушками. Стрелять во всех, не щадя никого… «Красноглазые» излучатели, андроиды, репликанты, машины со слепящими фарами… Полностью заражённый мир, где проще положить всех разом, чем разбираться, можно ли ещё кому-то помочь.

Камера с будущими новорождёнными… Они ещё так похожи на человеческих малышей!

_«Возможно, хоть они не заражены?»_

«Пашка, они будут заражены, как только их вытащат в этот мир! У них нет шансов».  
Бластер выжигает всё.

И он чувствует, как душа начинает покрываться коркой и черстветь… Там, в другом мире, убивая девушку, он чувствовал что-то: боль, желание уберечь, спасти, горечь от неотвратимой смерти, а здесь… Пахнет горелым пластиком и горелой плотью. Пахнет кровью и ещё чем-то мерзким, а на сердце — ничего.

«Я больше не хочу! — рвётся изнутри. — Пожалуйста, давайте остановимся, и пусть это чёртово дерево летит в тартарары вместе со вселенными, которые оно создало! Ад для всех, где мы заперты, будто в клетке, не имеет ценности!»

Но впереди он видит спину Сергея и понимает, что не переживёт его смерть. И ещё вспоминает о тех, кого поклялся оберегать, поэтому с остервенением продолжает делать то, что стало бессмысленным: убивать полулюдей и машин, расшибать излучатели в поисках места, где, возможно, скрыта система управления «Всполохом».

Они втроём перемещаются из одного заражённого города в другой и продолжают выжигать всё там, пока Сергей, наконец, не указывает усталым жестом на единственную башню ярко-жёлтого цвета, упирающуюся в купол. Её окружает такое же красивое голубое свечение, которое излучает ствол «божественного дерева».

«Ваджра», — мысленно произносит Немой.

— «Всполох», — поясняет Сергей и, обернувшись к Паше, добавляет. — От точности наших выстрелов сейчас зависит, преуспеем ли мы. Немой пробьёт защиту башни из своего оружия. Стреляй вслед за ним и приложи к выстрелу свои сверхспособности. Постарайся, чтобы мощность и дальность выстрела максимально возросли. Я сделаю то же самое. Если мы произведём два мощных выстрела друг за другом по верху башни, то разрушим систему защиты, и Зона проникнет внутрь «Всполоха». Она запустит процесс уничтожения, а у нас останется десять секунд, чтобы убраться отсюда, потому что иначе мы тоже будем распылены. Всё понял?

Паша кивнул.

— Приготовься. Целься… Ч-чёрт!!!

Паша не успел понять, что случилось, но внезапно его сбило с ног обжигающим вихрем, и он упал лицом в землю, нахватав полный рот липкой, мерзко воняющей дряни. Над его головой послышался ряд выстрелов, нечеловеческий, злой вой Немого.

Быстро опомнившись, Паша вскочил, отплёвываясь, вытирая лицо, и замер в ужасе. Сергей лежал, скорчившись, у ног Немого, а мечник вместо того, чтобы помогать ему подняться, кричал что-то Паше на своём непонятном языке, забыв о телепатии …

Паша бросился к Сергею, но внезапно Немой встал между ними, загораживая Сергея собой и указывая Паше рукой на башню.

«Стреляй!» — жёстко приказал он.

«Какого чёрта?! Пусти! Сергею помощь нужна!»

«Стреляй!» — властно повторил Немой.

_Сергей не простит, если я подведу… Нельзя подвести!_

Призвав сверхспособности, Паша вскинул бластер и прицелился. Несмотря на то, что в руках его было оружие будущего, он сразу ощутил, как его направляет древняя душа, не позволяя промахнуться. Краем глаза он увидел, что Немой натягивает собственный лук, на тетиве которого были почему-то не стрелы, а два пылающих потока магмы. Для колебаний времени не осталось. Они выстрелили вместе. Раздался оглушительный взрыв, от которого затряслась и покрылась трещинами земля.

«Ваджра проснулась, — констатировал Немой, опуская лук. — Уходим».

Страшные вибрации, напоминающие всё усиливающееся землетрясение, ощущались даже в воздухе. Купол засиял ярким светом и начал осыпаться сверкающими искрами прямо на их головы. Бросившись к потерявшему сознание Сергею, Паша обхватил его под мышки и под колени, и, не задумываясь, одним рывком поднял над землёй.

Немой встал каменным монолитом сзади, защищая обоих. Раздался знакомый сухой хлопок, и они втроём очутились внутри знакомого тоннеля, покрытого наростами. Тоннель дрожал и сотрясался. Что-то скрипело внутри, а потом Паша увидел, как с хрустом отломилась часть божественной ветки и упала в пустоту, рассыпаясь пеплом.

«Калки* пришёл в мир», — мрачно констатировал Немой.

Паша осторожно положил Сергея на пол тоннеля. Глаза того были закрыты, и он, казалось, почти не дышал.

«Что с ним? — с волнением спросил Паша. — Что вообще случилось? Ты видел?»

«Его ранил красноглазый демон», — коротко пояснил Немой.

«Излучатель? Но как?!»

«Красноглазый демон целил в тебя. Твой Воин тебя защитил и выстрелил в демона, чтобы ты не пострадал, но демон успел ударить его. Я не сумел предотвратить это. Прости», — и Немой сложил ладони перед грудью, скорбно склонив голову.

«Что теперь будет?» — голос почти не повиновался Паше.

«Молись божественному дереву, чтобы оно дало тебе силы исцелить его. Иди», — и Немой указал в сторону ствола, сияющего голубым светом.

«А ты останешься здесь?»

«Клянусь охранять Воина до твоего возвращения».

Паша быстро поднялся на ноги, собираясь идти, но в этот миг Сергей застонал, и глаза его открылись. Забыв обо всём, Паша метнулся к нему, крепко схватил за руку.

— Как ты? Как себя чувствуешь? — с волнением спрашивал он.

В ответ Сергей вдруг вцепился в него так, словно мысленно уже похоронил Пашу раз двести.

— Ты живой?! Живой?!

— Как видишь! — с облегчением выдохнул Паша.

— Я… я убил его? — хрипло спросил Сергей.

— Да, да. Ты уничтожил излучатель. Всё в порядке. А мы с Немым вдвоём завершили миссию. Тот мир распылён, переживать не о чем.

На лице Сергея внезапно появилась тёплая улыбка.

— Опять книжек на ночь начитался? Скажи, я, правда, убил его? Он ничего тебе больше не сделает?

— Ничего, — неуверенно ответил Паша, внутренне холодея. Что-то в словах Сергея было не так. Неправильно. Нехорошо.

— Я рад, — Сергей снова опустился на пол тоннеля и закрыл глаза, будто собираясь уснуть. — Я так рад, что ты жив. Сашка…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Калки - божественная инкарнация, призванная уничтожить мир во время Апокалипсиса.


	24. Абсцесс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Утратив часть памяти из-за воздействия излучателя, Сергей невольно выдаёт Паше тайны своего прошлого. Паша добивается помощи от Силы и приводит Сергея в чувство. Вернув себе память, Сергей решается на откровенный разговор.

Немой нашёл его сидящим возле ствола «божественного дерева». Паша не мог сказать, сколько часов провёл там, подтянув колени к подбородку и наблюдая, как внутри огромного бесконечного ствола перетекают потоки света. Дерево продолжало жить, и ему было плевать, что ради поддержания своего существования оно пожирало тех, кого само породило.

Немой остановился рядом, помедлил немного, а потом уселся возле Паши. Протянул руку, будто собираясь коснуться его плеча, но внезапно передумал и отдёрнул ладонь.

«Почему ты оставил его одного?» — спросил Паша, не оборачиваясь.

Смотреть в лицо мечнику было затруднительно. Веки распухли ещё со вчерашнего дня. Ресницы слипались сами собой. Не помогало умывание ни ледяной водой, ни крепкой заваркой. В таком позорном виде Паша не желал бы попасться на глаза даже «божественному дереву», но сюда прийти пришлось.

«Он не узнаёт и меня тоже, — коротко отозвался Немой, выпрямив спину и положив обе руки себе на согнутые колени, — не понимает, где находится, и закрывает от меня сознание. Я не могу с ним говорить. Молись за него, Лучник».

«Я не умею, — бесстрастно произнёс Паша. — Никогда не умел. Я всегда полагался только на себя, а не на бога. Для меня все эти высшие силы — абстракция. А вот эти конкретные, — он указал на дерево, — зло в чистом виде».

«Божественная Триада — не зло, — возразил Немой. — Если бы они не создали мир, то и нас бы не было».

«Их там ещё и трое? — саркастически спросил Паша. — Ну круто! И которому из трёх молиться?»

«Носящему Трезубец. Он милосердный. Если твой Воин утратил все воспоминания о прежней жизни, проси, чтобы Носящий Трезубец вернул их».

«Но Сергей далеко не все воспоминания утратил! — вскинулся Паша. — Он помнит этого… Сашку! — имя далось Паше с трудом. — И ещё кого-то, чьего имени я так и не узнал, потому что при мне его называли исключительно сукой и мразью. И я рад, что меня хотя бы не принимают за этого… второго! То, что с Сашкой путают, ещё можно терпеть… С трудом, правда».

«Молись об исцелении его души», — упрямо повторил Немой.

По светящемуся стволу продолжал течь равнодушный ко всему голубой свет. Паша смотрел на него и не знал, как заставить себя вернуться туда, где его больше не ждал самый близкий ему человек, чей разум заблудился среди теней прошлого.

***

— Ты не Сашка, — уверенно заявил Сергей, когда они втроём выбрались из тоннеля к лазуритовой стене. Внезапно он заметил стоящего рядом Немого и в ужасе отшатнулся. — Ребята, вы кто вообще?! И как мы с вами сюда попали?

Сергей в сильнейшем изумлении осматривался вокруг, не понимая, где он очутился.

— Мы на экскурсии. В новом парке Москвы, — торопливо пояснил Паша.

— А, ну хорошо тогда, — вдруг успокоился Сергей.

Паша опасался, что и комнату свою он не узнает, но хотя бы с этим повезло. Однако облегчение оказалось недолгим. Проходя мимо зеркала в прихожей, Сергей увидел своё отражение и замер, как вкопанный.

— Что за чёрт! Почему я такой старый?! — одной рукой он ощупывал своё лицо, а второй трогал стекло, не веря собственным глазам. — Я старик! Как так вышло? Эх… Снится, наверное!

А потом он увидел гитару и забыл обо всём. Паша никогда не слышал, чтобы Сергей что-то играл за все те три месяца, которые они провели здесь, но сейчас… Он бросился к инструменту с необыкновенным энтузиазмом. Перетянул струны, достав из ящика стола новые, повозился с камертоном, настраивая гитару и начал играть.

Не Высоцкого, а незнакомую Паше мелодию. Сергей сидел, прикрыв глаза, а пальцы его уверенно летали по струнам, и Паша узнавал все его знакомые приёмы: стаккато, легато, флажолет… Он выглядел счастливым и одухотворённым. Закончив играть, отложил гитару и, не открывая глаз, улыбнулся.

— Ну как тебе? Признаёшь, что я научился? Умею, да?

— Потрясающе. Офигеть. Ты крут! — совершенно искренне восхитился Паша, робко надеясь, что хотя бы сейчас обращаются к нему.

Глаза Сергея открылись, и улыбка пропала.

— А ты вообще кто?

_Если вместе с памятью уходят и чувства, не значит ли это, с чувствами с самого начала было что-то не так?_

— На самом деле мы знакомы, — бодрым голосом заговорил Паша, стараясь не показывать свою боль. — Меня Пашкой зовут. То есть, Павлом Вершининым, — поправил он себя, не зная, что ещё сказать. — А нашего второго друга ты прозвал Немым. Мы Стражи Зоны. Помнишь?

Сергей наморщил лоб, потом вдруг вымолвил.

— Зона? Что за Зона такая? Прости. Ты загадками какими-то говоришь, Павел Вершинин. Ты, главное, позови сюда Сашку, я же знаю, что он живой и недавно был тут. Он мой лучший друг. Ты ведь наверняка его тоже знаешь.

Паша тяжело сглотнул и не стал возражать.

***

Впервые он сам пришёл к Немому и вовсе не для тренировок. «Налей чего-нибудь, — попросил отчаянно. — Не стану нажираться, как пару дней назад, но… Очень надо».

Немой не стал задавать вопросов. Из глиняного сосуда в серебряный кубок полилась прозрачная сома.

 _Как жить дальше? Как вернуть Сергею память?_  
Немой не мог посоветовать других способов, кроме молитвы. Но молиться Паша не умел.

***  
После ужина, который он приготовил для них обоих, его робко и неуверенно потянули на диван, ничего толком не объясняя. И Паша не смог отказаться. Пальцы Сергея ласкали его волосы и шею как-то иначе, совершенно непривычно. К нему прикасались трогательно, неумело, постоянно смущаясь. Вместо решительного поцелуя просто слегка дотрагивались губами до его губ, не стремясь пойти дальше, не рискуя даже соприкасаться языками. И это выглядело странно и необычно, словно в теле взрослого застряла душа подростка. А потом Сергей расстегнул его джинсы и свои брюки.

— Сашка, — блаженно выдохнул он, прикрывая глаза и начиная ласкать одновременно себя и Пашу. — Сашка…

Невозможно было отказаться даже теперь, когда внутри всё обожгло горячей болью. Он не смог остановить его руку… Он слышал, как учащается дыхание Сергея, позволил возбуждению охватить и себя, но душу разрывало отчаяние… Его на самом деле здесь не было. На его месте сидел кто-то другой. Ласкали не его — другого. А потом Сергей убрал руку и прильнул к нему ртом. Всё так же несмело, будто впервые решился сделать такое.

 _Подросток в теле взрослого… Сознание, отброшенное во времени на много лет назад._  
«Интересно, сколько ему сейчас по его собственным ощущениям? — отчаянно размышлял Паша. — Шестнадцать? Или меньше? Он ведь даже не понимает, где он находится и кто я такой. Он же пацан. Там, у себя в голове. Ч-чёрт, что я творю? Надо остановиться».

Но он опоздал. Мягкая, сладостная волна накрыла обоих.

— Прости, — прошептал Паша, прижимая голову Сергея к своей груди. — Прости меня.

— За что? — удивился тот.

— За то, что поддался. Я не должен был.

— Но почему? — недоумевал Сергей.

Ответа не последовало. Да и как он мог ему объяснить? Вскоре Сергей уснул, а Паша долго не спал, глядя в потолок и яростно вытирая слёзы.

***  
На следующий день он оставил Сергея на попечение Немого и ушёл к божественному дереву. Он просидел там так долго, что онемели ноги, но легче не стало, и никакого решения в голову не пришло.

Паша не представлял, как смотреть в глаза Сергею после случившегося вчера. Сергей был не в себе, а он не остановил его. Он принимал ласки, предназначенные другому, и рвал себе сердце, но отказаться от его прикосновений не мог. Прежний взрослый Сергей был прав: они проросли друг в друга, сплелись ветками и корнями, как два чёртовых дерева. И теперь ни прошлое, ни будущее, ни даже чьё-то безумие или потеря памяти уже не имели значения.

_А что если Сергей никогда больше не придёт в себя? Если так и будет принимать его за Сашку из собственного прошлого? Как смириться с тем, что для близкого человека ты стал не более, чем чужой тенью?_

Горечь и отчаяние доверху заполнили его. Вскочив на ноги и пользуясь тем, что Немой уже ушёл, Паша крикнул во весь голос, обращаясь к дереву:

— Я не умею молиться и не умею просить, чёрт побери! Я не знаю даже, кто ты: бог или бездушный ксерокс? Может, ты меня и не слышишь вовсе! Может, тебе плевать. Но если ты не вернёшь мне Сергея таким, каким он был раньше, я клянусь, что больше пальцем не пошевелю ради твоей безопасности! Сожрите друг друга вместе с этой плесенью, но я ради вас не сделаю больше и шага!

А когда его яростный крик затих, он увидел, как от ствола божественного дерева отделились и полетели в его сторону два светящихся шара. Не веря глазам, Паша поймал их в ладони, как это некогда сделал Немой.

***  
«Приложи руки к его лбу, — мечник помогал Паше направить ладони должным образом. — Хорошо, что он спит. Очнётся прежним, будто ничего не случилось».

«Но он не пострадает? Я наорал там сейчас на твоего бога с трезубцем. Теперь вот думаю… Мало ли что он мне подсунул со злости? Вдруг от этой энергии Сергею станет только хуже?»

«Не станет, — уверенно отозвался Немой. — Носящий Трезубец милосерден, он не мстит любящим сердцам за гневные слова».

Паша невольно ощутил, как краска прилила к лицу.

— Надеюсь, — пробормотал он себе под нос, ощущая, как энергия начинает перетекать в тело Сергея.

Через минуту тот вздрогнул, глубоко вдохнул и открыл глаза. И первое, что увидел — склонившегося над собой Пашку. Нежно обвёл пальцами его лицо, прошептав:

— Ну как, новобранец, справился? А я, похоже, отрубился и оставил вас одних? Прости.

От этой привычной, знакомой и такой невинной ласки Паша почувствовал, как слёзы обожгли глаза. Он сразу забыл про свои вчерашние страдания, плюнул на то, что Немой рядом, крепко схватил Сергея в охапку, отчаянно целуя и горячо шепча:

— Ты вернулся. Чёрт возьми, ты вернулся!

Немой торопливо поклонился, сложив руки у груди, и вышел из комнаты.

— Предполагаю, после того, как меня задел излучатель, я много лишнего наболтал? —  
напряжённо уточнил Сергей, прерывая поцелуй.

— Изрядно, — подтвердил Паша. — Но в твоих бессвязных речах меня больше всего взволновали два персонажа: Сашка и «мразь». Об этих двоих я бы хотел услышать подробнее.

— Так и знал, что если меня зацепит, то выскочит именно это! — горького надрыва в его голосе трудно было не заметить. — Я не хотел, чтобы покорёжило тебя из-за недавней смерти той девушки или из-за потери Аришки, но я не хотел и сам влипнуть.

— Однако влип, — сурово заметил Паша. — И нас с Немым поволноваться заставил. Не узнавал никого, плёл околесицу.

— Спасибо, что спас меня. К дереву ходил? — виноватым тоном спросил Сергей.

— Ходил.

— Спасибо.

— Проехали. Меня сейчас другое волнует. Сколько ещё ты собирался скрывать от меня своё прошлое? Если я твой смысл жизни, то почему, — он задохнулся словами, но справился с собой, — в твоей подкорке так плотно засел кто-то другой? Точнее, нет. Вчера, например, в твоей голове был только он, а я просто присутствовал рядом, как фон. И я вот думаю… А, может, я с самого начала был фоном?

— Пашка, прекрати! — Сергей крепко обхватил его обеими руками и прижал к себе. — Каким же я был идиотом, что сразу не рассказал! Надо было сразу.

— Так расскажи хотя бы сейчас.

— Да… Конечно. Садись, — Сергей разжал руки и указал Паше на стул. — Сядь. Это долгий разговор. Не на пять минут.

Паша машинально сел. Сергей взял стул и устроился напротив, взял ладони Паши в свои, сосредоточив на них всё своё внимание.

— Я собирался рассказать, но упустил момент. И за это прошу прощения. Но, поверь, для меня и тогда, и сейчас это будет нелегко. Я надеюсь, ты сможешь понять, почему я молчал. Вовсе не потому, что в моей подкорке кто-то «засел» или я не люблю тебя. Наоборот, люблю. Так сильно, что не хотел и не хочу, чтобы ты знал об этой грязи. Это гадкая история, Пашка. Гадкая и невыносимо мучительная, поэтому прошу только об одном… Не перебивай, пока я не закончу. Иначе я не смогу договорить. Обещаешь?

Паша кивнул и крепче сжал ладонь Сергея.

— Это случилось в Припяти в начале семидесятых. Мне тогда было тринадцать с половиной, — начал он, — а Сашке — только-только исполнилось пятнадцать. Он переехал с родителями в наш дом, и мы оказались в одном подъезде на соседних этажах. Он был светловолосым, голубоглазым и худощавым, очень смышлёным и острым на язык. Несмотря на нашу небольшую разницу в возрасте, мне он казался очень взрослым, и я даже в мыслях не держал подойти к нему первым и заговорить. В нашей дворовой компании он единственный умел играть на гитаре не просто четыре аккорда, а настоящую музыку, да так, что заслушаешься. И когда он выходил и садился на лавку со своей питерской «Музой», то вокруг всегда собиралась толпа девчонок, через которую нечего было и думать продраться ближе. Я наблюдал за ним издалека и завидовал. Мне тоже хотелось так здорово играть, чтобы на меня смотрели и восхищались. Сашкина слава не давала покоя. И вот однажды он меня заметил, махнул рукой, приглашая подойти, а когда я медленно доскрёбся на ватных от волнения ногах, он сунул гитару мне в руки и спросил: «Ну что, зеленоглазый, не попробуешь сам что-нибудь сбацать?» Я смутился и не знал, что ответить. Я гитару-то тогда правильно держать не умел. Стоял возле него и мямлил что-то нечленораздельное… Девчонки смеялись, Сашка улыбался. А я очень злился и хотел врезать ему, аж руки чесались. Я думал, он нарочно издевается, хочет меня идиотом перед всеми выставить. Надо ли говорить, он и не думал меня унижать. Наоборот, вдруг цыкнул на девчонок, чтобы они прекратили смех, и вдруг совершенно серьёзно спросил: «Хочешь, научу?» Я замер и все слова проглотил, не веря услышанному. «А лучше приходи к Вадиму Григорьевичу, — добавил, — будем заниматься вместе». Так, благодаря ему, я и попал тоже к этому… разностороннему преподавателю. Он учил ребят игре на гитаре. На пианино и баяне тоже, кстати, мог. Талант, чего там! Помнится, начав заниматься, я тоже хотел себе «Музу», как у Сашки, но родители купили мне «Урал». Неплохой инструмент, грех жаловаться. Вадиму Григорьевичу я с первого дня пришёлся по душе. Со мной и с Сашкой он всегда возился больше всех. Любимчиками были… Ну, а с Сашкой, как только я стал тоже заниматься гитарой, мы стали не разлей вода. В гости друг к другу ходили, книгами обменивались. Сашка фантастику обожал. Зачитывался по ночам, а потом пересказывал мне взахлёб по дороге в школу какие-то невероятные истории про космос и другие миры. Мы вместе проводили время в общих компаниях. В походы с друзьями он меня всегда брал. Часто ночевали в одной палатке и не спали всю ночь, болтая о разном… Ну и через полтора года, когда мне пятнадцать стукнуло, а ему семнадцать, это впервые и случилось. Засиделись вечером у костра, по очереди на гитаре играли. Остальные давно по палаткам разошлись и десятые сны видели, а мы никак наговориться не могли. А я наивный был до того момента, всё понять не мог, что со мной происходит. Сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее, каждый раз, когда смотрел на него. Если замечал, что он кому-то другому улыбается — хоть парню, хоть девчонке — это было будто нож в сердце. И налюбоваться им не мог, пялился постоянно. И вот тут он вдруг говорит мне, садясь ближе: «Нельзя нам так больше, Серёг. Завязывать пора. Или что-то уже делать. Доехали мы до конечной, дальше некуда». «Это какая ещё конечная?» — спрашиваю, не понимая. «Да вот такая. Сейчас возьму и поцелую тебя, хочешь?» У меня аж в груди всё спёрло. Я смотрел на него, как дурак, хлопал глазами и не верил, что услышал такое. А ещё понимал, что да, хочу! Именно этого и уже давно, потому и сердце замирает, потому и ревную к каждому столбу… «Только не дури, — сказал он мне сразу. — От костра нам надо будет уйти, не ровён час проснётся кто». И мы ушли в лес. И не возвращались до утра, пока нас комары не искусали с головы до пят. Паш, тебе наверное трудно представить, что это такое — влюбиться в другого парня в маленьком городке Советского Союза. В таких городах, как Припять, сплетни разносились моментально. В походе-то проще: дождаться, пока все уснут, уйти от палаток подальше — и делай, что хочешь! А каково в городе? У него сестра в одной комнате с ним, у меня — бабуля на соседней кровати. В подъезде даже по ночам из всех глазков выглядывают соседи. Такое чувство, что никто не спит, все друг за другом наблюдают и чего-то ждут. Мы выучились не шуметь. Совсем. Он никогда не кричал, только губы кусал. И я тоже. Благо, никого не касалось, что мы творили под одеялом, ночуя вместе. А уж когда случалось, что родители на дачу уезжали, а бабуля уходила ночевать к соседке, это для нас было праздником. Но всё равно слышимость сквозь стены в советских домах не передать словами. Такое чувство, что их специально строили, чтобы каждый сосед был в курсе личной жизни другого. Мы не могли позволить себе забыться и издать хоть один подозрительный звук, который бы насторожил соседей. Так прошёл ещё год. Сашке исполнилось восемнадцать, мне шестнадцать. Он собрался поступать в высшую школу КГБ, и я следом за ним стал мечтать о том же. Оставалось главное препятствие. «Понимаешь, как только поступим, придётся закончить всё, — говорил Сашка. — Офицерам КГБ не годится делать то, что мы творим. Да и раскусят нас быстро. Это тебе не от бабки с матерью прятаться. У сотрудников КГБ глаз намётанный, нас вмиг вычислят. Так или иначе, придётся ещё и жениться. Не по любви, а для отвода глаз». А я слушал его и понимал, что не смогу. Ни для отвода глаз, ни вообще никак. Кроме него, мне никто не был нужен. Встречались мы тогда совсем уже редко, ведь наше обучение у Вадима Григорьевича давно закончилось. Правда, этот «талант» так к нам «прикипел душой», что не захотел отпускать. Подарил копию ключей от комнаты, где проходили занятия, и сказал, что мы можем бывать там в любое время. Любые ноты, книги брать на своё усмотрение. Или просто приходить чай попить. У него в кабинете постоянно лежали печенья, конфеты и индийский чай со слоном. Добрый такой учитель был… Добрый-предобрый… Ну, мы и подумали тогда, что этой мрази доверять можно. Он же за три года ничем себя не выдал, ничего дурного нам не сделал. Наоборот, помогал всегда. После половины восьмого вечера у него никогда не было занятий, и мы стали время от времени заглядывать в его кабинет. Шуметь всё равно нельзя было даже там, но хоть от глаз чужих скрыться. Там он однажды нас и застукал… И вот тогда показал себя во всей красе. Запер дверь и мерзко так улыбнулся. «Я давно догадывался, чем вы здесь занимаетесь, — проговорил с гаденькой ухмылкой. — Нет-нет, не торопитесь одеваться. Теперь выбирайте: или я позову остальных из соседних комнат и покажу всем, с какой целью вы пробрались сюда, или вы будете оба вести себя тихо-тихо, как мышки». Сашка спросил у этого мудака, что он собирается делать с нами. «Ничего нового. Ровно то же, что и вы друг с другом. Только по-взрослому. Добровольного согласия кого-то одного мне будет вполне достаточно, чтобы забыть о сегодняшнем маленьком инциденте. Но я бы выбрал Серёжу. Из вас двоих он самый милый». У меня внутри всё оборвалось. При одной мысли о том, что он хоть пальцем прикоснётся… Я лихорадочно обдумывал, что теперь делать. Единственное, что приходило на ум: врезать ему по яйцам, выбить дверь и бежать. Но эта сука прочла мои мысли. «Не забывайте, хорошие мои, от меня теперь зависит, сбудется ли ваша золотая мечта о высшей школе КГБ. И ещё подумайте о родителях. Они ведь у вас — члены партии? Ох, что скажет им партия, что скажет… Серёж, ты ж разумный пацан. Не порть жизнь себе и Сашке, которому ещё и за совращение несовершеннолетнего статья „прилетит“. А мне нужен один раз с тобой. Я ж без грубостей. Тебе понравится». Сашка решительно отодвинул меня за спину и закрыл собой. «Не смейте, — сказал он. — Только попробуйте его тронуть. Он пацан ещё. Вам всё равно с кем, а ему нет… Лучше меня». «Ну что ж… Ты тоже ничего, — сказала эта мразь. — Но помни, Сашок, от того, насколько тихо ты сейчас будешь себя вести, зависит и твоё, и Серёжкино будущее». Я вцепился Сашке в плечи, я пытался не пускать его… Но он ответил только: «Я виноват, что втравил тебя в это. Не будь меня в твоей жизни, встречался бы ты сейчас с какой-нибудь симпатичной девчонкой и был счастлив… Уходи. Обещаю, что бы ни случилось со мной, на твоей репутации пятна не останется. И не зови никого на помощь. Если мои родители об этом узнают, они не перенесут. Дай слово, что не скажешь никому». Он говорил, а эта мразь стояла рядом и ухмылялась. До последнего вздоха не прощу себя, что не убил его сразу. Вот прямо там, в той комнате. Скажи, Пашка, почему я, как мудак последний, позволил этой твари коптить небо ещё несколько лет?


	25. Безвоздушное пространство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сергей рассказывает до конца историю своих отношений с Сашкой.

— Ты можешь… не рассказывать дальше, — севшим от волнения голосом проговорил Паша. — Я пойму.

Кончиками пальцев он осторожно водил по запястьям Сергея, словно успокаивая. Сергей некоторое время следил за этими лёгкими поглаживаниями, а потом вдруг перехватил ладони Паши и прижал к лицу, будто желая спрятаться за ними.

— Ты же не успокоишься, пока не узнаешь всё, — глухо пробормотал он, дыхание его было прерывистым, а губы горячими. — Если я сейчас промолчу, ты опять начнёшь домысливать, придумывать то, чего не было… Нет, я должен собраться и закончить эту историю.

Он отпустил ладони Паши, медленно поднял голову и взглянул ему в лицо.

— Ты не обидишься, если я… расскажу остальное вон тому пустому окну? — внезапно спросил он. — Знаешь, я привык быть слабым мудаком только наедине с собой, и мне пока очень трудно смириться с тем, что ты меня таким увидишь… Ты позволишь ещё несколько минут не смотреть тебе в глаза?

Паша торопливо кивнул. Сергей быстро перевернул стул в противоположную сторону и снова уселся на него. Спина его была прямой и невыносимо напряжённой. Некоторое время Паша смотрел на затылок Сергея, а потом не выдержал, обнял за плечи, сцепив пальцы рук на его груди, прижался к шее щекой, зашептав:

— Говори, что хочешь. Проклинай, матерись, плачь… Ты имеешь право на всё. Та мразь поганая… Если бы не он, вам бы не пришлось пройти через такое! Я своими руками готов ему яйца отрезать, если он ещё жив.

— Нет, — едва приметно качнул головой Сергей, — не жив. Уже давно.

— Хорошо, — с облегчением выдохнул Паша. — Значит, ты отомстил.

— Это отняло много времени, Пашка… Очень много. По независящим от меня обстоятельствам. И от возмездия я не почувствовал удовлетворения. Даже если бы мне было позволено убивать его снова и снова, исправить прошлое нельзя, а только это имело значение… Но если бы я не отомстил, то не простил бы себя, поэтому о мести ни секунды не сожалею.

— Ты всё ещё можешь не продолжать, — повторил Паша.

Сергей отрицательно качнул головой и снова заговорил.

— Сашка оптимистом был, когда решил, будто этот говнюк позволит мне уйти. Он не позволил. Отобрал ключ и приказал сидеть и ждать. Я вжался лицом в приоткрытую створку платяного шкафа, закрыл уши руками, но всё равно слышал… Рваные Сашкины всхлипы, скрип стола, на который они опирались… Я бы предпочёл сдохнуть уже тогда и очутиться в аду, чтобы только не пришлось… чтобы этого не было… никогда… «Может, всё-таки посмотришь? — раздался голос за моей спиной. — Неужели совсем не интересно? Или ты уже нашёл на что смотреть?» А я в тот миг действительно приметил в шкафу канцелярские ножницы, лежавшие на одной из верхних полок. Я подумал, что успею сейчас схватить их и воткнуть ему в горло… Но эта мразь проследила направление моего взгляда. «Ох, не дури, Серёжка! Они тупые, а у меня реакция хорошая. Скручу в бараний рог, милицию вызову. Оно тебе надо?» Я услышал звук застёгивающейся молнии, звякнула пряжка. «Ну всё, можете уходить. Я слово держу, хоть мне и жаль, что вышло не с тем, с кем хотел… Но не всё в жизни получается, как мы того желаем, правда?» Я наконец решился посмотреть в их сторону. Сашка стоял, одетый наспех, тяжело дыша и опираясь руками о край стола, а эта мразь продолжала ухмыляться, ожидая моей реакции. Я смотрел на его тошнотворную рожу и понимал, что порешу. Не важно, сколько времени потребуется на подготовку задуманного, но я сделаю это.

До моей квартиры мы добирались почти час, хотя обычно наш путь занимал пятнадцать минут. Сашка изо всех сил старался держаться прямо, только время от времени просил остановиться и передохнуть. Редкие прохожие провожали нас удивлёнными взглядами, но никто ничего не спросил. Дома я долго выслушивал громкие причитания бабули, когда она заметила, что Сашка едва на ногах держится. Я наврал, будто мы повздорили с ребятами из чужой компании, и Сашку поколотили, а он теперь не хочет, чтобы родители волновались, поэтому просится переночевать у нас. Бабушка была не против, тем более, Сашка часто здесь ночевал и прежде. К счастью, мои мать с отцом были тогда в командировке, иначе они бы точно вычислили нашу ложь. Какая же это драка, сказали бы они, если лицо ни у кого из вас не разбито, а на костяшках пальцев нет ссадин? Но бабуля не была настолько дотошной. Она поверила. Я забежал на соседний этаж и сообщил Елизавете Тимофеевне, Сашкиной маме, что её сын останется у нас… Она не возражала. Труднее всего было изображать бодрую улыбку, ведь моим единственным желанием тогда было бросить всё, пойти домой к этому козлу и размазать его мозги по стенке. Я успокаивал себя только тем, что вскоре непременно это сделаю. Вернувшись в квартиру, я отправился в ванную. Сашка уже закрылся там и пытался не пускать меня, но я настоял на своём. Он отпер дверь и сразу отвернулся, потому что не мог смотреть мне в глаза. А я, увидев, что эта сука с ним сделала, захлебнулся ненавистью. Поверь, я никогда и никого не ненавидел так, как ту гниду вонючую… По оставшимся на Сашкиной коже следам от пальцев я прекрасно мог видеть, где этот мудак держал его, чтобы Сашка не вырывался. Мне выть хотелось, но я сдержался, понимая, что своей слабостью отнюдь не помогу ему. Поэтому я просто включил воду, залез с ним под душ, обнял и стал шёпотом говорить на ухо, что обязательно отомщу, что дерьму этому ходячему теперь не жить… А Сашка только повторял, пытаясь отстраниться: «Нет, Серёжка, не трогай меня, не надо. Я грязный… Я весь в грязи. Мне никогда теперь не отмыться». Всю ночь мы провели без сна, просто лёжа рядом и держась за руки, а ближе к утру Сашка вдруг сказал: «Не вздумай об эту скотину мараться. Он того не заслуживает». Я не поверил ушам: «Значит, мне простить его надо?!» «Нет, не простить… Просто обещай, что пока не станешь его убивать. Мы вместе придумаем, как это сделать, хорошо?» Я пообещал. «И ещё поклянись, что никогда и никому не расскажешь правду о вчерашнем вечере. Даже если моя жизнь будет от этого зависеть, даже если я подыхать буду, а эта правда останется единственным, что мне поможет, но ты не скажешь… Никому и никогда. Я скорее в дерьме захлебнусь, чем позволю узнать кому-то, что он со мной сделал. Для меня это хуже смерти. Клянись, если хоть немного меня любишь!» И я поклялся.

Утром он ушёл от меня, а потом всю неделю не позволял себя увидеть. Прятался по квартирам друзей… Я не понимал, что происходит. Извёлся весь. На ближайших выходных я снова явился к его дверям, надеясь хоть теперь его застать, но Елизавета Тимофеевна, открыв мне, сказала, что Сашка полчаса назад уехал за город на шашлыки. Такое случилось впервые за все годы нашей дружбы. Раньше Сашка никогда не уезжал, не пригласив меня. Но я ничуть не рассердился, наоборот, испугался страшно. Отец, увидев моё лицо за завтраком, спросил, не болен ли я. Я был бледен, и меня трясло, но я сам не понимал, в чём дело. В таком состоянии я провёл весь день и всю ночь… Не мог уснуть, постоянно ворочался и думал о Сашке. Настойчиво, неотвязно… А когда ненадолго провалился в сон, мне приснилось, будто он стоит на берегу реки и машет мне рукой, словно прощается. А потом уходит под воду. Значение этого сна я понял только на другой день, когда Елизавета Тимофеевна явилась к нам с распухшими глазами, постаревшая лет на десять. С её слов мы узнали, что вчера ночью Сашка был арестован за попытку убийства. У той мрази, оказывается, был дом в деревне Копачи в четырёх километрах от Припяти. Наш «гитарист» бесценный любил там выходные проводить. Грибы в лесу собирал, огурцы-помидоры на грядках выращивал. Примерный дачник, добрейшей души человек! Никто из соседей и подумать не мог, что найдётся такой неблагодарный ученик, который однажды ночью проберётся в его жилище и нанесёт ему три ножевых ранения: в пах и в верхнюю часть бедра. Ранение в пах оказалось самым опасным, но, к сожалению, не смертельным. Соседи успели вовремя «скорую» вызвать. Эту гниду спасли, а Сашку арестовали. Дело получило широкую огласку. Ещё бы — подающий надежды отличник, примерный ученик и вдруг такое! Даже в крупных городах убийства совершались крайне редко, а для маленького городка такое происшествие было вовсе из ряда вон выходящим. Милиция пыталась докопаться до мелочей. Они усердно искали причину покушения. Допросили всех Сашкиных друзей, включая меня. Как я хотел рассказать им правду! Но каждый раз вспоминал слова: «Я предпочту в дерьме захлебнуться, чем позволю узнать кому-то, что он со мной сделал». И я понимал: Сашка в тот миг, когда брал с меня это слово, уже решил убить эту сволочь. Один, без меня. Он свою жизнь считал сломанной, а мою спасти пытался… Вот как я не понял этого сразу? Слепой идиот! Если бы догадался, опередил бы его и плевать на последствия! Мне следовало убить этого козла раньше… Сашка ведь специально не виделся со мной все эти дни перед покушением, чтобы я избежал подозрений в причастности к убийству. Он подождал, пока заживут синяки, чтобы никто ничего не понял при медицинском осмотре, когда он будет задержан. Он и не надеялся избежать тюрьмы. Он снова пожертвовал собой, а я не мог ничего сделать, чтобы помочь ему! Нам дали увидеться до суда всего один раз. Во время свидания мы сидели друг против друга, изображая стоическое спокойствие, под присмотром вооружённых охранников и не могли даже взяться за руки. Сашка только успел ещё раз сказать мне: «Помни своё обещание, Серёжка. Помни. И не подведи меня». Вернувшись домой, я понял, что загнан в угол… Полное отчаяние и никакого выхода. Не с кем поделиться, не у кого совета спросить… Хоть головой об стену убейся.

Суд был закрытым, и меня туда не вызвали даже в качестве свидетеля. Наверное, не сочли нужным, ведь я «ничего не знал» о причине поступков подсудимого. Зато в суд пригласили жителей деревни Копачи, а уж они-то в полной мере живописали, какой безжалостный подонок подсудимый и какой безвинный ангел их «Вадюша». Если бы я рассказал чуть раньше, кто настоящий преступник, Сашку бы осудили на год-два, возможно, условно, а так он получил пять лет и год исправительных работ. После суда его отправили в Черкасск. Я бросался дома на стены. Я утешал себя только тем, что как только недобитая мразь вернётся из Евпатории, куда его профсоюз как особо ценного сотрудника отправил на реабилитацию после лечения, я непременно закончу то, что не удалось Сашке. Но эта скотина словно почуяла мои намерения. Он приехал из Евпатории на шесть дней раньше, чем должен был. Стремительно уволился с работы, объяснив коллегам, что хочет начать новую жизнь в другом городе. По словам соседей, собрал вещи меньше, чем за сутки, и покинул Припять. Куда он собрался уезжать, никто не знал, но к тому времени, когда я снова заглянул к нему, в квартиру уже заселяли новых жильцов, а соседи рассказали мне эту историю. Безусловно, я мог обратиться в милицию и попробовать навести справки об уехавшем учителе музыки, но, учитывая недавнее покушение на него, мой интерес точно вызвал бы сильные подозрения. А я не мог допустить неудачи со своим планом мести, поэтому поступил иначе. Я записался на занятия в тир, чтобы выучиться хорошо стрелять, а заодно стал интенсивно готовиться к поступлению в высшую школу КГБ. Я точно знал, что став офицером, смогу выкопать этого ублюдка хоть из-под земли, в какую бы глубокую щель он ни забился в попытке спастись. У меня появились бы соответствующие связи и возможность искать информацию о ком угодно. Я поклялся убить его, даже если это будет последним, что я сделаю в жизни. А Сашку я решил дожидаться вопреки всему. Я дал себе клятву, что пока он не вернётся, я ни на кого не взгляну. Я писал ему письма о том, как адски скучаю по нашим походам и совместной игре на гитаре, но, увы, не мог написать, как сильно люблю, ведь тогда правда, которую мы оба скрывали, неминуемо всплыла бы. Он не отвечал. За полгода — ни строчки. Я терялся в догадках, сходил с ума, строил немыслимые предположения… Возможно, ему не позволяют? Или он сам по какой-то причине не хочет ничего знать обо мне? А потом под самый Новый год в наш почтовый ящик бросили конверт, на котором в строке обратного адреса стоял штемпель Черкасской исправительной колонии. Я едва не разорвал письмо пополам от волнения… Руки тряслись, а строчки расплывались перед глазами… «Прости, что не отвечал так долго, — прочёл я, — но я никак не мог решиться донести до тебя правду, которую ты упорно не желаешь видеть. Ты продолжаешь надеяться, что однажды я вернусь, и всё пойдёт, как раньше. Ты буквально живёшь этим, но, Серёж, пойми: как раньше не будет уже никогда. Не строй свою жизнь с оглядкой на меня. Иди вперёд. Ты писал о том, что ходишь в тир и готовишься к вступительным экзаменам в школу КГБ. Это здорово! Я рад. А ещё больше обрадуюсь, если узнаю, что у тебя появилась девушка. О тебе должен кто-то хорошо заботиться, потому что сам ты не способен даже бутерброды нарезать, да и яичница у тебя вечно подгорает. И хоть наши с тобой дни в походах я вспоминаю как лучшее время моей жизни, тем не менее, всё, о чём тебя прошу — забудь о моём существовании. Раз и навсегда. Не пиши мне больше. Так будет лучше. Из того, кто некогда вдохновлял тебя двигаться дальше, я меньше всего хочу превратиться в обузу, в камень на твоей ноге. Надеюсь, ты правильно меня поймёшь. Не сердись, если обидел. Но, хорошо подумав, ты осознаешь, что я прав. Прощай». Помнится, я со злости скомкал это письмо и зашвырнул за шкаф, а потом ревел, как пацан трёхлетний… А потом написал ему гневную отповедь о том, что, мол, я не предатель и не скотина какая-нибудь, чтобы забывать! Но он, думаю, так и не получил моего письма.

— Почему? — только и сумел выдавить Паша сухими губами.

— Не успел. Всю правду о той истории так и не узнал никто. Подробностей не рассказали даже Елизавете Тимофеевне… Известно только, что Сашка заступился за нового заключённого, над которым издевались другие, и ночью после того инцидента их обоих порезали. Хотели попугать, да не рассчитали удара. Парня второго спасли, а Сашку не успели. Он скончался от потери крови. В день похорон я впервые назвал Елизавету Тимофеевну мамой. Это как-то само вырвалось, а она не возражала. Я старался заботиться о ней и поддерживать, как умел, до тех пор, пока они всей семьёй не уехали в Ростов-на-Дону в восемьдесят третьем. Уже намного позже я узнал, что через год после переезда Елизавета Тимофеевна скончалась от инсульта, а через пять лет умер и Сашкин отец. Лена, младшая сестра Сашки, выскочила замуж в восемнадцать, и у неё родился сын, который сейчас служит где-то во флоте. Для меня же последняя нить с детством оборвалась со смертью Сашки. Оставшись без него, я совсем скоро перестал быть тем Серёжей, которого он любил, и превратился в хладнокровного циника, которого однажды, спустя много лет, встретил ты.


	26. Тот, кто прикрывает спину

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сергей рассказывает о своей мести.

«Какой из тебя циник? Если бы ты был таким, как говоришь, то смотрел бы сейчас на меня, а не в окно», — невесёлая усмешка искривила губы Паши, и он крепче прижался к спине Сергея.

— Расскажи, как ты нашёл того скота.

— Это случилось через одиннадцать с половиной лет. Потеряв Сашку, я все силы бросил на учёбу и тренировки. Отличные оценки, как и хорошая физическая подготовка, были нужны, чтобы поступить, куда я собирался. Кроме того, занимаясь делами, меньше вспоминаешь то, от чего душа выворачивается… За год я научился выполнять необходимые нормативы, закончил десятый класс отличником, чем невероятно удивил родителей. С таким аттестатом можно было смело появиться перед приёмной комиссией. Конкурс был огромным. На каждое место — двенадцать претендентов, но я не сомневался, что мне повезёт. Знаешь, такая глубокая уверенность в том, что если ты задумал правое дело, никто тебя остановить не сможет. Никакая случайность. Не могу сказать, чем именно я впечатлил приёмную комиссию. Может, умением быстро запоминать детали, решать за короткое время логические задачи? Вниманию к мелочам меня Сашка научил — и вот пригодилось. А, может, роль сыграло умение стрелять? Я к тому времени выучился с ходу выбивать в тире десятку из пистолета и винтовки. Или, возможно, я верно ответил на главный вопрос, на котором засыпались другие абитуриенты: «Какова цель вашего поступления?» О да. Вопрос вопросов!

— И что же ты ответил? — заинтересовался Паша.

— Сказал, что хочу очистить страну от предателей, замаскировавшихся под порядочных граждан, а зарубежных шпионов и подлюг, позорящих родину, голыми руками рвать готов.

—  _Он_ говорил так же, почти слово в слово, — выпалил Паша и пояснил. — Твой двойник из моего мира.

— Догадываюсь, что да, — судя по интонации, ему улыбнулись в ответ. — Мы с ним похожи, как ни крути. В общем, дошёл я до внутренних экзаменов и сдал их. Учиться предстояло десять лет: пять в школе КГБ и ещё пять быть стажёром, выполняя задания старших офицеров. Побросало меня за ту вторую пятилетку по городам и весям. Насмотрелся на всякое… Диверсантов на одном ответственном объекте разоблачить довелось, ранен был дважды. Правда, ранениями те царапины и называть-то сейчас смешно. От них почти незаметные шрамы остались. Там, на левом боку под рёбрами.

— Ага, видел. Целовать их люблю, — негромко откликнулся Паша и впервые заметил, как розовеет кожа того, кто назвал себя «хладнокровным циником».

— Ты это… не перебивай… Договорились же, — с притворным возмущением вымолвил Сергей.

— Не буду.

— Из школы КГБ я вышел в звании лейтенанта, после первого ранения стал старшим лейтенантом, а вскоре и до капитана дослужился. Наверное, это можно называть удачей для того, чья главная цель — карьера, но мне не карьера была нужна. Друзья радовались за меня, а мне радости не было никакой, пока тот гад ползучий жил и отравлял собой воздух. А терять к тому времени мне уже было вовсе нечего. Бабулю мы с родителями схоронили в восемьдесят первом. Сашкина семья уехала в Ростов в восемьдесят третьем, а в промежутке между этими двумя событиями случилось то, что освободило меня от чувства ответственности перед кем-то. Я всегда колебался лишь, думая о том, каково будет родителям узнать, что я — убийца. Вот только это заставляло усомниться: смогу ли? Не дрогнет ли в последний момент рука? К тюрьме я был готов, но не к тому, что буду выглядеть душегубом в глазах отца и матери. Мама едва оправилась от смерти бабули. Я не мог перестать думать о том, как она переживёт мой поступок. Но после двадцать восьмого июня восемьдесят второго и об этом думать не пришлось, — голос Сергея внезапно стал бесцветным. — Отец с мамой возвращались из питерской командировки, и их Як-42 разбился под Наровлей. На борту находилось сто тридцать два человека, включая членов экипажа. Не уцелел никто.

Паша невольно ощутил, как сердце провалилось вглубь. Он крепче стиснул свои пальцы, обнимая Сергея.

«Для тебя это действительно похоже на вскрытие старой раны, — мысленно сказал он Сергею. — Череда потерь… Ты терял близких одного за другим. Не успевал оправиться от одной боли, как приходила следующая. Как ты это выдержал? Как не сошёл с ума? Но теперь я здесь… И, как тот древний лучник, чья душа живёт внутри, я готов стать твоими доспехами. Только доверься мне. Никогда больше не закрывайся, слышишь?»

Сергей внезапно кивнул и осторожно погладил Пашу по руке.

_«Ты услышал меня?»  
«А как же иначе?»_

— В восемьдесят пятом меня перевели в основной офицерский состав, — продолжал Сергей, — и я сразу взялся наряду с другими порученными делами за поиски той сволочи. Нашёл меньше, чем за полгода. Ему не помогло даже то, что он решил изменить имя, фамилию и отчество и спрятался в Томске. Мне был положен дополнительный отпуск, я выпросил у руководства эти пять дней и решил лететь. Перед отлётом сделал только одну серьёзную ошибку, которая, впрочем, не погубила меня, а спасла. За день до отлёта я зашёл в кабинет к Валерию Степановичу, нашему доктору, и спросил, не выдаст ли он мне два дополнительных шприца с морфием или кетаролом. И только когда у меня серьёзным тоном поинтересовались, что это я затеял делать в отпуске, до меня дошло: я прокололся. Я только что выдал себя с потрохами, ещё ничего не совершив. Я уже представил, что через несколько минут моему руководству сообщат об этой просьбе, и, значит, в отпуске за мной установят слежку. И я не сделаю ничего. Тварь эта сбежит в другой город, и мне придётся снова тратить время, чтобы его найти. Однако я ошибся. Валерий Степанович, смягчившись, внезапно буркнул: «Ладно, бери. Можно подумать, будто мне жаль». А когда я потянулся за его аптечкой, он добавил: «Кетарол — дерьмо. Лучше бери морфий. И… Удачи тебе». На другой день я вылетел в Томск, заселился в одну из гостиниц и запланировал, что вечером непременно навещу этого гада, когда он вернётся с работы. Но прежде чем я успел осмотреться в номере, в дверь постучали. Я открыл и обмер: на пороге стоял Олег, с которым мы вместе закончили школу КГБ, а потом на протяжении последующих пяти лет перемещались из города в город, выполняя совместные поручения. В Припяти нас перевели в разные подразделения, и мы в последние месяцы общались довольно редко. Его появление меня не просто удивило, а выбило из колеи. «Хотел без меня в отпуск слинять? — с неодобрением спросил Олег. — Глаз да глаз за тобой нужен. А теперь давай, рассказывай, что задумал!» Я попытался сделать вид, будто не понимаю, к чему он клонит, но Олег вошёл в номер, плотно прикрыл дверь и пасмурно сообщил: «Если не скажешь, зачем прилетел в Томск, я тебя не выпущу из этой комнаты. Вот, — он грохнул об стол шахматной доской, — будешь со мной фигурки по клеткам гонять, другого развлечения я тебе не позволю». «Чем же я заслужил такое?» — стараясь перевести всё в шутку, полюбопытствовал я. Но хитрый приём не сработал. Олегу было не до шуток. «Ты перед своим отпуском два пистолета вынес тайком из хранилища, взял у Валерия Степановича два шприца морфия, отправился в Томск, где у тебя нет и никогда не было ни родственников, ни девушки. Руководство доверяет тебе, поэтому и не следит. А я, чёрт дери, беспокоюсь за твою шкуру! Ты же влипнешь! Так что говори, как на духу, зачем сюда прилетел?» Дальше скрывать правду не имело смысла. «Одна сука стала причиной того, что мой лучший друг ушёл в могилу, не дожив до девятнадцати. Не спрашивай о подробностях. Я дал слово, что никому деталей той истории не открою. И ещё я поклялся отомстить. За этим и прилетел сейчас». «Сука живёт здесь?» — уточнил Олег. «Да, сменил имя, фамилию и отчество. Когда-то его звали Вадимом Григорьевичем. Теперь он Владлен Игоревич, но суть осталась прежней. Он всё та же мразь, по вине которой мой лучший друг лежит в могиле». Я думал, что Олег не поверит. Или потребует подробностей. Но он просто посмотрел мне в глаза и сказал: «Я знаю, что ты никого оболгать не способен. Если та сволочь заслужила, значит, так и есть. Расскажи свой план, а я внесу полезные коррективы. Да не хмурься, не переубеждать буду, а помочь хочу». Что я мог сказать? Не было у меня плана. Я хотел придти к этой мрази, напомнить о Сашке, а потом приговорить его… И привести приговор в исполнение. Вызвать «скорую», милицию и добровольно сдаться. Вот таким был план. Но Олег вторую часть моего плана не одобрил. «Сдаваться не будешь, — решительно припечатал он. — Ещё не хватало, чтобы ты сел за решётку из-за какой-то скотины. Я бы предложил тебе этого Владлена уже сейчас в такую тюрьму упечь, где ему точно скучно не будет, но за давностью лет, боюсь, мы не докажем его преступление. Взять его как врага народа и приговорить к высшей мере по соответствующей статье? Доказательства соберём, но это будет не то. Это месть чужими руками. А за друга только своими надо. Тогда остаётся одно: ты делай, что собирался, а я позабочусь, чтобы тебя не привлекли». «Не надо, я готов отвечать по закону, как положено!» — сказал я, но Олег перебил. «Если в этой стране каждый, кто хочет справедливости, будет подставлять шею, а каждая тварь избегать возмездия, эта страна плохо кончит. Даже не спорь. Я помогу». Понимаешь, Пашка, суть в том, что он даже не знал, каково было преступление того человека, в чью квартиру я пришёл с двумя пистолетами в кобуре. Олег просто поверил мне на слово.

— Мне кажется, он тебя любил, — внезапно вырвалось у Паши, и он сам удивился тому, что не испытывает ревности, произнося эти слова. Наоборот, он чувствовал только благодарность к человеку, который не позволил Сергею принести себя в жертву.

— Любил? Несомненно. Но не в том смысле, как ты подумал. Мы всегда были только друзьями. Оставались ими и после того, как распался Советский Союз, а КГБ стало носить название ФСБ. Я попросился о переводе в Москву в восемьдесят пятом. Он перевёлся туда же спустя полгода, и мы снова стали работать вместе. Я не представлял работы без него. Мы вместе переживали взлёты и падения. Звезду Героя России получили после одной из операций в девяносто шестом в Чечне… Но началось всё с того дня, когда он бросился за мной в Томск и поверил, не прося никаких объяснений. С того дня он стал для меня тем, кому можно доверить спину, а это и есть безусловное доверие. За мою жизнь таких людей у меня было четверо: ты, Сашка, Олег, Немой. Мне повезло. Иным людям не встречается никого, а я… — Сергей наклонился вперёд и коснулся губами руки Паши. — Если подумать, судьба благоволила ко мне, грех жаловаться. Она была на моей стороне даже в день, когда я пришёл в квартиру гнилой падали, чтобы оборвать его никчёмную жизнь…

Сергей ненадолго умолк, словно размышляя, как закончить историю.

— Ты пришёл, — тихо промолвил Паша, сам не понимая, хочет ли слышать продолжение или нет, — а что потом?

Сергей встряхнулся.

— Он сначала не узнал меня. Тогда я на пороге развернул удостоверение, и он прочёл моё имя. И вспомнил! Сразу же. Попятился, сдерживая крик, а мы с Олегом воспользовались этим и вошли. Олег отправился на кухню, включил радио погромче, а я врубил телевизор в зале, потом ухватил эту мразь за шиворот и втащил в спальню. «Помнишь Сашку?» — спросил я. Он помнил. Ещё бы… «Что ты собираешься делать со мной?» — услышал я, и меня разобрал злой смех. «Когда-то двое перепуганных пацанов, запертых в твоём кабинете, задавали тот же вопрос. Помнишь, что ты ответил? Хочешь испытать на себе?» «Ты… Ты ведь не сделаешь этого?» — в ужасе отшатнулся он. «А почему нет? Ты смог. Думаешь, у меня не получится?» «Но я ведь… Я не хотел! — запричитал он. — Я всё ждал, когда Сашка повзрослеет, чтобы поговорить с ним откровенно… Я был уверен, что у нас с ним всё сложится. До того, как ты появился в его жизни, я ему нравился. Точно нравился! Он бы не отказал мне. Но из-за тебя всё полетело к чёрту! Я ждал три года, возился с вами обоими, чаем поил и конфетами угощал, чтобы мне плюнули в лицо? А ты получал от Сашки то, чего я лишился по твоей вине… Вы оба были такими счастливыми! А меня и замечать не желали. И тогда я решил: если найду способ вас шантажировать, то Сашка не позволит тебя обидеть. Предпочтёт сам… Я просто хотел, чтобы тебе было так же больно, как мне, чтобы ты смотрел на нас с Сашкой и испытывал боль. Но я не думал, что всё так закончится! Я не хотел, чтобы он умер! Не хотел!» От его оправданий желание убить только усилилось. Я протянул ему один пистолет, второй взял себе и сказал, что досчитаю до пяти. Если он успеет, может попытаться спасти свою шкуру, потому что потом его не спасёт никто и ничто. У него был один патрон, у меня тоже. Всё по-честному. Я дал ему шанс. Он выстрелил, но промазал. А я, разумеется, попал.

— Убил? — не выдержал Паша.

— Отстрелил ему лишние части тела. Поверь, я хорошо стреляю. И всегда попадаю, куда хочу. Брюки мне не помеха.

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Слышалось только их дыхание. Казалось, что дышит один человек — не двое.

— Боишься теперь меня, да? Я ничуть не лучше того, кто стрелял по твоим друзьям в другом мире.

— Не сравнивай, — тихо вымолвил Паша. — Не вздумай сравнивать! Лучше расскажи, что случилось с тобой дальше…

— Олег вызвал «скорую» и милицию. Я вколол этой сволочи морфий в бедро, чтобы он перестал орать и дотянул до приезда врача. Прибывшему на вызов наряду милиции Олег показал своё удостоверение и сказал, что во время беседы с подозреваемым в антисоветской пропаганде произошёл неприятный инцидент, который следует записать в протокол как неосторожное обращение с оружием. Милиционеры не рискнули сомневаться в словах капитана КГБ. Всё было сделано, как потребовал Олег. Ранение списали на несчастный случай. Потерпевшего увезла «скорая». А я, если честно, чувствовал только усталость и пустоту. Просто жалкий трус, скорчившийся у моих ног, и лужа крови. Я в тот миг не испытывал ни ненависти, ни удовлетворения, только гадливость. Я потратил столько лет жизни, чтобы раздавить эту дрянь, а когда это произошло, я осознал, что всё равно не могу вернуть Сашку. Этой гниды с простреленными яйцами уже много лет нет в живых. Он сдох через пару месяцев после того, как я навестил его в Томске. Выбросился с балкона. Моя рана покрылась коркой, но гной внутри так и остался. А теперь тебе пришлось столкнуться с этим нарывом. И за это прости, родной. Прости, если сможешь.


	27. Об архетипах и тараканах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сергей довольно откровенно говорит о своих чувствах и о своей жизни до встречи с Пашей.

— За что прощать? Ты не виноват! — запротестовал Паша.

— Виноват. Не убил мразь, когда следовало, дожил до седых волос, а всё никак не способен справиться с собой, чтобы никого не вовлекать в это. Умею стрелять без промаха, влияю на разум других, способен увидеть судьбу каждого в любом мире, но не в состоянии забыть своё… Впрочем, до того, как мы встретились, думал, не только забыть, а вообще ничего не смогу. Ни с кем и никогда. Ведь ты был первым, кому я позволил прикоснуться к себе после Сашки.

— Шутишь?! — Паша задохнулся, облизав пересохшие губы. — Нет, ты точно шутишь! Это же прикол такой? Ведь не может быть, чтобы…

Он осёкся и замолчал. Он всё ещё не отнимал рук от груди Сергея, и его ладони ощущали, как громко и тяжело бьётся там сердце.

— Нет, не шучу. Я ж ни на кого смотреть не мог, даже в мыслях не держал завязать отношения. После того, как отменили сто двадцать первую статью в девяносто третьем, у двоих ребят вдруг обнаружились давно скрываемые отношения с лицами мужского пола среди гражданских, но лично для меня отмена статьи не означала ровным счётом ничего. Я даже не пытался встречаться с кем-то из тех, кто был бы, возможно, не против. Что же касается девушек… С ними и руководство, и друзья пытались меня знакомить лет до сорока. И я сам примерно до этого возраста не терял надежды. Руководство пыталось многих из нас женить, рекомендуя для этих целей «надёжных, проверенных спутниц» из схожих государственных структур. С «проверенными спутницами» мы прекрасно общались, ходили в кинотеатры, пили чай, а иногда и что-то покрепче, вместе выезжали на природу, ходили на первомайские демонстрации, но как доходило до главного, я понимал, что не могу. Знаешь, как бывает… Сидишь за столом, еда вроде вкусная, все едят с аппетитом, а тебя одного почему-то воротит. Именно эту еду тебе не надо. Тело, как заговорённое, отвергало всех, кого я сам желал бы подпустить ближе. Пол и внешность не имели значения. Иногда от крайнего отчаяния я закрывал глаза и пытался представить Сашку, чтобы получилось хоть что-то… с кем-то. Я действительно хотел двигаться дальше. Я пытался. По-разному. С теми, кто как-то цеплял, кто казался привлекательным… Всё бесполезно. Не тот голос, не тот запах и прикосновения… В общем, не выходило ничего, кроме неприятия и обоюдной досады. Ну, я после сорока и перестал пытаться. Какой смысл? Так и прожил последний десяток лет. А потом вдруг появился ты, и меня как пламенем обожгло от одного взгляда… Полного ненависти, кстати! Я себе не верил, что возможно такое. Напротив стоит семнадцатилетний пацан и держит в руках «розочку», готовясь напасть, а у меня от одного взгляда в его сторону — жар в животе и сладкое покалывание в груди, будто самому семнадцать. Накрыло так, что мрак просто… К счастью, в той обстановке никому до моих личных трудностей не было дела. А я сделал морду кирпичом и вроде как полегчало, спустя минуту. Но в душе я пришёл в ужас, сам понимаешь. Когда жизнь, посвящённая погоне за диверсантами и шпионами, больше, чем наполовину, прожита, когда старость на пороге, и ты уже давно думать забыл о чем-то личном, вдруг на горизонте появляется пацан, который тебе в сыновья годится, и ты понимаешь: вот оно! То самое, чего ты столько лет искал в других, но не находил. Я реагировал на тебя с самого начала так, что хоть ложись и помирай. А потом, того хуже, понял, что это не просто физиология, а нечто куда более серьёзное. Как я сказал, у меня возникло странное чувство, будто ты врастаешь в меня всё глубже, и я ничего не могу сделать с этим, да и не хочу.

— С Сашкой было так же?

— Нет, иначе. Там не было «врастания», как с тобой. Не знаю, как объяснить…

— Я напоминал тебе его? — вопрос дался Паше с огромным трудом, но не спросить он не мог. — Может, всё дело в этом? Мы с ним похожи? 

— Да, — честно ответил Сергей. — Внешне — очень. И даже в характерах и в темпераменте есть сходство. Но, Паш, неужели ты считаешь, что я полюбил тебя за сходство с ним? Знаешь, сколько в моей жизни появлялось таких вот юных, дерзких и голубоглазых? Были те, кто не отказался бы продолжить знакомство. Только я не желал. А ты был единственным, с кем я бы согласился сразу, без колебаний, позови ты меня хоть после первой же встречи, но я сразу напротив тебя сделал в уме пометку «табу». И держался этого курса довольно долго, считая его единственно верным…

— Почему? — глухо спросил Паша.

— С тобой была Анна. Какое право имел один старый озабоченный идиот влезать в ваши отношения? Чем бы я был тогда лучше… музыканта грёбаного?

— Ты бы никогда не сделал того же, что он!

— Но некоторые желания наши, по сути, не сильно различались.

— Неправда! Ты другой!

— Ох, Пашка, — вздохнул Сергей.

— И всё-таки в толк одного не возьму… У твоего двойника ведь были отношения с Клэр Мэтисон! Значит, он смог Сашку забыть?! Как ему удалось?

— У моего двойника не было Сашки.

Паша невольно расцепил руки, сполз вниз и уселся на полу, скрестив ноги. Осторожно заглянул в лицо Сергею. Тот сидел неподвижно, продолжая гипнотизировать окно.

— Как… не было? — тихо спросил Паша.

— Нигде в других мирах Сашки нет. Он не Страж, но «дерево» не копирует его. Так же, как нас с тобой, Немого, Воина и Лучника.

— Мог он стать Стражем? — предположил Паша. — После смерти?

— О подобных случаях я от Немого не слышал, — покачал головой Сергей. — Стражами становятся при жизни. Исключений не бывает.

— И всё же ты видишь его во мне? — с тревогой спрашивал Паша. — Может, не видел в других, но во мне-то… видишь?

Сергей коснулся рукой его лица.

— Люди мыслят архетипами. Все мы ищем чего-то похожего, уже однажды узнанного в других. Шаблоны, сплошные шаблоны, Пашка. Коллективные, личные… Но если бы всё было так просто! Если бы так, я бы обращал внимание на всех подряд, кто напоминал его. Но я обратил внимание на одного тебя, несмотря на то, что прежде встречал и других, тоже похожих.

— Но почему ты назвал меня его именем, когда излучатель задел тебя?!

— Я не видел тебя вообще после удара излучателя. Перед моими глазами стояло только прошлое, как оживший сон. Я кого угодно мог принять за Сашку, потому что моё сознание вернулось на тридцать с лишним лет назад. Но ты сумел выдернуть меня из этого состояния, — и он наклонился к Паше и потрепал его по волосам. — Ты спас меня.

— Если однажды ты снова встретишь его… Он вдруг появится здесь и тоже окажется Стражем… Что тогда? Ведь если бы не та трагедия… Если бы та сволочь вам всё не испортила, вы бы остались вместе! Дождались «девяностых», отмены статьи… Появился бы шанс не прятаться.

— Он бы женился.

— Почему ты так думаешь?! — не поверил услышанному Паша.

— Сашка говорил, что женится, если руководство того потребует. Он был к этому готов. Как бы он меня ни любил, но его мечта защищать Родину была в приоритете. Он бы предпочёл исполнение долга отношениям. Не могу осуждать его, потому что он не ради карьеры собирался это делать. Сашка действительно верил, что способен защитить страну от врагов, и он бы жизнь на это положил. Ну, а я… Своей целью, чтобы выжить и не сойти с ума тогда в восемьдесят пятом, я сделал его мечту. Я продолжил жить ради защиты Родины и исполнения долга только потому, что он на моём месте поступил бы так же. Правда, в отличие от Сашки, я точно знал, что никогда не смогу жениться ради долга. Возможно, это говорит о том, что я слабее и менее ответственный, чем он? Всё возможно.

Но Паша только обнял Сергея за шею и приник к нему.

 — Расскажи о том, что ты — слабак, тому, кто не знает тебя!

***

В комнате полутьма, и руки Паши бродят по обнажённому животу Сергея, медленно спускаясь всё ниже.

— Ты засыпай. Я позабочусь, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

— А сам-то как? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Сергей.

— Мне не надо.

Ладонь опускается сверху на его пах.

— Какое решительное и твёрдое «не надо»! Опять решил устроить героическое воздержание? Но я ещё не заснул, между прочим. Давай, подвигайся ближе.

— Я думал, тебе нужно время…

— Решил спать на пионерском расстоянии из уважения к моим чувствам? Не для того я рассказал, чтоб наша дистанция стала ещё больше. Хотел, наоборот, чтобы уменьшилась. Представь, если бы я был менее скромным, и за моими плечами числился бы список длиной в пару десятков имён. Ты бы решил не позволять прикасаться к себе, пока я не излечусь от воспоминаний о каждой персоне из этого списка?

Паша улыбается на его откровенное ехидство. Придвинувшись к Сергею, он чувствует на себе мягкие прикосновения тёплой руки. Пальцы не просто задают нужный ритм, но и очень похоже имитируют те сладкие пульсации, от которых можно сойти с ума. Паша невольно раздвигает колени и охотно подаётся навстречу ему.

— Давно бы так, — притворяясь суровым, ворчит Сергей, и Паша с удовлетворением слышит, что и его дыхание начинает сбиваться. — А то заладил — не надо, не надо!

— Возьмёшь меня? — это откровенное предложение застаёт Сергея врасплох, и тот на секунду сбивается с ритма, но потом продолжает ласки как ни в чём не бывало. — Если не нужно время, не нужна дистанция, то… В чём трудность?

Молчание.

Паша переворачивается со спины на бок, вглядываясь Сергею в лицо, при этом другой рукой старается попадать в ритм, на который они оба уже настроились.

— Ведь ты сам признался, что хочешь. Как и я… Или, — внезапная догадка приходит в голову, и Паша замирает от собственного только что возникшего предположения, — у вас с Сашкой иначе было? Прости за неуместное любопытство, но… Кто был сверху?

Снова тишина, и когда Паша уже уверен, что ответа опять не последует, ему отвечают.

— Никто.

Паша останавливается, растерявшись настолько, что всё остальное, кроме этого внезапного признания, становится неважным. Вцепляется обеими руками в плечи Сергея, заглядывает в его глаза… Такие близкие, родные … А потом впивается в любимые губы, целуя неистово, жадно.

— Я придурок. Совсем не подумал! Вы же совершенно не знали, как и что… И спросить было не у кого. И прочитать — негде. Ни инета, ни книг. Даже со сверстниками не посоветуешься, потому что у тех опыт только с девушками, а вам нужно было другое… Вы так и не успели, да? А потом эта скотина вам всё порушила?! И теперь у тебя одна мысль о том, чтобы сделать это с кем-то, вызывает отвращение?

— Паш, остановись, — тёплая ладонь ложится на его губы. — Опять ты надумал кучу всего. Ты прав во многом, но главная причина, если, конечно, выгнать всех тараканов из моей головы, совершенно иная. Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что если у тебя никогда не было партнёра, то ты не получишь удовольствия от таких отношений довольно долго. Тебе придётся некоторое время просто терпеть, а для меня это — нож острый. Я не смогу видеть, как ты терпишь, лишь бы мне понравилось… А, зная тебя, именно так всё и будет. Тем более, у меня нет никакого опыта. И ещё я не хочу… последствий для тебя, о которых прекрасно осведомлён. Не сразу, через несколько лет, но последствия будут. Поэтому давай прекратим эту бессмысленную дискуссию, иначе, если ты не замолчишь, то я найду способ заставить тебя замолчать!

— Да я и сам найду этот способ. И вообще чего искать-то? Он уже под рукой!

— У современной молодёжи ни стыда, ни совести… О-ох, Пашка… Не останавливайся, прошу…

«Ничего, мы ещё вернёмся к этой теме. Я изгоню из твоей головы всех тараканов и все идиотские архетипы», — подумал Паша, но тут же торопливо выбросил эту мысль подальше, чтобы Сергей не успел её прочесть.

Никто из них, погружаясь всё глубже в наслаждение, не заметил, как на их телах с левой стороны совсем слабо, едва мерцая, начали проступать золотые линии татуировки, идеально дополняющие невидимый рисунок справа.


	28. Росток и пробуждение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Устоявшаяся жизнь снова рушится, преподнося Паше новые сюрпризы.

Во сне он видел себя стоящим на высоком склоне, а в небе сияло полуденное солнце. Лучник смотрел вверх, в очередной раз удивляясь тому, что глаза не слезятся. Наверное, давно стоило привыкнуть, ведь это происходило с ним с самого детства. Лучник всегда замечал, что солнце щадит его. Никогда не жжёт, лишь мягко ласкает лучами. Но сейчас он точно знал, что должен делать. Поднял лук и прицелился. Натянул тетиву, создавая золотую стрелу силой собственного духа. Солнце было его целью, он стрелял в огненный шар на небе, чтобы доказать учителю своё мастерство. Двенадцать лет обучения… Теперь он сам стал мастером!

_«Серебряноволосый ещё пожалеет о своих насмешках!»_

Стрела взмыла вертикально, ввинчиваясь в небеса, а потом где-то в необозримой выси раздался мощный взрыв, от которого содрогнулась земля, и рядом с настоящим солнцем вспыхнуло второе.

Лучник исчез, и Паша вдруг обнаружил, что сам стоит на склоне. Внезапно оба солнца — настоящее и рукотворное — стали осыпаться вниз пылающими метеоритами. Если хоть один кусок коснётся земли — ей конец. Тело Паши внезапно обожгло огнём, и языки незримого пламени в мгновение ока разрисовали его с ног до головы линиями двух цветов: золотыми — слева, чёрными — справа. И тогда Паша чётко осознал, что мир — это пластилин, и из него возможно лепить что угодно. Это так легко! И, кажется, кто-то уже говорил ему об этом?

Паша протянул руки к падающим метеоритам, и они все превратились в россыпь мелких безобидных бусин в его ладонях, а потом одна за другой втянулись в линии татуировки, став с ним единым целым.

***

Паша подскочил на кровати, пытаясь сообразить, где сейчас находится. Рядом сидел Сергей и с волнением смотрел на него.

— Что? И у тебя странное видение? — обеспокоенно спросил он, трогая Пашу за плечо.

— Ага, — Паша перевёл дыхание и посмотрел на Сергея, и тут же глаза его расширились. — Погоди, — он неуверенным жестом коснулся груди Костенко слева. — Вот здесь… Или мне мерещится?

— Не мерещится. У тебя то же самое. Взгляни!

Паша посмотрел на свою руку, внимательно оглядел левую сторону груди, откинул одеяло, чтобы увидеть живот и ногу. Нет, это никак не могло быть случайностью или галлюцинацией. Рисунок татуировки теперь был завершён. Левая половина тела у них обоих заполнилась линиями, идеально повторяющими те, которые уже давно красовались справа. Только цвет татуировки был золотым вместо чёрного.

— И что это означает? — обеспокоенно спросил Паша. — Если чёрные линии — метки Силы, то что означают золотые?

— Понятия не имею, — мрачно произнёс Сергей. — Не люблю такие сюрпризы.

— Что тебе приснилось? — Паша всё никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что увиденный сон про Лучника и два солнца имел прямое отношение к новым линиям на теле. — Ты ведь тоже видел что-то?

— Да, — нахмурился Сергей. — Очень странную вещь. Будто я снова вернулся в восемьдесят пятый год, а та сволочь, причиной чьей смерти я стал, явилась ко мне и вложила Каустубху в мой правый глаз, сказав, что это всегда принадлежало мне, а он просто возвращает её. Потом он исчез, а я проснулся. Даже не представляю, что такой сон мог бы значить? А у тебя что?

— Я был Лучником и стрелял в солнце. От моего выстрела появилось второе, вроде как ненастоящее, после чего они оба рассыпались на части, а я те куски поймал голыми руками. И эти части солнц расплавились, стали жидкими и впитались в мою кожу.

— Идём к Немому! — Сергей вскочил с места и начал торопливо натягивать рубашку и брюки. — На моей памяти ни со мной, ни с ним не происходило ничего похожего. Чует моё сердце, это нехорошие признаки.

Но Немой явился раньше, чем они оба успели выйти из квартиры. Как обычно, возник молчаливой статуей возле входа и взглянул исподлобья. Раньше у Паши внутри всё передёргивало от его взгляда, но теперь он поймал себя на том, что переживает совершенно о другом. Стоило Немому войти, и Паша сразу заметил, что левую сторону тела мечника покрывают золотые линии, в точности такие, как у них с Сергеем.

«Чёрная зараза стронулась с места, — сообщил Немой, обращаясь одновременно к ним обоим. — Она движется теперь не только от корней „божественного дерева“ вниз к нашей ветке, но и от кроны вверх к тем мирам, где должны возродиться Стражи. Она нас окружает. Минуту назад она приказала своим слугам выбраться сюда. Все покинувшие миры — в финальной стадии заражения, и их больше, чем солдат в двух акшаухини войска. Около четырёхсот тысяч, — поправил сам себя Немой, поняв, что привычные ему числа ни о чём Сергею и Паше не скажут. — Слуги Зоны направляются в сторону веток, где находятся миры с потенциальными Стражами и к тому миру, где живёт семья Лучника».

— Надо идти! — Паша бросился к выходу, сразу сообразив, что под Лучником в данный момент имели в виду как раз его, а вовсе не древнюю душу.

— Стой! — Сергей лихорадочно пытался придумать дальнейший план действий.  
«На другие ветки мы переместиться не можем?» — обратился он к Немому.

«Теперь можем, — Немой кивком указал на золотые линии татуировки. — Сегодня у меня был странный сон, и в этом сновидении я вспомнил, как некогда сражался с теми, у кого души пусты, за пределами миров. Это была финальная битва, и я выиграл. Я точно помню, что очень давно победил в такой же схватке. Когда у Стража появляются золотые линии, он может перемещаться, куда захочет, но Триада даёт подобную силу в самых крайних случаях. В таких, как сейчас. Нельзя позволить слугам Зоны добраться до светящихся миров под нами, куда чёрная зараза ещё не доползла сама собой».

«Это те миры, где должны возродиться Стражи?» — спросил Паша на ходу, по пути к лазуритовой стене.

«Да, но дело не только в них. Если слуги Зоны рискнули зайти так далеко да ещё в таком количестве, значит, шакалы почуяли мир, где есть плод. Со мной так было… Я однажды уже забрал плод у них из-под носа… А дальше, — лицо Немого исказила болезненная гримаса. — Никак не могу вспомнить, что случилось потом. Но плод надо снова забрать. Если слуги Зоны это сделают раньше нас, то мы погибнем».

«Что за „плод“? — не понял Паша. — И как эта штука выглядит?»

«Золотистый полупрозрачный шар, внутри которого скрыт росток размером с фалангу мизинца. Божественное дерево, только маленькое».

«Хочешь сказать, дерево способно создавать не только копии миров, но и размножать себя?» — уточнил Сергей.

«Да, и это называется „плод“. Но если слуги Зоны заберут его раньше, всему конец. Старому дереву, новому. И нам тоже».

Лазуритовая стена раскрылась, пропуская их вперёд.

***

Их в самом деле оказались полчища. Орды. Увидев перед собой троих Стражей, заражённые из разных эпох и миров — старые и молодые, белые, смуглые, желтокожие и чернокожие, мужчины и женщины — все как один остановились и повернулись в их сторону, глядя на них незрячими закрытыми глазами, прочерченными чёрными линиями. А потом в следующую секунду помчались лавиной.

Саранча с человеческими головами, лишённая душ… Не имело смысла имитировать свою принадлежность к какой-то эпохе и выдавать себя за обычных воинов, поэтому они с Сергеем сражались, используя попеременно то сверхспособности, то бластеры. Немой по привычке использовал для дальнего боя лук, для ближнего — меч.

Большинство слуг Зоны были слабыми, видимо, лишь недавно обращёнными, но попадались и сильные, с которыми Сергею приходилось возиться долго, задействовав все свои способности и Каустубху, прежде чем заражённые с криком срывались с веток в бесконечную пустоту.

В какой-то момент Паша заметил, что несколько сотен нападавших подобрались очень близко к тому миру, где жили его двойник и Аня с Аришкой.

— Мне надо защитить своих!!! — крикнул он Сергею.

— Конечно, поторопись!!! — услышал он в ответ сквозь шум битвы.

— А вы?!

— Справимся!!!

Золотые линии позволяли делать недоступное прежде — мгновенно перемещаться по веткам-измерениям силой воли. Через секунду Паша встретил бластером тех, кто пытался пробиться в мир, ставший ему родным, но с веток дерева, ближайших к перевёрнутой кроне, к нему тут же покатилась новая масса тех, в ком не наблюдалось человеческих черт.

Кто-то из вновь прибывших оказался намного сильнее других и попытался собственными сверхспособностями вырвать из его рук бластер, заставить его пошатнуться, испытать боль, а затем и ранить… Но Паша быстро вычислил того, кто это делал. Он снял самого опытного слугу Зоны метким выстрелом. _Рукой Лучника._

Когда лавина нападающих иссякла, Паша взглянул вниз на те ветки, где Немой сражался спина к спине с Сергеем, и впервые вместо ревности почувствовал гордость за то, что они трое — команда. И ещё понял, что никогда не захочет потерять такого преданного друга, как молчаливый, хмурый мечник из чужого мира.

***

— Неужели всё? — Паша подозрительно оглядывался вокруг в поисках хоть одного выжившего слуги Зоны, но тщетно.

Никого не осталось. Даже плесневых наростов на ветках стало меньше. Такое чувство, что погибшие унесли куски Зоны следом за собой в бездну.

— Кажется, да, — Сергей заставил свой бластер исчезнуть и выдохнул с облегчением. — Жаркую работёнку нам задали. Можно было «Всполох» вызвать из соседнего мира, но я побоялся грохнуть не только заражённых, а заодно половину дерева снести. И последнее было бы весьма вероятно.

— Боюсь, ты прав.

«Возвращаемся», — Сергей махнул рукой Немому.

«Нет. Надо сначала забрать плод», — возразил мечник.

«А разве не стоит оставить древесный зародыш в покое? — удивился Паша. — Пусть себе растёт!»

«Слуги Зоны не успокоятся. Во второй раз мы можем не успеть, и они заберут плод раньше нас. Мы должны отыскать и унести его с собой».

«Но что с ним делать? — полюбопытствовал Паша. — Принесём, а сажать куда? И ухаживать за ним — как?»

«Не знаю, но забрать его надо!» — упрямо твердил Немой.

«Хорошо, — согласился Сергей, и в его правом глазу начал разгораться синий свет. — Я сейчас найду тот мир, где растёт этот так называемый „плод“. Заберём его — и дело с концом».

Спустя несколько минут поисков, Сергей решительно указал на один из светящихся миров.

— Здесь.

Они втроём переместились ко входу в тот мир. Росток беззащитным шариком пристроился на оболочке одной из откопированных вселенных, чьей поверхности ещё не коснулась Зона. Снять его оттуда не представляло труда, и Паша ловко сделал это.

— Смотри-ка, сон был вещим, — Сергей похлопал Пашу по плечу, усмехнувшись. — Осколок солнца в твоих ладонях, да?

— Во сне осколков было много, — заметил Паша, но не успел договорить, как светящийся шарик сам собой разделился на три части.

Три золотых «плода» приблизились к груди каждого из Стражей и растворились внутри них.

— Что это было? — замер от удивления Сергей.

— Не знаю, — Паша невольно ощупал свою грудь.

Никаких неприятных ощущений, просто тепло внутри.

«Всё так и должно быть. Плоды нашли своих носителей, — мысленно успокоил их Немой. — Теперь мы будем их беречь до нужного часа…»

«А когда этот час наступит?» — осторожно уточнил Паша, но Немой ответить не успел.

Оставшиеся целыми миры на ветках божественного дерева внезапно сжались, превратившись в крохотные точки, оторвались от веток и мигающими светлячками полетели к Паше. Не задумываясь, Паша протянул руки, будто знал заранее, что так надо, и миры, как осколки двух солнц из сна, тоже влились в него.

Дерево задрожало. Ветки захрустели, сами собой начав отламываться и осыпаться пылью и трухой вниз. Светящийся ствол померк и потемнел, и Паша невольно вцепился одной рукой в Сергея, а второй ухватил за плечо Немого, пытаясь удержать их возле себя. Сергей и Немой в свою очередь крепко обняли его за плечи каждый со своей стороны. В угасающем свете Паша увидел появившиеся очертания трёх высоких фигур, одна из которых держала в руках трезубец, а две другие были еле различимы, и уже почти пропадали. Наконец, тьма поглотила их, а дерево ещё стремительнее стало распадаться на части.

«Перемещаться? Но куда?» — Паша не понял толком, кому конкретно он адресовал этот вопрос.

«Мы не можем исчезнуть, не беспокойся, — услышал он внутри себя ровный голос Немого. — Триада защитит нас».

«Я с тобой, Пашка. Я не отпущу тебя», — это был голос Сергея. Некоторое время Паша ещё ощущал пожатие его руки, а потом исчезло всё.

***

Пустота очень скоро сменилась ярким дневным светом, ударившим под закрытые веки. Паша невольно поморщился, но сил открыть глаза пока не было. И пошевелиться он не мог.

— Идёт обратный отсчёт, — услышал Паша откуда-то сверху лишённый интонаций женский голос. — До полного пробуждения объекта номер пятнадцать миллиардов пятьсот двадцать тысяч двести один осталось... десять… девять… восемь…

— Замедлить его? — мужской низкий голос. — Выходит в состоянии сильного стресса, судя по значениям ментальных и эмоциональных показателей.

— Не надо, — отозвался второй мужчина с тягучими, неприятными интонациями. — От замедления он огребёт кучу побочек. И ещё неизвестно, как это скажется на качестве продукта. Оставь его. Пусть выходит в общем режиме.

— А потом? В центральную капсулу?

— Да. Без промедления, как и остальных. Мы и так задержались.

— Четыре… три… — неторопливо продолжал считать женский голос. — Два… один… Полный выход. Буддхическая, ментальная, эмоциональная связи прерваны. Физическая нейронная сеть перезапущена и готова к работе. Сенсорные функции восстановлены. Показатели объекта в норме. Симуляция «Страж Зоны» успешно завершена.


	29. В акульей пасти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сотрудники центра симуляций пытаются отправить Пашу в центральную капсулу, но в последний момент его спасает Немой.

Паша медленно открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Над головой поблёскивала полусфера голубоватого оттенка, в центре которой зловеще чернел круг, похожий на мёртвый зрачок незрячего глаза.

Осторожно повернув голову вправо, Паша оглядел комнату. Более скудной обстановки он никогда прежде не видел. Никакой мебели, если не считать низкой, но довольно удобной койки, на которой он лежал. Кажется, такие предметы называли в одном из миров, где он жил, эргономичными. В остальном же в комнате было пусто. На полу — бледно-лимонный пластик, на стенах — неизвестный материал, похожий на плотную ткань кремового цвета с металлическим отливом.

— Где я? — спросил Паша и с недоумением услышал свой голос — охрипший, усталый.

Такое чувство, что он пролежал тут очень долго. Несколько суток? Больше? Подняв вверх обе руки, Паша убедился, что линии татуировки пропали с обеих. Зато на своём левом запястье он обнаружил странный прибор: чёрный диск толщиной в пять сантиметров на пластиковом браслете. Прибор едва слышно потрескивал, а на его дисплее вспыхивали и гасли ярко-красные точки, напоминающие те страшные излучатели из три тысячи двадцать второго года. Паша поймал себя на том, что воспоминания о недавних событиях будто размываются.

 _«Что со мной? Нет-нет! Я не могу, не должен забывать»_ , — и стоило так подумать, мысли снова стали яркими, а душа наполнилась пережитыми эмоциями.

— Объект пятнадцать-двести один, надеюсь, вы не против моего обращения к вам по короткому номеру? — снова услышал Паша тягучий голос с неприятными интонациями.

Приподнявшись и опираясь на локти, Паша уселся на койке и посмотрел на двух мужчин, стоявших поблизости. Тому, кто сейчас заговорил с ним, на вид было около тридцати лет. Он носил облегающий комбинезон серебристого цвета, украшенный белыми нашивками на правом рукаве. У него были платиновые волосы до плеч и бледно-голубые глаза, в которых не наблюдалось ни проблеска эмоций. «Странный тип! И очень неприятный», — невольно подумал Паша.

Второй мужчина был кареглазым и черноволосым и, как показалось Паше, настроенным чуть более дружелюбно. Когда мужчина повернул голову, пряди его волос вспыхнули по краям ярко-оранжевыми отблесками, похожими на солнечные протуберанцы. На «солнечноволосом» был надет золотистый комбинезон того же покроя, что и у «неприятного типа».

— Вы можете обращаться ко мне как угодно, — ответил Паша, — хоть горшком обзовите, только в печь не суйте. Но сначала скажите, куда подевались Сергей и Немой и где я сам сейчас нахожусь?

Солнечноволосый недоумённо уставился на блондина.

— На него всё ещё блокатор памяти действует, — непонятно объяснил последний, и только теперь Паша понял, что ему не нравится в интонациях этого типа.

Самодовольный хмырь в серебристом комбинезоне явно считал себя на порядок умнее всех и не скрывал этого.

— Может, отключить? — предложил солнечноволосый. — Проблем станет меньше.

— Наоборот, больше. Я уже навидался таких. Не спорь.

— Ты только по-хорошему с ним, ладно?

— А что? Неужели и _этот_ тебе твоего младшего напоминает?

— Есть немного, — вздохнул солнечноволосый.

— Ты недопустимо сентиментален. Ладно, побочка иногда затягивается, по себе знаю.

Сказав это, хмырь повернулся к Паше и, изобразив очередную дежурную улыбку, произнёс:

— Объект пятнадцать-двести один, я рад вам сообщить, что вы успешно завершили стратегически важную задачу. Вы, вне сомнений, получите все обещанные вам в договоре привилегии. Теперь же у вас осталась только одна последняя обязанность. Вы должны проследовать за сотрудником номер триста десять в центральную капсулу и добровольно сдать продукт, — с этими словами хмырь указал кивком на своего солнечноволосого коллегу.

Паша смотрел на хмыря, лихорадочно соображая, о чём вообще речь.

— Куда надо пойти и что сдать? — уточнил он, так ничего и не поняв.

— Заключив с нами договор, вы приняли на себя обязательства, согласно государственной программе, — продолжал блондин. — Вы обязаны при успешном исходе миссии сдать продукт добровольно. Вы же не будете вынуждать нас применять силу?

— Что за продукт?

— Это государственная тайна. Я её не могу разглашать, но обещаю, что вам не будет причинено никакого ущерба, кроме минимально необходимого и чётко прописанного в договоре. Вы с этим в своё время согласились. Если подумать, это не ущерб, а благо для вас.

— Погодите, — Паша уселся на край койки и спустил ноги вниз, только сейчас обнаружив, что на нём нет ни одежды, ни обуви. — Дайте сообразить, что происходит. Я же вообще ничего не понимаю! И ещё… позвольте надеть хотя бы рубашку со штанами.

— В этом нет необходимости, — блондин снова приторно улыбнулся. — Вас оденут после выхода из центральной капсулы, а в блоке генератора симуляций вполне нормально находиться обнажённым. Более того, это необходимо для входа в поток другой реальности.

— Я никуда не пойду, пока не увижу своих друзей. Кроме того, мне никто из вас до сих пор не объяснил, где я нахожусь и что со мной тут творили. И да, почему я ничего не помню ни о каких заключённых договорах или о своём согласии на эксперименты надо мной?

Краем глаза Паша заметил, как взгляд солнечноволосого на миг стал умоляющим, но блондин едва приметным жестом показал ему, чтобы тот успокоился.

— Объект пятнадцать-двести один, я имею полномочия лишь на то, чтобы проследить за своевременной доставкой продукта. У меня нет полномочий на разъяснения, — высокопарно изрёк он, и тут Пашей овладела неконтролируемая ярость.

— Меня зовут Павел Вершинин, и вам наверняка это известно, так будьте добры называть меня по имени!

— Эмоционально нестабилен, — спокойно констатировал блондин, обращаясь к солнечноволосому. — Сам видишь.

Забыв обо всём, Паша бросился к этому умнику. Руки сами собой вцепились в серебристый комбинезон. Хмырь оказался не таким уж тяжёлым, как Паша думал вначале. Оторвать его от пола, а затем сдавить горло не вызвало особых усилий.

— Где мои друзья?! Где Сергей и Немой?!

Солнечноволосый округлившимися от ужаса глазами взирал на сцену, которую, похоже, наблюдал впервые в жизни.

— Триста девятый, ты в порядке?

— В полном, — хладнокровно отозвался блондин, а затем сделал какое-то быстрое движение пальцами в воздухе, и Паша ощутил, как изнутри чёрного диска, надетого на запястье, выскочила игла и вонзилась в вену.

«Вот мудак», — успел подумать Паша, чувствуя, как ярость постепенно утихает. Руки расслабились сами собой, отпуская горло блондина.

— А теперь выслушайте меня, объект пятнадцать-двести один. У меня нет полномочий на разъяснения, но, учитывая ваше нестабильное состояние, я дам их. Вы находитесь в центре, построенном для реализации самой важной государственной программы межгалактической Федерации. Эта программа нацелена на обновление мира, которому в скором времени угрожает коллапс. С вашей помощью программа несколько минут назад была успешно завершена. За два года до этого вы дали добровольное согласие на участие и заключили с нами договор, но сейчас вы ничего не помните об этом, поскольку вам перед входом в симуляцию в кору больших полушарий ввели нано-блокатор памяти, и он продолжает действовать на вас. Это было сделано, чтобы вашему пребыванию внутри симуляции ничего не мешало. Сейчас я мог бы отключить блокатор, но проблема в том, что вы эмоционально нестабильны. Правда о вашей настоящей жизни обрушится на вас, причиняя боль, а вы в данный момент всё ещё считаете истинной жизнь, прожитую внутри симуляции. Это в просторечии называется «побочкой», и я бы хотел вас оградить от неё. После посещения вами центральной капсулы все эмоции, возникшие внутри вас из-за пребывания внутри другой реальности, будут устранены. Только тогда я отключу блокатор, вы вспомните всё о себе самостоятельно, и никакие мои разъяснения вам больше не потребуются.

— Нет, скажите прямо сейчас. Скажите, кто я?! Мне надо знать!

— Я бы не советовал…

— Немедленно!!! — рявкнул Паша, усилием воли преодолевая действие введённого ему успокоительного.

Блондин заколебался на мгновение, словно не был уверен в собственном решении. Наконец, промолвил.

— Хорошо, я отвечу. Вы объект номер пятнадцать миллиардов пятьсот двадцать тысяч двести один, сокращённо пятнадцать-двести один. Вы — рядовой житель бессмертной и вечной межгалактической Федерации. У вас нет имени, поскольку Федерация давно отказалась от этого бесполезного пережитка древности. Это было нерационально. Имена повторялись, а номера индивидуальны и не повторяются никогда. Вы сильны, и вы не должны испытывать эмоций или боли. Но сейчас на вас действует побочный эффект пребывания внутри симуляции, точно так же, как и на сотрудника номер триста десять, — блондин снова указал на своего коллегу. — Он тоже несколько дней тому назад находился там же, где побывали вы, и его всё ещё немного, как это говорят, «потряхивает». Это временно. Вас обоих подобное не должно никоим образом беспокоить. Теперь перейдём к вашему второму вопросу, касающемуся местонахождения объектов, которых вы обозначили как «Сергей» и «Немой». В симуляции «Страж Зоны», нацеленной на получение секретного продукта для поддержания жизнедеятельности нашего мира, встречаются три вида объектов: настоящие, клонированные или виртуальные. Настоящие — это такие же участники симуляции, как и вы. Те, кто дал добровольное согласие на участие в эксперименте, прошёл симуляцию, а теперь, по её завершении, будет направлен либо в центральную капсулу, либо в реабилитационный центр. Клонированные объекты — это те, кто был создан внутри симуляции силой её участников. Эти объекты нельзя назвать полностью ненастоящими, ведь они являются эхом или отражением душ тех, кто их создал. По завершении симуляции они возвращаются к своим создателям. И, наконец, виртуальные объекты. Они полностью воображаемые. Они часть симуляции, созданные для обогащения другой реальности. Предваряя ваш следующий вопрос… Я мог бы сейчас просмотреть финальные данные этой конкретной симуляции и дать ответ, кем являлись объекты «Сергей» и «Немой», но не вижу в этом ни малейшего смысла. Узнав о том, что они были виртуальными или клонированными, вы испытаете новый стресс, а по правилам центра это недопустимо. Если же они были настоящими, то вы начнёте их всюду искать, что будет нерационально.

— Нерационально?! — Паша едва удержался от того, чтобы снова не броситься на этого самодовольного козла со слащавой улыбкой. — Ах, ты… урод! В том чёртовом мире, куда ты нас запихнул, они были моими друзьями! Мы сражались вместе, мы оберегали то, что считали важным для нас! И никто не сомневался, что это — настоящая жизнь! Я до сих пор чувствую прикосновения их рук! Когда вы нас выдирали обратно из вашей грёбаной симуляции, мы держали друг друга за руки! И если это, по-вашему, нерационально, то что тогда вообще важно в вашем законсервированном мире?! Что вы цените и что хотите защитить?! — Паша помолчал, а потом добавил, глядя на триста девятого с ненавистью, которую даже не пытался скрыть. — Верните их. Прямо сейчас. Иначе вы никогда не получите «продукт», который ждёте, чем бы это ни было.

Отвратительная улыбка никуда не пропала с лица блондина. Казалось, она приросла к нему. Некоторое время он разглядывал Пашу, словно энтомолог редкую бабочку, а потом резко скомандовал:

— Довольно уговоров. Открыть центральную капсулу!

И только тогда Паша снова убедился в том, что ярость и отчаяние — не лучшие советчики, особенно в незнакомом мире. Следовало придумать план, прежде чем выплёскивать свои эмоции. Он совершил грубейшую ошибку. Триста девятый просто посмотрел на него, но Паша тут же ощутил, как невидимые путы оплели его тело с головы до пят: ни вздохнуть, ни пошевелиться.

— Включить режим принудительного изъятия, — сухо скомандовал блондин, и вогнутый потолок раскрылся, выпуская изнутри себя гигантский полупрозрачный эллипсоид, крепящейся к длинному металлическому стержню.

Опускаясь всё ниже, эллипсоид раскрыл створки, словно раковина хищного моллюска. Паша зажмурился и напряг мышцы, пытаясь справиться с силой, удерживавшей его неподвижным, но тщетно.

Внезапно в голове раздался громкий и отчётливый голос: _«Объект две тысячи сто сорок семь запрашивает разрешение на принудительную телепортацию объекта пятнадцать миллиардов пятьсот двадцать тысяч двести один в рамках исполнения программы восстановления целостности мира. Особый пароль разрешения единичной телепортации: „Бхарата, Труднопобедимый“. Повторяю: Объект две тысячи сто сорок семь запрашивает разрешение на принудительную телепортацию …»_

Голос, произносивший непонятные слова, был очень знакомым. Таким знакомым, что не верилось даже. Раскрытый эллипсоид, словно жадная акулья пасть, опускался всё ниже. Паша пригнул голову, вдавив подбородок в грудь, стремясь всеми силами уйти от неизбежного, как вдруг тот же голос резко окликнул его: «Лучник, я жду тебя в самом центре этого бхутова рассадника демонов, чтобы задать вонючим ракшасам* жару! Канал телепортации справа, шагай в него!»

«Немой, ты?!» — обмер Паша, не веря себе.

«Да, пишач** тебя раздери, нет времени болтать! Если тебя связали „солнечной сетью“, и ты не можешь пошевелиться, просто наклонись и падай вправо, так ты переместишься ко мне!»

Не задумываясь больше ни о чём, Паша наклонился и начал, к изумлению триста девятого и триста десятого, заваливаться на бок, а потом его подхватил вихрь телепортации.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ракшас - демон-людоед.  
> ** Пишач - неприкаянный дух.


	30. Вселенная пустых сердец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Паша узнаёт о мире Федерации.

Его выбросило внутрь огромного полутёмного помещения, в центре которого мерцал голубоватым светом уже знакомый по прожитой симуляции ствол «божественного дерева». На секунду Паше даже показалось, будто он никуда и не уходил, просто прикорнул у Сергея на диване, и ему привиделся кошмар о путешествии в другой мир, а сейчас он оглянется и увидит рядом Костенко целым и невредимым. Паша медленно осмотрелся, надеясь на чудо, но, не заметив в зале ни единой живой души, двинулся вперёд к единственному источнику света — светящемуся голубому столбу.

Как и в прежней реальности, дерево не позволило ему приблизиться вплотную. На некотором расстоянии пришлось остановиться из-за воздействия силового поля. Босая нога внезапно наступила на что-то мягкое.

Паша наклонился и поднял забытый комбинезон, брошенный на полу. Найденная одежда невыносимо блестела, словно фольга от шоколада, и Паша с опасением призадумался, из какого материала этот комбинезон сделан. Но он идеально подходил по размеру, и Паша решил не пренебрегать счастливой случайностью. Он торопливо натянул одежду, размышляя о том, что не стоит упускать шанс слиться с обслуживающим персоналом центра. Материал комбинезона, вопреки ожиданиям, оказался очень приятным на ощупь, словно шёлк или батист.

Внезапно чья-то широкая ладонь легла сзади на плечо. В поле зрения мелькнул край серебристого рукава… «Триста девятый!» — с ненавистью подумал Паша. Ни секунды не медля, он перехватил неизвестного под локоть и за грудки, собираясь перебросить через себя, но, услышав короткое: «На друзей не нападают», расслабил руки и отпустил захват.

— Ты меня напугал, Немой, — признался Паша, оглядываясь и замирая от неожиданности.

Рядом с ним стоял смуглый кареглазый брюнет с короткими волнистыми волосами, которому на вид было не больше двадцати двух лет. Паша ожидал увидеть мечника прежним: со шрамом поперёк лба, рубцами от заживших язв, длинными космами до плеч и с самодельными коричневыми бусами на шее, но Немой выглядел слишком непривычно.

— Хоть бы взглянул на меня, прежде чем через плечо кидать! — покачал головой облачённый в серебристый комбинезон мечник. — Ладно, зато теперь я узнал, что и в рукопашном бою ты неплох. Прямо коршун на подлёте. То, что надо.

— Как это возможно?! — наконец, сумел выдавить из себя Паша, потрясённо оглядывая внезапно помолодевшего древнего Стража. — Ты ведь Немой, да?!

— Да, бхут побери, с вами скоро своё настоящее имя забуду, — усмехнулся мечник, приглаживая пальцами торчащие в разные стороны вихры надо лбом. — Кто по номеру обращается, кто по прозвищу.

— Погоди, а, правда, как тебя зовут? — заинтересовался вдруг Паша. — Ты ж молчал всегда, вот мы сами и придумали!

— Твой Воин однажды спрашивал, но его Каустубха в глазу меня смутила. Сапфир Носящий ненавидел меня, потому я решил не раскрывать свою личность тому, кто является Стражем, но может проявить черты «божественной аватары». Что же касается тебя, то ты ни разу не интересовался. Кроме того, я себе давно ещё зарок дал: найду принца, тогда снова позволю называть себя, как прежде. А пока буду носить ракшасов номер. Поделом. Большего я не достоин.

За беспечной улыбкой Немой старался скрыть боль. А Паша вдруг поймал себя на том, что если раньше не понимал, как мечник мог любить кого-то, теперь ему вдруг стало непонятно другое: почему Немого не любили в ответ?

_«Или всё-таки любили?»_

— Как ты умудрился так сильно помолодеть? — Паша продолжал таращиться во все глаза на того, кто вдруг стал его ровесником, лишился шрама и убийственного взгляда.

— Периферийные капсулы периодически обновляют тела, — пояснил Немой. — Та комната с койкой посредине, откуда мы оба только что выбрались — это периферийная капсула. Там в потолок встроена система выхода за пределы текущего мира. Потолок раскрывается, твоё тело остаётся на койке, а всё, что кроме тела, отправляют в так называемую «симуляцию». Современные технологии позволяют телепортировать тебя туда вместе с физическим телом, но этого центр никогда не сделает. По их задумке ты обязан вернуться обратно. Нано-блокаторы, кроме всего прочего, не дают душе оторваться от тела, а на выходе из симуляции тебя омолаживают. Технологии последнего поколения, провалиться им в Паталу*!

— Скажи, мы здесь в безопасности? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Паша, понимая, что скоро сойдёт с ума от обилия новой информации.

— Да, но максимум на три часа. За это время надо успеть отыскать твоего Воина. И я надеюсь, что мы успеем. Правда, если Солнцеликий и Тысячеглазый вычислят мой запирающий пароль от здешнего пространственно-временного блока и нагрянут раньше, придётся сражаться.

— Это ещё кто такие? — напрягся Паша, услышав незнакомые имена.

— Те, кого ты встретил, очнувшись. Объекты номер триста девять и триста десять следят за системой безопасности в центре. Они управляющие верхнего звена и не последние люди в Федерации. Их сам Президент часто у себя принимает. Они оба тоже бывали в симуляции время от времени с целью слежки за участниками и коррекции событий в нужную сторону. Солнцеликий, кстати, ещё ничего, а вот Тысячеглазый — слоновья куча дерьма, да простит меня Носящий Трезубец. Терпеть его не могу.

— Как и я, — согласился Паша. — Слушай, скажи, как ты собираешься узнать, где сейчас Сергей?

Немой помрачнел.

— В финальном отчёте по текущей симуляции информации о нём не обнаружилось, но я продолжаю искать и…

— Нет, — сердце Паши замерло на миг, а потом заколотились — болезненно, рвано. — Быть не может! Я уверен, что Сергей — настоящий, а не часть симуляции! Он не может оказаться просто частью программы!

— Безусловно, — успокоил его Немой. — С виртуальным образом у тебя бы ничего и не вышло, — и добавил с хитринкой во взгляде, заметив расширившиеся глаза Паши. — Новое божественное дерево не получилось бы создать, тем более, в трёх экземплярах. Это точно. А если внутри твоей души нет ростка, то за каким данавом тащить тебя в центральную капсулу? Реабилитационным центром бы обошлись, поверь мне.

— Стой, ты хочешь сказать, что тот росток «божественного дерева», который разделился на три части и исчез внутри нас, создали мы с Сергеем?

— Вы стали причиной его создания, но ты ошибаешься, росток не разделился. Энергии было так много, что их теперь три. У нас есть три потенциальных «божественных дерева», не заражённых Зоной, за которыми сотрудники центра и Президент Федерации будут охотиться так, словно мы ограбили царскую казну. Зародыши «божественных деревьев», так называемые «плоды» или «продукты» — это великая энергия. Ничего мощнее не существует! Они рождаются от силы, исходящей из самого центра души. В мире, где мы застряли сейчас, такую энергию именуют «буддхи». Это даже не любовь, а нечто более удивительное: гармоничное слияние душ, идеально настроенных друг на друга. Здешние учёные знают, что умелое управление течением «буддхи» в конечном итоге порождает «продукт» — росток «божественного дерева». С целью его создания две идеально дополняющие друг друга души подвергают насильственной разлуке. Их нарочно разводят по разным мирам. Чем дальше, тем лучше. Заставляют забыть один другого. Стремясь снова встретиться, эти души затрачивают колоссальное количество энергии, и из вихря глубинных энергий возникает плод. Именно с этой целью нас отправляют в так называемую «симуляцию». Мы должны снова и снова создавать то, что эти ракшасы используют потом как бесплатное топливо для своей угасающей вселенной. Ростки «божественных деревьев» и самые глубокие чувства наших душ — дрова в топке их якобы «вечного» мира.

— Надо срочно найти Сергея! — встрепенулся Паша. — Ведь он ещё не знает ничего. Скорее всего, он тоже под действием блокатора! Мы должны его вызволить, пока его не загнали в центральную капсулу, как собирались это сделать с мной!

— Увы, Лучник, я не могу отследить его ни по внутренней энергии, ни по порядковому номеру. Мне нужно чуть больше времени… Судя по данным здешнего компьютера, отвечающего за контроль над всеми, твоего Воина не существует. Но я этому не верю, как и ты. Скорее всего, компьютеру по некой причине неизвестно, где искать твоего Воина, вот он и молчит. Успокою тебя только одной новостью: если я не в состоянии обнаружить периферийную капсулу Воина, то и триста девятый с триста десятым её не обнаружат. В симуляции было задействовано несколько миллиардов участников. Управляющие центром замучаются искать вручную одного-единственного. Это сложнее, чем иголку в стоге сена искать. А как только компьютер просигналит хоть кому-то, что твой Воин найден, я это тоже увижу и сразу приму меры.

— О каком компьютере ты говоришь? — Паша огляделся в поисках упомянутого предмета, но ничего не увидел.

— Физически здешний компьютер разделён на части и распределён по всей Федерации, как те излучатели в три тысячи двадцать втором году, но к нему можно на любом расстоянии подключать сознание и пользоваться какой угодно информацией. Конечно, если доступ есть.

— У тебя есть? — осведомился Паша.

— Позор был бы, если б я его не получил! Всё-таки сын министра внутренних дел. Отец меня много чему научил.

— Ты сын министра?!

Немой кивнул.

— Бывшего. Отца моего давно приговорили к дематериализации за то, что он высказался против системы контроля душ, а я после этого надумал отмстить и поклялся однажды грохнуть этот мир. Ладно, это не вся правда, — прибавил он, увидев выражение лица Паши, — кроме смерти отца другая важная причина была. Я же поначалу добропорядочным человеком был, тоже хотел Федерации помочь, как многие, приходящие в этот центр. И сын Президента был таким — верил в светлые идеалы. Молодые мы были и глупые. И в этой реальности даже не были знакомы до того первого эксперимента. Жили себе, ни о чём не подозревая, пока добровольно не подписали договор и не нырнули в симуляцию. Он там стал принцем государства Бхарата, а я его близким другом, ну и… Притянуло нас, приросли душами. Потом возник росток, а затем нас принудительно выдернули из симуляции и души нам порезали. Всё вычистили, как есть — и будущее «божественное дерево», и наши чувства друг к другу, и воспоминания о пережитом. Только эти ракшасы не рассчитали одного: мы с Труднопобедимым встретились снова. И то, что было искусственно удалено сотрудниками центра, стало само собой восстанавливаться после той случайной встречи. Мы начали вспоминать случившееся и вспомнили так удачно, что не захотели больше расставаться. Но открыто встречаться было нельзя. Какая может быть любовь в мире, где эмоции считают атавизмом, где запрещают людям даже иметь имена, чтобы не привязываться друг к другу? Любить можно только внутри симуляции на благо общества, а пред ликом Федерации — не сметь. Вот мы и скрывались, как умели, да не слишком удачно. Однажды Президент нас выследил. Без помощи подчинённых, сам. Удивительная прозорливость! И это с его-то не очень хорошим зрением, которое даже капсула регенерации до конца излечить не способна. Ну, сам понимаешь… Сказать, что Президент был шокирован — это ничего не сказать. Он резко высказался о том, что любые чувства — это мерзость, вроде шерсти или хвоста на теле, и от них надо избавляться. А потом отправил собственного сына подальше, на какую-то бхутову планету за тридевять земель отсюда, а меня, как «бракованный экземпляр», приказал сдать в центр симуляций бессрочно. Мой отец молчать не стал. На другой же день публично выступил перед народом и открыто высказался о существующем миропорядке в нелицеприятных терминах, за что его немедленно лишили должности министра. Но он не успокоился и продолжал обличать существующую систему. Тогда его приговорили к дематериализации, как несущего угрозу устоям общества. Приговор в исполнение привели уже через сутки, ибо правосудие в этом мире надолго не задерживается.

— Замечательный у вас Президент и, главное, какой любящий отец! — невольно вырвалось у Паши. — Для собственного сына.

— Да какой из него отец… Некогда он заставил самую красивую девушку Федерации выносить для него ребёнка, а потом сделал девяносто девять копий этого мальчика с разными наборами физиологических характеристик. После завершения эксперимента выбрал самый удачный экземпляр и понравившегося ребёнка назвал «сыном». А потом тот сын его разочаровал, связавшись со мной, за что его выбросили вон, а новый юноша занял его место! Мне их потом по очереди пытались в симуляцию подсовывать, принцев этих клонированных, только ни с кем больше ничего не вышло. Тогда центр сделал ход конём. Получить от меня плод они уже не рассчитывали, так хоть эмоции взять… Из слепков моей памяти они создали отражение души принца, а следом за ним отправили в симуляцию копию младшего сына Солнцеликого под видом Лучника. Настоящий-то Лучник любил Серебряноволосого, а этот, _другой_ притянулся к _новому_ принцу. От меня же ждали, что я буду смотреть на них и страдать. Но я не страдал, а был счастлив, потому что видел, как им хорошо. И я был не против даже оставаться просто другом и тихо стоять в стороне, пока клон Серебряноволосого не ошалел вконец и не застрелил Лучника, а Страшный Ликом не растоптал Воина. Пусть другого, пусть не того, но всё равно… Тогда мне известно было только, что _растоптали моего Воина_ , подло ударив ниже пояса. А клон Серебряноволосого и Праведник промолчали, будто так и надо. Вот этого я перенести не смог. Вызвал брахмастру и…

— А кто такой Серебряноволосый? — встрепенулся Паша. — Я уже неоднократно слышал это имя.

— В воспоминаниях Лучника? — догадался Немой.

— Да, — кивнул Паша. — Кто он?

— С ним всё сложно. В последней симуляции клон Серебряноволосого был братом Праведника и возлюбленным Сапфир Носящего, но в самой первой симуляции, где Воин и я были ещё вместе, истинный Серебряноволосый тоже стал Стражем, успев избежать заражения Зоной. Он сражался вместе с Лучником, принцем и со мной против Праведника, Страшного Ликом и младших братьев-близнецов — Красавчика и Предсказателя. Вместе с Лучником Серебряноволосого в том бою настигла чакра Сапфир Носящего. Когда Серебряноволосый вернулся из симуляции, даже родному отцу с его неоспоримыми талантами вырезать чувства из сына не удалось. Да и с Лучником проблема случилась. Оба Стража устойчивыми к воздействию блокаторов и центральной капсулы оказались. В итоге они забрали росток «божественного дерева» и сбежали вместе, оставив слепки своих душ в памяти главного компьютера. Тысячеглазый до сих пор пережить не может, что настоящего сына потерял и теперь вынужден довольствоваться клоном. Озлобился на всех…

— Постой, так настоящий Серебряноволосый был сыном того, кто меня пытался в центральную капсулу запихнуть? — Паша не мог поверить услышанному.

— Всё так, — подтвердил Немой. — А настоящий Лучник, отражение чьей души оказалось в тебе, был младшим сыном Солнцеликого. Того, который под номером триста десять. Молодцы они, хоть им из Федерации удалось убраться, — вздохнул Немой. — И уже не важно куда. Но я не ограничусь тем, чтобы просто уйти. Я распылю этот мир, даю слово.

И он выглядел настолько решительным, что Паша понял: Немой не шутит и не преувеличивает. Он именно так и поступит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Патала - один из семи низших миров.


	31. Несколько минут до встречи с неизбежным

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Паша узнаёт о том, откуда в мире Федерации берутся души людей и как возникла Зона.

— Ещё два с половиной часа мы будем оставаться недоступными для сотрудников центра, — спокойно констатировал Немой. — Мой план таков: обнаружить местонахождение наших с тобой Воинов, вырастить три «божественных дерева», переселив на их ветви всех, кого удастся вытащить отсюда, после чего немедленно распылить на кварки этот рассадник заразы. Разумеется, миры с недавно погибшего дерева ты тоже восстановишь.

— Миры из симуляции? — встрепенулся Паша.

— Да.

— Но они ведь пропали вместе с деревом! Как их теперь восстановить?

— Ты забрал их в последний миг перед распадом той вселенной.

— Забрал? — опешил Паша. — Когда?

— Помнишь светящиеся точки, пойманные тобой, когда дерево уже почти рассыпалось на части?

— Помню, но… Это же не миры были! — рассмеялся Паша.

— Миры, очень сильно уменьшенные в размерах, чтобы ты мог их унести. Ты Страж и, наверное, Хранитель, поэтому Триада позволила тебе забрать их вместе с ростком нового дерева. Да ты и сам прекрасно знал тогда, что тебе делать. Тебе и не подсказывал никто, сам интуитивно угадал. Наверняка, ты — очень древняя душа, просто забыл об этом.

— Да ладно, какой я древний! — махнул рукой Паша. — Кроме того, если всё это — симуляция, то в восстановлении _тех_ миров всё равно нет смысла. Есть смысл только в спасении душ людей из здешнего мира.

— Слова недругов искажают реальность, — промолвил Немой. — Если бы не прозвучало слово «симуляция» во время твоего пробуждения, о чём бы ты подумал, очнувшись?

— Наверное, что попал в очередной мир, — пожал плечами Паша, — один из многих на «божественном дереве».

— Это и есть «ещё один мир» _на другом «божественном дереве»_. И это дерево стало рассадником заразы, эпицентром распространения Зоны для остальных вселенных. Нам придётся уничтожить его.

Паша подавленно молчал. Перспектива снова превращаться в жнеца смерти его не прельщала, но, похоже, выхода не было.

— Давай пока сниму с тебя блокаторы, а потом поделюсь остальной информацией, — Немой сдавил ладонью пластиковый браслет с чёрным диском на руке Паши. Прибор хрустнул и рассыпался пылью. — С внешним блокатором возни немного, теперь надо от внутреннего тебя избавить. Терпи. На несколько минут станет… тяжело. Готов?

— Переживу.

— Совсем туго станет, предупреждаю.

— Да понял, не тяни уже!

Немой улыбнулся, поднося ладони к вискам Паши.

— Ты, правда, похож на сына Солнцеликого, — внезапно с теплотой в голосе вымолвил он.

Внутри Паши начал раскручиваться обжигающий смерч. Картины прошлого и настоящего смешались, образы и символы перепутались. Под закрытыми веками вспыхивал калейдоскоп оттенков, и эти цвета вдруг стали ощущаться так, будто они имели вкус. Чёрный казался горьким, серебряный — вяжущим, синий — невыносимо приторным, а красный острым, будто перец чили. В ушах надрывно жужжало, нарастая до нестерпимо болезненного уровня, а потом жужжание превратилось в отвратительный скрежет и грохот отбойных молотков. И когда Паша подумал, что ему конец, всё мгновенно прекратилось.

— Живой? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Немой, присаживаясь возле него на корточки.

Только теперь Паша заметил, что лежит на полу, уставившись широко распахнутыми глазами в пустое пространство. Вывернутые наизнанку ощущения медленно обретали привычный вид.

— Блокатору хана. Ты цел. Неплохой результат, — обрисовал ситуацию Немой. — Теперь жди, когда память начнёт возвращаться. И, главное, не паникуй, что бы ни вспомнилось. Знаю, это непросто. Сам через подобное недавно прошёл.

Паша кивнул, чувствуя, как надвигается нечто невыразимо тяжёлое. Он закрыл глаза. Правда о вселенной, где он был сейчас заперт, обрушилась на него.

***

Этот мир оставался одним из немногих на умирающем «божественном дереве», но об этом вслух предпочитали не говорить, хотя знали правду все. Аномалия, подбиравшаяся всё выше по стволу и названная учёными «Зоной», окружила последнюю живую ветку со всех сторон. Аномалия надвигалась с неотвратимостью смерти, от которой, как все думали, давно удалось избавиться. Жители Федерации умели путешествовать по пространству и времени, бесконечно омолаживать свои тела, научились копировать даже саму реальность вместе с душами людей, управляя Силой — энергией, являющейся источником сущего. Отпала потребность считать кого-то богом. Они сами стали богами.

Эмоции остались в далёком прошлом. Жители Федерации поняли, что если немного подкорректировать течение Силы внутри своей души, то можно не испытывать страданий, а вся энергия, уходившая прежде в бесполезные метания, может быть направлена только на совершенствование разума. Это открытие нашли полезным. И всем детям, родившимся в седьмом тысячелетии, стали в обязательном порядке проводить процедуру коррекции тонких тел.

Эмоциональное тело превращали в придаток ментального, в результате чего все дети, как один, стали проявлять невиданную до той поры сообразительность. Федерация пополнялась гениями практически с каждым новорождённым ребёнком.

Смерть и болезни перестали быть ужасом человечества. Омолаживание тела можно было производить сколь угодно много раз, а болевые ощущения физического тела были умело перепрограммированы, и теперь люди просто получали сообщения от нано-роботов о том, что в теле необходимо срочно исправить, если повреждения слишком сильны, а капсулы регенерации всегда ждали своих клиентов. Только вот одновременно с болезнями и смертью куда-то пропали и связи между людьми. Исчезло желание заводить семьи или друзей. Рождение и воспитание детей у одних превратилось в пустую формальность, у других — в стремление получить контроль над чужой душой. Понятие о счастье исчезло, осталось представление о «полезности», «рациональности», «комфорте» и «удобстве». Граждане Федерации, стараясь вписаться в эти понятия, полагали свою жизнь счастливой. В конце концов, если смерть побеждена, молодость — вечна, развлечения — неисчерпаемы, чего ещё желать? И разве не достойно восхваления государство, обеспечившее такую прекрасную жизнь?

Именно в эту «золотую эпоху» от корней дерева вверх вдруг поползла невиданная доселе зараза, названная впоследствии Зоной. Аномалия съедала мир за миром, придвигаясь всё ближе к тому, где изобрели бессмертие. Учёные придумывали разные способы уничтожения Зоны, но даже если получалось отбросить её назад, она возрождалась снова. Наконец, кто-то из исследователей высказал предположение, что Зона — всего лишь обратная сторона Силы. Ответ «божественного дерева» своим зарвавшимся детям, которые вздумали играть с основой своего существования.

«Мы должны вернуть свои души в изначальное состояние, — сказал тот мудрый исследователь. — Дереву нужны те, кто способен на чувства, а мы эмоционально мертвы. Мы думаем, будто счастливы, но не испытываем на деле ничего. У нас больше нет способности породить чистый росток или вдохнуть свежую энергию в наше дерево. Да и как мы сделаем это? Ведь мы даже забыли, как рожать собственных детей. Нанимаем суррогатных матерей или выращиваем тела в капсулах, а души искусственно „подсаживаем“ внутрь тел. Мы истощили поток Силы. Теперь нам надо это исправить, иначе дерево через несколько десятилетий погибнет!»

Но здравый совет того учёного услышан не был. Глава Федерации приказал тела и души жителей оставить в прежнем состоянии, но потребовал найти способ извлечь как можно больше душ, способных на чувства, из прошлого текущего мира или из соседних миров. Для этих «украденных» за миг до их естественной смерти душ по заданию правительства необходимо было вырастить в капсулах молодые тела, а затем предполагалась разобрать «извлечённых» по семьям, усыновить и некоторое время воспитывать, внушая глубокую преданность к государству. Повзрослев, «извлечённые» должны были принять участие в самом масштабном эксперименте — симуляции под названием «Страж Зоны».

***

— Увидел? — негромко спросил Немой.

— Не всё, — признался Паша. — Многое ещё как в тумане. В чём же заключался этот государственный эксперимент?

— Учёные надеялись, что среди наугад извлечённых сотен миллионов душ наверняка окажутся несколько тех, чья «буддхи» породит не заражённые Зоной ростки «божественных деревьев», и этой энергии будет вполне достаточно, чтобы питать здешнее умирающее дерево. Или, по крайней мере, его можно будет питать сильными эмоциями людей, испытанными внутри симуляции. Был выстроен центр, где главой назначили необыкновенно сильного человека, способного своим разумом контролировать работу как сотрудников, так и машин центра даже на расстоянии. Этот некто, о ком практически нет никакой информации в главном компьютере, настолько важен для Федерации, что ему давным-давно присвоили первый номер, забрав эту привилегию у Президента. Говорят, этого человека тоже однажды откуда-то извлекли и понаставили ему кучу блокаторов в голову, чтобы он забыл напрочь свой родной мир.

— Получается, нас всех откуда-то извлекли?

— Ради эксперимента. Но некоторые приёмные родители потом отказались отдавать своих «извлечённых» детей, так как, хоть и опасались признаваться, но они привязались к ним. Эмоции «извлечённых» пробуждали ответные чувства даже в тех, кто с рождения не знал, что это такое. Я точно могу сказать, что меня мой отец полюбил и отдавать не захотел. И в твоём личном деле, если судить по найденной мной сейчас информации, тоже написано, что твои мать и отец писали отказы от опытов… Но государство же у нас гуманное! Оно не имеет права никого принуждать, как прописано в Конституции, но может соблазнить. Бхуты эти хитрые пошли иным путём — стали давить на наше чувство гражданского долга. И многие добровольно подписали договор на участие в эксперименте, чтобы «дорогому» государству помочь. Так мы все и оказались здесь. Как ты уже знаешь, я впервые сюда тоже пришёл по договору. А чуть позже меня заперли навсегда, назвав «бракованным» из-за чувств к принцу. У «бракованных» прав по Конституции — никаких, так что возражать бы мне не позволили.

— Сколько раз ты проходил симуляцию? — спросил Паша.

— Я не считал. Но это не симуляция, всё сложнее… Наши души вытащили из прошлого этого мира, либо из соседних миров за миг до нашей смерти, затем вселили в искусственно выращенное тело, здесь, в Федерации, а потом, наставив блокаторов, отправили обратно в откопированный с помощью новых технологий, но уже хорошо знакомый нам по прошлой жизни кусок реальности. Они назвали этот процесс «симуляцией».

— То есть, это всё-таки был не настоящий мир, а копия?! Вроде клона, только не человеческого, а целой реальности? — уточнил Паша.

— Нет. В том-то и дело, что, сделав лишь копию, центр получал настоящий мир. Да, несовершенный. Да, заражённый Зоной и с очень кратким периодом существования. Но это был настоящий мир.

— Почему? — не понимал Паша.

— Сам посуди: если копию души оживить Силой, она станет настоящей. Копия мира, оживлённая Силой миллионов душ, становится настоящим миром. Все эти симуляции на самом деле — настоящие миры. Те самые миры, которыми жертвуют, как и нами, ради сохранения вот этой единственной вселенной. Души жителей Федерации давно пусты. Остался только голый разум. А помирать-то им всё равно неохота, даже если они, по сути, давно не существуют. Вот они и похищают в прошлом собственного мира и в ещё уцелевших соседних мирах свежие души, ещё способные чувствовать что-то, раз за разом отправляя их в так называемую симуляцию. По сути, мы никогда не были ни в какой симуляции. Мы побывали в реальности, которую эти ракшасы скопировали, оживили силой наших же душ, взяли под контроль и используют в своих интересах. Мы для них — заложники, контролируемые здешним супер-компьютером и волей управляющего под номером один. Согласно их замыслу, у нас должна быть только одна цель — пройдя сто кругов ада, отдать кусок своей души, чтобы эти бессмертные данавы дальше жили в своём «рациональном комфорте». Нас никогда не отпустят. Не для этого нас здесь заперли.

— Но это значит, что наши души рано или поздно тоже опустеют? — ужаснулся Паша.

— Нет, — возразил мечник. — Тот, кто способен чувствовать, пустышкой не станет никогда. Как раз те, кто считает чувства слабостью, становятся пустыми. Жители этого мира искоренили из себя эмоции, чтобы не страдать, в результате чего их разум усилился многократно. Они научились мастерски играть с реальностью и чужими душами, их наука достигла необыкновенных высот, но они лишили своё родное «божественное дерево» жизненных соков! Атма набирает силу из эмоций, преображая их потом в «буддхи», но души граждан Федерации высохли и опустели. У них нет того, что можно «преображать». Все связи разрушились, мир, лишённый чувств, начал погибать. В нём родилась зараза, называемая Зоной, которая, видимо, своими способами пытается исправить происходящее: заставить людей осознать их ошибку. Но люди упёрты, и ошибки признавать не хотят, даже находясь в шаге от гибели. Не рассчитывая уничтожить, но надеясь лишь вечно сдерживать аномалию, упрямцы, возомнившие себя богами, скопировали кусок своей реальности, назвали это симуляцией и отправляют туда тех, кто ещё способен чувствовать. Они хотят, чтобы эти добровольные жертвы своей любовью вдохнули жизнь в угасающее изуродованное «нечто», не заслуживающее того, чтобы носить название «вселенная». В перевёрнутом мире «божественное дерево» не может расти прямо, но, по мне, то, что они называют симуляцией — это как раз живые миры. Те, у которых могло бы быть будущее, если бы здешний мир не распространял заразу. Аномалия заражает все ростки «божественных деревьев», которые рождаются. Пока мы не избавим остальную часть вселенной от этой мерзости, не жить никому из нас счастливо. Но, так или иначе, «бессмертная Федерация» — колосс на глиняных ногах. Толкни его — и он развалится. Клянусь, я буду как раз тем, кто толкнёт. На кварки его, Лучник, на кварки…

Внезапно выражение лица Немого изменилось. Благородные черты исказила лютая ненависть, почти бешенство.

— Что случилось? — заволновался Паша, ибо впервые он видел мечника в таком состоянии.

— Он здесь! — выпрямляясь в полный рост, свирепо прорычал Немой, и в руке его сам собой появился тяжёлый меч. — Нет, _все трое идут сюда_.

— Кто?!

— Солнцеликий, Тысячеглазый и… Номер первый.

— Глава центра?! — не теряя времени, Паша тоже материализовал бластер. — Тот крутой управляющий?

— Он, — с гневом выплюнул мечник. — Я до сих пор не могу увидеть его лицо даже с помощью своих сверхспособностей, хотя он уже совсем близко, но, судя по сходству энергий, ощущаемых мной, он — тот, кто создал Сапфир Носящего и других «божественных аватар» в копиях реальностей. Приготовься сражаться, Лучник! И удачи. Поверь, удача сейчас нам обоим очень понадобится!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Обновлённая версия" Немого: https://ibb.co/dbPgdm


	32. Номер первый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Паша и Немой встречают руководителя центра симуляций, известного в мире Федерации как "Номер первый".

Они возникли в помещении одновременно, сломав защиту, поставленную Немым. Шагнули через порог, и вместе с их появлением со всех сторон хлынул ослепляющий свет. Паша едва сдержался, чтобы не поднять ладонь, прикрывая лицо. Но нельзя было отвлечься и пропустить момент нападения.

Паша быстро тряхнул головой и приготовился, нацелив бластер на вошедших. Мечник стоял рядом, плечом к плечу, тоже готовый к атаке. Три фигуры выстроились напротив них с ничего не выражающими лицами.

Фигура в чёрном комбинезоне была ростом ниже остальных. Правый глаз мужчины сиял ледяным синим светом, а в чертах лица не было заметно ни единого проблеска мягкости или сострадания. Живая машина для убийств явилась, чтобы исполнить долг. Короткие волосы, тронутые сединой, и упрямые губы, сжатые в линию… Сейчас даже представить невозможно, что совсем недавно Паша прикасался к этим губам, а те отвечали ему с необыкновенной нежностью. Рука, удерживавшая бластер, дрогнула, пальцы разжались, и оружие со стуком упало на пол.

— Я не буду стрелять, — мёртвым голосом произнёс Паша, не поворачиваясь к Немому. — Я не смогу.

— Понимаю, — тем же тоном ответил Немой. — Я тоже не смогу. Если кто-то однажды стал моим другом, он останется им навсегда, — опустив руку, Немой заставил свой меч исчезнуть. — Друг может меня убить, но я его не убью. На всё воля Триады.

— Нам теперь конец, да? — горькая усмешка искривила губы Паши.

— Всё возможно, — хладнокровно отозвался Немой.

А Паша всё смотрел в родное лицо напротив, ища там хоть малейшие признаки прежних чувств. Нет, ничего… Никакой надежды. Некоторое время царила тишина, а потом номер первый заговорил.

— Хвалю. Сдаться добровольно — разумное решение. Против Подавителя ни у кого из вас нет шансов, — с этими словами он указал на свой правый глаз, излучающий яркий синий свет. — Думаю, вам уже известно, кто я, однако на всякий случай представлюсь. Номер первый, руководитель и главный координатор центра симуляций. От моих помощников недавно поступил сигнал о беспорядках, устроенных здесь двумя бунтарями, не желающими сдавать продукт. Как вижу, это вы. Я не вмешивался в проблему, пока не заметил, что кто-то интенсивно внедряется в главный компьютер, используя государственные коды доступа. Номер две тысячи сто сорок семь и пятнадцать-двести один, вы нарушили не только условия заключённого с центром договора, но и Федеральный Закон. Использование чужих кодов — серьёзное преступление. Вам обоим придётся проследовать за мной.

— Что вы собираетесь сделать с нами? — отважился спросить Паша.

Лицо первого осталось абсолютно непроницаемым. Ровным голосом он отчеканил:

— Вы отказались сдать продукт, несанкционированно сняли с себя внешние и внутренние блокаторы, забаррикадировались в центральном отсеке, проникли в главный компьютер, используя пароль Министерства внутренних дел. Все эти преступления заслуживают немедленной дематериализации. Но я имею полномочия в особых случаях не карать смертью. Вы оба, судя по полученным мною данным, являетесь носителями продукта, поэтому вам будет дарована жизнь. Для начала я препровожу вас в центральную капсулу, где вы по очереди сдадите продукт. Затем вам будут установлены новые блокаторы: в кору больших полушарий, в спинной мозг, в конечности, в глазное яблоко, после чего вас переведут в периферийные капсулы для продолжения эксперимента. Из центра вы не выйдете уже никогда.

Потрясение от услышанного было так велико, что Паша забыл обо всём, шагнул вперёд и заговорил с отчаянием, обращаясь к тому, кто называл себя «номером первым».

— Ты не можешь так с нами поступить! Ты сам был недавно в этой симуляции! Забыл?! — он почувствовал, как Немой коснулся его плеча, пытаясь остановить от необдуманных слов, но Паша не собирался умолкать.

Какой смысл? Их всё равно собираются запереть здесь навеки, хуже уже быть не может.

— Ты был Стражем и сражался вместе с нами против слуг Зоны! Тебя звали Сергеем, и мы вместе спасали то чёртово дерево. И… и ещё был Новый год, и бутылка «Вардзии», которую ты унёс у чернобыльских учёных! А ещё Немой нам постоянно намешивал свои настойки, от которых сразу становилось плохо… Но это было здорово, потому что мы с тобой… Потому что ты хотел оставаться человеком! Я помню. Ты никому не хотел причинять вреда, не то что сейчас! — Паша задохнулся словами и умолк.

— Номер пятнадцать-двести один, вы эмоционально нестабильны по причине несанкционированного удаления блокаторов. Контролируйте себя, — услышал он в ответ.

— Но это правда! — Паша не собирался сдаваться. — Ты должен вспомнить! На тебя действуют блокаторы или тебе стёрли память, я не знаю, но если ты постараешься, то наверняка вспомнишь! Немой ведь смог, и у тебя получится!

— Номер пятнадцать-двести один, я руководитель этого центра, а не подопытный объект. Я не заключал договора и никогда не был в симуляции. Я изредка отправлял туда своих искусственно созданных помощников с целью откорректировать какую-либо сложную ситуацию, но сам я там не был никогда.

Паша в отчаянии опустил руки. _Безнадёжно. Всё безнадёжно…_  
Первый повернулся к Тысячеглазому, на чьём лице промелькнула слабая искра интереса к происходящему, и сказал:

— Я воспользуюсь своими кодами доступа и телепортирую нарушителей в свой кабинет, а оттуда — в центральную капсулу. Ваша помощь больше не требуется.

— Но если они попытаются бежать или нападут на вас? — нахмурился Тысячеглазый.

— Несмотря на эмоциональную нестабильность, их разум не повреждён. Думаю, они оба осведомлены о действии Подавителя и не хотят испытать прибор на себе. Не стоит волноваться. Я способен себя защитить от куда большего количества нападающих, чем двое. Ступайте!

Тысячеглазый, явно задетый таким обращением, откланялся и исчез из помещения. Следом за ним, задумчиво взглянув на Пашу в последний раз, последовал Солнцеликий.

— Итак, — всё тем же ровным тоном обратился к Немому и Паше номер первый, — выбор за вами: или вы добровольно следуете за мной, или я применю Подавитель. Учтите, при попытке нападения или бегства, камеры слежения отправят сигнал тревоги на главный компьютер, который в свою очередь вернёт импульс на мой Подавитель, и тот перейдёт в режим «Всполох». Весь процесс займёт примерно секунды полторы-две. Нападающий будет распылён на кварки независимо от моей воли. Проверять, правду ли я говорю, не советую. А теперь становитесь сюда, — номер первый указал на участок пола примерно в двух шагах от себя.

Паша открыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но Немой не дал ему шанса. Сжал его руку и отрицательно покачал головой, призывая не сопротивляться.

Они оба встали на указанное место, а через пару секунд переместились в роскошный кабинет, где по стенам вместо обоев медленно струились потоки воды. Они переливались разными цветами, переходя от солнечно-оранжевого и золотистого к нежно-бирюзовому и бледно-синему оттенкам. Под стеклянным полом проглядывала чёрная бездна, скупо освещённая изнутри немногочисленными голубыми огоньками. Паша невольно подумал о зародышах «деревьев». Скорее всего, как раз здесь и находилось их хранилище. Посреди комнаты в воздухе висел полупрозрачный экран сферической формы, на котором мелькала какая-то информация, но понять эти символы, похоже, мог только хозяин кабинета.

Внезапно под экраном сам собой возник широкий чёрный стол, а рядом с ним удобное кресло. Номер первый уселся в него, притянул к себе сферу-монитор, произвёл с ней некие манипуляции, молниеносными движениями прикасаясь к символам на экране. Цифро-буквенная мешанина перестала мельтешить, застыв в стоп-кадре. Тогда номер первый снова обернулся к Паше и Немому. Сцепив пальцы в замок, изучающе посмотрел на обоих.

— Никак не могу выбрать, кого первым отправить на процедуру изъятия, — изрёк он задумчиво. — Ладно, так и быть. Первым пойдёт две тысячи сто сорок седьмой. Задействовать центральную капсулу!

Паша нервно сглотнул и посмотрел на Немого. Тот стоял, глядя в пространство перед собой, будто его совершенно не волновала собственная судьба.

Разверстая «акулья пасть», которую Паше уже довелось лицезреть после пробуждения в этом мире, начала медленно опускаться с потолка кабинета. Никакой «солнечной сети», никакого Подавителя не действовало на них, но сопротивляться происходящему было невозможно.

Убежать им не дадут. Сражаться с тем, кто может оказаться Сергеем, он сам не в состоянии. Через несколько секунд капсула заберёт Немого, потом его… Последует очередное стирание памяти, потеря ростков «божественного дерева», которые могли бы стать для них спасением, новое рабство внутри «симуляции». На сей раз вечное рабство!

Неужели выхода нет? Как успеть выяснить, был ли этот номер первый тем Сергеем Костенко, которого Паша знал в иных мирах? Или же Сергей являлся просто копией этого странного, лишённого эмоций человека? Но Немой ведь сказал, будь Костенко из симуляции просто копией, ростка «дерева» не возникло бы.

_Как узнать наверняка? И быстро, пока их с Немым не отправили на это чёртово изъятие?_

В последней попытке предпринять хоть что-то, Паша решился на отчаянный поступок. Приблизившись к сидящему перед ним человеку, он склонился над ним, опираясь ладонями о ручки кресла. Два глаза — интенсивно-синий и бледно-зелёный — невозмутимо смотрели на него снизу вверх. Без страха и без любви. Но Пашу не смутил этот взгляд.

— Ты был там, — уверенно промолвил он. — Не понимаю, зачем ты это отрицаешь, но я нутром чувствую: ты был в симуляции с нами.

— Номер пятнадцать-двести один, вернитесь на прежнее место, иначе я приму меры, — холодно промолвил номер первый.

— Конечно, примешь. Но сначала я должен напомнить, чем мы занимались с тобой там, где, по твоим словам, ты никогда не был.

И, пользуясь тем, что Немой сейчас всё равно находится либо в сильном стрессе, либо в глубокой медитации, Паша наклонился и впился поцелуем в жёсткие губы руководителя центра симуляций. Он ждал, что Сергей проявит себя. Несмотря на действие блокаторов, подаст хоть какой-то знак. Ответит на его ласку или хотя бы ритм дыхания изменится, но… ничего. Полное безразличие. Каменный столб, наверное, проявил бы больше инициативы.

— Номер пятнадцать-двести один, отойдите на безопасное расстояние, — спокойно посоветовал номер первый, когда их поцелуй прервался. — Вы всё ещё ведёте себя нерационально. Точнее, противозаконно. Вам разве неизвестно, что проявление подобных эмоций вне симуляции недопустимо?

Говоря всё это, номер первый продолжал неподвижно сидеть, не предпринимая ни малейшей попытки изменить позу. Что-то было не так… Что-то всё равно было неправильно в таком поведении. Паша не мог это сформулировать словами, но ощущал всеми фибрами души. Номер первый отреагировал, безусловно, не так, как если бы он был Сергеем, но и не так, как безжалостный убийца, о котором рассказывал Немой. Неправильная реакция и неправильная ситуация. 

_"Но что именно не так?"_

Внезапно Пашу осенило.

— Я вот сейчас подумал, — заговорил он снова, даже не пытаясь отклониться назад или сдвинуться с места, их лица с номером первым по-прежнему находились непозволительно близко, — зачем такая крутая шишка пришла за нами? Да, мы бунтовщики. Да, взломали компьютер. Но всё-таки… Руководитель самого важного центра в межгалактической Федерации и какие-то нарушители правопорядка… Почему было не оповестить местные правоохранительные органы? Зачем было приходить самому?

— Я — правоохранительный и карательный орган здесь. На случай, если ты не знал, — сухо произнёс номер первый. — И вы оба, — он кивнул в сторону Немого, — явно нарывались. Ну вот, нашли неприятности. Поздравляю.

Капсула уже опустилась совсем низко и зависла над головой Немого, обнажив своё нутро, начинённое какими-то металлическими и стеклянными дисками разной величины.

— Запустить симуляцию процесса изъятия, — с удовлетворённым лицом произнёс номер первый.

Немой по-прежнему стоял, не шевелясь, будто уснул стоя.

— Погоди, не тронь его! — Паша отпрянул от кресла, метнулся к Немому, собираясь оттолкнуть его в сторону, но вдруг до него дошёл смысл сказанных номером первым слов. —  _Симуляция_? — повторил он, не веря своим ушам. Медленно вернулся к сидящему в кресле человеку и снова склонился над ним. — Что это значит?! Отвечай!

Взгляд номера первого вдруг потеплел, а на губах появилась едва приметная, совсем слабая улыбка. Он расцепил пальцы, поднял правую руку и осторожно коснулся щеки Паши, проговорив негромко:

— Какой же ты всё-таки горячий, номер пятнадцать-двести один… Во всех реальностях, где я тебя знал. Ты не меняешься, правда!

И когда Паша замер, окончательно растеряв последние мысли, номер первый вдруг произнёс с такими знакомыми, родными интонациями, которые невозможно забыть, даже если в мозг поставят тысячи блокаторов:

— Всё хорошо, расслабься. Камеры, наконец, отключились. Больше не надо притворяться. Прости, что пришлось так напугать тебя, хороший мой.


	33. Изолятор душ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сергей перемещает Немого и Пашу на планету, где в анабиозе находятся те, кто опасен для мира Федерации.

— Но как же ты… Как?! — Паша пытался найти слова и не мог. — А в том мире, когда мы были вместе, ты знал, кто ты?! Помнил?! И в скольких мирах мы уже встречались?

Сергей быстро поднялся с кресла.

— Давай все вопросы оставим на потом. До того времени, как выберемся отсюда. Я запустил имитацию процесса изъятия, чтобы обмануть службу безопасности центра, однако этой хитрости надолго не хватит. Кроме того, длительное отсутствие сигнала с моих камер вызовет подозрения, поэтому…

Сергей замолчал и охнул, потому что Паша бросился вперёд и жадно завладел его ртом, целуя настойчиво, исступлённо, не давая возможности выдохнуть.

— Никогда, никогда больше так не делай! — воскликнул Паша, отрываясь от губ Сергея и отмечая боковым зрением, что Немой с несвойственной ему деликатностью изучает центральную капсулу, будто там показывают нечто любопытное. — Я едва не спятил! Неужели ты не мог подать какой-нибудь знак сразу, чтоб я с ума не сходил?!

— Если бы я сделал это, триста девятый уже давно просигналил бы в столицу, что я вышел из-под контроля и веду себя не так, как должен.

— Но триста девятый разве имеет полномочия следить за тобой? Докладывать о тебе? — взволновался Паша. — Ты руководитель! А он просто…

— Шпион, — горько рассмеялся Сергей. — Как все. На самом деле хоть я и руководитель центра симуляций, нет такого сотрудника, который не следил бы за мной. Политика Федерации — все следят за всеми, и все контролируют всех, чтобы никто не впал в ересь. Знакомо, да? Приходилось быть очень осторожным! К счастью, до встречи с вами я ничем не выдал себя. И блокаторы, и Подавитель успел тайком перепрограммировать, нужную информацию в главном компьютере собрать. Только вот минуту назад так глупо прокололся…

— Это ты о чём? — заподозрил неладное Паша. — Почему прокололся?!

— Да потому что кое-кто пламенный и страстный целоваться полез раньше, чем встроенные в моё тело датчики отключились и стали получать информацию из созданной мной программы. Ещё бы полминуты, и мы бы замаскировались так, что не подкопаешься. Но я не выдержал и среагировал. Информация об этом наверняка уже попала к триста девятому.

— Среагировал?! — Паша захлебнулся от возмущения. — Да ты и бровью не повёл!

Сергей молча указал глазами, куда надо смотреть, и Паша, проследив за направлением его взгляда, залился краской.

— Второй поцелуй только усугубил проблему, — добавил Сергей, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимым.

— Я всё испортил? — голос Паши звучал виновато. — Как быть-то теперь?

— Да я сам виноват. Хорош тоже… Надо было хоть как-то показать тебе, чтобы ты от волнения не начал творить чёрт знает что! Но Немой-то, к примеру, догадался почти сразу и вёл себя осторожно, а ты…

— А я с ума сходил от того, что ты вдруг в чудовище превратился и запереть нас в этом центре хочешь! — яростно перебил его Паша.

— Вот потому и говорю: молодой ты ещё и горячий. Ладно, всё равно глобальной зачистки в этом мире не миновать. Но сначала нам надо осуществить другую важную цель, — Сергей красноречиво посмотрел в сторону Немого.

— Какую? — заинтересовался Паша.

— Ростки «божественного дерева», попавшие внутрь нас, могут активировать только две души с сильным «буддхи». У меня есть ты, а Немому понадобится его Воин, поэтому мы немедленно должны… — Сергей внезапно вздрогнул и замолчал, будто ощутил что-то. — Сюда идут, но пока далеко. Можем успеть телепортироваться, если повезёт. Хотя шансов мало.

Приблизившись к стене кабинета, Сергей провёл рукой в сантиметре от её поверхности. Имитация разноцветной воды, стекающей сверху вниз, исчезла, а стена раскрылась, пропуская их, как некогда сооружение из лазурита в другой реальности.

— Материализуйте оружие! — коротко приказал Сергей.

Немой с решительным видом вытянул руку вперёд, и тяжёлый бронзовый меч снова оказался у него.

— Обучить управлению системой «Кварк» я вас не успею, — Сергей с досадой взглянул на выстроившиеся за стеной ряды светящихся ярко-оранжевых шаров. — Сражайтесь привычным оружием, а я пойду с Подавителем в режиме «Всполох». Лишним не будет.

Паша взглянул в лицо Сергею и с трепетом заметил, что внутри синего сияния опасно мерцает алая звёздочка.

— Зачем ты собираешься применять его? — тихо спросил он.

— Когда доходит дело до борьбы с триста девятым, а это наверняка он, только Подавитель и «Всполох» способны сохранить наши жизни, — жёстко ответил Сергей. — А иначе нас опять растащит по разным вселенным, и мы снова будем чёртову кучу эпох пытаться встретиться, а я на такое не согласен! Ну, идём? — добавил он, не оставив Паше времени ни на колебания, ни на новые вопросы.

Машинально воссоздав бластер, Паша крепко сжал его в руке.

***

Ни один из порталов центра симуляции не работал. Их отключили или, возможно, лишили Сергея права доступа к ним. Не помогал ни один из видов кодов, в том числе, предложенных Немым. Его доступ через Министерство внутренних дел тоже был заблокирован.

— К запасному пути эвакуации! — скомандовал Сергей, но в этот миг стена напротив них раскрылась, и навстречу шагнул Тысячеглазый, за спиной которого маячило несколько десятков фигур, облачённых в блестящие белые комбинезоны.

Их лица не выражали ничего. Они были похожи, будто близнецы, или, что вероятнее, клоны. Каждый держал в правой руке по ярко-оранжевому шару.

— Я всё ещё предлагаю вам добровольно сдать продукт, — заговорил триста девятый, чеканя слова. — Всем троим. Иначе вы будете дематериализованы через тридцать секунд. Обратный отсчёт пошёл.

— Тридцать секунд? — насмешливо произнёс Сергей и, мельком взглянув на Пашу и Немого, коротко пояснил. — Система «Кварк» — это шары.

Намёк был понят. Немой ястребом метнулся вперёд и, как показалось бы стороннему наблюдателю, просто махнул мечом перед лицами выстроившихся в шеренгу бесстрастных фигур. Всего раз, прочертив клинком петлеобразную кривую. Ослепительная вспышка — и шары, разбитые на части, осыпались на пол.

Что же касалось Паши, то для него любое стрелковое оружие ничем не отличалось от лука, владеть которым его научила душа младшего сына Солнцеликого. Он мог бы сжечь бластером всех, но, как просил Сергей, целил только в шары. Три секунды. Цели поражены, клоны живы. Только у некоторых обожжены пальцы, но в этом виновна не его неточность, а «заевшая» настройка режимов бластера.

_«Надо в другой раз обеспокоиться этим», — подумал Паша._

— Продолжишь свои попытки остановить? — поинтересовался Сергей у ошалевшего от их скорости Тысячеглазого. — Или всё-таки пропустишь нас? Второе было бы разумнее.

— Как ты мог предать идеалы нашего общества?! — с неожиданным гневом спросил Тысячеглазый. — Люди в других мирах живут в круговороте смертей и беспамятства о прошлых жизнях, но у нашей вселенной появился шанс стать действительно великой обителью бессмертных! Нигде больше не добились такого высокого развития! А ты хочешь всё это уничтожить?!

— Бросать в топку миллиарды миров и душ ради выживания одного мира — это преступление! Когда меня отправили сюда, одной из моих задач было сохранять разумный баланс энергий и карать преступников, нарушающих его. Я лишь выполняю возложенную на меня миссию.

— Твоя миссия — поддерживать Федерацию, — холодно изрёк Тысячеглазый. — А теперь, когда ты стал опасен, ты будешь распылён на кварки как преступник. Я уже вызвал коррекционный отряд, они оцепили центр. Они не дадут вам вырваться! Вы не сумеете уйти ни через служебные порталы, ни с помощью межгалактических кораблей! Да вы даже не доберётесь до ангара, где их держат!

— А кто сказал, что нет третьего способа? — глаз Сергея засиял ярче.

— На меня Подавитель не действует, — пафосно воскликнул триста девятый, — ибо такова была воля отцов Федерации! Я идеальное творение этого мира, меня никому не одолеть.

— Остынь, ты уже не в симуляции, Громовержец. Здесь тебе никто поклоняться не станет, — усмехнулся Сергей. — Совсем не нужно, чтобы Подавитель действовал на тебя: в режиме «Всполох» он действует не на людей, а на пространство. «Кварк», принесённый тобой, разрушен, он не создаст барьер и не задержит нас. Зато при его уничтожении высвободилась энергия, необходимая для создания портала, за что я тебе благодарен!

И прежде чем Тысячеглазый успел среагировать, сине-красное сияние рассекло реальность, а уже через миг Паша обнаружил, что они с Сергеем и Немым очутились в странном месте, где почва, небо и трава имели тот же, что и у Каустубхи, оттенок. Деревья шумели сочно-голубой листвой. Вверху парили иссиня-чёрные и бледно-голубые птицы. Лазурное море катило вперёд волны, а на склонах холмов располагались крупные шестиугольные соты, сложенные из белых и синих камней размером в человеческий рост. Некоторые из них были запечатаны сверху, иные — нет.

— Изолятор душ на искусственно созданной планете, — потрясённо выдохнул Немой, оглядывая синий мир. — Давным-давно я слышал о нём, но нашёл мало информации в главном компьютере. Почему мы вдруг очутились тут?

— Здесь находятся в состоянии глубокого анабиоза те, кто опасен для Федерации. Те, кто силой воли могли бы опрокинуть этот мир, вернув в него сильные, яркие эмоции. Те, кого извлекли с целью использовать в симуляции, но они оказались чересчур хороши для этой вселенной. Честно признаю, мне стоило немалых сил освободить себя от воздействия блокаторов, но ещё больших усилий — найти координаты этой планеты. Всего одна зацепка вела сюда. К счастью, удалось ею воспользоваться.

— Ты специально искал это место? Но зачем? — с удивлением спросил Паша.

Сергей молча стал спускаться по склону холма, приблизился к одной из сот и положил руку сверху на высеченную из неизвестного минерала крышку шестиугольного саркофага.

— Мой Подавитель тесно связан с этим миром. Очень давно меня против воли вытащили в столицу Федерации и с помощью блокаторов сделали тюремщиком чужих душ. В этом проклятом мире на долгое время я стал лишь живым придатком главного компьютера. Я должен был охранять не только тех, кто в симуляции, но и тех, кто никогда больше туда не попадёт. Одним из таких опасных людей был назван сын Президента Федерации, которого я решил найти.

— Он… здесь? Мой принц здесь?!

Впервые Паша увидел, как бесстрастный мечник изменился в лице, а на его смуглой коже проступил яркий румянец.

— Да, — Сергей кивнул. — В этой капсуле. Но мои коды доступа к ней, полученные через главный компьютер, теперь аннулированы. Надеюсь, ты найдёшь способ разбудить его, сын арийской земли, ведь вы связаны. А когда он проснётся и выберется оттуда, уходите, как это сделали сыновья Тысячеглазого и Солнцеликого. Я уверен, ваш росток дерева породит миры, где не будет Зоны, где никогда не появится Федерация, излучатели или «божественные аватары». Миры, где справедливость станет естественной, потому что у истоков этих миров будет стоять пара справедливых душ.


	34. Финальная битва

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немой пытается разбудить Принца, находящегося в анабиозе. В это время космические корабли Федерации нападают на планету-изолятор.

Склонившись над шестиугольным саркофагом, Немой осторожно коснулся синего камня ладонями и прикрыл глаза.

— Нет, не чувствую его, — промолвил он. — Словно внутри никого нет. Пусто. Почему?

— Вся планета — один гигантский Подавитель, блокирующий энергию, — мрачно пояснил Сергей. — Я сумел справиться с вживлённой в меня частью прибора, но взять под контроль целую планету, управляемую Федерацией, мне не по силам! Пытайся пробиться к сознанию своего принца любыми путями, потому что вызволить его оттуда, — он указал Немому на саркофаг, — способен лишь ты. Извини, помочь чем-то уже не смогу.

Мечник поднял глаза на Сергея, а потом с невероятным почтением сложил руки перед грудью.

— Ты и так помог, Воин! Нашёл его. А ведь отыскать это место не вышло даже у меня. Сделанного тобой я вовек не забуду!

Немой прижался щекой к камню, будто к живому существу. Паша невольно проглотил ком в горле, наблюдая за ним. Впервые он видел на лице Немого выражение беспомощности. Прежде этот хмурый мечник ни разу не проявлял своих чувств, но сейчас эмоции его были слишком очевидны. Немой заговорил, обращаясь к тому, кто, возможно, даже не слышал его.

— Я знаю, что ты там, — ладонь скользнула вверх по отполированной грани камня. — Наверное, не чувствуешь меня? Но, знаешь, это наш последний шанс, потому что если здешнее «божественное дерево» вдруг исчезнет, я не буду знать, где тебя искать снова. А мы ведь так давно не виделись! Я успел увидеть миллионы миров, и я почти забыл, как выглядел первый… А ты помнишь? Нет, не мир бхутовой Федерации, где я стал сыном министра, а ты достался Президенту, чтоб потешить его самолюбие в старости! Я про тот первый мир, где не было ни чёрной, ни синей заразы. Мне много раз стирали память и ставили блокаторы. Я их разрушал, мне их ставили снова… Тысячи и тысячи раз! Они хотели вырвать тебя навсегда из моей души, хотели, чтоб я забыл истину и купился на подделки! Твой здешний отец заказал себе девяносто девять твоих копий, но для меня они все — обман, хоть в определённом смысле и братья тебе. Я только единственный раз ошибся… А всё потому что тот, кого ко мне прислали, был создан из части твоей атмы! Если бы не это, я бы никогда не потянулся к нему… Он был _другим_ и воспринимал меня лишь как друга. Но всё же я бы хотел знать, где он сейчас и где тот Лучник, которому он отдал своё сердце? Никто прежде не видел такого, чтобы две искусственно созданные души умудрились стать шивой и шакти. Двое рождённых лишь для симуляции, встретившись, обрели реальность. Триумф и провал для здешних учёных браминов! Другие Лучник и Воин были столь сильны, что не позволили управлять собой. Они взбунтовались и отказались отдавать росток дерева. Его забрали у них силой, но снова отправлять этих двоих в симуляцию побоялись. Вдруг сбегут? Тем более, печальный опыт такого бегства в центре уже имелся. А повторно создать аналогичную пару, подконтрольную Федерации, никому не удалось… Наверное, они тоже здесь, в изоляторе, после той последней симуляции, которая была самой жестокой! Меня прокляли, и я на несколько тысячелетий остался один. А когда практически умер и душой, и телом, мне встретились двое. Один из них помог найти тебя. У этого смелого защитника в глазу Каустубха, но он совсем не такой, как Сапфир Носящий. Он не позволил заразе проникнуть внутрь себя. Не знаю, кем бы я стал без них… Пустой оболочкой, забывшей душу, наверное? Но стоило встретить их — и на сердце потеплело, будто мы вместе… Ты, Лучник, остальные! А тех двоих защитников из иных миров, думаю, я сердил здорово. Постоянно притворялся камнем бесчувственным, не называл их настоящими именами, да и себя называть не позволял. Я стал для них Немым. Или номером две тысячи сто сорок семь. Но такова была моя аскеза! Я желал остаться безымянным до новой встречи с тобой, как мертвец. Да я и был мертвецом. Скажешь, говорю глупости? Сейчас другие глупости ещё услышишь. Размером с Химаван*. Я пытаюсь вернуть своё сознание в наш самый первый мир, но большая часть воспоминаний как в тумане… Я помню только, что в _настоящем_ мире твой отец не был слепым, да и царица-мать не носила повязку на глазах! Братьев у тебя было куда меньше, чем девяносто девять, зато друзьями земли полнились. И о братоубийственной войне не мыслил никто! Сапфир Носящий, не поверишь, на нормального правителя походил, о народе действительно заботился и не только на словах. Но до красивых дэви даже тогда был сильно охоч, ни одну лотосоокую мимо не пропускал — ни пастушку, ни принцессу. Не без недостатков люди, это уж как водится. А с одним прожорливым драчуном вы съедали по сотне ладду за ужином, пока Праведник не начинал возмущаться, что близнецам ничего не осталось! А наш первый поцелуй помнишь? В ашраме под кадамбой в безлунную ночь. Наверху были звёзды и жёлтые пушистые соцветия, вокруг — темнота, а рядом со мной — лишь ты… Вот потому и люблю то дерево больше остальных. Хорошее оно, скромное и стыдливое. Укрыло нас в ту ночь от глаз моего отца ветвями, когда он искал нас с факелом, иначе не миновать бы нам порки. А спустя полгода мы Серебряноволосого с Лучником на том же месте поутру застали. Они ещё сделали вид, будто пришли туда молиться Носящему Трезубец. Ага, сняв набедренные повязки и лёжа рядом в обнимку! Посмеялись мы над ними тогда, а сами на другой берег ушли, чтоб не смущать их и заодно от отца моего получше скрыться. Но всё это так давно случилось, сейчас подобное кажется сном или сказкой. И я тогда совсем ещё мальчишкой был, сражаться толком не умел. Зато был счастлив! А дальше становилось только хуже и хуже… Зараза расползалась по мирам, как халахал, словно Носящий Трезубец никогда не заточал этот смертоносный яд в своём горле. Люди становились чудовищами, а миры рассыпались в труху. Зараза сделала твоих двоюродных братьев ракшасами, Серебряноволосый стал врагом Лучника, а Сапфир Носящий превратился в одержимого «восстановлением дхармы». А я всё тосковал, не понимая, почему сердце покоя не находит? Внутри симуляции память о ранее прожитых жизнях пропадает… Я не осознавал ничего. Возвращался в мир Федерации, вспоминал тебя, мне ставили новые блокаторы, и всё начиналось снова! Несмотря на капсулы регенерации, помогавшие моему разуму и телу справиться с нагрузкой, я всё равно начал путать миры. Уже не понимал, в котором из них царица-мать смотрела на нас с любовью, а в каком — закрыла глаза повязкой из шёлка и отвернулась от всех? Где Серебряноволосый лишь играл в соперничество, а где, и правда, ненавидел Лучника и мечтал убить? Но самым страшным был мир, где тот, с кем вы когда-то боролись лишь за сладости и в шутку мутузили друг друга в пыли за конюшнями, смог поднять на тебя руку! Нет, не на тебя. _На другого_. Но это не имело значения! Для меня это всё равно был ты, хоть я тогда не понимал, почему моя душа тянется к тебе, а тебя словно нигде нет. Будто ты далеко… Тьма йоджан** между нами, и тебя никак не достать, и даже брахмастрой это расстояние не уничтожить! А вот теперь я рядом, но тьма йоджан не пропала. Брахмастры нет, и время на исходе… Если не очнёшься сейчас, мне всё равно придётся распылить этот мир и заодно своё сердце, а призрак мой пойдёт скитаться дальше. Однажды я найду вселенную, которая воскресит тебя! Но это займёт миллионы лет, а я уже скитался именно столько… Ты ведь не отправишь меня снова в такое долгое странствие? Одному новые миры на «божественном дереве» мне не вырастить. А если ты поможешь, появятся вселенные, где сердца богов и людей не пусты. Правда, наверное, тебе в любой из них будет скучно… Ты Воин, а булаву сможешь поднять только на арене дуэлей. Однако я согласен на скучные миры, потому что подвиги на свою шею мы всегда найдём, если пожелаем. Зато не придётся наблюдать, как те, в ком течёт родная кровь, сносят друг другу головы и вырывают бьющиеся сердца. Скажи, ты хочешь мир, где воевать придётся только с засухой и наводнениями? Ну, или с поглупевшими от лёгкой жизни богами? Только ответь, не молчи, — Немой уткнулся лбом в камень и обессиленно умолк.

Паша разрывался между желанием приблизиться, положить ему ладонь на плечо и пониманием, что сейчас не стоит делать даже этого.

— Если ты сможешь пробудиться, я уверен, мы разбудим и остальных, — не сдавался Немой. — Мы спасём тех, кого заточили здесь. Ты только вспомни меня! Ведь помнишь? Если я своё имя не забыл, то и ты, наверное, тоже? Я хочу, чтобы ты, как раньше, хоть раз назвал меня снова Ашва… — он не успел договорить.

Сухой треск раздался в воздухе. Пространство распалось на части. Из многочисленных порталов вывалились на поверхность планеты фигуры в белых комбинезонах с одинаковыми лицами. Их было несметное количество, и все они держали в руках оранжевые шары — систему локального уничтожения «Кварк». А через несколько секунд после их появления в небе, будто из ниоткуда, возникли чёрные и серые космические корабли, похожие на хищных птиц с загнутыми клювами.

— Президентская армада! — воскликнул Сергей и расхохотался. — Против нас?! Да они шутят! — и его правый глаз расцвёл сине-алой звездой. — Что ж… Встретим их достойно.

Паша уже успел прикинуть, что с таким количеством нападающих вдвоём справиться будет непросто. Наверняка придётся прикрывать саркофаг и Немого, который сейчас не способен сражаться. Однако Паша ошибся. Немой быстро вскочил на ноги, и у него в руках возник лук, на тетиве которого дрожали потоки раскалённой магмы.

— Виманы*** беру на себя, — процедил мечник сквозь зубы, и лицо его исказила знакомая Паше по прежним временам пугающая гримаса гнева. — А вы защищайте саркофаги от ракшасов!

С этими словами Немой вскинул лук и направил его в небо. Это выглядело как бунт безумца против богов. С борта кораблей вниз на землю протянулись скрещённые лучи, которые выжигали траву, распыляли в ничто почву и камни, уничтожали куски грунта за мгновения. Но Немой с удивительной ловкостью уходил из-под удара и просто стрелял в ответ. Корабли стали взрываться. Это была удивительная картина: безумец воевал с богами и побеждал. Паша и Сергей, вооружившись бластерами, отбрасывали назад клонов, пытавшихся подобраться к капсулам на холме. К счастью, особой меткостью носители белых комбинезонов не отличались. Бросаемые ими оранжевые шары не долетали до шестиугольных «сот» или перелетали через них, превращая в пустоту ещё один квадратный метр синей почвы.

Внезапно Паша остолбенел, увидев, как на левой и на правой сторонах его тела начали проступать золотые линии татуировки.

— Сергей! — он вытянул вперёд руку. — Что это?! — больше Паша не сказал ничего, но Костенко и без долгих объяснений всё понял.

— Раньше часть нашей татуировки была чёрной из-за действия блокаторов, но теперь мы Стражи, которые вырвались из-под контроля. Именно за это нас и собираются убить! Ведь мы пытаемся забрать ростки и создать новые миры, обрекая эту вселенную на гибель.

«Мир, где воевать придётся только с природными катаклизмами? Не знаю, как принц, но я готов к такому раскладу! — подумал Паша. — И новый мир, мне кажется, не будет скучным, ведь нам пришлось вырывать его зубами из загребущих лап Федерации. В таком мире по определению не может быть тоскливо!»

Странно только, что душа Лучника внезапно умолкла посреди сражения… Паша больше не слышал её отголосков, однако все умения древнего воителя остались при нём, став его собственным мастерством.

 _«Душа лишь поделится с тобой знаниями, а за эту помощь, оказанную тебе, божественное дерево даст ей шанс на перерождение»_ , — некогда сказал Немой, и Паша внезапно вздрогнул, вспомнив те слова.

_«Неужели пришла пора для возрождения погибших?»_

Небеса снова разверзлись и наверху появились ярко-синие корабли рядом с уцелевшими от выстрелов Немого серыми и чёрными.

— Отряд «Подавитель», — скрипнув зубами, произнёс Сергей. — Глазам не верю, Федерация свои сильнейшие резервы сюда выдвинула! Следующей точно будет эскадра «Всполох»! Против неё не устоим. Это смерть. Надо уходить раньше, чем она появится.

— Но ты ведь можешь создать портал! — закричал Паша. — Мы уже столько оранжевых шаров расколотили, наверняка вокруг нас куча энергии! Разбей саркофаг и перенеси всех, включая принца, в безопасное место!

— Не выйдет. Если разобью саркофаг, пока Воин ещё спит, он может пострадать. Кроме того, энергия системы «Кварк» сейчас поглощается планетой. У меня нет возможности использовать свой Подавитель для расщепления пространства. Я рассчитывал на пробуждение принца и его помощь с нейтрализацией ядра изолятора, но… Ч-чёрт, «Всполохи»! — Паша невольно взглянул вверх и замер от ужаса.

Из почерневших, как сажа, небес выдвинулись тринадцать огромных жёлтых цилиндров. Перевернувшись основанием вниз, они синхронно опустились на поверхность планеты, замкнув собой круг, внутри которого находились саркофаги и Стражи. Клоны, увидев приземление «цилиндров», вдруг перестали сражаться и остановились, как детские игрушки, у которых одновременно сели батарейки.

— Последняя мера, на которую идёт Федерация, когда понимает, что проиграла, — бесстрастно промолвил Сергей. — Половину планеты сейчас аннигилируют. А, возможно, всю.

— Бластер плюс сверхспособности, и мы победим? — бодро предложил Паша, в глубине души догадываясь, что ситуация более чем безнадёжна.

— Нет, — Сергей с горькой усмешкой посмотрел в неприглядные небеса. — Против таких штук не поможет и брахмастра. Ещё б она тут была…

Не поверив, Паша несколько раз подряд выстрелил из бластера в цилиндры, а Немой попытался разрушить «Всполох» из лука, но всё было бесполезно.

— Нам нужно, чтобы кто-то отключил Подавитель, расположенный под землёй в ядре планеты. Тогда автоматически перестанет работать система подавителей в синих кораблях над нашими головами, потому что они питаются от неё, — промолвил Сергей. — Вся энергия от разрушенной системы «Кварк» направится к нашему оружию, а не к кораблям Федерации. Только после этого мы сможем уничтожить одним ударом все тринадцать башен «Всполоха». В противном случае через минуту-две будем распылены. Но какова вероятность того, что через минуту кто-то отключит для нас ядро? Нам сейчас способно помочь лишь чудо или сильный телепат, способный управлять центральной частью планеты.

Не успел Сергей договорить, как земля под их ногами дрогнула, завибрировала, начав расползаться глубокими трещинами. Разломы прочертили всё вокруг, разбивая на части каменные саркофаги. Паша, не отрывая глаз, внимательно наблюдал за ближайшим из них. За тем, внутри которого, по словам Сергея, был заточён принц.

Боковые камни шатались и один за другим вываливались на землю, разбиваясь. Крышка саркофага сама собой превратилась в мелкое крошево, а изнутри шестиугольного склепа навстречу мёртвым небесам, жить которым оставалось считанные секунды, поднялась фигура Воина в доспехах, блестевших ярче алмазов. Ни время, ни тлен не коснулись их… Принц был высок ростом, смугл, широкоплеч и невероятно крепок. Казалось, он мог бы сдвинуть с места гору, слегка подтолкнув её, если бы пожелал. Длинные каштановые волосы развевались по ветру. В руках он держал тяжёлую булаву, а светло-карие глаза с золотым отливом смотрели вперёд из-под нахмуренных бровей. Это была дикая, необузданная мощь, от которой невозможно отвести взгляд. Грубая природная красота, которая подчас притягивает сильнее, чем аристократические черты.

— Никто не посмеет тронуть моих друзей, пока я здесь! — прогремел Воин, взмахивая булавой.

Оружие, раскрутившись в воздухе, превратилось в сверкающий диск, не уступающий по яркости солнцу, и этот всесжигающий смерч понёсся вперёд, с оглушительным грохотом сшибая одну за другой башни «Всполоха». Три рухнули сразу, четвёртая опасно зашаталась, готовясь накрыть ближайшие к ней потрескавшиеся саркофаги.

Принц поймал вернувшуюся к нему булаву и прицелился по оставшимся башням.

— Стреляем! — скомандовал Сергей, обращаясь к Паше и Немому и вскидывая бластер. — Все подавители в ядре планеты и наверху в кораблях отключены! Грех упускать такой шанс!

Даже не задумываясь, они четверо в мгновение ока образовали круг, прикрывая спины друг друга, словно с начала времён сражались только вместе. И в тот миг Паша осознал, кого до сих пор не хватало в команде. Вот этого яростного бойца, похожего на ожившую бурю, в глубине глаз которого наряду с гневом пылало стремление защищать тех, кто ему дорог.

Они выстрелили одновременно: Сергей, Паша и Воин по остаткам системы «Всполох», Немой — по космическим кораблям. Оружие, не сдерживаемое подавителями, сработало, эффективно уничтожая цели. Планета задрожала, рассыпаясь, но перед тем, как исчезнуть, в пространстве открылся выход в ту реальность, где засыхало от недостатка человеческих эмоций «божественное дерево», из последних сил храня на единственной выжившей ветке мир с душами, способными его исцелить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Химаван - Гималаи  
> ** Йоджана - 13,824 км  
> *** Виманы - космические корабли


	35. Возрождённые миры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Из трёх ростков Стражи создают новое "божественное дерево". Паша узнаёт о том, что Принцу удалось спасти все души с планеты-изолятора. Второй Принц и второй Лучник тоже возрождаются.

Стоило им выбраться наружу, как последняя голубая жила, по которой к старому «дереву» поступала жизненная энергия, прощально мигнув, погасла. И ствол, и остатки ветвей почернели и начали медленно осыпаться вниз. Паша уже видел такое однажды. То же самое случилось с «божественным деревом», откуда они с Сергеем и Немым выбрались в мир Федерации. 

Когда обречённые на гибель миры окончательно исчезли, растворившись в бездне, из груди Паши, Сергея и Немого сами собой появились ростки. Их защитные оболочки вдруг пропали, превратившись в фейерверк золотых искр, и Паша невольно подумал о том, что вселенная, как и люди, оказывается, тоже способна праздновать чьё-то рождение.

Внезапно пустое пространство пересекли широкие лучи белого света. Они сгустились и уплотнились, превращаясь в две человеческие фигуры. Один из явившихся был точной копией принца и держал в руке булаву, второй мужчина крепко сжимал лук, и он улыбнулся Паше, словно старому знакомому. Блестящие чёрные волосы Лучника вспыхивали по краям прядей солнечными протуберанцами, а тёмно-карие глаза, казалось, заглядывали в самую глубь души. Такие глаза могли бы за мгновение согреть сердца друзей или испепелить врагов. На лбу Лучника тонкими алыми и золотыми линиями был нанесён знак восходящего солнца, бёдра прикрывал ярко-оранжевый шёлк, а выше пояса мужчина носил драгоценное ожерелье с рубинами и жемчугом. Под смугло-золотистой атласной кожей проступал идеальный рельеф мышц, от которого было трудно отвести глаза…

— Учти на будущее: я тоже умею ревновать, — раздался насмешливый голос Сергея над ухом Паши, и тот почувствовал, как от смущения запылали щёки.

— Да я просто… — Паша умолк, отлично понимая, что его откровенное любование фигурой Лучника вряд ли могло понравиться Сергею.

Однако, приглядевшись внимательнее, Паша не заметил в глазах любимого выражения обиды. Вместо этого его обняли и крепко прижали к груди.

— Успокойся, — заговорил Сергей, едва ощутимо касаясь губами виска Паши. — По правде говоря, твоя реакция вполне естественна. Над созданием этого парня работали в своё время лучшие учёные Федерации. В главном компьютере хранилась информация по проекту «Лучник», и я видел конечный результат их опытов, — он указал кивком на копию младшего сына Солнцеликого. — Сам долго пялился тогда на голограмму, как ты сейчас на оригинал. Немой бы точно сказал, если бы не стоял далеко от нас: «Брамины из центра, ракшас их раздери, постарались на славу».

— Так, получается, эти двое — те самые души, которых создали для использования внутри симуляции?

— Да.

— Но как они сюда попали?

— Мы «контрабандой пронесли».

— Мы?! — Паша поражённо посмотрел на Сергея.

— Кто ж ещё?

— Объясни подробнее.

Сергей тяжело вздохнул. Взгляд его стал слегка виноватым.

— Внутри тебя с начала симуляции находилась душа Лучника, а в Сергее Костенко был скрыт Воин. Ты сумел обойти действие блокаторов, найти контакт с сознанием Лучника, пробудил его и заставил помогать себе и друзьям, но душу Воина крепко удерживала Каустубха, поэтому Сергей до самого окончания симуляции так и не узнал о том, кого носил в себе.

— Погоди, с какой стати ты вдруг заговорил о себе в третьем лице?! — взволновался Паша.

— Невольно привыкнешь говорить так, когда приходится разделять сознание и присутствовать одновременно в нескольких реальностях. Я был руководителем центра симуляций и не мог внезапно исчезнуть с рабочего места. Но я умел создавать аватары. Правда, после их создания они переходили под контроль главного компьютера и, что намного хуже, Подавителя. Главный компьютер, как выяснилось, иногда совершал фатальные ошибки, а повторения истории с Сапфир Носящим я не мог допустить. Я воспользовался программой разделения сознания, которую обычно использовали Тысячеглазый и Солнцеликий, чтобы отправляться в симуляции с целью контроля своих пешек. Но они отправляли себя в одну реальность, а мне пришлось жить в нескольких одновременно, причём навыка подходящего у меня не было. И я, чувствуя и понимая всё, что происходит, не мог в симуляции выйти за пределы установленных себе самому ограничений. Хуже того, некоторые мои аватары всё-таки умудрились выйти из-под контроля и натворили такого… Да что говорить! С одним психопатом пришлось столкнуться и тебе. И я не мог его убрать с вашего пути, даже когда он начал стрелять, иначе я выдал бы своё присутствие в симуляции и заодно весь свой план. Сейчас бы я уже не поступил так, конечно, а тогда не видел иного выхода. Мой план казался мне верным, и я успокаивал себя тем, что однажды верну всех погибших к жизни и таким образом исправлю ошибки. Я ведь не понимал тогда, кто ты для меня. Знал только из твоего личного дела, сохранённого в главном компьютере, что ты — очень сильная душа, и если встретишь кого-то с дополняющей тебя «буддхи», то сумеешь создать росток. Если б я только сразу догадался, кем окажется «дополняющий» тебя человек, то вёл бы себя иначе…

— Но каким всё-таки был твой изначальный план?

— Я собирался получить росток «божественного дерева», используя энергию душ Лучника и Воина. Их к тому времени давно отправили в изолятор, вырезав из них росток, и я понял, что если не буду осторожен, меня ждёт та же участь. Как руководитель центра я воспользовался кодами доступа на планету, тайком извлёк из капсул Лучника и Воина, запретив главному компьютеру вести запись о своём посещении изолятора и о своих действиях там. Я перенёс Лучника с Воином в центр и отправил их души в симуляцию внутри наших с тобой тел.

— Но ты же знал, что и ты сам — сильная душа. И то же самое прочёл в моём личном деле! Неужели тебе не приходила в голову мысль о том, что мы могли бы, не используя никого, вдвоём сделать то же самое?

— Мысль приходила, — спокойно пояснил Сергей. — Как ей было не приходить? После нашей первой встречи в столице, совершенно случайной, кстати, сами собой сгорели мои блокаторы, с чего, собственно, вся эпопея и началась. Ты тогда ещё не подписал договора с центром, а я, благодаря тебе, освободился от контроля приборов. В меня немедленно напихали новых блокаторов, но мой мозг уже успел почувствовать вкус свободы. Спустя некоторое время я отключил и перепрограммировал приборы, внешне оставшись тем же руководителем центра, каким был раньше, но внутри я уже был другим. Я понял, что Федерация — это зло и решил искоренить его. Как раз в то время ты пришёл в центр и подписал договор, согласившись на симуляцию, а я подчинил себе Каустубху и главный компьютер и заставил программу подсчитать вероятность совместимости наших душ. Совместимость, согласно подсчётам, оказалась ничтожной. Всего двадцать три и две десятых процента. Тогда я оставил мысль о тебе и сделал ставку на Лучника с Воином. Но их нельзя было в симуляции «светить», поэтому я спрятал их души внутри нас, надеясь, что одно их присутствие спровоцирует нужный процесс… Собственно, так и вышло, поэтому ростков сейчас три, а не один. Но я-то тогда рассчитывал хотя бы на один! Я собирался заполучить его, а потом распылить «Всполохами» мир Федерации ко всем лешим. Но предварительно я решил забрать с собой все похищенные из других миров души, переселив их на новое «дерево». Ну не смотри на меня так! — добавил он, заметив укоризненный взгляд Паши.

— Ты не верил ни в кого. Только в себя, — с горечью вымолвил Паша. — И предпочёл действовать как волк-одиночка.

— А в кого я должен был верить, если действительно привык справляться со всем один? Нет, не спрашивай больше ничего, остальное расскажу позже. Сейчас важнее позаботиться о них, — с этими словами Сергей указал на три ростка «божественных деревьев», зависших в пространстве. — В данный момент это самое важное.

Окружённые сиянием, ростки на глазах становились всё крупнее. Корни их устремлялись в бездну, следуя за потоками Силы. Стволы утолщались, ветвей становилось всё больше, и вдруг кроны трёх «деревьев» начали переплетаться между собой. Они тянулись навстречу друг к другу изгибами ветвей, словно живые. И чем теснее переплетались, тем больше ускорялся их рост. Буквально через несколько мгновений перед Стражами стояло гигантское дерево с тремя стволами, общей корневой системой и единой кроной.

Принц и Немой первыми приблизились к нему. Протянув к ветвям ладони, принц позволил душам, хранившимся внутри него, найти себе новое пристанище. Мириады крохотных светлячков вылетели из его ладоней и приросли к ветвям, превращаясь в сияющие сферы-вселенные.

— Теперь где-то в новых мирах возродятся души, которые принц забрал из изолятора, — пояснил Сергей. — Как видишь, Воин успел спасти всех заключённых в капсулах людей с той планеты.

— А кто отключил ядро подавителя?

— Тоже он. Немому удалось пробудить его сознание, и Воин с помощью своих сверхспособностей разбил саркофаг, отключил ядро и защитил нас.

— Он настолько силён?! — Паша с уважением взглянул в сторону Труднопобедимого.

— Именно так. Скажу больше, Федерация никогда бы его не поймала, если бы они не подцепили первой душу Немого. Его принц потерять не мог. И он _позволил себя поймать_ , чтобы получить возможность снова найти любимого… Что случилось? — Сергей с беспокойством посмотрел на Пашу, заметив, что тот слишком пристально смотрит в сторону «божественного дерева».

— Не знаю, — задумчиво откликнулся Паша, — такое чувство, будто… Я должен идти!

_Тело действовало само, будто точно знало, что делать._

Паша шагнул к дереву и так же, как принц, протянул вверх руки.

_В потоке яркого света миры-светлячки занимали свои места, возвращая себе свои истинные размеры. А потом рядом с возрождёнными мирами стали возникать новые. Они вырастали, как цветы, из древесных почек, раскрывались бутонами, становясь светящимися сферами._

— Здесь нет плесени, — поражённо заметил Паша. — Никакого чёрного цвета.

— И Зоны нет, — Сергей приблизился к Паше, кладя ладонь ему на плечо. — И мы приложим все силы, чтобы не позволить ей возникнуть. Ну, а уж коли проглядим, тогда придётся снова браться за оружие. Если судьбе было угодно сделать нас Стражами, мы примем вызов.

— Только пообещай, что сражаться будем всегда вместе, — попросил его Паша. — Не позволяй никому разделить нас снова!

— Посмотрел бы я на тех, кто попробует это сделать, — скептически хмыкнул Сергей. — Федерация превратилась в прах, а другой такой же _на нашем «дереве»,_ думаю, не появится. Но даже если такое вдруг случится, мы всё равно найдём друг друга. Сам видишь, истинные Стражи находят один другого, несмотря ни на что, — и Сергей указал кивком на Воина и Немого.

Паша посмотрел на сурового мечника, затем на принца и невольно заулыбался. Они стояли плечом к плечу, переплетя пальцы, и Паша поклялся бы сейчас, что за всю свою жизнь ему не доводилось видеть лиц счастливее, чем у этих двоих. Однако, переведя взгляд на Лучника и Воина из мира Федерации, Паша понял, что они могли бы составить конкуренцию сыну Президента и Немому.

_Дерево с возрождёнными мирами согревало пустоту мягким светом, даря спасённым душам шанс на новую жизнь._


	36. Осколки старой памяти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Паша вспоминает о том, как впервые встретил в мире Федерации "Номера первого", а потом рассказывает Сергею о своём тайном желании.

Впервые «божественное дерево» раскрылось, пропуская их к своей сердцевине, состоящей из нежно-голубых потоков света. Сияние окутало Стражей, и Паша ощутил, как тёплая энергия мягко и ненавязчиво проникает внутрь, исцеляя каждую клетку тела от усталости и душевной боли, изгоняя всё тёмное, что успело поселиться в нём во время путешествия по погибшим мирам. Но одновременно с этим Паша почувствовал, как некие давно забытые воспоминания, о которых он и не подозревал, всплывают из глубины души. Нечто почти такое же древнее, как мёртвые миры, рвалось наружу. Паша тряхнул головой, стараясь изгнать странные ощущения. Сергей заметил его состояние.

— Что с тобой?

— Сам не понимаю, — Паша напряжённо пытался выискать в себе источник непонятных чувств. — Будто вот-вот вспомню нечто, забытое столетия назад. Наверное, не стоит обращать внимания. Просто бред.

— Нет, не бред. Дело в том, что физические предметы из прежних миров «божественное дерево» уничтожает. У меня оно забрало Каустубху, а у тебя… — Сергей замолчал, словно боясь продолжить, потом добавил. — Оно сейчас заставит исчезнуть последние нано-блокаторы в твоём теле, закрывающие от тебя некую часть твоей памяти.

— Неужели во мне ещё остались эти штуки?! — поразился Паша. — Я думал, Немой уничтожил их все!

— Только поставленные триста девятым. Однако внутри тебя были и другие.

— Чьи? — упавшим голосом спросил Паша, уже догадываясь об ответе.

— Мои. Я поставил их незадолго до твоего ухода в симуляцию. Мои блокаторы запрещали тебе вспоминать некоторые факты, связанные со мной и нашей встречей в центре.

— Мы успели пообщаться?! — поразился Паша.

— И довольно тесно.

— Но… Когда? Как?! — окончательно растерялся Паша.

— Скоро вспомнишь. Я тогда чертовски боялся, что ты невольно выдашь нас обоих и запер опасную информацию блокаторами. Собирался удалить их, как только ты вернёшься из симуляции, но у нас не осталось времени. Пришлось спасаться от триста девятого и его клонов, принца выручать. Прости, я не успел.

Паша прижался к Сергею, чувствуя, как его обняли в ответ.

— Это последняя преграда, которую нам надо преодолеть, — прошептал Сергей, касаясь пальцами его лба.

Внезапно свет «божественного дерева» погас, и сознание Паши поглотила расслабляющая темнота.

***

Мир Федерации был слишком ярким, кричащим. Он давил на разум, тело и душу, несмотря на внешнюю безупречность. От него резало глаза, стучало в висках, словно с похмелья, испытанного пару раз ради любопытства в центре виртуальных развлечений. Всё чаще хотелось покоя и сумерек, тесной комнаты и чьего-то плеча рядом. Одного-единственного близкого человека… Однако это крамольное желание, которое он прятал даже от себя, было неисполнимым. Жизнь каждого объекта с присвоенным федеральным номером протекала на виду у остальных. Общественный контроль мыслей и поступков стал нормой. Эмоции не допускались ни при каких обстоятельствах. Из-за чьей-нибудь единственной ошибки или слабости мог возникнуть прецедент, а затем начались бы серьёзные проблемы в обществе. Отказ от чувств стал платой за бессмертие и быстрый технический прогресс. О духовном развитии никто давно не говорил. Да и к чему, если никто не собирался на тот свет? Упоминали лишь о совершенствовании «буддхической» составляющей и о новых моделях регенерационных капсул.

Столица, предоставляющая каждому бесконечные развлечения, постоянно напоминала жителям о том, что неплохо бы уплатить за такую комфортную жизнь соответствующую цену и доказать, что ты — достойный уважения гражданин, а не дармоед какой-нибудь. С этой целью всем, кто желает, предлагалось отправиться в центр симуляций, где проводились важные для Федерации исследования. Наибольшей популярностью пользовались три проекта: «Воссоздание буддхи», «Воин» и «Страж Зоны».

Первый проект предполагал попытку создания новых душ, неотличимых от оригинальной, и кто-то даже писал в научных статьях, что пара таких опытов увенчалась успехом. Правда, автор статьи не упоминал, куда делись те две воссозданные души.

Во втором проекте предусматривалось возрождение какого-то древнего принца, обладающего невероятной силой.

Третий проект был самым интригующим. Говорилось, что с его помощью можно помочь Федерации спастись от неизвестно откуда взявшейся заразы, разрушившей близлежащие миры и уже вплотную подобравшейся к их миру. Проект позволял погрузиться в альтернативные вселенные в режиме времени, сжатого в сотни тысяч раз, и за короткий промежуток прожить несколько жизней, став душой, способной защитить свой мир от так называемой «Зоны» — паразитарной энергии. Каждое утро, подключая своё сознание к главному компьютеру и получая доступ к общей базе данных, номер пятнадцать-двести один читал о том, как безуспешно Правительство борется с распространением Зоны. Симуляция была единственным выходом из положения. Она предполагала поиск и тренировку сильных душ, способных защитить планету. Двое молодых людей и одна девушка, с которыми пятнадцать-двести один тесно общался со школьных лет, неделю назад согласились подписать договор и вскоре собирались отправиться в симуляцию, а он всё медлил.

_Что заставляет его колебаться? Разве он не гражданин Федерации, как другие? Что же останавливает его от принятия решения?_

Портал на улице не работал, и парень воспользовался аэробусом, только тот почему-то вместо того, чтобы проследовать по обычному маршруту к виртуальному парку, свернул к зданию контроля и безопасности, сделав внеплановую остановку. Именно там номер пятнадцать-двести один увидел странного человека. Несмотря на тёплую погоду, мужчина был одет в плотный чёрный комбинезон. Среди населения столицы, искусственно остановленного в возрасте около двадцати пяти лет, этот человек сразу бросался в глаза. В коротко стриженых волосах серебрилась седина, глаза смотрели цепко, внимательно и сурово, тело напоминало непробиваемый барьер, а губы были сжаты так, словно не желали, чтобы их кто-то…

_«Целовал?»_

На этом пункте своих размышлений парень замер и внутренне похолодел. Почему вместе с последней мыслью в него проникла столь опасная и несвойственная ему эмоция? Мама и отец всегда учили его отлавливать любую мысль, не вписывающуюся в общую концепцию пользы и стабильности, и анализировать её во избежание повторения инцидента. Эмоции были недопустимы ни при каких обстоятельствах, да он и не проявлял их, но, кажется, этот строгий мужчина с холодным взглядом вызвал в нём всплеск довольно сильного и необъяснимого чувства.

_Что особенного в нём, кроме возраста, не сглаженного капсулой? Кто он вообще?_

Номер пятнадцать-двести один продолжал смотреть сквозь окно аэробуса. Мужчина в чёрном комбинезоне, почувствовав чужой взгляд, тоже поднял голову и посмотрел в упор на того, кто бесцеремонно пялился на него. И как только их глаза встретились, в теле юноши вспыхнул невидимый вихрь — головокружительный, сладкий, волнующий. Подобного номер пятнадцать-двести один не испытывал, пожалуй, никогда. _Или испытывал?_

Но когда? С кем? Ещё немного, и можно было бы вспомнить точно, когда такое уже происходило, но внезапно незнакомец отвернулся от него, судорожно стискивая ладонями виски. Зрительный контакт прервался. Внутреннее состояние юноши постепенно приходило в норму. Аэробус отправился дальше, набирая скорость, а парень решил поскорее выбросить из головы эту странную встречу и свои непонятные чувства. Он принял решение не анализировать ничего, вопреки советам родителей.

Ведь он никогда больше не увидит этого мужчину, значит, думать о нём незачем.

Однако номер пятнадцать-двести один ошибся. Они снова встретились через десять дней в центре симуляции после того, как юноша подписал контракт и согласился участвовать в проекте «Страж Зоны». Тогда-то незнакомец в чёрном комбинезоне пришёл к нему в периферийную капсулу. Руководитель центра симуляций, больше известный всем как «номер первый», с бесстрастным лицом предложил ему серию странных опытов, а по окончании их сообщил, что необходимо поставить «экспериментальному объекту» дополнительные блокаторы. Ведь никому нельзя было выдать тайну о случившемся между ними, пока они оставались в периферийной капсуле наедине.

***

Через окно спальни в комнату проникал яркий свет. Паша пошевелился, желая перевернуться, но вместо этого кубарем свалился на пол, ощутимо приложившись затылком. Одеяло упало сверху. Вытряхнув себя из неожиданного плена, Паша поднял голову и увидел сидящего на постели Сергея. Тот с сочувствием смотрел на него.

— Извини, с размером кровати промахнулся. Надо будет расширить до двухспалки да и комнату увеличить.

— Что случилось? — Паша судорожно пытался вспомнить последние события, но кроме темноты, накрывшей его внутри ствола «божественного дерева», не приходило на ум ничего.

— После уничтожения последних блокаторов ты вырубился. Я телепортировал тебя сюда и уложил спать. А потом просто лежал рядом и ждал, когда ты досмотришь свои сны и очнёшься.

— Разбудил бы.

— Ты и так испытал сильный стресс. Тебе надо было отдохнуть.

— И раздел меня тоже ты? — с хитрой усмешкой уточнил Паша, указывая на себя.

С момента пробуждения в мире Федерации у него не было даже нижнего белья, а теперь где-то в глубинах миров потерялся последний подаренный судьбой комбинезон.

— Нет, — в тон ему отозвался Сергей. — «Божественное дерево» раздело всех само, когда удаляло лишние предметы из наших тел.

— Выходит, я самое интересное пропустил, — с притворным огорчением вздохнул Паша. — А то Лучника мог получше разглядеть…

— Но-но-но! — повысил голос Сергей. — Отставить двусмысленные высказывания.

Вместо ответа Паша плюхнулся обратно на кровать и с улыбкой потёрся щекой о его грудь.

— Смотри-ка, — усмехнулся он, приподнимаясь, заглядывая Сергею в лицо и поглаживая тыльной стороной ладони его скулу, — правда, ревнуешь! Никогда б не подумал, что мне будет настолько приятно.

— Расскажи, что тебе снилось, — Сергей быстро свернул тему, стараясь скрыть охватившее его смущение.

— Я вспомнил, как мы с тобой встретились на остановке аэробуса в мире Федерации. Ты стоял и смотрел на меня, и я от тебя оторваться не мог. В тот день у тебя блокаторы сгорели?

— Да. Я еле до ближайшей восстановительной капсулы дополз. Голова взрывалась просто… Тысячеглазый с Солнцеликим отследили место, где пропал мой сигнал, приехали к центру регенерации и забрали меня. Я должен был уже тогда догадаться, что наши с тобой души — с дополняющей буддхи. Ну пусть не тогда, но чуть позже, когда мы встретились в центре, точно мог… Но, как дурак, поверил программе, периодически дававшей сбои. Достаточно было вспомнить ошибку, допущенную с последним Сапфир Носящим. Разум аватары главный компьютер не оградил от проникновения аномалии, хотя я точно добавлял программу защиты. Фатальный промах! Компьютер не должен был позволить случиться такому, чтобы коррекционная программа симуляции стала источником заражения душ людей. Уже после этой ошибки мне стоило задуматься, но я просто переустановил заново все программы и успокоился. А зря!

— Что значит «души с дополняющей буддхи»?

— Те, кого Немой называет «шива и шакти». Они рождаются на «божественном дереве» из одного плода, Сила отправляет их в разные миры, где пробуждает и заставляет искать друг друга. Шива и шакти не смогут успокоиться, пока не найдут один другого. Их задача, перемещаясь из мира в мир, наполниться энергией, а потом встретиться, породив новый росток «божественного дерева». Это естественный процесс, в симуляции его просто держали под полным контролем, чтобы получать ростки со строго заданными свойствами. Мир Федерации вовсе не хотел избавляться от своего образа жизни. Власть предержащие собирались продолжать жить по-прежнему, поддерживая свою уродливую вселенную чужими мирами и душами. Именно поэтому я не воспротивился гибели того мира.

— Сколько миров мы прошли?

— Увы, нам уже не вспомнить, сколько. Тысячи, должно быть? Ведь были же и миры до Федерации. И наверняка много.

— Где мы сейчас? — Паша внимательно оглядел комнату. — На удивление знакомая обстановка!

— Всё та же квартира, — улыбнулся Сергей, — я воссоздал её, но если тебя не устраивает, давай подумаем о другой.

— Нет-нет, мне всё нравится!

— Кстати, должен сказать тебе, — Сергей немного напрягся, в его интонациях появилась тревога. — Ты можешь вернуться в мир, где жил прежде. Его удалось спасти и возродить на новом «дереве». Моего двойника там больше нет, у тебя есть шанс встретить всех друзей и Аню живыми. Зоны нет, охранять «дерево» не от кого. Если пожелаешь прожить несколько жизней обычным человеком, думаю, «дерево» не воспротивится этому. Или ты можешь переправить своего двойника в альтернативный мир, а сам вернёшься к жене и дочери. Подумай, чего ты хочешь? И выбери. Это дерево даст тебе всё, чего прежние вселенные дать не могли.

— Ты о чём? — искренне удивился Паша. — Какой ещё выбор мне делать? Я уже давно решил, что пойду куда угодно только с одним условием: в том мире мы не будем разделены. И это моё окончательное решение.

С этими словами он склонился к Сергею и на выдохе коснулся его губ. Сначала самого краешка, но потом смело завладел его ртом. И поцелуй не остался без ответа. Его схватили в охапку и опрокинули к себе на грудь, целуя жадно, влажно, задыхаясь и шепча его имя, лаская пальцами волосы и шею. Прижав Сергея к кровати и оседлав его бёдра, Паша приподнялся на руках и навис над ним, жарко потёрся о его пах.

— Возьми меня, — отчаянно попросил он, вжимаясь в Сергея разгорячённым телом и слегка прикусывая его плечо. — Мне уже всё равно, как ты это сделаешь. Плевать на последствия. И вообще… Это мой выбор, так что прекрати беспокоиться обо мне!

Сергей замер и посмотрел блестящими глазами на возбуждённого парня, сидящего на нём в позе наездника.

— Пашка, помолчи, прошу, — хрипло прошептал он, стискивая его бёдра. — С прежним Сергеем было проще. Ты под видом массажа мог «случайно» облить его из сосуда маслом кетаки и оставаться в безопасности. Тот Сергей никогда бы не тронул тебя, несмотря на то, что даже Носящий Трезубец по легенде пал жертвой ароматного цветка. А я бывший хозяин Каустубхи, создатель бессердечных «божественных аватар» и чёртов контролёр душ! Я действительно могу сделать то, о чём ты просишь, и, поверь, первый раз тебе вряд ли понравится.

— Думаешь, я пожалею? — Паша упёрся ладонями в плечи Сергея. — Я не верю, что мне может быть плохо из-за тебя. Вот убей, но не верю!

С этими словами Паша склонился и вобрал губами левый сосок Сергея, слегка сжав его зубами и теребя кончиком языка, потом то же самое повторил с правым. От этой ласки Сергей неожиданно выгнулся дугой с глухим стоном, который он всеми силами попытался подавить. Паша улыбался, не отрывая взгляда от любимого на пике блаженства, затем медленно провёл ладонью по его животу и груди и слизал солоноватые капли, оставшиеся на пальцах.

— Ты шикарный, — прошептал он, ложась сверху на Сергея, обнимая его всем телом. — И это ты, а не какой-то там «контролёр душ». Даже реакция та же: не кричишь вот опять, — мягко упрекнул его Паша.

Он лежал, тесно прижавшись к Сергею. Возбуждённая плоть упиралась последнему в бедро.

— Перевернись на спину, — раздался голос над ухом Паши.

Послушно улёгшись, как его просили, он раскинулся морской звездой. Горячие губы обхватили его, и все несказанные слова потонули в стонах, а через минуту Паша сорвался в волшебный экстаз, чувствуя, что его пьют, как дорогое вино.

***

— Давай материализуем хоть хлеб с молоком, хоть яичницу, а то я умираю просто! — произнёс Паша, отдышавшись и придя в себя после их внезапного марафона.

Его желание утолить голод Сергей перевыполнил, создав в спальне стол с готовым завтраком и горячим кофе на двоих.

— Круассаны с клубничным джемом?! — глаза Паши расширились. — То есть, я хотел сказать, совсем свежие?! Как ты сделал это?

— Просто подумал, если мы через столько всего прошли, то можно ведь себя побаловать? Вот, получилось, как и хотел. Кажется, это даже вкусно. С незаражённым деревом дело иметь проще. Попробуй и ты создать, что тебе нужно… Уверен, у тебя получится!

— Попробовать? Слушай, мне кажется, ты уже когда-то говорил такое…

Перед глазами Паши внезапно вспыхнуло очередное воспоминание, на несколько секунд толкая его в старую реальность.

***

— Кто вы? — номер пятнадцать-двести один напряжённо разглядывал вошедшего в периферийную капсулу уже знакомого ему мужчину.

Тот был строг, холоден и одет всё в тот же чёрный комбинезон.

— Я руководитель центра, можете обращаться ко мне «номер первый». Я изучил ваше досье, и оно меня заинтересовало. Поскольку вы — обладатель уникальной «буддхи», я решил лично проинструктировать вас перед погружением в симуляцию и проверить кое-какие ваши способности. Моя первая просьба к вам: попробуйте усилием воли отключить связь с главным компьютером в этой капсуле.

— Но это… противозаконно! — глаза номера пятнадцать-двести один расширились от ужаса.

— На сегодняшние эксперименты я получил разрешение. Я должен лично выяснить ваши способности. Есть подозрение, что потенциально можете вы очень многое, но я хочу убедиться в этом.

Номер пятнадцать-двести закрыл глаза, и через несколько секунд номер первый получил сигнал о том, что связь с главным компьютером прервана.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворённо произнёс руководитель центра. — А теперь мне нужен образец вашей буддхи.

— Но как я сделаю это? — растерялся подопытный. — Вы просите меня клонировать собственную душу, а даже в вашем центре ещё не научились делать такое, исключая те два удачных случая, о которых писали в статье!

— Я не прошу никого клонировать, — терпеливо пояснил номер первый. — Поделитесь энергией. Капсула заберёт у вас совсем небольшую часть «буддхи». На вашем здоровье и самочувствии это никак не отразится. Вы должны мысленно разрешить этот процесс, не противиться ему.

Спорить с этим человеком было бесполезно. Номер пятнадцать-двести один выполнил требуемое, мысленно проклиная всё на свете и чувствуя, что в середине процесса внезапно кое-что пошло не так.

— Почему вы остановились, подопытный? — заинтересовался номер первый.

— Трудно сосредоточиться.

— Обычная физиологическая реакция. Не обращайте внимания, — констатировал факт номер первый, бросив мимолётный взгляд на обнажённое тело подопытного. — Продолжайте процесс расщепления.

— Я не могу сконцентрироваться.

— Согласен, это должно быть трудно в вашем нынешнем состоянии, — спокойно ответили ему. — Но я уже отключил связь с главным компьютером и теперь не могу выбрать для вас функцию принудительной релаксации.

— Так включите обратно компьютер, если хотите получить от меня хоть какие-то результаты! — возмутился голубоглазый доброволец.

— Трудность в том, что я хочу проверить, как надолго возможно оттянуть автоматическое восстановление связи. Уже три минуты прошло, хорошо.

— Зачем вам это?

— Мой личный эксперимент, — сухо отрезал номер первый. — И вообще вопросы здесь задаю я.

— И всё-таки… Что мне делать сейчас с этой… _физиологической реакцией_?

Номер первый с бесстрастным видом приблизился к койке, где лежал симпатичный парень, подписавший согласие на эксперимент.

— Мануальное воздействие бывает эффективным. Доисторический способ, конечно, но он работает. Правда, это создаст некоторые этические трудности, но, несмотря на это, я готов помочь, — витиевато выразился первый, но его, как ни странно, мгновенно поняли.

— Вы… — парень испуганно подскочил на месте. — Вы, должно быть, шутите?!

Номер первый внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, и парень, осёкшись, замер.

— Не шучу нисколько. Я уберу нежелательную реакцию вашего организма, а потом продолжим эксперимент. Или мои действия будут для вас неприятны?

Подопытный покраснел так, что даже его уши начали полыхать.

— Дело в другом, — с трудом выдавил он из себя. — Разве такие… действия не противоречат закону? Нас ведь накажут!

— Пока мы оба не испытываем никаких эмоций по отношению друг к другу, мы не нарушаем закон. Вы же не испытываете ко мне ничего?

— Нет, конечно, — как-то неуверенно пробормотал подопытный, отворачивая лицо в сторону.

— Тогда расслабьтесь. Чем скорее мы покончим с этой проблемой, тем быстрее вернёмся к эксперименту.

Номер пятнадцать-двести один замер от сладкого предвкушения, когда сильная горячая ладонь обхватила его и начала двигаться. Он закрыл глаза, не смея смотреть на происходящее, сдерживая крик наслаждения. И не заметил, как глядели на него: с желанием, тоской, горьким отчаянием, с чувством вины и ужасом от сознания того, что они оба творят вещи, которые, без сомнения, станут причиной их гибели, если вдруг включится связь с главным компьютером, а с ней и встроенные камеры. Их же приговорят к аннигиляции! Но остановиться было выше сил руководителя центра симуляций. Он сжимал себя второй рукой поверх комбинезона и кончил одновременно с подопытным, умоляя невидимые силы вселенной пощадить их и не позволить компьютерной связи восстановиться, прежде чем они оба смогут успокоить дыхание и привести себя в порядок.

***

— Мне было необыкновенно хорошо тогда, — с улыбкой признался Паша, поняв, что Сергей видел его мысли. — До этого я знал только энергетическое воздействие капсул, снимавших напряжение серией импульсов. И вдруг твоя рука на мне… Такая уверенная, тёплая, неожиданно ласковая… Я просто обезумел от наслаждения.

— Обезумел? — уточнил с улыбкой Сергей, не сводя с Паши пристального взгляда.

— Да, сошёл с ума, спятил… Называй, как хочешь. И в то же время я смертельно боялся хоть как-то своё состояние тебе показать! Во-первых, я не вполне понимал твои мотивы, во-вторых, несмотря на твои уверения в безопасности, отлично знал, чем чревато для нас малейшее проявление эмоций, вот и сделал вид, будто ничего особенного не случилось. И ещё я не понимал, почему руководитель центра, самая важная шишка Федерации, уважаемая едва ли не наравне с Президентом, вообще захотел делать со мной такое?

— Потому что руководитель центра сам не знал, как справиться с каменным стояком, возникшим от разглядывания твоего обнажённого тела. В итоге этот несчастный — я о себе говорю — решил, что наилучшим выходом будет расслабиться вместе, иначе эксперимент по воссозданию буддхи можно считать проваленным. Нас тогда спасло то, что я предусмотрительно приказал тебе прервать связь с общей сетью. Иногда такое допускается. Ненадолго и в качестве эксперимента. В запланированные пять минут мы уложились, а потом связь включилась обратно, но никто ничего не заподозрил.

— Из-за этих разговоров мы так никогда из постели не выберемся, — Паша взял руку Сергея и прижал к себе. —  _Мне снова надо_.

— Сейчас, — Сергей нежно погладил его, а потом чуть крепче сжал пальцы, намеренно усиливая возбуждение.

— Нет, не так, — внезапно отстранился Паша.

— А как?

— Сможешь сделать одну вещь для меня? Точнее, две.

— Говори! — заинтересовался Сергей.

— Во-первых, если мы устроимся на одной из веток дерева, где над головой только темнота и ярко-голубые вспышки Силы, мы же никому не помешаем? В том числе богу с барабаном?

— Не помешаем, — подтвердил Сергей.

— Но это мы отложим на потом, а сейчас… Давай устроим свидание в твоём прежнем кабинете руководителя симуляций?

Сергей непонимающе уставился на Пашу.

— Каким образом? Федерации ведь больше нет.

— В копии того кабинета, которую ты создашь по памяти.

— Почему вдруг такой странный выбор? — на лице Сергея было написано искреннее удивление.

— Когда мы были там, и ты прикидывался истуканом, я в тот миг смертельно хотел, чтобы ты разложил меня прямо на своём столе. Даже присутствие Немого меня бы не смутило, наверное. Скажешь, совсем я стыд потерял?

Сергей рассмеялся и похлопал Пашу по плечу.

— Не скажу.

— А материализовать кабинет сумеешь?

— Хоть сейчас.

— Сделай!

— Значит, разложить тебя на столе? — задумчиво прищурившись, спросил Сергей. — Вот же молодость с её фантазиями… Что ж, номер пятнадцать-двести один, я выполню твоё желание.


	37. "Первый заход", прощание под гауду и древний эпос

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Принц и Немой принимают решение уйти в тот мир, где жили раньше. Паша узнаёт о том, кем на самом деле были Принц, Лучник и Немой.

Энергия, текущая внутри тела, ощущалась теперь иначе. Она была лёгкой, светлой и послушной. Не противилась его воле, не пыталась давить на сознание. Наоборот, помогала воссоздать предметы, о которых он раньше только слышал. Но они получались именно такими, как нужно. Это внушало некоторую надежду на благополучный исход задуманного.

Заглянув в ванную комнату спустя четверть часа, Сергей с удивлением обнаружил, что на шланге его душа появилась новая насадка, на стеклянной полке возле раковины виднелись бритвенный станок, гель для эпиляции и круглая коробка с завинчивающейся крышкой. «С пролонгированным эффектом», — было приписано сбоку на английском. Прочитав надпись, Сергей почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха.

«Лучше бы я умер на синей планете от одного из кораблей президентской армады», — мелькнуло в голове, когда он понял, что Паша настроен решительнее некуда.

— Ты серьёзно? — Сергей указал на красочный набор предметов, выстроившихся в ванной.

— А похоже, что шучу? — с невозмутимым видом отозвался тот. — Можешь не беспокоиться, тебе ни о чём волноваться не придётся, кроме материализации кабинета. Остальное беру на себя.

— Погоди… — Сергей не думал, что хоть кому-то удастся погрузить его в полнейшее душевное смятение. — У тебя кто-то был раньше? — он напряжённо наблюдал за тем, как Паша, включив воду, деловито проверяет насадку на предмет функциональности, подставив ладонь. — Прости, мы никогда не говорили об этом, но, вижу, — голос его на мгновение сорвался, но потом Костенко совладал с собой, — ты неплохо подкован. У тебя в юности… был друг?

— Ага, был, — криво усмехнулся Паша. — И остался. Гошей зовут. Фамилия Петрищев. Он несколько раз выезжал с отцом за рубеж, только вот отец не догадывался о том, какие приключения себе находил его отпрыск за те недолгие часы, когда ему удавалось выбраться из-под контроля. Однажды за выпивкой Гоша поделился со мной и Лёшей своими похождениями. Это случилось за два года до того, как я с Киняевым связался. Лёха хотел морду Гоше набить за такие откровения в нашем присутствии, но я остановил. Нельзя же нетрезвого трогать! А заткнуть Гошу было невозможно. Вот он и живописал всё в мельчайших подробностях. Лёха сбежал очень скоро из-за стола, ибо не мог выдержать такого. Я оказался более стойким и дослушал. Как видишь, сегодня пригодилось, — договорив, Паша, наконец, поднял глаза на Сергея. — Ты лучше прямо скажи, есть ли у тебя какие-то ещё причины отказываться, кроме уже названных? Я обещал извести тараканов в твоей голове, но для этого я должен знать их в лицо. И нет, если желаешь знать, у меня никогда не было мужчин до тебя. И парней тоже.

Сергей ошарашенно посмотрел на Пашу, а потом вдруг произнёс тихо.

— Никогда не видел тебя таким.

Паша насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Вероятно, ты всё это время был склонен воспринимать меня как ребёнка? Хорошая новость: я вырос. А ты мне по-прежнему не доверяешь.

Сергей поднял руку и коснулся скулы Паши.

— Я доверяю, но смертельно боюсь всё испортить. Для меня это будет… непереносимо.

— Не испортишь, — решительно заявил Паша, погладив пальцы Сергея и прижимаясь теснее щекой к его ладони. — У тебя шансов не будет испортить, я об этом позабочусь. Оставь меня ненадолго. Обещаю, потом всё произойдёт, как надо.

Поцеловав Пашу в губы, Сергей вышел из ванной.

***

Кабинет выглядел в точности как тот, прежний. Паша снова увидел имитацию текущей по стенам разноцветной воды, сферический монитор над столом и кресло, в котором, выпрямив спину, сидел тот, кого некогда именовали «номером первым». Паша снова создал для себя одежду сотрудника центра, но под серебристым комбинезоном ничего не было надето, как и тогда. Необычное, возбуждающее чувство, будто вернулся миг опасности, но самой угрозы больше нет. Можно делать, что угодно!

— Подойдите ближе, номер пятнадцать-двести один, — изображая руководителя центра, холодно произнёс Сергей.

Паша сделал шаг вперёд.

— Ближе. Вплотную.

Ещё пара шагов, и ноги Паши оказались прижаты к коленям Сергея.

— Номер пятнадцать-двести один, вы нарушили договор и Закон Федерации. Вы знаете об этом?

— Ага, — беспечно отозвался Паша.

— У меня есть полномочия наказывать таких, как вы.

— Распылите на кварки? — нахально уточнил Паша и добавил всё тем же тоном человека, в полной мере осознающего свою вседозволенность. — Не боюсь.

— Нет, — на губах номера первого появилась двусмысленная улыбка. — У меня есть для вас другое наказание. Наклонитесь.

Паша склонился, опираясь руками о подлокотники кресла. Глаза Сергея внезапно потемнели, став почти чёрными. Как дикий зверь, он вдохнул воздух с шумом, а потом притянул Пашу к себе за шею, беспощадно впиваясь в его губы. Ласка на грани грубости — и всё же ласка. Паша ощутил невероятный прилив возбуждения, когда язык Сергея снова безошибочно нашёл ту же чувствительную точку на его нёбе. Стон сорвался сам собой. Рука Паши сама собой нащупала застёжку на комбинезоне Сергея. Эти новомодные штуки из будущего открывались мгновенно, если знать, как правильно нажимать. Застёжка щёлкнула, обнажая тело от груди до бёдер, и Паша обмер, поняв, что Сергей терпит из последних сил.

«Можешь быть грубым, — мысленно обратился он к Сергею. — Можешь взять меня хоть сейчас. Не думай ни о чём, я готов больше, чем ты думаешь».

«У меня несколько идей о том, как это сделать», — послышалось в ответ.

— Значит, придётся предпринять несколько заходов, одного будет мало, — тихо засмеялся Паша, расстёгивая свой комбинезон и прикасаясь обнажённой плотью к такой же — горячей, отвердевшей, жаждущей. Усевшись к Сергею на колени, он обнял его за шею и прижался щекой к его щеке, шепча на ухо:

— Хочешь, удивлю тебя?

И, зная, что Сергей сам никогда не решится, Паша направил его руку. Пальцы после лёгкого сопротивления заскользили внутрь, погружаясь в тесный, невероятно нежный и тёплый бархат. В воздухе запахло ментолом и ноткой разогретого солнцем летнего леса. И от этого запаха и непривычных ощущений, кровь ударила Сергею в голову. Паша не солгал, он действительно сделал так, что испортить ничего было невозможно.

— Ты, — задохнулся словами Сергей. — Как ты сделал это?

— Просто хорошо подготовился. Я же обещал, что тебе не придётся беспокоиться ни о чём, — Паша глядел на него сверху вниз блестящими восторженными глазами, дыхание его было частым и шумным. — Знаешь, как мне хорошо с тобой? — проговорил он, неотрывно глядя в затуманенные желанием глаза Сергея и подаваясь бёдрами навстречу его руке. — Вот так, чувствуешь? — и он сделал несколько ритмичных движений. — Ничего дурного не происходит, никакой боли ты не причиняешь мне.

— Ох, Пашка, — только и выдавил Сергей, сдерживаясь из последних сил. — Я же от тебя с ума сойду.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты убедился: ты не можешь причинить мне вред. Никогда.

— Тебе, правда, хорошо?

— А то нет! — довольно откликнулся тот.

— Ты ведь разрешишь? — осмелев от его признания, Сергей резко потянул Пашу на себя.

Ответом ему был только короткий кивок.  
Пожалуй, впервые в жизни бывший генерал-майор ФСБ и бывший руководитель центра симуляций Федерации полностью утратил самоконтроль, ибо невозможно контролировать себя, когда выпадаешь за пределы мыслей, когда тебе позволяют буквально всё, раскрываясь перед тобой, ожидая, что ты просто станешь счастливым. Ничего вокруг не осталось, кроме горячих рук, кроме губ, которые он целовал, чтобы не позволить испытать любимому ни малейшей боли или дискомфорта.

Два тела как одно, и наслаждение слишком острое, чтобы его долго терпеть, а он и так на пределе. Он вошёл неглубоко, он опасался идти дальше. И, будто молния в грозу, всего после нескольких движений тело прошила дрожь бесконечного удовольствия. Сергей вжался лицом в плечо Паши, исступлённо целуя его.

«Прости, — мысленно извинился он. — Ты фантастический, необыкновенный… Старый идиот, позор на мои седины, это был наш первый раз! И я не смог контролировать себя…»

«Я и не ждал от тебя никакого контроля. И никаких „великих подвигов“. Всё в порядке. Мне было хорошо, и мы непременно вернёмся к этому».

«Вернёмся, безусловно. А сейчас пересядь на моё место».

«Зачем?»

«Твоё наказание не доведено до конца», — с лукавой искоркой в глазах заметил Сергей.

Паша невольно рассмеялся, и они поменялись местами. Сергей склонился над ним, и вскоре мир вокруг Паши тоже взорвался волшебным фейерверком от прикосновения умелых губ.

***

— Не думай, я всё ещё помню свою исходную затею, — Паша указал глазами на стол в кабинете, когда прошло чуть больше часа, и они оба отдохнули от того, что Паша назвал «первым заходом» и даже перекусили тем, что послала Сила. — Тебе не удастся от меня отвертеться.

— И не собирался, — усмехнулся Сергей. — Мы просто немного отклонились от плана, но план не отменяется.

Но их замыслы в тот вечер всё-таки оказались нарушены. Они едва успели принять душ, как на пороге их комнаты возникли Немой и Принц.

— Мы приняли решение вернуться в наш возрождённый мир, — сообщил Немой Сергею и Паше. — На одну жизнь всего, потом опять придём сюда.

Глаза Немого, некогда похожие на чёрные провалы, сегодня сияли ярче, чем свет «божественного дерева». На шее и плечах мечника виднелись подозрительные следы, явно оставшиеся от чьей-то неуёмной страсти.

«Похоже, и они даром свой день не потратили», — с невольной улыбкой понял Паша.

— Если наша помощь вдруг понадобится, вы всегда можете вызвать нас с помощью телепатической связи, она будет работать, — добавил Немой. — Но сейчас мы хотим полностью восстановить мир, где жили прежде. Для нас жизненно важно снова оказаться рядом с дорогими людьми, которых мы давно не видели.

— Конечно, — Сергей кивнул. — Думаю, мы справимся, тем более, с нами Лучник и _другой_ Принц, а опасности сейчас никакой нет.

— А если опасность и появится, я приду и помогу одолеть врагов! — Воин внезапно сделал шаг вперёд и положил свои ладони на плечи Сергея и Паши. — Друзья, вы бесстрашно сражались рядом с тем, кого я люблю. Вы исцелили его душу, сумели добиться его признательности и уважения, а это немало. Царь Хастинапура мог бы гордиться вами. Я никогда не забуду того, что вы сделали. Если вдруг решите заглянуть в наш мир до нашего возвращения, знайте, я приму вас во дворце как дорогих гостей!

В тот вечер они вчетвером выпили изрядное количество гауды, явившись по приглашению Принца в его покои. Удивительно, но в этот раз от древней самогонки у Паши не разболелась голова. Стражи провели половину ночи за беседой, вспоминая миры, через которые им довелось пройти, а наутро Паша обнаружил себя лежащим на широкой царской кровати под сине-золотым балдахином в объятиях Сергея.

Осторожно высвободившись, Паша откинул край полога и соскочил босыми ногами на украшенный мозаикой пол. Ни Принца, ни Немого уже не было в покоях. Их кровать стояла совершенно пустая возле противоположной стены комнаты.

«Должно быть, уже ушли, куда и собирались, — вздохнул Паша, и тут его ударила другая мысль. — Эх, так ведь и не узнал их имена! Обидно!»

Внезапно на круглом столе посреди покоев Паша заметил раскрытую книгу. Старую, с потрёпанными, потемневшими страницами, словно ей было много веков. Паша вгляделся в незнакомые символы, начертанные на древнем пергаменте, и вдруг обнаружил, что способен понимать чужой язык.

 _«Изматывая своими стрелами тех ракшасов вместе с их конями, возницами и колесницами, могущественный воитель тот испепелял их, подобно тому, как божественный Агни сжигает существа в конце юги. Сжегши своими стрелами целое акшаухини войска ракшасов, Ашваттхаман сиял весьма блистательно, как некогда бог Махешвара на небе»,_  — прочёл он.

Что-то шевельнулось в памяти, когда он увидел это имя.

« _Я хочу, чтобы ты, как раньше, хоть раз назвал меня Ашва…_ » — вспомнились ему слова Немого, произнесённые рядом с саркофагом Принца.

— Ашваттхама? — вполголоса произнёс Паша, чувствуя, как имя отзывается в нём отголосками седой древности, словно само время сгустилось вокруг, чтобы эхом повторить его.

_Ашваттхама…_

Да, он слышал это имя вчера ночью, когда находился под действием гауды и не мог мыслить трезво… Яркий, врезавшейся в память эпизод заставил сейчас покраснеть, когда он подумал о нём снова.

***  
Паша проснулся далеко за полночь от жажды и встал с постели, чтобы взять сосуд, стоявший у изголовья кровати. И вот тогда он увидел… В неверном пламени лампад два сплетённых тела на соседней постели за незадёрнутым пологом, казались пылающими, как языки костра. Смугло-золотые, одинаково сильные и прекрасные, они дарили счастье друг к другу, напрочь забыв о спящих рядом гостях. Принц дрожал от едва сдерживаемой страсти, оседлав бёдра мечника и прикусывая его плечо.

Паша ощутил сильную неловкость, но оторваться от этого зрелища не было сил. Принц стонал и запрокидывал голову. Каштановые локоны рассыпались по блестящей от пота обнажённой спине. Немой обнимал его за ягодицы, помогая двигаться в невероятно быстром, сумасшедшем темпе.

— Ашваттхама!

—  _Дурьодхана._

Крики экстаза так похожи у всех людей… Принц и Немой были так заняты друг другом и опьянены своими ощущениями, что не заметили его, а Паша, торопливо глотнув воды, поспешил скрыться за пологом кровати и вскоре уснул, прижавшись к тёплому боку Сергея.

***  
Теперь же он встряхнулся от смущающих воспоминаний и снова вернулся к раскрытой книге.

_«Сильно разгневанный Ашваттхаман возложил на тетиву свирепую прямую стрелу. И та могучая стрела, оснащенная оперением, пронзив насквозь грудь того ракшаса, вошла стремительно в землю, о владыка земли! Земля из-за сраженных и павших повсюду ракшасов, нашедших там свою гибель, с телами, пронзенными и изувеченными сотнями стрел, стала чрезвычайно ужасной на вид… И тогда сонмы гандхарвов и пишачей, толпы ракшасов и бхутов, апсары и боги — все почтили сына Дроны…»_

Чьи-то руки обняли его сзади за плечи, к затылку прижались любимые губы.

— Ты нашёл её? — спросил Сергей, указывая на древнюю книгу.

— Нашёл. Но… что это? Откуда она взялась?

— Сразу по возвращении сюда я рассказал Немому о его личном деле, найденном мной в главном компьютере мира Федерации, — пояснил Сергей. — Видимо, Немой материализовал одну из книг эпоса, чтобы убедиться в моей правоте. В том, что потомки, может, и проклинали его, но не забыли даже спустя тысячелетия. Вот письменное тому подтверждение.

— Я всё равно не понимаю, — покачал головой Паша.

— Перед тобой часть древнего эпоса, очень старой и искажённой до неузнаваемости многочисленными пересказами истории о героях прошлого. Неважно, что жили они в далёкой вселенной, откуда до этих мест добрались лишь отголоски тех событий. О тех героях сложили легенды, которые, как видишь, живут не только внутри одного мира, но путешествуют между ними. Есть вечные истории, которые помнит сама Сила. На этих старых страницах записана история принца Дурьодханы, убитого предательски и оболганного посмертно, история его преданного друга — лучника Карны, а также проклятого скитальца по имени Ашваттхама, которого Сапфир Носящий, иначе говоря, Васудева Кришна, обрёк жить в страданиях до самого Апокалипсиса. Только предрешённый конец света уже состоялся. Мы устроили его. И вместе с миром Федерации проклятию настал конец, как и «божественной аватаре». В новом же мире, я уверен, никому из наших друзей не придётся страдать!

С этими словами Сергей перевернул книгу и положил её обложкой вверх.

« _Махабхарата_ », — прочёл Паша серебряное тиснение на пергаментной обложке. — « _Записано сыном мудреца Парашары Кришной-Двайпаяной_ ».


	38. Последние тайны погибшего мира

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Второй Принц и второй Лучник собираются с помощью некоего "магического изумруда" изменить вселенский "шаблон событий". Сергей сообщает Паше о том, что в одном из миров Сашка жив.

— Что это? — Сергей удивлённо разглядывал записку, обнаружившуюся под потрёпанным изданием древнего эпоса.

Послание было написано на высушенном пальмовом листе. Увидев этот лист, Сергей невольно вспомнил настойки, которыми угощал его Немой на протяжении нескольких лет. Собственно, о настойках и шла речь. Немой был предельно лаконичен: «Грибы и рис в кладовой, мёд в глиняном сосуде, рецепты рядом с очагом. Сому настаивать полгода, пока не станет прозрачной. Мадхвику можно пить спустя неделю, но с сомой и гаудой не мешать. „Экстаз Махадэва“ за священным лингамом. Дозировка — три капли на ночь, иначе последствия непредсказуемы. Через полтора столетия встретимся. Ашваттхаман».

— Что такое «Экстаз Махадэва»? — не понял Сергей, задумчиво уставившись в размашисто исписанный пальмовый лист.

— Масло кетаки? — предположил Паша.

— Боюсь, ты прав. И, учитывая, сколько капель ты на нас обоих вылил в прошлый раз, неудивительно, что мы столкнулись с «непредсказуемыми последствиями». Надо, надо соблюдать дозировки, Паш!

— Да кто ж знал-то? Я в прошлый раз подумал, что предупреждение Немого про «три капли» — это шутка такая.

Сергей отложил записку в сторону. Уши его подозрительно заалели.

— Заботливый ч-чёрт, — пробормотал он, имея в виду Немого. — Всё самое необходимое оставил.

— Чем воспользуемся в первую очередь? — Паша вопросительно посмотрел на него.

На лице Сергея расплылась многозначительная улыбка.

***

Стоило их губам соприкоснуться, и мир уплыл. Окружающая обстановка уже не имела никакого значения.

Но когда колени ослабели, и потребовалась точка опоры, стол очень вовремя подвернулся под спину. Вопреки ожиданиям, он оказался удобным и совсем не жёстким. Эргономичным, чёрт побери. Похоже, чьё-то воображение его явно усовершенствовало. Паша опёрся руками о крышку и запрыгнул наверх, уселся поудобнее, позволяя Сергею подойти вплотную. Ему нравилось, что его разглядывают расширенными от возбуждения зрачками, закрывшими светлую радужку.

— Давай стаккато, — прошептал Паша, привлекая к себе Сергея и начиная ласкать пальцами короткий ёжик волос на его голове. — Или как оно называется, когда надо быстрее и сильнее?

— Лучше «постепенно ускоряясь», — предложили ему другой вариант.

— А по-научному? — осведомился Паша.

— Аччелерандо.

— Ага, вот так хочу, — и он, потянувшись вперёд и вниз, прикусил мочку уха Сергея.

— Пашка, — прорычали ему в ответ, вжимаясь в него лицом, впиваясь поцелуем и оставляя след на бедре прямо сквозь ткань, — чёрт тебя возьми, ты кого угодно заставишь с катушек слететь. Получишь на свою голову… аппассионату!

Оба комбинезона чертовски мешались, поэтому были безжалостно сорваны и сброшены на пол. Сергей разглядывал худощавое тело, где все рёбра можно пересчитать, где торчали ключицы, словно у подростка.

 _«Что ж ты у меня худой такой? Наверное, пора начинать готовить для тебя самому…» —_ пронеслось в голове.

С другой стороны, ему ли было не знать, какой сильный этот парень, несмотря на свою обманчивую внешнюю хрупкость.

— Смотри на меня, — прошептал Сергей, разводя его бёдра и лаская кончиками пальцев складки кожи, влажной от остатков геля. — Я должен видеть твои глаза, иначе мне не понять, когда и что я сделаю не так.

Паша подвинулся ближе к краю стола и оплёл Сергея за пояс ногами, не отрывая от него взгляда.

— Будешь видеть, — пообещал он. — Только продолжай…

На сей раз никто не помогает, не направляет движения руки, и это так страшно и волнительно подготовить его самому. Гель с ментолом слегка холодит пальцы. Выбросить из головы, выкинуть напрочь чёртовы картины, где он постоянно, невольно, навязчиво сравнивает себя с тем мерзавцем…

_И там тоже был стол! Только в другом кабинете. Как забыть? Как не видеть сходства?_

Это просто морок. Тьма и страх созданы не им, а тем, кто был злом и причинял зло другим. Тот человек был ошибкой. Сила создала его дефектным, не способным любить, а лишь завидовать чужой любви. Надо переступить, преодолеть прошлое. В родных глазах, направленных на него сейчас — только любовь и желание. Никакого страха, лишь принятие.

Сергей выдыхает, и его пальцы скользят внутрь. На его ласку мгновенно откликаются всем телом — трепетным выдохом, дрожью, стоном удовлетворения. Голубые глаза заволакивает пелена, и Сергей еле удерживается от того, чтобы не войти в него прямо сейчас… Нет, ещё немного надо потерпеть. Паша обнимает его одной рукой за шею, а второй обхватывает наконец его запястье, помогая, показывая, направляя.

— Чуть быстрее, Серёж…

От того, с какой интонацией сейчас произносят его имя, накатывает новая волна возбуждения и разливается по телу. Хотя, казалось, желать сильнее уже невозможно. Паша выгибается назад, опираясь на локти. Он вверяет себя в руки любимого, он доверяет абсолютно, а значит подвести никак нельзя. Поцелуи в живот, оказывается, не менее возбуждающие. Лёгкие прикосновения языка могут заводить не меньше, чем руки, которые, к слову сказать, сейчас заняты. Но Паша совсем не возражает против таких действий. Наоборот, поощряет, стараясь попасть в один с ним ритм и радуясь, что страх постепенно покидает Сергея, и тот становится всё более раскованным.

— Я готов, — хрипло шепчет Паша. — Не тяни больше…

Вот теперь можно добавить в гель каплю того хитрого масла, но только одну, и Сергей делает это. Паша прекрасно видит, но нисколько не возражает, лишь довольно улыбается. В воздухе пахнет свежестью со сладкой цветочной нотой и чем-то пряным. Сергей толкается вперёд, и одного плавного, скользящего движения уже достаточно, чтобы погрузиться в острое, ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение… В невыносимо тесную глубину. Паша морщится и закусывает губу, и Сергей замирает.

— Нет, не прекращай, — просит Паша, мгновенно расслабляясь и поглаживая вмиг напрягшиеся пальцы, обнимающие его за бедра. — Это не то, что ты подумал.

— Я поторопился? — спрашивает Сергей с тревогой, слыша, как быстро колотится сердце любимого.

— Нет, всё нормально. Просто… привыкнуть надо, — заявляют ему с поразительной откровенностью. — Я рассчитывал на нечто… кхм… меньшее.

— Но ты ж меня видел! И трогал, — шутливо парирует Сергей. — Сюрпризов быть не должно.

— На глаз и на ощупь определить бывает сложно.

— А ты, знаешь, тесный, просто слов нет какой…

— Это плохо?

— Наоборот, сказочно!

Не сговариваясь, они подаются навстречу друг другу, и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы утратить контроль, однако Сергей снова уговаривает себя повременить, потому что ему нестерпимо хочется на сей раз продлить удовольствие. А ещё убедиться, что это удовольствие они получат вместе.

Ловя подходящий ритм, он продолжает неотрывно смотреть в лицо Паши. Среди происходящих метаморфоз, где необузданная страсть и безмерное наслаждение сменяют друг друга, так страшно увидеть хоть проблеск боли или признак того, что его лишь терпят сейчас, позволяя ему наслаждаться. Но он видит иное. От его прикосновений сходят с ума, с ним делятся радостью. И тогда наконец он расслабляется и окончательно отпускает себя, лаская и прикусывая любимые губы, погружаясь целиком в яркие, невероятные ощущения. Движения ускоряются, доходя до крещендо, и, взрываясь в неописуемой благодати, Паша, наконец, слышит, чего так давно ждал — крик, который Сергей не пытается сдержать. Содрогаясь всем телом в руках любимого, Паша слышит снова и снова, как, захлёбываясь от счастья, повторяют его имя.

***

— Наконец, ты перестал думать о том, что причиняешь мне боль. А ведь раньше думал постоянно!

Они лежали рядом, расслабленные и довольные, ожидая, когда дыхание и сердцебиение придут в норму.

— Да, ты прав, — признался Сергей. — Это было словно наваждение. Никак не мог от него отделаться. Постоянно вспоминал, как Сашка выглядел в тот вечер… В общем, я не мог даже представить себе, что сделаю с тобой что-то подобное. Понимал, что ситуация у нас другая, и всё же — не мог, хоть убейся. Хорошо, что ты настоял на своём, иначе чёрт знает через сколько столетий я бы отважился!

— Я знал, что остальные твои причины были лишь отговорками, — Паша шутливо ткнул Сергея кулаком в бок, потом тихо поцеловал его в висок. — Как хорошо, что больше ты не станешь думать о том, что давно прошло! Ведь не станешь? — Паша испытующе посмотрел на Сергея, но тот вдруг медленно отвёл глаза.

— Не буду, не беспокойся, — отозвался тот, однако в его голосе Паше померещилась необъяснимая тоска и чувство вины.

***

Сон в ту ночь был очень странным. Паша видел себя снова внутри периферийной капсулы центра симуляций. Напротив него стоял юноша лет семнадцати, неуловимо похожий на него самого и совсем немного на молодого Костенко. У парня были ярко-голубые глаза, золотисто-рыжие волосы и улыбка, как у Сергея.

«Почему этот парень так похож на нас?» — мучительно пытался сообразить Паша, но никакого объяснения не приходило в голову.

— Ты присматривай за ним, ладно? — внезапно услышал он, будто со стороны, собственный голос. — Он совсем не такой бессердечный, каким пытается казаться. И вообще… Поддержка ему не повредит.

— А ты потом вернёшься? — с волнением спросил парень. — Ты же придёшь обратно к нему?

— Я вернусь. Даже не сомневайся!

***

Паша сонно пошарил рукой по кровати, не открывая глаз. Обнаружив, что рядом никого нет, подскочил на постели.

Он позвал Сергея трижды, но никто не откликнулся. Спрыгнув с кровати, Паша примчался на кухню, где обнаружил обжигающе-горячий чайник на керамической подставке, яичницу с хрустящей корочкой, поджаренные тосты и записку: «Срочно надо проверить кое-что важное в одном из миров. Не ищи меня, завтракай, я скоро вернусь».

«Ага, позавтракаешь тут!»

От записки появилось непреодолимое ощущение чего-то тягостно-неприятного. Запаниковавший разум последовательно напомнил ему вчерашнюю неуверенность Сергея, чувство вины в его голосе, сегодняшний странный сон и собственные сомнения, возникшие из-за этой записки.

_«Почему он ушёл без меня? — пульсировало в висках. — Почему не дождался, пока я проснусь?»_

Кое-как одевшись в джинсы и футболку, наспех найденные в их общем шкафу, Паша выскочил за пределы комнаты и мгновенно очутился на одной из ветвей «божественного дерева», освещённой потоками голубого света.

 _«Где ты?»_  — направил он взволнованную мысль в пустое пространство, но вопреки ожиданиям, появился перед ним совсем не тот, кого он звал, хотя и с этим другим они тоже были некоторым образом связаны…

***

Лучник смотрел на него с лёгкой полуулыбкой, потом сложил руки перед грудью и склонил голову. Так обычно делал Немой, когда прощался или благодарил. Паша уже привык к такому и сейчас постарался ответить Лучнику схожим жестом почтения.

— У меня не было возможности сказать спасибо за то, что помог сохранить мою душу, — заговорил Лучник, обращаясь к Паше, — и сейчас я пришёл, чтобы исправить упущение. А ещё я рад, что из тебя получился отличный стрелок.

— Благодаря тебе, — спокойно заметил Паша. — Ты помог.

— Нет, — покачал головой Лучник. — Я лишь раскрыл твой потенциал. Живи ты в наши времена, ты стал бы лучником не хуже меня или Арджуны. Последнего ты знал как Серебряноволосого, — пояснил он. — У меня была возможность видеть тебя изнутри, заглянуть в твою душу так глубоко, как ты сам не смог бы. И я говорю тебе: ты и без моей помощи — великий защитник, смелый и достойный. И тот, кого ты любишь, не менее силён. Вы оба сумеете и вдвоём охранять «божественное дерево». А мы с принцем вскоре собираемся пойти в один из возрождённых миров…

— И вы тоже?! — невольно перебил его Паша.

— Да. Мы желаем воссоздать как можно больше вселенных, где не случилось братоубийственной войны, где у чёрной заразы, даже если она где-то возникнет снова, не будет шансов распространиться. Знаешь, что такое «иной шаблон событий»?

— Нет, — пожал плечами Паша.

— Сила создаёт некий план развития событий целого мира, а потом просто реализует эту программу. Но со временем ей проще становится реализовывать одну и ту же программу, не заботясь о разнообразии. Она посылает свои аватары туда, где события начинают отклоняться от намеченных, миры перестают различаться, но в этом нет ничего хорошего. Чёрная зараза, появившись, всегда знала, где и кого ей можно захватить и использовать, поскольку миры были почти одинаковыми. Но мы с принцем хотим увидеть разные вселенные, где шаблон событий не повторялся бы. Там Силе будет труднее контролировать своих созданий, но и Зоне непросто будет захватить их. Ваша же цель — до нашего возвращения беречь кое-что важное, — Лучник указал на один из трёх стволов «божественного дерева», поддерживающих общую крону. — Там находится магический предмет, за присутствием которого на месте надо следить. Он неуничтожим, но если его убрать, наша задача провалится, поэтому предмет этот должен оставаться на месте.

— О чём ты говоришь? — заинтересовался Паша.

— Этот камень выглядит как крупный неогранённый изумруд, и он способен создавать собственный поток Силы, меняя суть миров. Из опыта Федерации мы уже поняли, что если делать подобное без любви, появится Зона. Но если постараться даровать живым существам радость познания и обретения родственной души, возможно, это станет наилучшим путём? В любом случае разнообразные миры лучше, чем одна и та же заевшая программа. Как думаешь, воин будущего?

Поразмыслив над его словами, Паша кивнул.

— Идите и делайте то, что считаете верным, — сказал он, — а мы с Сергеем присмотрим за мирами и за изумрудом.

***

Было ли правильным давать такое обещание в одиночку, не посоветовавшись с Сергеем? Эта мысль ударила его лишь после того, как Лучник исчез. Но ведь Сергей сам пропал, не объяснив толком, куда и зачем! Неужели всегда между ними будет оставаться хоть тонкое, но всё же недопонимание? Хоть прозрачная, но стена, несмотря на пережитую недавно близость?

Паша вздохнул и попытался успокоиться. Он закрыл глаза и подумал о том, что неплохо бы сейчас посмотреть, как Аришка. Если у неё и у Ани всё хорошо, это согрело бы его сердце.

Раньше на старом дереве ему не удавалось самому без помощи Сергея проникать взглядом за оболочку миров, но сейчас Сила была на его стороне. Перед ним словно распахнулась запертая дверь, и он увидел.

***

В возрождённом мире царило жаркое лето. Аня, Аришка и его двойник гуляли по Екатерининскому парку. Аришка успевала откусывать клубничное мороженое и подпрыгивать, дёргая за верёвочку букет из разноцветных шариков, на каждом из которых была нарисована забавная рожица. Девочка смеялась и пританцовывала, наблюдая за тем, как шары стремятся взмыть в небо. Но, увлекшись шариками, не заметила, как сладкая масса соскользнула с палочки и упала на землю, превращаясь в липкую лужицу. Остановившись на месте, малышка разревелась от обиды, но другой Павел Вершинин подошёл к ней, встал на корточки, вытер платком слёзы, а потом ловко усадил Аришку к себе на плечи и, изображая резвого коня, понёсся бегом к ларьку покупать новое мороженое. Аня шла следом за ними, счастливо улыбаясь.

Паша сам невольно расплылся в улыбке. Всё благополучно. Всё хорошо с его семьёй.

***

— Ты справишься? — услышал Паша голос Сергея совсем рядом и инстинктивно откинулся назад, приникая спиной к тёплому сильному плечу. Его немедленно обхватили за затылок, развернули к себе и крепко поцеловали в губы. — Прости, что говорю об этом, но теперь тебе никогда нельзя будет появиться перед ней, даже во сне. Твоя дочь не должна больше путаться в отцах. Она выбрала одного, и тебе придётся смириться с этим. Ты сможешь?

— Справлюсь. Аришка счастлива, _другой_ Вершинин в ней души не чает. Чего ещё желать? — Паша взглянул на Сергея. — Мой двойник стал для них семьёй, а я свою семью обрёл здесь, с тобой. И это тоже был мой выбор.

Взгляд Сергея потеплел, когда он услышал эти слова, но в самой глубине светло-зелёных глаз всё ещё скрывалась тревога и то самое затаённое чувство вины.

— Но, скажи, где ты был? Почему ушёл один? — мягко выговорил ему Паша, внимательно разглядывая его лицо.

— Мне… нужно было тоже увидеть кое-что. Как и тебе.

— Увидел?

Сергей кивнул.

— Расскажешь?

Молчание.

— Давай, бросай эту чёртову привычку сомневаться во мне и утаивать что-то от меня! И ещё ответь, почему не взял меня с собой?

— Ты спал.

— Это полуправда. А где вся правда? — жёстко промолвил Паша.

— Правда в том, что я боялся своей собственной реакции, если вдруг увижу… не то, что жду.

— А что ты ждал? И что увидел?

Сергей помолчал немного, потом заговорил торопливо, сбиваясь.

— Он выжил, как мы все. Наверное, находился всё это время в изоляторе душ вместе с другими и кто-то вытащил его. Думаю, это был Принц. Но главное не это… В одном из миров его душа воплотилась снова, вот что важно!

— Чья? — Паша ощутил, что ему не хватает воздуха. — Кто выжил?

— Сашка.

Время остановилось. Миры словно рассыпались в прах, а затем собрались на его глазах снова. Сердце стало биться неровно, пропуская удары.

— Погоди делать свои страшные выводы, — торопливо добавил Сергей, увидев реакцию Паши на свои слова. — Выслушай до конца. Я просто хочу, чтобы и он был счастлив, только не знаю, как помочь! Он один, понимаешь? Стал офицером КГБ, только вот никого рядом — ни девушки, ни… Так и не женился, даже любовника не завёл. А мне в своё время, засранец, лапшу вешал, что женится, если того потребует долг. Но… никого. А ему сейчас за сорок. Это несправедливо.

Сердце теперь бухало отчаянно. Болело и саднило, но он должен был поступить благородно, переступив через собственную невыносимую боль.

— Тогда иди к нему, — решившись, выпалил Паша, рывком поднимаясь на ноги и пряча глаза. — Я всё пойму, даже ревновать не буду, потому что… Вы заслужили. У вас обоих должен быть шанс прожить по-человечески то, что вам поломали! Главное, чтоб ты вернулся ко мне однажды… А я дождусь и за целостью миров прослежу, ты не волнуйся. Ты же вернёшься?

Пауза, в течение которой он тысячу раз, наверное, пережил смерть, хотя длилось молчание не больше трёх секунд, а потом на него накинулись, сгребли в охапку, смяли его губы отчаянным поцелуем и встряхнули так, словно собирались душу из тела вынуть.

— Пашка… Ты с ума сошёл, ей Богу?! Я из-за твоих речей скончаюсь скоро. Как я могу после всего… Хоть с кем-то, кроме тебя?! Подумай, башка твоя дурная! Отпускает он меня! _Я никуда не уйду!_ Справедливый ты мой, я не о том речь заводил. Просто… если уж так случилось, что в мире Федерации Сашку создали мы с тобой, то и придумать, как помочь ему — наша задача. Или нет?

Услышав его слова, Паша застыл столбом, потрясённо глядя на Сергея.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — наконец, выдавил он. —  _Мы создали Сашку?_ Каким образом?


	39. Самые близкие души

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сергей и Паша находят способ изменить судьбу Сашки в новом мире.

— Я подозревал, что ты не помнишь, — Сергей виновато посмотрел на Пашу. — Слишком много блокаторов я тогда тебе поставил. Опасался, что случай в периферийной капсуле вскроется, и нас обоих признают «бракованными». И даже сейчас, когда блокаторов больше нет, не все твои воспоминания вернулись. Мозг ещё не привык к снятым ограничениям. Воспоминания будут возвращаться медленно. Вероятнее всего, через сны.

— Я сегодня как раз видел один такой сон, — спотыкаясь на словах, признался Паша, — будто я говорил голубоглазому парню с рыжеватыми волосами, неуловимо похожему на нас с тобой, чтобы он позаботился о тебе… Это был Сашка?

Сергей лишь коротко кивнул.

— Но как так вышло? Почему он на нас похож?!

— Помнишь эксперимент по отделению части твоей буддхи? А я… хм… вмешался в середину процесса. Ну, чтоб помочь тебе расслабиться.

— Как не помнить! — Паша почувствовал, что к щекам прихлынула кровь.

— Периферийной капсуле было наплевать, чем мы занимаемся. Главное, что ты перестал сопротивляться, да и я забылся на миг. В итоге капсула отделила буддхи от нас обоих. Теоретически мог бы возникнуть росток, однако капсула — не «божественное дерево». На материализацию ростка у неё не хватило мощности. Вместо этого от слившихся частей буддхи возникла новая душа. На восемьдесят пять процентов она состояла из твоей внутренней энергии, на пятнадцать — из моей. Такой важный факт скрыть от Правительства я бы не смог. Пришлось доложить правду о результатах эксперимента. Но я заблаговременно поставил тебе блокаторы, чтобы ты не проболтался о нас, а сам повернул дело так, что никто не заподозрил настоящую причину слияния наших энергий. Я сказал, будто бы нарочно запланировал такое. Хотел создать росток, но неожиданно возникло новое существо. Мне поверили. Правительство дало задание в кратчайшие сроки вырастить для вновь созданной души физическое тело и посмотреть, как душа будет в нём развиваться. В новейшую биокапсулу загрузили все необходимые вещества для синтеза органических молекул. А потом я позволил программе выстроить тело, пользуясь информацией о наших с тобой ДНК, хранящихся в базе данных центра. Я подумал, что наши ДНК душа не отвергнет, и оказался прав. Биокапсула справилась с заданием за считанные дни. Тело было выращено ускоренным способом до возраста восемнадцати лет, вся необходимая информация о мире Федерации закачана в мозг, душа из периферийной капсулы переселена в тело и синхронизирована с ним. Всё шло по плану. Следуя правилам, я присвоил новому объекту длинный порядковый номер, но про себя с самого начала называл парня Сашкой. Сам не знаю, почему. Первое имя, пришедшее в голову… Я поначалу пытался держать его под присмотром, не выпуская никуда из экспериментальной ячейки, но Сашка оказался шустрым и любознательным. Он выпросил для себя некоторую свободу перемещений. И прежде, чем отправиться в симуляцию, ты успел столкнуться с ним в центре. Вы сдружились и стали общаться. Несмотря на установленные в тебе блокаторы, ты и ко мне продолжал проявлять интерес, встречая иногда в центре, хоть я старался тебя избегать. И, знаешь, если ты, как говоришь, просил Сашку позаботиться обо мне, то он сделал именно так, как ты хотел. Когда я отправился в симуляцию, программа по необъяснимой причине посчитала нецелесообразным моё нахождение там и решила сама «откорректировать» одну из реальностей. Она создала виртуального персонажа, стремясь ввергнуть мой разум в состояние сильного шока и тем самым заставить меня вынырнуть из симуляции обратно. Это я узнал потом из финального отчёта программы, вернувшись сюда. Виртуальным персонажем был учитель музыки с изначально покорёженной психикой. Подозреваю, что Сашка заблаговременно раскусил намерения программы, наблюдая за происходящим через монитор в кабинете «номера первого». Он нашёл способ отправиться в симуляцию, минуя разрешение триста девятого, но ему всё равно перед уходом в ту реальность в периферийной капсуле поставили блокаторы, а программа отказалась копировать его душу в разных мирах во избежание проблем. Ведь сам Сашка из-за его необычного происхождения был до конца не изученной «аномалией»… А он просто хотел позаботиться обо мне, как ты его и просил. Других причин находиться в симуляции у него не было. И ведь помог! Если бы не Сашка, то учитель музыки изначально «взялся» бы за меня. Нашёл бы способ втереться в доверие, а потом сломать… Полагаю, моя аватара в том мире погибла бы намного раньше, чем мы с тобой встретились. Не было бы Сергея Костенко там, куда ты с друзьями попал перед тем, как тебя Зоной «накрыло»…

— И тогда ты бы не полез следом за мной в машину времени, выстроенную «Кинтек», не помог очистить мой разум от Зоны… И я бы попросту канул в небытие!

— Либо заразил весь мир аномалией, как некогда Сапфир Носящий. Впрочем, думаю, до этого не дошло бы. Тебя бы спасла любовь к Ане. Её ведь ты тоже любил. Твоих чувств к ней на тот момент было бы достаточно, чтобы одолеть Зону…

— Нет, не достаточно. Вся эта история стала именно такой, потому что ты не позволил мне войти в реактор одному. А я осознал, спустя годы, что не могу жить в мире, где нет тебя. Это было глупо и нелогично, но я готов был поломать всё лишь ради встречи с тобой и понял это только, когда мы встретились. Я не знаю, буддхи тому причиной или что-то другое, но я давно понял уже, что не могу оставаться там, где тебя нет! И, конечно, я хочу помочь Сашке, если уж так вышло, что он наш… Даже не знаю, как сказать-то… Сын? — Паша вопросительно посмотрел на Сергея.

— Смотря кого считать сыном, — задумчиво пробормотал тот. — Видишь ли, продвинутые технологии Федерации вполне позволяли иметь детей всем. Ребёнок, созданный мужчиной и женщиной, двумя мужчинами или двумя женщинами, биологически связанный с ними, считался сыном или дочерью своим отцам или матерям. Обычно тело выращивалось путём клонирования, а душа для этого тела извлекалась из другого мира. Таким образом получалось, что тело было родным, а душа — чужой. Впрочем, как и в тех мирах, где детей рожали естественным путём. Чья там душа приходила в тело, никто знать не мог. Родители ребёнка всегда могли заявлять свои права только на физическую оболочку, но никогда на душу. Однако, учти, Сашка не родился с помощью клонирования непосредственно от нас с тобой, как другие дети. Его тело вырастили из органической биомассы, руководствуясь информацией из компьютера о строении наших ДНК. Физически Сашка не имел к нам никакого отношения. Зато, как думаешь, кто ближе: сын, рождённый из клетки твоего тела, или сын, созданный из части твоей души, пусть его тело и не имеет с тобой ничего общего?

Паша вздрогнул.

— Он настолько глубокая наша часть… Твоя и моя… Теперь понимаю. Твои чувства к нему могу понять!

— Да. На восемьдесят пять процентов Сашка состоял из твоей буддхи, поэтому у меня не было шансов не влюбиться, едва он появился в поле моего зрения. И если бы я хоть помнил историю его создания, то сдержался бы, но… Внутри стояли блокаторы! Я не помнил ничего о мире Федерации и о том, как был создан Сашка. Меня тянуло к нему, поскольку в нём я ощутил часть твоей души. Однако он не был тобой. Срастания не получилось. Меня глубоко ранила его гибель, однако я продолжал жить. А вот если бы ты… Нет, даже думать не хочу! Даже говорить не буду.

— А я скажу, — внезапно промолвил Паша. — Если что-то случится с тобой, меня просто размажет. Без вариантов, Серёж. Мне не жить, потому что я чувствую: мы действительно срослись на уровне душ, как эти три новых «божественных дерева».

— Вот и наша плата за бессмертие, — невесело усмехнулся Сергей. — Что ж, должно быть и в Стражах что-то уязвимое. Да и абсолютного бессмертия не существует, мы все знаем это. Однажды, спустя эпохи, придёт и наш час. А потом, возможно, мы возродимся где-то в ином мире… И опять начнём поиски друг друга и своего предназначения, которое поначалу так тяжело принять.

— Но я принимаю это! — быстро откликнулся Паша. — Любую судьбу приму, лишь бы до последнего часа быть вместе с тобой. Но скажи теперь… Как ты думаешь помочь Сашке?

Сергей помедлил немного, потом произнёс:

— Некогда Федерация искусственным образом создала пару Принц-Лучник. Для создания копии Принца использовалось сочетание буддхи сына Президента Федерации и сына министра внутренних дел. Второй Принц возник тем же путём, что и Сашка. Но вот для сотворения Лучника, идеально подходящего Принцу, использовали прибор, который нам, боюсь, теперь не найти. Он сгинул раньше, чем погиб мир Федерации, и воссоздать его учёные так и не успели.

— Какой прибор? — заинтересовался Паша.

— Он назывался «генератором потока Силы» и был способен создавать саму основу жизни вселенной из абсолютной пустоты. Этот прибор мог изменять свой внешний вид, в зависимости от того, с каким видом материи он соприкасался. Иногда он выглядел как золотая жидкость, иногда — как светящийся серебристый газ. Но в твёрдом состоянии он обычно напоминал крупный неогранённый изумруд. Теоретически этот прибор ничто не могло уничтожить, однако… Он пропал после того, как планета, где проводились эксперименты по его созданию, была взорвана целиком. Его потом так и не нашли нигде.

— Уже нашли, — широко усмехнулся Паша и пояснил в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд Сергея. — Пойдём, я покажу, где этот прибор находится!

***

Внутри ярко-голубого потока света неподвижно застыл крупный зеленоватый кристалл. Он казался вплавленным в сияющую реку жизни, текущую сквозь сонмы миров.

— Лучник просил меня оберегать этот магический камень, как он его назвал, до их с Принцем возвращения.

— Стало быть, и они ушли в свои новые миры, — подытожил Сергей, внимательно выслушав Пашу и положив ему руку на плечо. — Да, это тот самый прибор, пропавший после уничтожения целой планеты. С его помощью мы сможем создать того, кто станет идеальной парой для Сашки. Но вот, — он заколебался на мгновение, — готов ли ты? Скорее всего, придётся снова отдать часть своей энергии. Только теперь в несколько ином процентном соотношении, чем раньше.

— Пятнадцать процентов моей и восемьдесят пять твоей? — уточнил Паша.

— Именно.

— А материализация тела? Нужна ведь биокапсула.

— Не нужна. Этот прибор сам всё сделает. Нам повезло, что второй Принц и его Лучник сумели выловить «генератор потока Силы» из каких-то вселенских закромов. Теперь волноваться не о чем.

— Только… Это… — как-то подозрительно замялся Паша.

— Что? — хитро прищурился Сергей.

— В прошлый раз мы, когда Сашку создали… Одним словом, скажи, сейчас нужно будет делать то же самое?

— Нет! — расхохотался Сергей. — Мы просто отделим буддхи в заданном процентном отношении и отдадим мысленный приказ прибору вырастить тело из комбинации наших с тобой ДНК. Ничего, кроме этого, делать не надо.

— А я бы не отказался. От остального, — пробормотал Паша, краснея и пряча глаза.

— Иди сюда, — Сергей обнял Пашу ладонями за щёки и притянул его лицо вплотную к своему. — Мы повторим «остальное», когда захочешь. Хоть под звёздами, хоть без звёзд. В любом из миров или здесь, в пустоте, над всеми мирами сразу. Ты только скажи, ты не против, что ещё одна часть твоей души станет отдельным человеком и будет скитаться по мирам? Будет любить кого-то, но никогда не узнает о том, кто её создал? В прошлый раз твоего мнения никто не спрашивал, да ты и не подозревал, чем закончится эксперимент. А сегодня… Ты примешь такое решение осознанно?

Паша молча кивнул. И тогда Сергей коснулся его губ, а их сплетённые пальцы положил поверх изумруда, мысленно прося странный прибор создать ещё одну новую душу и отправить её в нужный мир. Туда, где эту душу будет ждать другая, самая близкая ей. «Шива и шакти», как непременно выразился бы Немой.

***  
Чужие галактики казались разноцветными звёздами в глубокой тьме, такой интенсивной и бесконечной, что в неё можно было вглядываться часами. Паша никогда не задумывался о том, что пустота может быть настолько гипнотизирующей.

Ветка дерева была тёплой и приятно пахла разогретой смолой. Сергей обнимал его за плечи, лёжа рядом, бок о бок с ним. В отблесках потока Силы обнажённая кожа его казалась золотой, словно все линии новой татуировки стали одним сплошным сияющим светом.

—  _Уже не болит_? — внезапно услышал Паша над ухом мягкий голос Сергея.

— Ну, скажешь! А почему должно болеть-то? — сделал он вид, будто не понимает.

— Да и правда, не с чего! А то я не видел, как ты присаживался на самый край стула и аккуратно заползал на кровать после того первого раза. Да и после «второго захода» было не легче. Но ты ж упёртый! И гордый. Каждый раз, когда я на тебя смотрел, желая поинтересоваться самочувствием, ты делал вот такой же независимый вид и твердил, что всё отлично. А теперь я требую ответа на правах старшего по званию: _действительно не болит_?

— Ага, — выдохнул Паша куда-то ему в шею. — Да не вру же! — прибавил он громче, глядя Сергею прямо в глаза и отвечая на его укоряющий взгляд.

Горячая ладонь коснулась его затылка.

— Верю. Не кипятись. Знаешь ли, ты сделал для меня куда больше, чем думаешь. Горечь той истории перестала преследовать меня. Я освободился. И я рад, что Сашка теперь будет счастлив с тем, кого мы вчера отправили к нему. Единственное, чего боюсь — того, что мы с тобой использовали изобретение Федерации в личных целях. Как бы не накликать беду. Ничего из созданного Федерацией никогда не служило благу. Наоборот, каждое благо очень скоро превращалось в зло.

— Но счастье Сашки — благая цель, — заметил Паша. — Как он там сейчас? Ты смотрел?

— Да.

— Они… встретились? — Паша приподнялся на локте и взглянул на Сергея. — С тем, кого мы ему прислали? Ну не тяни, говори!

— А ты сам загляни туда. Ты теперь это можешь, — Сергей приласкал подушечкой большого пальца щёку Паши. — Просто посмотри и увидишь.

Паша закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Картины прошлого и будущего замельтешили перед внутренним взором… Внезапно он увидел кабинет с портретом Президента на стене и флагом Российской Федерации за окном, а в кабинете — очень сильно повзрослевшего себя, только с рыжеватыми волосами. Напротив же в кресле за столом — почти полную копию Костенко, но не с зелёными, а со светло-серыми глазами в золотисто-янтарную крапинку.

— Сергей Игнатьев, подполковник. Мы с вами теперь напарники, Александр Степанович. Полагаю, сработаемся?

Сорокадвухлетний Александр Степанович Тихонов, полковник ФСБ, утратив на миг дыхание, смотрел в глаза того, кто нежданным гостем явился утром в его кабинет. Удивляясь самому себе, вопреки логике и здравому смыслу, Сашка чувствовал: этот почти незнакомый мужчина скоро станет для него самым близким человеком на свете.


	40. Наедине с вечностью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Паша и Сергей наблюдают за мирами, куда отправились Немой, Лучник и оба Принца. Паша признаётся в том, что скучает по другим Стражам и рассказывает Сергею о том, как в одном из миров с его помощью был возрождён Лучник. Сергей и Паша вспоминают о своём давнем посещении Бхараты и встрече с Дедом.

Сила сохраняла тело вечно молодым, но время накладывало неизгладимый отпечаток на душу. Паша вынужден был приходить к этой части «божественного дерева», названной им «Хранилищем», и он знал, что Сергей делает то же самое. Неизбежность вечного бытия…

Ветви смыкались над головой, склоняясь ближе. Паша протягивал ладони, касаясь хрупких, полупрозрачных листьев, похожих на тончайшую паутину или воздушное стекло. Новые цветы-миры раскрывались ежедневно. Золотые плоды рождались лишь изредка. А листья… Они вырастали на мгновение, забирая из души всё, что стало лишним или тягостным. Листья предназначались для облегчения доли Стражей. Они исцеляли разум, утешали, и бремя вечной жизни отпускало.

— Ты снова здесь? — Сергей дотронулся ладонью до плеча Паши. — Делишься избытком буддхи?

— Я называю это «отдавать память».

— Да, всё так. Дерево забирает лишний груз, иначе наш ум не выдержал бы и сломался. Но что ты сейчас отдал «дереву»?

— Свои воспоминания о последней сотне миров, за которыми долгое время наблюдал. Там всё в порядке, о них можно пока забыть. Просто лишняя информация.

Сергей покачал головой.

— И я вчера отдал многое из своего… Выходит, мы почти одновременно забыли некоторые подробности прожитых лет?

— Дерево напомнит что угодно, если в том будет надобность.

Сергей обхватил лицо Паши ладонями.

— Но то, как мы встретились впервые — не отдавай! Наш первый поцелуй и тот день, когда мы стали близки… Не отдашь?

— Как ты мог вообще подумать такое?! — возмутился Паша. — Сколько бы мы ни прожили, те воспоминания останутся со мной. А если дерево решит их забрать, вцеплюсь мёртвой хваткой. И других Стражей не забуду!

— Скучаешь по ним? — тихо спросил Сергей.

— По Немому — очень. Сам не ожидал, — Паша горько усмехнулся. — Лучника и двух Принцев я почти не знал, но тоже скучаю. Нелепость какая! Могу всегда взглянуть на них, знаю, что с ними порядок. Так откуда тоска? Почти как по Аришке…

Упоминание о дочери было болезненным. Сергей старался лишний раз не напоминать, но он был в курсе, что Паша до сих пор продолжал следить, как душа его дочери путешествует по мирам. Сейчас для той, кто когда-то носила имя Арина, началась уже третья новая жизнь. И горькая истина заключалась в том, что эта девочка давно перестала быть связанной с Павлом Вершининым родственными узами, а настоящий отец всё ещё помнил её.

— Наверное, следует расстаться с этими воспоминаниями, но не хватает силы воли, — снова заговорил Паша. — Я не могу забыть её. И не в состоянии не тосковать по другим Стражам. Почему? Ведь рядом с тобой я не одинок!

— Я всегда говорил: рана от потери дочери, даже зажив, будет болеть. Что же касается Стражей… Наши три дерева выросли с едиными корнями и кроной. Стало быть, мы шестеро связаны между собой. Наверное, дело в этом? — предположил Сергей.

— Думаешь, они вернутся? — Паша с надеждой посмотрел на него. — Иногда ловлю себя на том, что начинаю забывать их лица.

— Вырваться из цепей миров не так просто, если уходишь туда как обычный человек, — задумчиво сказал Сергей. — Забыть «божественное дерево» и свои истинные способности после первого воплощения, чтобы иметь возможность путешествовать дальше по мирам — это был их выбор. Так или иначе однажды они вспомнят. Само дерево однажды захочет их вернуть.

Паша взглянул на Сергея и неожиданно улыбнулся, протянув руку и взъерошив тому волосы.

— Давно хотел спросить: почему ты не воспользовался капсулой регенерации в мире Федерации? Было бы тебе сейчас двадцать пять!

— Хочешь меня молодого? — рассмеялся Сергей. — Устал от старика? Хоть сейчас могу измениться, это не трудно.

— Нет, дело не в этом, — Паша смутился. — Ты меня устраиваешь любым. Мне просто интересно — почему ты так решил? Это ведь было твоё решение?

Сергей пожал плечами.

— Какой смысл менять тело, если душа останется прежней? Искусственное омоложение не сделает меня лучше. Так зачем? Я предпочитал оставаться таким, какой есть. Но если тебе не нравится, давай я…

Паша жестом остановил его.

— Знаю, что можешь. Стать моложе, старше, брюнетом, блондином, шатеном, выше или ниже. С некоторых пор мы оба можем. Опять же, речь не о том. Серёж, мне страшно. Уже пару лет меня колотит при мысли о том, что мы получили способности вмешиваться в потоки времени, удалять и возобновлять причинно-следственные связи, разбивать и соединять различные точки пространства. Мы, — он запнулся, потом продолжил, — уже безо всякого магического изумруда, по сути, можем менять миры. К счастью, мы не делаем этого.

— И не сделаем, — жёстко припечатал Сергей. — Здравый смысл подсказывает, что такими сверхспособностями лучше никогда не пользоваться.

— Но я воспользовался.

— Когда?!

— Ещё до того, как мы сходили в гости к Немому и пили ночью мадхвику с Дедом в опочивальне Принца, а потом случайно проболтались… Точнее, он из нас правду вытянул. Ну, помнишь! В общем, незадолго до того случая…

Паша умолк.

— Расскажи! — сурово потребовал Сергей. — Я должен знать, что ты радикально изменил. Особенно если твой поступок может повлиять на всю сеть миров. Как ты мог не сказать мне раньше?!

— Теперь скажу. Но для начала ответь… Помнишь, однажды ты спросил, человек ли ты? И я тогда ответил утвердительно. А сейчас мы кто? Мы оба? — Паша заглянул в глаза Сергею. — Всё ещё люди? С такой-то силой? С памятью, наполовину отданной дереву? С бессмертными телами, способными вечно омолаживаться, нарушая законы времени? Мы люди?

Сергей отвернулся.

— Просто расскажи, что случилось, — глухо промолвил он. — От этого будет зависеть мой ответ тебе.

— Пару столетий назад я спустился в один из миров просто потому, что увидел там девочку-подростка. Этой несчастной было не больше тринадцати, и она, как я понял, пыталась скрыть своего новорождённого младенца от семьи. Ушла в лес за излучину реки, чтобы никто не видел, как малыш появится на свет. Но ребёнок погиб, едва родившись. Рыдая, юная мать клялась тому, кто уже не мог слышать её, что умрёт вместе с ним, поскольку в случившемся виновна лишь она. Девушка собиралась отнести тело малыша к водопаду и броситься в воду вместе с ним. В том счастливом мире только её душа страдала. Я не мог этого вынести. Я знал, что нам нельзя вмешиваться в жизни людей. Никогда. Ни за что. Мы в этом поклялись друг другу. И я понимал: если мы бездумно сделаем это, то можем невзначай поломать просто всё. Перекраивать шаблон мира — не то же самое, что влезать в одну-единственную судьбу, пусть и с благой целью. Мир тянет за собой судьбы, но не наоборот. Изменять одну судьбу куда опаснее, чем схему мира в целом. Дёрнув не за ту ниточку, можно обрушить всю конструкцию. Ты мне всё это много раз объяснял, и я отлично понимал тебя. Я не знал, кто эта девочка. Я не умел предвидеть будущее, как сейчас, но всё-таки без оглядки шагнул в тот мир… Пока ты наблюдал за Лучником и Принцем, путешествующими в другой связке миров, я пришёл к убитой горем девушке. Татуировка покрыла моё тело сплошным узором, и эта юная мать, ослеплённая слезами и болью, приняла меня за божество Солнца. Я прикоснулся к младенцу, сам не зная, что хочу исправить. Золотые линии, словно вода, стекли с моего тела и окутали тельце мальчика, и он закричал, делая первый вдох. Но его мать не обрадовалась. Наоборот, перепугалась. Её ужас был столь велик, что она бросилась опрометью подальше от меня, унося ожившего младенца. Я поспешил исчезнуть, чтобы не попасться больше никому на глаза, а потом, вернувшись сюда, увидел, как эта девушка, снова придя на берег реки, положила своего ожившего сына в плетёную корзину и пустила его вниз по течению. Я поймал себя на том, что больше не понимаю людей. Их мысли, желания или чувства чужды мне… А, значит, я сам больше не человек? Я совершил чудо, которое не обрадовало никого! Мать оставила ребёнка. Для неё он всё равно остался мёртвым. Тогда зачем она оплакивала его смерть, если не любила? А если любила, почему бросила, едва он ожил? Та история долгие годы потом мучила меня. Прости, что не рассказал сразу. И да, я виноват, мне вообще не следовало вмешиваться.

Сергей мрачно стиснул зубы.

— Нет, ты не виноват. Ты лишь хотел помочь. Ребёнка ведь бросил в реку не ты. А теперь ответь: ты проследил потом судьбу этого мальчика?

— Да. Я всё боялся, что он утонет или на него нападут хищники, но линии моей татуировки внезапно превратились в золотой доспех, защищающий его тело, и он не погиб ни от жары, ни от москитов, ни от животных. Он дожил до той минуты, когда его спасли и приняли сыном в чужую семью. Но дело в другом, Серёж… Я вот всё думаю… Меня притянуло в тот мир против моей воли, стоило лишь услышать плач девочки. Я оживил ребёнка не сам. Сила вела меня. И тогда я спросил себя: а что вообще находится в границах моей воли? С одной стороны, я всемогущ, и от этого жутко до дрожи. С другой — моими поступками играет Сила. Бросает меня, как мячик, об углы мироздания. А где во всём этом затерялась моя душа?

Сергей прижал голову Паши к себе.

— В такие минуты держись моего плеча и ничего не скрывай от меня, понял? Смысл жизни придумали люди, поэтому только в отношениях между ними можно найти какую-то ценность. А любая вселенная сама по себе, увы, бессмысленна. Я же давно признался тебе, ради кого живу, и ты вроде ответил мне взаимностью, поэтому не вздумай больше ничего утаивать от меня. Ясно?

Паша кивнул.

— А теперь слушай, что я ещё скажу. Думаю, именно Силе было угодно возродить того мальчика. Но ты был не против и исполнил её волю. И ещё, я полагаю, ты давно понял, кем был тот ребёнок?

— Как не понять! Другая часть линий моей татуировки стала золотыми серьгами в его ушах, а людям это показалось божественным знаком, за что мальчик получил имя Карна. Он стал приёмным сыном колесничего Адиратхи, того, кто служил царской семье в Бхарате. Впрочем… Зачем я тебе это объясняю? Ты познакомился с содержанием эпоса раньше меня, — усмехнулся Паша. — В мире Федерации, изучая личное дело Немого. Просто я не думал, что Сила может вот так использовать нас, чтобы воссоздать давно забытое…

— Сила воспользовалась твоим чувством сострадания по отношению к матери Лучника. Шаблон прежнего мира ещё цел в памяти «божественного дерева», и Сила хочет, чтобы та схема событий становилась реальностью. Знаешь, есть такое выражение — «проторённый путь». Есть вещи, которые не желают умирать, невзирая на отсутствие Зоны. Сила хочет идти проторённым путём, хорошо знакомой ровной дорогой, пусть и тупиковой. Задача Стражей бороться не только с аномалией, а с «заевшим» шаблоном прежних миров.

— Значит, Принц и Лучник в других мирах пытаются изменить старую схему событий, которую новое дерево пытается воплотить в жизнь?

— Именно! Ведь если позволить тому шаблону событий снова осуществиться, рано или поздно снова появится Федерация, затем Зона, и мы опять придём к бессмысленной бойне и разрушению, а этого допустить нельзя. Я уже и так давно наблюдаю в одной из галактик синюю планету, сплошь состоящую из минерала, способного подавлять человеческое сознание. Эта планета только и ждёт, когда какая-нибудь цивилизация построит космические корабли, доберётся до неё и воспользуется её свойствами. А я позволю ни Федерации, ни изолятору душ возродиться! К счастью, не я один оберегаю миры. Ты мне помогаешь. И ещё есть миры, где шаблон событий изменён Стражами, и никакая из частей Силы ничего не может с этим поделать.

И Сергей рассказал, что видел мир, где Принц пожертвовал троном ради Лучника, думая, будто спасает ему жизнь, а на самом деле спас жизнь коня. Но тот загадочный конь с изумрудом во лбу стал причиной изменения цепочки событий, и аномалия в том мире так и не возникла. Он видел мир, где Принц и Лучник не могли всю жизнь прикоснуться один к другому. Им мешал золотой доспех с изумрудом в центре груди, являвшийся неотъемлемой частью тела Лучника. Принц и Лучник сумели сломать эту преграду лишь накануне войны. Но исчезнувший доспех помог им поговорить друг с другом откровенно, в результате чего сражения не случилось. И ещё был мир, где Лучник родился в теле девушки, оставшись воином по духу. Правда, с Принцем в том мире он оказался надолго разлучён, поскольку, будучи девушкой, он встретил другую сильную душу и полюбил её. Та сильная душа спасла всех от надвигавшейся войны. В четвёртом мире старший брат Лучника, получив в подарок жезл с изумрудом, отказался исполнять свой долг и менять судьбу младшего брата в худшую сторону, хотя Сила пыталась заставить его сделать это. В пятом — Лучнику и Принцу удалось создать сына силой мантры, и тот юноша стал сильнейшим и искуснейшим воином Бхараты. И ещё был мир, где из-за ошибки Серебряноволосого все внезапно стали праведными, но даже посланник Силы осознал, что всеобщая праведность в иных случаях — отнюдь не благо!

Сергей видел мир, где Лучнику довелось встретить сразу двух идентичных Принцев, но только один из них был частью его души. И ещё был мир, где Лучника пытались ввести в заблуждение насчёт его происхождения, заставляя ту, кто не являлась его матерью, сказать заведомую ложь, но Лучник не поддался лжи.

— В каждом из этих миров появлялся изумруд — своеобразная копия генератора потока Силы, встроенного в один из трёх стволов «божественного дерева», — пояснил Сергей. — Но я не могу сказать, помогал ли этот прибор изменять что-то в лучшую сторону или, наоборот, создавал препятствия для изменений? Одно мне известно: Лучник и Принц сумели повернуть течение событий в другое русло в каждом из миров, где побывали. Что же касается нашего Немого и его Воина… Они отправились туда, где Сила не пытается воссоздавать шаблон событий погибшей вселенной, поэтому у них появилась возможность восстановить светлые миры, где господствует искусство и магия, где сражения существуют не ради убийств, а ради самосовершенствования. Развивая в тех мирах духовные практики, безвозвратно погибшие в прежних вселенных, Немой и Принц раскрывают потенциал человеческих душ. Они продолжают вести себя как истинные Стражи, даже забыв своё прошлое.

— Вспомнят ли они нас? Так хочется посидеть с ними снова за гаудой, хоть, знаю, теперь это невозможно. Пусть даже другой Дед из другого мира снова посмотрит на нас как… на шпионов.

— Скорее, как на сутиных* детей, — рассмеявшись, уточнил Сергей. — Помнишь, ты ещё сказал, прежде чем отправиться в тот мир: «Если Немой и Воин вдруг забыли нас, то прикинемся галлюцинациями и исчезнем»?

— Ага, а ты посоветовал дождаться, пока они с Немым опрокинут по кувшину своей рисово-пальмовой браги, чтобы в случае чего версия с галлюцинациями выглядела похожей на правду, — Паша обнял Сергея за плечи, вжавшись лицом в его волосы. — Мы ещё спорили, будем ли вести себя как разговорчивые галлюцинации или как молчаливые.

— Я предлагал молчаливую.

— А я поговорить! Зря что ли телепортировались? Нет, те воспоминания я тоже не отдам дереву ни за что на свете. Снова бы так, да?

— Я б не отказался, — согласился с ним Сергей.

***

Это случилось два столетия тому назад по измерению «божественного дерева». Там, куда Принц и Немой отправились, сохранив память о жизни за пределами миров, никто не пытался изменить шаблон событий: ни Сила в её человеческой ипостаси, ни Зона. Новых угроз не появлялось. И в то же время, Воин и мечник знали, что их присутствие необходимо, пусть и с другой целью.

Ведь не прими они решение появиться в изначальной Бхарате, у уважаемого всеми учителя Дроны никогда не родился бы сын Ашваттхама, а у царя Хастинапура пусть и появился бы десяток сыновей, позже превращённый богатым воображением местного летописца в сотню, но старшим отпрыском стал бы всё равно другой мальчик. И, главное, никто никогда бы не понял, что в мире кого-то не хватает.

Миры не разрушаются, если что-то внутри идёт не по плану. Даже если важная душа, способная породить цепочку масштабных событий, не родилась вовремя, наивно полагать, что мир исчезнет. Вселенная довольно устойчива и нечувствительна к кризисам. Она адаптируется к новым условиям и продолжает существовать. Царь Хастинапура любил бы других сыновей не меньше, а учитель Дрона усыновил бы сироту и тоже не заметил разницы. Принц и Немой прекрасно знали, что в их отсутствие мир не рассыплется.

Их цель была иной. Они собирались вернуть на путь перерождений души, которые на момент извлечения в мир Федерации перестали быть людьми, но не успели пережить полноценного превращения в Стражей. Те, кого извлечение застало в неподходящий момент времени. Эти пятеро участвовали в симуляции, с них сняли копии, а подлинники душ были отправлены в изолятор. Незадолго до гибели Вселенной их оттуда извлёк Принц. А теперь решалась их дальнейшая судьба. Дерево отторгало их, не считая людьми и не давая права на новое воплощение. А в качестве Стражей они пока жить не могли. Им грозил вечный анабиоз внутри потока Силы. Но разве можно такое допустить, если некогда эти пятеро были неотъемлемой частью твоей жизни?

_Братья-враги._

Пятеро тех, кто некогда были и ему, и Принцу близки, но кого Немой после последней симуляции не мог вспоминать без содрогания… Однако мечник каждый раз напоминал себе, что те, кого они с Принцем собираются возродить — иные. Их надо вернуть в мир и позволить прожить нормальную жизнь, и они снова станут прежними.

 _Станут ли?_ Сомнения всё-таки роились в голове, но мечник заставил их исчезнуть…

К сожалению, даже у него и Принца не было возможности вернуть Серебряноволосого, третьего брата из пятёрки. Ведь он сбежал с сыном Солнцеликого. Его душу требовалось воссоздать с нуля. Только вот как? Даже Стражи не обладали такой силой — вернуть душу к жизни «по глубинной памяти».

Только позже, уже отправившись в новую жизнь, Немой догадался, что Паша мог бы сделать это. В нём долгое время жила душа Лучника. Паша был способен отдать «божественному дереву» воспоминания о душе Лучника, которую необходимо воссоздать. В его «буддхи» остался навеки впечатанным слепок древней души, словно осколки древних миров, застывшие в янтаре. Дерево в этот слепок «буддхи» могло бы вдохнуть свою искру, вернув Лучника в Бхарату. Найти подходящего ребёнка, вселить душу… А следом за Лучником, глядишь, сам собой возродился бы и Серебряноволосый. Немой точно знал: когда новое дерево рождается из энергии старого, то глубинная память в потоке Силы всегда сохраняется неизменной.

Новое дерево помнило разрушенную Вселенную до мельчайших подробностей. Оно не забывало никого из Стражей или тех, кто мог бы стать Стражами. Ему только нужен был толчок для перерождения некоторых душ…

Кто же дал этот толчок, если в Хастинапуре у супруги царского брата родились-таки пятеро сыновей? Немой с самого начала знал, что они с Принцем помогли отыскать путь в этот мир лишь четырём душам из пяти. Кто привёл пятую? Неужели Сила сама сделала это? Но она никогда не вмешивается в такие дела! Это странно.

А потом мечник встретил в своём мире ещё одного давно потерянного мальчика и понял, что теория возрождения душ по принципу притяжения друг к другу верна.

У колесничего Адиратхи, служащего царской семье, тоже подрастал сын. Немому достаточно было бросить один мимолётный взгляд на мальчика, чтобы понять: в нём возродилась душа Лучника. Душа, подобная давно ушедшей за пределы всех миров и в то же время чистая, не имеющая истории. _Новая, не обременённая кармой._

Точно таким же был средний из пяти братьев — Серебряноволосый. Не возрождённый, нет. _Родившийся впервые._

И тогда, поняв это, Немой беззвучно рассмеялся. Миры действительно восстанавливались так, как нужно. Не трагическая, а добрая история решила повторить себя. Сын Дроны отлично знал теперь, что это только вопрос времени, когда ему или Принцу доведётся поймать «новорождённых» Серебряноволосого и Лучника за руку с поличным. Сначала дерущимися вместе и наставляющими друг другу шишки, отвоёвывая своё детское право называться лучшими воинами. Потом делящими пополам украденную на спор с кухни лепёшку и подбирающими губами сладкий рис с ладоней друг друга. И, наконец, в обнимку под цветущей кадамбой, когда лучи утреннего солнца или свет полной луны ночью будут ласкать их сплетённые тела… И когда это случится, сама Сила больше не сможет встать между ними, даже если разделит их эпохами, мирами и самим беспощадным временем. Они найдут один другого, пусть на это потребуется вечность.

***  
_Это случилось сто семьдесят лет тому назад по измерению «божественного дерева»._

Принц и Немой только закончили играть в чаусар, когда в их покоях в воздухе появилось слабое мерцание, а затем посреди помещения дворца материализовались те, кому они несколько лет назад обещали гостеприимство.

Принц первым подскочил на месте, уставившись на Пашу и Сергея.

— Ого! Ашваттхама, прикажи слугам принести всё лучшее, что есть у нас на кухне, — выпалил он вместо приветствия. — Только пусть служанки оставят блюда возле дверей и проваливают. Нам здесь никто не нужен.

— Да, — согласился с его решением Сергей. — Нас никто не должен видеть, это будет правильно. Мы и пришли ненадолго.

За окном царила глубокая ночь, когда четверо Стражей расселись за низким столом, уставленным фруктами, выпечкой и сладостями, потягивая гауду.

— Здесь она кажется другой, — с удивлением отметил Паша. — Вкус куда приятнее, чем раньше.

— Рис свежий, — усмехнувшись, пояснил Немой. — Да и делали её те, кто действительно умеет это.

— Так ты, — Паша, вспылив, подхватился с места, — ты, значит, не умел, а нас угощал?!

— Так не отравил ведь, — насмешливо хмыкнув, напомнил Немой.

— Факт, — охотно поддержал его Сергей. — Ладду попробуй, — посоветовал он Паше, указывая на золотистые шарики, уложенные горкой на серебряном подносе.

Паша осторожно взял один и откусил кусочек. А дальше случилось то, чего ожидали все, кроме самого Вершинина. Горка шариков стала стремительно уменьшаться.

— О, а я раньше думал, так уничтожать ладду только Бхима может! — с восхищением выдохнул Принц, наблюдая за происходящим.

— Не поминай обжору — появится, — процедил сквозь зубы Немой. — И если появится — ни одному из нас не останется ничего. Разве что одного тебя накормит. С ладони, — ревниво добавил мечник.

— Спаси Махадэв, — Принц закатил глаза.

Но вместо упомянутого «обжоры» на пороге опочивальни, привлечённый шумной беседой, появился кое-кто другой — высокий старик крепкого телосложения в серебряных одеяниях. Его белоснежные волосы ниспадали на широкие плечи, густая борода, в которой проглядывало лишь несколько тёмно-каштановых прядей, веером укрывала могучую грудь. Если бы не седина, Паша ни за что бы не дал этому мужчине больше пятидесяти лет. Его тело было великолепным, внушающим невольное благоговение перед мощью и суровой статью закалённого в боях воина. Дед бесшумно возник перед Принцем и его друзьями, неодобрительно сверкая чёрными очами на собравшихся из-под густых бровей.

Принц и Немой, увидев его, быстро вскочили на ноги. На их лицах застыло виноватое выражение, и это могло бы позабавить, если бы Паша не знал, что его друзья из Бхараты — сильнейшие воины, способные победить космический флот Федерации и разнести к чертям любую планету. _На что же способен Дед, если они его побаиваются?_ Впрочем, Сергей ведь давал ему прочесть некоторые выдержки из эпоса. Так вот если это _тот самый Дед_ , тогда он действительно способен на многое. Надо быть осторожнее. Паша переглянулся и Сергеем, и они оба поспешили встать, приветствуя дядю нынешнего царя.

— Гости не появляются в ночи тайком, будто духи-пишачи, — низким голосом пророкотал Дед, останавливая свой тяжёлый взгляд на лице Паши. — Гости въезжают с достоинством через центральную площадь и приветствуют поклонами государя, а уж потом вкушают пищу в опочивальне с его сыном. Так почему я не видел почитания и приветствий?

— Дед, ну не сердись! — примирительным тоном промолвил Принц, подходя ближе к старику и обнимая его по-родственному. — Эти достойные кшатрии прибыли поздно и решили никого не беспокоить. Я принял их. Никаких трудностей это не создало. А приветствия и торжественную встречу можно устроить и завтра.

Дед продолжал стоять неподвижно, с осуждением глядя на внука сверху вниз, а потом сухо обронил:

— А представиться достойные кшатрии не желают?

Паша открыл рот, но внезапно Принц перебил его:

— Юного Лучника зовут Балой. Воина постарше — Аджитом.

— С вашего позволения, Бала — сын моего покойного брата, — пояснил Сергей, обращаясь к Деду. — После смерти моего любимого…

— Баладжи, — быстро подсказал Принц.

— Точно! После смерти возлюбленного брата Баладжи я забочусь о его наследнике.

«Что значит весь этот бред?!» — хотел выпалить Паша, но Сергей очень вовремя притиснул его к себе тем жестом, которым дядюшки обычно обнимают племянников и потрепал по волосам.

— Мы приехали из… — приветливо улыбнувшись Деду, начал Сергей.

— Калинги, — торопливо закончил разъяснения Принц. — Они дальние родственники моей супруги Бханумати.

Некоторое время Дед молчал, с подозрением косясь на новоявленных родственников, о которых никогда прежде не слышал. Наконец, изрёк, обращаясь к Ашваттхаме:

— Плесни-ка мне мадхвики, сынок, — и когда Немой исполнил его просьбу, Дед с усмешкой добавил. — А теперь давайте сядем и потолкуем о наших дальних родственных связях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сута - колесничий.


	41. Защитники миров

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сергей и Паша оказываются в затруднительной ситуации, но с честью выходят из неё, благодаря Деду и бодрящему бхангу, намешанному Немым.

Правило о несовместимости древних алкогольных напитков на Деда, похоже, не распространялось. Он невозмутимо употреблял мадхвику, перемежая её сомой и гаудой, довольно крякая и приглаживая пышную бороду. Не похоже было, что эти напитки хоть как-то влияют на трезвость его ума и ясность мысли. Сурово поглядывая на нежданных гостей, Дед как ни в чём не бывало рассказывал удивительные истории о том, как в честных поединках с царями усмирил чужую гордыню и склонил к стопам ныне здравствующего правителя Хастинапура десятки непокорных голов. Не забыл он упомянуть и о деяниях своего отца Шантану, его старшего брата и заслугах прочих славных предков.

Паша внимательно слушал, ёрзая на месте и размышляя, как скоро от историй о подвигах предков Дед перейдёт к допросу. Вскоре именно это и произошло. Закончив излагать эпизод о присоединении очередного царства, Дед умолк, глотнул мадхвики и с подозрением покосился на Сергея и Пашу.

— А почему достойные кшатрии из Калинги так мало пьют? Неужели брезгуют нашим гостеприимством?

Чёрные внимательные глаза прожигали насквозь не хуже луча бластера. Дед явно сомневался в подлинности кшатриев, явившихся в столицу ближе к полуночи с чёрного хода.

— Ни в коем случае! — воскликнул Паша, лихорадочно хватаясь за золотой кубок, стоящий перед ним. — Гостеприимство мы… уважаем!

Сергей попытался остановить его, задержав руку на полпути, но опоздал. Паша осушил кубок, с последней каплей поняв, что совершил непоправимую ошибку. Благодаря указанию Деда, всем присутствующим давно разлили мадхвику, в то время как гауда из организмов выветриться ещё не успела. Смешение же двух напитков, похоже, обладало эффектом «сыворотки правды».

Паша ощутил непреодолимое желание говорить. Ещё секунда — и он бы рассказал всё. Однако в последний миг, осознав своё гибельное стремление, усилием воли взял свой дар речи под контроль. Точнее, под остатки оного. Но бдительный Дед, наблюдавший за происходившими с лицом гостя метаморфозами, уже понял, что с юным кшатрием Балой дело нечисто.

— Итак, достойные гости, — Дед поудобнее устроился на шкуре антилопы, постеленной поверх дорогих тканей, лежащих на полу, — один из вас, не колеблясь, почтил меня и моего внука, испив кубок медвяной сладости, но что же другой? Многоуважаемый кшатрий Аджит не желает ли, как и его племянник, вкусить благородный напиток со стола сына Дхритараштры? Это бы укрепило меня в мыслях о его дружеских намерениях.

С грустным упрёком посмотрев на Пашу, Сергей решительно взял со стола кубок и, не морщась, выпил. Краем глаза он отметил, что Немой и Принц глядят на них обоих с некоторым напряжением.

«Включи сверхспособности, станет легче себя контролировать», — послал Паша отчаянную мысль Сергею.

«Я так и сделал. Но, скажи, о племянник Бала, как ты мог создать прецедент?! Он же нарочно сделал так, чтоб напоить нас мадхвикой после гауды!»

«Если б я не выпил, он бы нас заподозрил в… недружелюбии».

«Он и так подозревает, что мы шпионы из Ришики, — «обрадовал» его Сергей. — Благодаря сверхспособностям, мы можем говорить на их языке, но акцент нас с тобой выдал. В чёртовой Калинге, где Принц полгода назад обзавёлся женой, говорят иначе. И да, веди себя осторожнее: у Деда имеются зачатки сверхспособностей. Если он постарается, то некоторую часть нашей мысленной беседы сможет услышать».

«Только этого не хватало!» — ужаснулся Паша.

«Вот потому молчи».

— Я размышляю, о достойные кшатрии, — снова заговорил Дед, расплываясь в тонкой улыбке, — а не устроить ли нам завтра на восходе солнца дружескую встречу? Нас так редко балуют своим присутствием умелые воины, что каждый визит — подарок богов. Я желаю узреть, как те, кто крепок телом, показывают мощь своих рук и остроту глаза, а также ловкость и скорость ястреба в поединке.

— Дед говорит о состязании воинов на арене перед дворцом, — пояснил Принц, обращаясь к Паше и Сергею. — Завтра на рассвете.

Паша нервно сглотнул и обменялся многозначительным взглядом с Сергеем.

— Отказы не принимаются, — пробасил Дед, воздев вверх свои огромные, жилистые руки, испещрённые боевыми шрамами. — Я приглашу на арену и своих младших внуков. Юноши рано остались без отца: покойный царевич Панду, мир его праху, был большим любителем опасной охоты. Погнался за редким оленем и сорвался в пропасть, когда старшему из его сыновей исполнилось пятнадцать… Но мальчишки выросли толковые. И как тому не быть? Я сам их воспитал вместе со своими старшими, — с этими словами Дед с гордостью обернулся в сторону Принца и хлопнул того по плечу, от чего Принц покачнулся. Паша понял: будь на месте Дурьодханы он сам, от дедовой ласки он бы непременно получил перелом со смещением, который потом пришлось бы залечивать Силой. — За мастерство своих внуков ручаюсь головой, — прибавил Дед. — А ваше умение хочу увидеть, чтобы убедиться, что родина Бханумати способна породить не менее отважных воинов, чем наша земля! И да, кстати: разводят ли нынче красных слонов при дворе Калинги? — внезапно спросил он.

Сергей и Паша замерли. Вопрос явно был с подвохом. Но вот с каким?

«Что отвечать?!» — в панике направил Паша мысль в окружающее пространство, надеясь, что его крик о помощи достигнет разума Немого.

«Скажи, что красным слона делает родная земля, либо желание слабого одолеть хитростью сильного врага. Красный слон — это либо животное, которое долго каталось по земле и покрылось пылью от краснозёма, либо приём изматывания противника в политических диспутах», — услышал Паша внутри себя подсказку Немого и повторил реплику слово в слово.

Дед снова кивнул с явным одобрением, правда, перед этим с сомнением покосился на Ашваттхаму, словно мог слышать его безмолвный диалог с Пашей.

— Если ты так умён, о юный Бала, скажи, почему пешие лучники Калинги носят колчан со стрелами на бедре? — снова поинтересовался Дед, обращаясь непосредственно к Паше.

«Великий Бхишма ошибся, — тут же услышал Вершинин внутри себя. — Лучники Калинги носят оружие за спиной. Хоть и не видно, какую стрелу вынимаешь в бою, зато колчан не мешает при длительном переходе и не мокнет при переправе. Два достоинства против одного недостатка, потому колчан носят сзади».

Без труда озвучив правильный ответ, Паша приготовился к дальнейшему экзамену на эрудицию, однако внезапно Дед поменял тактику и с благожелательной улыбкой сообщил:

— Я уверен, блистательная царевна Бханумати будет рада встретить завтра своих родственников. Дорогой внук, — обратился Дед к Принцу, — моё пожелание таково: твоей высокочтимой супруге следует одеться скромно и явиться на состязание в числе прочих прекрасных дэви, ничем не выдавая свой статус. Хочу убедиться, что сии достойные кшатрии не забыли, как выглядит их подобная Лакшми родственница? А если запамятовали лик, так пусть к утру вспоминают, ибо никто не будет подсказывать им, которой дэви следует оказывать почтение.

«Нет!!!» — мысленно завопил Паша и отражение собственного ужаса увидел на лице Сергея.

— Теперь, пожалуй, я пойду, приму омовение и лягу отдыхать, — довольным тоном, заметил Дед, неторопливо поднимаясь с места и медленно выпрямляясь в полный рост. — Жду завтра всех перед дворцом, когда Господь Сурья окрасит землю первыми лучами.

Его движения были настолько расслабленны и даже ленивы, что никто из четверых не смог бы заподозрить дальнейшее. Внезапно молниеносным движением Дед, развернувшись, выхватил из-за спины кинжал с широким лезвием и приставил его ребром к шее Сергея.

— Вы можете запорошить глаза моему внуку, ибо он ещё юн и чист сердцем, но меня вам обмануть не удастся. Только жители Ришики говорят с таким акцентом. И только шпионы способны втираться в доверие к царевичам! А уж умение обмениваться мыслями говорит о сильной магии! Никто не смеет угрожать оружием гостям, но шпионам, посмевшим обмануть сына царя сказками о родстве, по закону приговор лишь один — смерть!

— Дед, прекрати! Они не шпионы! — Принц бросился вперёд и перехватил руку могучего воина у локтя.

Однако уже было поздно. Самоконтроль Паши испарился в тот миг, когда он увидел блеснувшее у шеи Сергея лезвие. Возможно, не будь мадхвики с гаудой, он бы понял, что это не столько угроза, сколько уловка. Однако смесь двух видов забористой древней браги дала свои печальные результаты. В руках Паши появился привычный по последним сражениям в мире Федерации бластер.

Дед с невозмутимым видом повернулся в сторону Паши и в упор посмотрел на юного кшатрия со странным оружием в руках.

— Хм, это не брахмастра, — констатировал он, хладнокровно разглядывая опасную игрушку возле своей груди. — Не ардра, не видана, не винидра, не дарриана, не ишика, не моха. И никакой из других известных мне видов оружия, включая нирашью и сауманасу, — с этими словами он убрал кинжал от горла Сергея и заткнул его за свой узорчатый широкий пояс, украшенный алмазами. — Теперь, о юный Бала, — Дед двумя пальцами отвёл от себя дуло бластера, — давай поговорим о том, какое из соседних государств создало искусством, либо неизвестной магией такой любопытный вид оружия? Плесни-ка нам сомы, сынок, — ласково обратился Дед к Немому, усаживаясь опять на место. — До утра долго. А я, похоже, не услышал от благочестивых гостей самого интересного. И да, лгать не советую. Ложь я чую за тысячу йоджан.

Бластер растворился в воздухе. Паша не решался больше произнести ни звука. Остальные тоже оставались безмолвны. Провал конфиденциальности был полным и абсолютным.

— Стало быть, вы все в сговоре, — Дед обвёл глазами собравшихся. — Как вижу, мой внук и его лучший друг прекрасно осведомлены, что это за диковинные кшатрии, которым нужны подсказки о собственной стране? И что за оружие они принесли с собой? Один я в неведении. Но я обязан знать, почему мой самый любимый внук, получив такое хорошее воспитание от меня, общается тайком со шпионами? Почему его друг… О да, я говорю «друг», намеренно закрывая глаза на всё остальное, хоть я вовсе не слеп, как вам кажется. Но ваше дело молодое, а я не хочу скандала в семье, тем более, когда всё происходит по обоюдному согласию и за закрытыми дверями. Так вот, почему лучший друг моего внука не отговаривает того, кого любит больше жизни, от государственной измены? Мне нужны ответы. Я не хочу расстраивать царя и царицу рассказами о том, как их сын общается с подозрительными иноземцами в их дворце и за их спиной, — и не дождавшись ответа, Дед добавил. — А, да, вот ещё, что-то тут под ногами мешается. Всё хотел взглянуть, — наклонившись, он порылся под столом и вытащил на поверхность сосуд, в котором плескалась подозрительная зелёная брага. — Я всем сообщаю, если кто-то не знал: бханг пить разрешено только по праздникам. А уж предлагать такое гостям, тем паче шпионам из Ришики, и вовсе грешно. Я так полагаю, вы четверо собирались завершить ночь этим чудесным напитком?

За столом царило молчание. Но Дед не желал успокаиваться.

— Да что же вы все, словно языки проглотили! Если делать добровольное признание о шпионаже в пользу Ришики вам пока трудно, давайте начнём с ответа на другой важный для меня вопрос: кто настаивал этот бханг?

— Я, — убитым голосом повинился Ашваттхама.

Дед задумчиво посмотрел на него. Потом спросил:

— Хорош ли твой бханг?

— Полагаю, да, — неуверенно отозвался Немой.

— Миндаль с маком клал? — осведомился Дед.

Немой судорожно кивнул, лихорадочно размышляя о цели подобных расспросов.

— А розовые лепестки _для усиления благословения_?

— Обижаете! — наконец-то догадался мечник, к чему дело идёт. — Я сын брамина. _Все благословения на месте._

— Тогда давайте почтим Шиву, распив этот восхитительный напиток, ибо пить с лепестками роз — это уже не адхарма, — и Дед погладил бороду в предвкушении. — Или здесь есть кто-то, возражающий против поклонения Бхайраве? — и великий воин сурово взглянул на Пашу с Сергеем.

Те отрицательно замотали головами. Немой разлил бханг по кубкам.

— Вот и славно! — Дед отхлебнул зелёную брагу и блаженно прикрыл глаза. — А теперь я хочу услышать хоть одну вескую причину, по которой я не должен сгноить в тюрьме двух тайно проникших во дворец шпионов?

Принц тяжело вздохнул. Ещё раз переглянулся с Немым, Пашей и Сергеем и махнул рукой жестом, выражающим безнадёжность.

— Это не шпионы, Дед. Это мои друзья, — признался он. — Мои и Ашваттхамы. Когда-то мы сражались вместе.

— Когда? — мгновенно подобрался Дед, вцепляясь взглядом в своего внука.

— В прошлой жизни.

Паша ждал, что старый воин сейчас рассмеётся, назвав их всех сумасшедшими, но лицо Деда внезапно стало серьёзным. Он медленно кивнул и глотнул из кубка.

— Я подозревал, что причина может тянуться издалека, — промолвил он совсем иным тоном, нежели чем беседовал с ними всеми до сих пор. Теперь он обращался к Паше и Сергею, словно к равным, без гнева и сомнений в голосе. — Но я обязан точно знать, что творится в царском дворце, безопасность которого вверена в мои руки. Я видел незнакомое оружие, появившееся из пустоты, а вы неведомым образом обменивались мыслями меж собою и с другом моего внука. Я не могу вас отпустить, не будучи уверенным, что вы завтра не причините Бхарате вред. Теперь я надеюсь на полную откровенность. Вы оба действительно из Ришики? — напористо спросил он.

Паша открыл рот, собираясь всё отрицать, но ответить не успел. Принц опередил его.

— Да, — сказал он, глядя в глаза Деду. — Они оба из Ришики, но не той, что знакома тебе, а той, которая лишь появится на карте мира спустя века. Ту страну будут называть Россией. Наши друзья, если пожелают, снова родятся там… Или не родятся, потому что их путь теперь иной! С некоторых пор они оба живут за пределами всех миров, храня их в целости. Ради нас, живущих здесь. Дед, они… Они защитники вселенной, Стражи. Как и мы с Ашваттхамой.

Дед разглядывал своего внука так, словно впервые его видел.

«Сейчас нас всех обвинят в безумии и отправят к местным шаманам подлечиться», — с молчаливым ужасом подумал Паша.

— Все эти события уже однажды произошли, Дед, — продолжал говорить Принц. — И сложились не лучшим образом. Прежние миры рухнули, словно гнилое дерево. А теперь в новом мире мы все надеемся, что и Ришика станет лучше, чем её помнят эти достойные кшатрии, и новая Бхарата будет лучше той, о которой наши друзья из будущего читали в своих книгах.

— Вы все четверо из прежнего цикла времени и помните об этом? — внезапно спросил он без тени улыбки.

— Да.

— Почему ты раньше не признавался, Дурьодхана? Почему ничего не говорил, если помнил с детства?

— Потому что это очень больно! Я не успел хлебнуть много горя, ибо долгое время был заточён в мире, состоящем из синего камня, словно в тюрьме. И я там просто спал, но… Мои друзья видели очень много зла и несправедливости, которых в этом цикле времени, к счастью, больше не существует. И мы надеемся, что теперь главное зло исчезло навсегда.

Внезапно Дед протянул руку и, запустив пальцы в густые волосы своего внука, грубовато встряхнул его, притянув ближе к себе.

— Запомни раз и навсегда: я готов разделить с тобой любую боль и любые тайны. Почему ты не доверяешь мне? — А затем он повернулся к Ашваттхаме и добавил. — И с тобой я готов разделить трудности, о любитель бханга и поцелуев по углам с моим внуком… А теперь, — он воззрился на Пашу, — пусть юный Бала расскажет свою историю.

— Меня зовут Павел Вершинин, — сдавленно признался Паша. — Простите за ложь.

— Павел… Любопытное имя! А как зовут вашего… хм… дядю?

— Сергей Костенко, — со вздохом раскололся бывший генерал-майор ФСБ.

— Слава Махадэву! Теперь поговорим откровенно без этих фантазий на тему родства с царевной Бханумати. Это ж надо было выдумать такое! — Дед с неодобрением покосился на Принца, потом снова повернулся к Паше и Сергею. — Я жду. И сразу предупреждаю: вы оба, — он усмехнулся в бороду, — можете не пытаться изображать то, чего нет, скрывая то, что есть. Я вижу в ваших глазах любовь, а я не из тех, кто осуждает причину, движущую весь грешный мир. Пусть меня судьба благословила только любовью внуков, не подарив ни мужской, ни женской ласки, я способен понимать и уважать чужие чувства. И правду я ценю, а ложь не терплю, имейте в виду на будущее!

***

— Вот так и вышло, что пришлось рассказать ему всё, помнишь?

— Как не помнить, Пашка…

Сергей сидел, опершись спиной о ветку «божественного дерева», голова Паши покоилась у него на коленях, и Сергей задумчиво перебирал его волосы.

— Всё Деду рассказали, как есть! Про чернобыльский реактор, про Зону, про клонов с фантомами. И про Федерацию с изолятором, чёрт бы её побрал! И про то, как мы встретились с Немым и Принцем. Да и про нас… Правда, я даже не уверен, что Дед понял суть… Такой спокойный всё время был, да? Не перебил ни разу. Вот прямо смотрел, слушал и даже глазом не моргнул! Я всё ждал, когда он рукой по столу грохнет, расплещет зелёную брагу по красному дереву и заорёт в бешенстве: «Хватит уже врать, подлые враги бхаратского народа!», потом кликнет стражу и прикажет бросить нас в подземелье какое-нибудь. Мы бы телепортировались, конечно, прежде, чем нас порубили на кусочки бронзовым мечом или утопили в Ганге, но всё равно неприятно. А он дослушал наши откровения и только сказал, что мы боги. Сильнее даже, чем эти… как их… Сурья с Индрой? Короче, Солнцеликий с Тысячеглазым, я понял! А потом Дед руки у груди сложил в знак почтения к нам. Я вот, честно, вообще такого не ожидал. Ну какие мы боги, а, Серёж? Куда нам до них! Боги вон, внутри этих божественных деревьев. Сила их вечно клонирует одинаковыми: с барабанами, лотосами, партбилетами и трезубцами, — Паша махнул рукой в неопределённом направлении. — А мы просто следим, чтоб зараза по мирам не пошла гулять, только и всего. Даже Дед и тот сильнее нас. Я бы столько бханга выпить, например, не смог! А ты? Прости, я сегодня болтаю много?

Сергей невольно рассмеялся.

— Отчего бы не поговорить и не предаться воспоминаниям… Не всё ж по миры перекраивать! Да, Дед оказался крепким орешком, факт! От четырёх видов самогонки не опьянел ни на грамм. Я Немого-то впервые пьяным увидел за многие десятилетия. Даже Принц ближе к утру не вполне соображал, где находится. А мы с тобой отключились и проспали до следующей ночи, ни о каком соревновании на восходе солнца уже и речи не шло… Хотя да, жаль. А Деду — хоть бы хны. Насколько помню перед тем, как кто-то мне подсунул те лепёшки с начинкой…

— Паратхи, — напомнил Паша.

— Точно! Так вот перед тем, как вместо подушки у меня под головой оказалась стопка из нескольких паратхи, Дед ушёл с достоинством. Сам. Без помощи слуг. Ещё на нас с высоты сочувственно глянул и сказал: «Эх, молодость…» Сплошной плагиат, Пашка. Это ж моя фраза! Ну чего ты-то теперь смеёшься?

— Просто вспомнил, как сокрушались Немой и Принц по поводу пропущенного соревнования воинов. Но какое там состязание… Мы все проснулись только следующей ночью и вместе тянули воду через тростинки из огромной глиняной бадьи. Выпили до дна, а потом лежали на полу вповалку, боясь расплескать. А вода-то какая чистая была!

— Так три тысячи какой-то там год до нашей эры, ничего удивительного! Природа ещё не пострадала от антропогенного фактора, — рассудительно пояснил Сергей.

— Там история уже двинулась в ином направлении… Может, вода никогда и не станет грязной?

— Возможно, — Сергей пожал плечами. — Если вместо техники люди начали развивать силу собственных душ, это, несомненно, иной путь. Совсем новый. Только бы не зашли и на этом пути в тупик. А то с них станется… Люди!

— А, может, не зайдут. Не всё же ошибки делать! Появятся миры с лучшим исходом. Почему вот только с Дедом судьба обошлась несправедливо? А из него бы вышел отличный царь!

— Я уже говорил: так или иначе история пытается повторить себя, и некоторые её повороты исправить невозможно, не разрушив каркас миров. Наверное, судьба Деда — некая неизменная точка. Немой и Принц сделали всё, что могли, но история Великого Бхишмы осталась прежней. На неё повлиять было невозможно.

— Ага, — вздохнул Пашка. — И зачем только старику Шантану пришла в голову безумная идея заполучить себе в жёны девушку из другого мира, так называемую «богиню»? Своих принцесс не хватало?

— Экзотики пожелал, — предположил Сергей, вспоминая рассказ Принца о том, как его прадед с помощью магии извлёк избранницу в свой мир.

Он был молод, горд своими умениями, научился преодолевать барьеры между мирами, ну и, как водится, богиню захотел! И добился своего. Девушка его тоже полюбила, но их совместная жизнь только измучила её. Семеро детей погибли в младенчестве, оказавшись неприспособленными к жизни в мире людей. Восьмой мальчик выжил. Он с рождения был физически сильным, но природа лишила его другой возможности. Тот, кто стал впоследствии могучим воином, благодаря магии отца, тот, кого называли «Великим Бхишмой» или «Дедом» не мог стать отцом собственным детям. А раз он не мог жениться и оставить наследника, значит, и царём по достижении совершеннолетия ему было не суждено стать.

Царица, не выдержав человеческих болезней, от которых страдало её тело, упросила мужа вернуть её в родной мир. Отец Бхишмы отпустил её и женился во второй раз. На сей раз он выбрал принцессу из соседней страны. Та родила ему двоих сыновей. К несчастью матери, оба юноши с детства были отчаянными и безрассудными, любили ввязываться в опасные поединки, намеренно вызывая на бой тех, кто отличался таким же неукротимым нравом. Они оба погибли от случайно нанесённых во время боя ран. Старшему было тогда двадцать пять. Младшему — едва исполнилось двадцать. Правда, младший успел оставить после себя трёх беременных жён. И от каждой, спустя положенный срок, родилось по мальчику.

Старшим был отец Принца — будущий царь Дхритараштра.

— История стремилась повторить себя ровно до этого момента, но начиная с рождения тех юных принцев пошла совершенно иначе, — заговорил Сергей. — Будущий царь Дхритараштра в том мире родился при иных обстоятельствах и от других родителей, возможно, потому и не стал слепым. У его супруги Гандхари не было ни единой причины завязывать себе глаза в день свадьбы, ведь в прежнем мире она это сделала лишь для того, чтобы ни в чём не превосходить мужа. Никто не ставил вопрос о том, что старший брат не способен наследовать трон по причине слепоты, и Дхритараштра в положенный день стал царём. Средний брат Панду не претендовал на престол, не уходил в лес, был женат только на одной женщине, родившей ему пятерых детей. Немой же, Лучник и Принц стали причиной того, что в тела тех пятерых мальчиков пришли души воинов из уничтоженного нами мира. Сыновья Панду и Дхритараштры с самого начала воспитывались во дворце вместе и были дружны между собой. А ещё они с детства дружили с бесстрашным и острым на язык сыном колесничего Адиратхи — будущим лучником Карной. Ни у кого не было причин для ненависти! Сыновья Дхритараштры и Панду тратили время на совершенствование своих воинских навыков, соревнуясь друг с другом.

— А Сапфир Носящий? Родился ли он в том мире? — неожиданно спросил Паша.

— О да, — усмехнулся Сергей. — Не одержимый действием программы Федерации и Каустубхой, этот парень, не ведая о своём прошлом, жил по велению сердца, подчас полностью игнорируя дхарму, чем вызывал благоговейный ужас у местных священнослужителей. Завёл себе гарем из шестнадцати тысяч жён, причём женился на понравившихся девушках, невзирая на их происхождение и на мнение окружающих. Отлично на флейте играл и соблазнять женский пол красноречием умел. Впрочем, неудивительно: оба мастерства в нём остались с прошлого мира.

— И не стремился к войне? — удивлённо уточнил Паша, приподнимая голову и заглядывая Сергею в лицо. — И божеством себя не объявлял?

— Зачем ему война? И зачем под бога косить? На него и без того женщины молились. А он питался здоровой пищей и ни в чём себе не отказывал. Особенно в йогурте. Что ещё нужно для счастья? Коров развёл столько, что не стеснялся щедро дарить их соседним царствам, чем снискал к себе немалое уважение. Неприятная история с его участием только раз вышла, когда он во время ритуала дарения коров Хастинапуру положил глаз на среднего сына покойного царевича Панду — того самого Серебряноволосого, ошибочно приняв его за дэви, за что схлопотал меж глаз от лучника Карны.

— Из лука?! — ахнул Паша, подскакивая на месте.

— Нет, вручную. Или ты в нём сомневаешься? Наш Лучник не только стрелы пускать умеет, но и кулаками кого угодно приложит, если надо. Ну, как я бы точно приложил, случись вступиться за тебя… Говорят, Сапфир Носящий потом долго извинялся, что обознался и руки свои случайно не туда опустил. Всё-таки Серебряноволосый действительно был станом тонок и изящен. Его вполне можно было спутать с девицей на выданье. Но всё равно некрасиво вышло, сам понимаешь. Сапфир Носящий потом лишнее стадо коров пригнал Дхритараштре и сколько-то телег с йогуртом пожаловал с царского плеча, чтобы урегулировать крупный политический конфуз.

— Как жаль, что наш поединок с царевичами тогда не состоялся. А всё из-за проклятого бханга, намешанного Немым! Вот вечно его сомнительное пойло нам всё портит!

— Нет, это к лучшему, Пашка. Дед правильно сказал: нам нельзя больше никому выдавать себя. А если бы ты с похмелья во время поединка материализовал опять бластер или пистолет вместо лука? На глазах у всей столицы древних ариев? Вообще зря мы отправились туда ради любопытства. Очень зря! На наше счастье, правда раскрылась только перед Дедом, и мы никого больше не вовлекли в знание о будущем. Такое знание очень опасно. Не нужно этого никому.

Паша немного подумал, потом кивнул.

— Наверное, ты прав. И всё равно я скучаю, — пробормотал он, снова укладываясь к Сергею на колени и крепко обнимая его обеими руками. — Хочу, чтобы они скорее вернулись. Оба Принца, Немой, Лучник…

— Они вернутся. Непременно. Пусть через сотни лет, что с того? Дождёмся. А, может, наступит благоприятный день, и мы устроим тот несостоявшийся поединок, только в другом мире. И снова выпьем с другим или с тем же самым Дедом мадхвики на брудершафт. Ну, или бханга _с благословениями_. А теперь взгляни туда, — Сергей указал рукой вверх, где смыкалась пышная крона дерева, блестя мириадами золотых точек, — сколько ещё сильных душ ждёт рождения! Они все в некотором роде наша семья, пусть это родство и не по крови. Мы с тобой богачи, Пашка! Новые души и неожиданные повороты событий в бесконечном количестве миров зреют под этими оболочками. Кто знает, чем они удивят нас завтра?

Паша протянул руку и нашёл ладонь Сергея, крепче прижимая её к своему сердцу.  
Золотые миры раскачивались на ветвях, расцветая яркими звёздами в темноте, освещая собой бесконечно богатую на счастье вселенную. Но только, наверное, Стражи, берегущие мир от зла, знали, каким непростым бывает путь к истинному счастью.

**09.04.2018г.**


End file.
